La luna negra de Chrona
by Lady Marina-chan
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que el Kishin fue derrotado, Shinigami-sama murió y ahora Kid es el nuevo Shinigami-sama, hay un tratado con las brujas y Soul es nombrada como la ultima Death Scythe, pero ¿que paso con Chrona? ¿de verdad se quedara en la luna para siempre? Maka aun la recuerda y extraña, pero pronto bajo muchos misterios la luna negra desaparecerá. (spoilers del manga)
1. Prologo

**Esto sucede en el manga, luego de la derrota al kishin asura.**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (bueno, algunos si XD) solo los tomare prestados para mi historia y Soul Eater es todo de la genial cabecita de Troll Okubo.**

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo en Death city, hacia ya dos años desde que el kishin asura fue vencido y un "tratado de paz" establecido entre las brujas y el Shibusen, la gente caminaba mas tranquilamente por las calles y las brujas hicieron menos apariciones, aunque los huevos de kishin siguieron apareciendo y los técnicos y armas del shibushen siguieron tras ellos.

Death the Kid, ahora el nuevo Shinigami-sama de Death City, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo...si ignorabas algunos mandatos sobre simetría que el hacia no tan a menudo que eran un tanto irrelevantes. El, a diferencia de su padre no estaba atado a la ciudad, por lo que podía salir de ella y eso le ayudo en la diplomacia con las brujas que seguía aun medio en blanco y solo había algo claro, si alguna bruja llegara al shibusen, no seria atacada ni lastimada hasta que hiciera algo que lo ameritara y que podían pedirse auxilio...mas o menos.

Soul y Maka, ahora con 19 y 20 años, seguían haciendo equipo, aunque algunas veces Kid-Shinigami-sama lo llamaba para hacer acto de presencia como la ultima Death Scythe que era. El solía decir que eso lo hacia ver mas cool, y nadie decía lo contrario ya que era ahora el sueño de muchas chicas por lo guapo que se había vuelto, ademas de ser la leyenda de uno de los que ayudo a derrotar al kishin.

Maka en cambio, no había cambiado tanto, pero lo que Soul siempre resaltaba, y le ganaba un Maka-chop de su parte, era que a Maka finalmente le habían crecido un poco los pechos. Ella no se había alejado mucho de la escuela, ya que ahora a pesar de su corta edad, era una gran maestra de shibusen, y a la que todos los estudiantes, y algunos maestros, ya sean armas o técnicos, no querían hacer enojar, su Maka-chop era legendario y temido.

Black Star, ahora con 18 años, se la pasaba saliendo en misiones para asesinar huevos de kishins, brujas que hubieran echo algo, o cualquier cosa que le permitiera pelear y mostrar cuan fuerte se había vuelto su "dios", siempre acompañado de Tsubaki, la cual era ahora su novia, y me gustaría decir que se lo pidió de alguna forma romántica o linda, o al menos delicada, pero todos sabemos como es el, por lo que un día el muy idiota simplemente se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y se le declaro, haciendo que Tsubaki obviamente se desmallara de la impresión y aceptara ser su novia luego de despertar.

el profesor Stein para sorpresa de todos finalmente se había casado con Marie al nacer su hijo, al cual nombraron Haru, nadie sabe por que. Stein junto a Marie también habían agrandado su casa para caber los tres cómodamente, aunque si alguien le preguntaba sobre lo que sentía sobre Marie y su hijo, el solo se acomodaba sus lentes, hacia girar el tornillo de su cabeza y sonreía desquiciada mente para decir

-**son mis preciados especímenes para experimentos, los cuales nadie puede tocar y te matare si sigues mirándolos**\- todos los que lo conocían se dieron cuenta de que era era su rara forma de mostrarse protector, a Marie le encantaba y estaba muy contenta, aunque Stein no fuera cariñoso con ella...al menos, no en publico.

El resto de técnicos de la generación de Soul y Maka, se habían dispersado un poco por el mundo cumpliendo misiones y ayudando a la gente, y Kim ayudada por con su novio Ox, era ahora ademas de una gran técnica del shibusen, la embajadora de las brujas en shibusen, aunque no venían muchas. Las brujas aun se consideraban malas, pero Kim al igual que Angela habían demostrado que no todas las brujas lo eran. y hablando de Angela, ella ahora era instruida por las brujas que pedían verla, ya que ella se había negado a dejar Death city permanentemente por que se había encariñado irremediablemente con Tsubaki aunque se quedaba con Kim y Ox cuando Tsubaki no la dejaba acompañarlos de misión.

Spirit luego de la muerte de Shinigami-sama se empeño en instruir bien a Kid sobre todo lo que le faltara saber y luego se había ido de vacaciones al caribe junto con Blair, dejándolo al cuidado de Excalibur, y le mandaba siempre muchísimas postales a su adoradisima hija, la cual lo ignoraba completamente.

La locura seguía rondando en pequeñas ondas por el mundo, pero los técnicos estaban allí con sus armas para combatirlo, pero pronto una vieja amiga haría un regreso un tanto movido.


	2. La desaparicion

Maka estaba sentada cerca de su ventana, en la casa que compartía con Soul, era de noche y los grillos cantaban por el calor y la humedad, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban dejando ver lo que una vez fue la luna.

-**¿Maka?**\- la llamo Soul entrando es su habitación, Maka lo miro algo sorprendida, seguramente había llamado y ella no lo escucho

-**¿que sucede?**-le pregunto ella rápidamente levantándose, a el no le gustaba que ella mirara tanto la luna, siempre se ponía melancólica y eso preocupaba a Soul.

-**estabas mirando la luna de nuevo**\- dijo el apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, Maka miro al suelo algo avergonzada, ya era una costumbre para ella y cuando miraba la luna solo podía pensar en que Chrona estaba alli.

a Soul no le gustaba ver a su compañera triste, hacia que algo dentro de su pecho se oprimiera y eso no era nada cool.

-**no importa**\- dijo el tocándole el hombro y restandole importancia, el sabia que ella no podía evitarlo, así como no podía olvidar a su amiga -**de todos modos, la cena esta lista, vamos no desperdicies el echo de que yo cocine**\- dijo el socarronamente y Maka sonrió

-**por favor, si tu cocinaste seguro se te quemo todo, me sorprende que no se haya incendiado la cocina**\- dijo Maka mientras iban a comer.

-**como si no te gustara cuando cocino**\- desafió Soul a lo que Maka rió

-**si supieras cocinar...**-dijo Maka sonriendo y Soul también.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

En medio del desierto, se podían ver a dos figuras no muy altas cubiertas con capas y capuchas tomadas de las manos mirando el cielo despejado, mas específicamente a la luna

-**¿ella esta ahí no?**-pregunto uno de ellos

-**si, pero no por mucho mas**\- dijo el otro con confianza

-**nos va a costar un poco**\- dijo uno

-**si, pero confió en que podrás hacerlo**-respondió y ambos se sonrieron

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Era media tarde en Shibusen, los estudiantes aun estaban el clase, las personas trabajando y Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba con Kim y Ox en la death room, hablando sobre cosas que podrían hacer para mejorar su situación con las brujas, pero entonces, uno de los técnicos llego corriendo al grito de

-**¡Shinigami-sama!**\- irrumpiendo su reunión, Kid se vio molesto pero el hombre se veía agitado y pálido

-**¿que sucede?**\- pregunto el levantándose desde donde estaba y acercándose al hombre

-**la luna...**-jadeo el hombre respirando por aire

-**¿que pasa con la luna?**\- pregunto Kim, todos sabían lo que había pasado en la luna y quien estaba allí encerrado, por eso la luna, era tema serio

-**la luna...volvió...**-respiro el hombre asombrado mirando a Kid, el cual frunció el ceño hacia el

-**¿como que volvió? ¿de que habla?**\- pregunto, pero Kim salio corriendo rápidamente hacia afuera para ver el cielo, aunque el sol estaba apenas ocultándose, se suponía que ya se podía ver la luna como un punto negro en el cielo, un poco brillante por el reflejo del sol

-**la luna negra...desapareció**\- dijo el hombre, Kid y Ox salieron casi de inmediato tras Kim que miraba el cielo con una expresión indescifrable, Kid miro el cielo y se dio cuenta de que a parte de que su ciudad era ahora magníficamente simétrica, el punto negro que caracterizaba la luna de día, no estaba.

-**¿que significa esto?**\- pregunto Ox confundido, se suponía que la luna negra era la cárcel del kishin por Chrona, que jamas se rompería, que no podía escapar -**¿que paso con el kishin?**\- pregunto a Kid, el solo observo la ausencia de la luna negra

-**no lo se**\- dijo el honesto y miro a Ox-**pero debemos mantener la calma y resolver la situación**\- y salio con paso decidido a buscar a Stein quien estaba en ese momento dando una clase, lo llamo urgentemente y el salio tranquilo dejando a los estudiantes curiosos, pero con una amenaza de diseccionar al que no terminara sus ejercicios.

-**¿que sucede Shinigami-sama?**-pregunto Stein, estaban de nuevo en la Death room, pero ahora estaban también Liz y Patty luciendo serias...bueno, al menos Liz, Patty balbuceaba algo sobre un pastel de fresas.

-**tenemos una situación con la luna**\- explico Kid-Shinigami-sama -**al parecer la sangre negra que rodeaba la luna creando una cárcel para el kishin Asura ha desaparecido, como aun es de dia no podemos confirmar nada, pero...**-

-**usted quiere saber que pudo haber pasado**\- sentencio Stein

-**si**\- dijo Kid -**no quiero que haya pánico, la gente aun no se ha dado cuenta y quiero que investigues**-le dijo, Stein saco de su bolsillo un paquete y de el una goma de mascar que comenzó a masticar, después de todo le había prometido a Marie dejar de fumar por el bebe.

-**me iré hoy**\- sentencio -**le avisare cuando sepa algo**\- dijo

-**es importante saber que paso con el kishin Asura, no podemos dejarlo libre de nuevo**\- dijo Kid sombriamente-**no creo que haga falta decirte que esto es secreto**\- dijo luego de unos momentos. Stein no respondió, dándolo por echo.

-**me llevare a Marie y dejare a Haru con Sid-sensei, avísenle**\- dijo Stein saliendo de la habitación. Kid miro a Liz y Patty, estaba preocupado y esperaba que no fuera nada serio, pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Stein de mal humor fue hasta el salón de Marie y abriendo la puerta como si nada, la llamo. Ella completamente sorprendida salio rápidamente del salón dejando a los chicos sorprendidos

-**al que no termine sus tareas, lo diseccionare**\- dijo sonriendo de manera amenazante Stein para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar a los chicos completamente asustados.

-**¿que sucede Stein?**\- finalmente pregunto Marie ya en el pasillo

-**tenemos una situación con la luna y debo ir, quiero que vengas conmigo**\- le dijo llanamente, Marie supo que en realidad no quería llevarla, pero el quería también estar seguro de que no caería en la locura y ella era una de las pocas personas que podían evitarlo

-**esta bien, déjame ver con quien puedo dejar a Haru...**-comenzó a decir

-**lo dejaremos con Sid-sensei, seguramente Shinigami-sama ya le habrá avisado**-

-**esta bien**\- dijo sorprendida Marie, seguramente Stein quería irse rápidamente para volver mas rápidamente -**vayámonos**\- dijo y fue por su bolso y partieron.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Era Media tarde y ya todos se habian ido a sus casa y mucha gente estaba ahora paseando por Death City, lo cual no era el caso de Soul, que estaba haciendo la compra de la cena, ya que Maka tenia que terminar de corregir los trabajos de los mocosos a quienes enseñaba y no podía ir con el

-**esto no es nada cool**\- dijo el aburrido, siempre podía salir con Maka a hacer la compra y decidían entre los dos que comer, pero no ese día y eso por alguna razón lo molestaba, mas aun al recordar todas las cartas de amor que hoy le habían dado a Maka los mocosos de sus estudiantes -**y esos chicos en definitiva no son cool**\- dijo irritado

-**¿usted es el señor Soul Eater Evans?**\- pregunto una figura delante de el deteneniendo Soul a mitad de la calle, el miro a las figuras, eran dos encapuchados a los cuales les sacaba al menos quince centímetros de altura

-**¿y que si así fuera?**\- dijo el aun un poco irritado. los encapuchados se miraron entre si

-**no pensé que tuviera tan mal genio**\- dijo el de la derecha

-**lo mejor sera ir con otro**\- dijo el de la izquierda y se voltearon ignorándolo

-**oigan no me ignoren, ¿quienes son ustedes?**\- pregunto Soul dando unos pasos mas cerca de ellos

-**solo somos gente común**\- respondió el de la derecha, lo que sonó como una completa mentira

-**no sabes mentir**\- les dijo Soul -**¿que es lo que quieren de mi?**\- pregunto, las figuras se miraron de nuevo

-**necesitamos una Death Scythe para cortar algo**\- dijo simplemente el de la derecha de nuevo, Soul los vio con algo de incredulidad, _seguramente son solo niños jugando_, pensó el y sonrió un poco

-**¿saben que no soy un cuchillo verdad?**\- bromeo el y los niños asintieron con la cabeza

-**usted es una poderosa guadaña capas de cortar demonios, o al menos eso hemos oído**\- dijo el de la derecha

-**eso es gracias a la resonancia de almas con mi técnica**\- explico Soul -**pero si, esa es una de mis formas**\- dijo el sonando creído

-**entonces ¿podría pedirle a su técnica que nos ayudara por un momento?** \- pregunto de nuevo el chico y Soul suspiro recordando lo que estaba haciendo su técnica

-**lo siento niños, pero mi técnica hoy esta muy ocupada**\- las figuras se miraron de nuevo

-**¿podemos ir por ustedes mañana a Shibusen?**\- pregunto el de la izquierda y Soul asintió sin muchas ganas

-**claro, claro, y los ayudaremos con sus juegos**\- dijo Soul mirando el cielo pensando que seguramente Maka iría con gusto ya que combatir el miedo e infundir seguridad era el trabajo de Shibusen. Cuando Soul miro hacia los niños de nuevo se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaban.


	3. La luna

Stein estaba ahora en el desierto, el lugar donde mejor se pueden ver la luna y el sol, caminando junto con Marie, era de noche y el cielo estaba casi despejado, salvo por alguna que otra nube que pasaba

-**¿que crees que signifique Stein?**\- pregunto ella sombría, pero el no le contesto, no tenia respuestas ni sabia quien era capas de hacer todo aquello.

Se detuvieron en el desierto sin mirar nada, Marie solo miro a Stein, quien miro hacia el cielo una ultima vez.

La luna era ahora como solía serlo antes de la pelea contra el Kishin, no era una ilusion de la vieja luna ni tampoco era un espejismo, hechizo ni nada parecido, la luna estaba ahí como si nada hubiera pasado y la sangre negra y el kishin Asura se habían ido.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

De regreso a Death City

-**¡SOOOUUL!**-grito Maka asustada, Soul sin saber que había asustado tanto a su técnico corrió hacia su habitación sin importarle el estado en el que estaba para socorrerla

-**¿que sucede Maka?**\- casi grito al entrar al cuarto de ella, Maka lo miro y pálida señalo a su ventana

-**la luna negra no esta**\- dijo alarmada

-**¿como que no esta?**\- dijo Soul pasando y acercándose a su ventana, y efectivamente la luna negra no estaba y en su lugar estaba la vieja luna de antes -**¿que rayos...?**\- murmuro fregándose los ojos

-**Kid debe saber algo**\- dijo Maka tomando su saco y saliendo a toda prisa

-**espera**\- le grito soul persiguiéndola y recordó lo que tenia puesto, Maka lo miro justo cuando el se acomodaba la toalla que colgaba de su cintura, pues el había estado saliendo de bañarse y solo atino a ponerse una toalla para cubrirse lo mas importante, y...bueno, Maka sufrió un severo sonrojo al ver el cuerpo bien formado de su arma, sonrojo que intento ocultar saliendo apresurada mente de la casa.

Soul se vistió en tiempo récord y salio a correrla. Era tarde pero seguramente Kid se encontrara en su mansión. llegaron rápidamente y aun mas rápidamente les abrieron Patty y Liz

-**sabia que vendrían pronto**\- dijo Liz dejándolos pasar

-**¿entonces sabes lo que esta sucediendo?**\- pregunto Maka

-**en realidad nadie sabe**\- dijo Stein haciéndose presente

-**Stein**\- lo saludo Soul respirando un poco agitadamente

-**¿donde esta Kid?**\- pregunto Maka

-**aquí Maka**\- dijo Kid apareciendo, como siempre llevaba la capa que su padre le había dejado y a un lado tenia colgando la mascara de calavera como la de su padre -nadie sabe con exactitud que esta pasando- le explico el

-**solo sabemos que la luna negra ya no existe, toda la sangre negra y el kishin Asura han desaparecido**\- dijo Stein mascando chicle

-**¿como que desaparecido?**\- pregunto Soul

-**¿hace cuanto de esto?**\- pregunto Maka

-**primero sentémonos**\- dijo Kid y los llevo a la sala, donde les explico lo que sabían, que no era mucho tampoco -**Stein acaba de llegar hace poco y vino a informarme sobre lo que pudo averiguar, he estado contactando con los otros puntos en el mapa para avisarles sobre la luna y si ven al Kishin Asura deben pedir ayuda ademas de que les advertimos sobre las posibles ondas de locura que podían haber**\- explico Kid

-**Mañana iremos con Kid y Kim a ver a las brujas de la alianza a ver si saben o pueden colaborar con algo**\- dijo Liz mientras que Patty estaba en el suelo con unas jirafas de papel

Maka había escuchado todo aquello calladamente, pero solo una pregunta venia a su cabeza ¿donde estaba Chrona?

La noche paso rápidamente y todos se fueron a sus casas con un sentimiento de inquietud. ¿el kishin acaso volvería? era la pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer en vos alta.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Era media tarde y los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo del Shibusen hacia sus casas, pero muchos se quedaron medio escondidos viendo a dos personas discutir en el pasillo, bueno mas bien uno regañaba al otro

-**entonces les dijiste que los acompañaríamos**\- dijo Maka algo molesta

-**si**\- dijo Soul por tercera vez, Maka no había estado tan contenta como el habia pensado, aunque si quería ir de todos modos ella quería primero investigar mas sobre lo que había pasado con la luna -**eran solo unos niños que no me llegaban a la cintura, simplemente...les dije que si**\- dijo Soul algo arrepentido, mas bien enojado por que Maka se lo estaba reprochando como a un niño y el ya se había dado cuenta de que algunos estudiantes que pasaban, y estaban enamorados de Maka, se quedaban viendo y se reían de el sin que ella se diera cuenta y eso no era para nada cool.

-**...así que no debes, por mas que sea bueno o por una buena razón, hacer planes por mi porque ahora que soy profesora y quería investigar sobre...**-lo regañaba Maka

-**Maka ¿no crees que es hora de irnos?**\- interrumpió Soul poniendo su mano en su cintura y guiándola hacia afuera, ya no soporto mas las miradas de aquellos chicos. Maka se sonrojo, pero Soul no supo por que.

Salieron afuera tranquilamente. Soul llevo a Maka hasta las escaleras donde vio a un costado a esas dos figuras encapuchadas que reconoció cuando una de ellas lo saludo con la mano

-**hola**\- dijo Maka animada mente alejándose de Soul, cosa que el no le gusto y tampoco supo decir porque.

-**¿usted es Maka Albarn?**\- pregunto la figura de la derecha

-**si soy yo**\- dijo ella sonriente -**¿ustedes quienes son?**\- pregunto ella sonriendo, pero antes de que la de la izquierda pudiera hablar, la figura de la derecha le toco el hombro al otro

-**ella era su amiga, recuerdo que dijo su nombre algunas veces**\- dijo la vos y el oto la miro

-**¿estas segura? ¿entonces que hacemos?** \- pregunto

-**no tenemos mucha opción**\- dijo el otro y miraron a Maka y a Soul que estaban bastante perdidos en la conversación

-**lo sentimos mucho**\- dijeron ambas figuras -**no queríamos confundirlos**\- dijeron de nuevo a coro -**por favor sigan nos**\- dijeron y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras

-**ya no me dan tan buena espina**\- dijo Soul en un susurro a Maka

-**lo se**\- dijo Maka también susurrando -**pero se que no son peligrosos**\- dijo ella y Soul la miro confundido -**solo lo se**\- dijo ella algo sonrojada al darse cuenta cuan cerca estaban sus rostros y se alejo de el y siguió mas de cerca a los encapuchados,

Maka con su percepción de almas intento ver que clase de almas tenían los encapuchados, pero solo veía un alma común, como la de cualquier ciudadano.

-**¿hasta donde planean llevarnos?**\- pregunto cansado Soul y una de las figuras rió

-**queda solo un poco mas adelante**\- dijo una de las figuras y como dijo, escondida entre dos grandes edificios, había una pequeña casita que Maka estaba segura, antes no haba estado allí. Los encapuchados entraron a la casa y Soul y Maka los siguieron. Si bien por fuera no parecía tener mas de cinco metros cuadrados, por dentro era ridículamente enorme y estaba muy mal iluminada por lamparas verdes fluorescentes, en medio de la sala, había una enrome hoya de bruja y eso alerto aun mas a Maka y Soul, que habian quedado impresionados por lo enrome de la casa y lo engañosa que era. Uno de los encapuchados llego corriendo hacia ellos trayendo consigo una larga cinta rosada

-**¿podrían cortarla?**\- pregunto la figura y Maka la miro con desconfianza pero no podía sentir peligro alguno viniendo de aquella figura

-**¿quienes son ustedes?**\- pregunto Soul poniendo un brazo delante de su técnica y la segunda figura encapuchada volvió

-**no lo que ustedes creen, eso seguro**\- dijo acercándose y mirando a la ora figura -**te dije que no era buena idea traeros aquí**\- le reprocho y la figura finalmente se quito su capucha, cambiando totalmente de apariencia, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rojos brillantes y ojos azules verdosos, piel pálida y con pecas y de casi la estatura de Maka, la otra figura siguió su ejemplo y se quito su capucha también cambiando de forma, dejando ver a un chico del tamaño de Soul con cabello rojo apagado y ojos verdes que los miraba algo enojados

-**¿que rayos...?**\- murmuro Soul viéndolos

-**no tenemos malas intenciones, solo necesito que cortes este mechón de pelo**\- dijo la chica dando unos pasos mas cerca de ellos y Maka noto que de verdad era un mechón de cabello y no una cinta como había pensado

-**¿para que necesitan que cortemos eso?**\- pregunto Maka, la chica la miro sin sentimiento alguno

-**es para ayudar a una amiga que ha estado sufriendo, si lo cortas cortaras el lazo que la une a un ser al que esta forzosamente unida, tu también la conoces y pensé que que querrías ayudarla**\- dijo confusamente la chica, la verdad es que ella no lo hacia a propósito, simplemente no era nada buena explicando cosas

-**¿ayudar a quien?**\- pregunto Soul aun mas desconfiado y a Maka le vino a la cabeza la loca idea de que hablaban de Chrona, después de todo el mechón también era de un rosado del mismo tono que el de su vieja amiga y apenas ayer la luna negra de Chrona ya no estaba, había tantas posibilidades

-**si lo corto...¿que pasara con esa persona?**\- pregunto Maka viéndolo, Soul la miro algo incrédulo y la chica sonrió un poco

-**podre separarla del ser y ella podrá volver a ustedes si se lo permiten**\- dijo ella y Maka con los ojos algo humedecidos de mas pregunto

-**¿quien es la amiga que intentan ayudar?**\- pregunto ella

-**Chrona Makenshi, pensé que te darías cuenta en cuanto viste el mechón de pelo**\- dijo el chico y Maka corrió el brazo de Soul a un lado

-**¿como se que de verdad es Chrona?**\- pregunto y los chicos se miraron y la miraron a ella

-**te la mostraría, pero no estoy seguro de que la reconozcas, ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en la locura de la sangre negra y ha crecido, ademas esta en malas condiciones, las frecuencias de almas de su arma y de ella están rechazándose y si no nos ayudas pronto ella morirá**\- explico el chico ya que la chica era muy mala en eso. Maka miro el mechón de pelo fijamente, entonces Soul toco su hombro

-**si de verdad quieres hacerlo, hazlo**\- le dijo y se trasformo en guadaña y Maka lo tomo y le sonrió

-**gracias Soul**\- susurro y cerrando los ojos se concentro para formar el caza demonios, cuando lo logro levanto a soul en una pose de ataque y la chica lanzo el mechón hacia el aire y Maka bajo rápidamente a Soul cortando el mechón en dos al grito de

-**¡cazador de demonios!**\- la chica y el chico vieron como el mechón cayo al suelo partido en dos dejando salir un agudo chillido como si de una rata se tratase seguido de un leve humo que soltó como si se quemara. La chica corrió hacia una parte de la habitación no iluminada y desapareció

-**bien**\- dijo el chico -gracias por su ayuda, si quieren ver a Chrona podrán venir mañana, por ahora mi hermana se encargara de ayudarla- dijo el chico acercándose a ellos para sacarlos de su casa

-**ustedes tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de la luna negra ¿verdad?**\- dijo Soul mirando al chico serio, y este también serio sonrió un poco

-**podría ser**\- dijo enigmáticamente, cosa que enojo un poco a Soul

-**¿que paso con el kising que estaba con Chrona?**\- pregunto Maka viéndolo seria, el chico frunció las cejas

-**¿kishing?¿se refieren al pedacito de alma del anterior shinigami? no se preocupen, pronto lo llevaremos a Death City para que el shibusen se encargue de el, ya no es una amenaza como antes- dijo el chico restandole importancia y de alguna manera, Soul y Maka se dieron cuenta de que estaban junto a la puerta abierta** -maña al medio dia abriremos la puerta para que la señorita Albarn pase- dijo el chico sacándolos a ambos y cerrando la puerta.

Soul y Maka cayeron de bruces al suelo y al girarse para gritarle, la puerta ni la casita estaba ya allí.

-**debemos informarle a Kid**\- dijo Maka decidida. estaba contenta, confundida y un poco asustada de lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

-**ni siquiera estamos seguros de que paso**\- dijo Soul sacudiéndose la ropa -**pero es mejor que le contemos que puede haber una bruja involucrada**-


	4. Los hermanos Phoenix

En la oscuridad de una sala mal iluminada con piedras fluorescentes, estaban dos hermanos mellizos charlando y comiendo

-**entonces ¿se recuperara?**\- pregunto el chico

-**si, pero temo que pueda caer en la locura nuevamente y en cuanto al otro, ya le he dado también un cuerpo y pronto sera capas de respirar por si mismo y podrá irse**\- le explico su hermana y hubo una pequeña pausa

-**entonces solo nos queda traer a ese chico oso**\- dijo su hermano comiendo

-**no es un oso, solo su mascara**\- dijo su hermana divertida -aunque aun sigo pensando que nos atacaran en cuanto me vean- murmuro algo triste. Ella a diferencia de su hermano era una bruja por herencia de su madre y estaba segura de que la atacarían en Shibusen en cuanto la viesen, o viesen su alma en todo caso.

-**el Shinigami que esta ahora al mando insiste en que no se lastimara a las brujas que no hagan nada**\- dijo su hermano tomando la mano de su hermana para calmarla-ademas si alguien te ataca puedes contar conmigo- le sonrió el y ella intento devolverle la sonrisa.

Al terminar de comer, ella fue a ver a su paciente mientras que el fue a marcar unos mapas.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

En una pequeña habitación bien iluminada, toda blanca y sin puertas aparentes, había un pequeño mueble marrón y una simple cama de una plaza con sabanas blancas, donde descansaba una mujer de cabello rosado, su piel blanca sin mancha alguna, sus pestañas largas y sus ojos azules que ahora lucían idos mientras miraba al techo.

-**¿como te encuentras?-** dijo repentinamente apareciendo la chica de antes, lo que asusto mucho a la peli rosada y la miro con terror -**siento asustarte, no era mi intención, estas a salvo**\- dijo ella olvidando cuan asustadiza era aun su paciente

-**bi-bien**\- dijo ella luego de unos momentos sentándose en la cama mirando hacia su regazo y viendo sus manos

-**¿recuerdas lo que te paso?**\- pregunto ella sacando de quien sabe donde una silla y poniéndose junto a la cama -¿recuerdas tu nombre?- pregunto esta vez

-**Chrona Makenshi, la bruja espadachín**\- respondió sin titubear aun media ida

-**bien, ¿puedes decirme que te paso?**\- le pidió la chica, era raro que no le preguntara su nombre ni donde estaba ella, pero hasta que no preguntara ella no le diría.

-**yo...yo iba a ser el ki-kishing**\- dijo poniéndose pálida -**pe-pero el me-me deboro**\- ella se abrazo a si misma -**todo es-estaba oscuro, y lu-luego Maka me salvo y de-detuve a kishing con mi sangre, en la luna**-explico ella y miro a la chica -**¿donde esta Ragnarok? ¿por que no lo siento?**\- ella estaba muy pálida y parecía repentinamente mas nerviosa

-**bueno, veras con mi hermano te sacamos de la luna donde estabas**\- le explico ella -**cuando te sacamos tu alma comenzó a rechazar a tu arma, así que pense que lo mejor seria separarte de el, y con la ayuda de una Death Scythe corte el lazo que te unía a el y que yo no podía cortar, así que ya no esta en tu cuerpo**\- Chrona siguió abrazándose a si misma sin comprender muy bien las palabras de la chica

-**¿donde esta?**\- pregunto de nuevo, si bien ella y Ragnarok no se llevaban muy bien, el siempre había estado con ella y luchaban juntos, si ella moría, el moría también, y viceversa, para ella era muy extraño no sentirlo y mas aun que le dijeran que ya no estaba en su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo juntos.

-**el ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo y esta en otra habitación descansando ya que la separación fue muy difícil para el, ya que no tenia un cuerpo físico a parte del tuyo que no sea de sangre negra**\- explico ella, era raro que explicara bien las cosas pero ella había estado practicando con su hermano que decirle a su paciente cuando despertara.

-**oh**\- dijo ella volviendo a ver su regazo. la chica examino a Chrona, ella tenia largo cabello rosado hasta la cintura y ella le había puesto una simple camisa blanca y un pantalón corto para que no estuviera desnuda. Se dio cuenta cuando Chrona miro hacia su pecho y noto que lo que antes era una llanura, ahora era un valle con dos montañas.

-**¡Kyaaa!**-grito ella asustando a la chica que no sabia que le sucedía

-**¿que te sucede?**-pregunto ella alarmada y Chrona la miro sonrojada y volvió a mirarse a si misma -**¿tienes algo?**\- pregunto acercándose, lo cual hizo que Chrona se abrazara a si misma de nuevo y negara con la cabeza

-**so-solo me so-sorprendí**\- dijo ella tartamudeando como antes

-**ok**\- dijo insegura -te traeré algo de comer y luego puedes descansar un poco mas- se levanto, pero Chrona hizo un pequeño ruido, ella la miro pero Chrona no la miro. Entonces su hermano entro a la habitación tan repentinamente como ella.

-**Ichiro**\- dijo saludando a su hermano, el saludo con la cabeza y avanzo hacia Chrona

-**traje comida**\- dijo el y se la dejo en una bandeja sobre la mesita y la miro -**yo soy Ichiro y ella es Igni, seguro se le olvido presentarse**\- dijo viéndola, Chrona se abrazo fuertemente

-**ho-hola**\- saludo avergonzada

-**seguramente tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora no podemos responderte, como seguramente te diste cuenta tu apariencia seguramente ha cambiado, eso se debe a que has pasado dos años en la luna**\- soltó abrupta mente Ichiro, Chrona solo pudo observarlo con los ojos bien abiertos- **mañana a medio día vendrá tu amiga a verte, hasta entonces no puedes salir de este cuarto por cuestiones de salud, pronto te traeremos a tu amigo Ragnarok para que lo veas, si necesitas algo, solo golpea suavemente la pared y vendremos lo mas rápido que podamos**\- dijo y salio medio arrastrando a su hermana- Chrona se quedo viendo la pared la cual habían atravesado como si no existiera y le dieron ganas de levantarse y ver si ella también podía, pero no lo hizo.

Apretó fuertemente la sabana que la cubría y se levanto de la cama, tomo la almohada que tenia y se fue a sentar al Sr Rincón.

Tenia muchísimas preguntas, pero no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlas, también quería verse en un espejo, ya que lo único que podía notar era su largo cabello y su pecho, y no sabia como lidiar con ello. al menos no aun.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Fuera de la habitación de Chrona, Ichiro soltó a su hermana y la miro serio

-**tenemos un problema**-

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

En la Death Room

-**...entonces el chico nos saco de la casa y caímos al suelo ,al girar la casa ya no estaba**\- termino de explicar Maka, Kid-shigami-sama escucho toda la historia en silencio, Stein también y Liz, Patty estaba dibujando jirafas y saltando un poco de alegría.

-**no podemos estar seguros de que fueron ellos, pero tampoco que no tienen nada que ver**\- dijo Kid- Shinigami-sama -**¿te dijeron que podías volver verdad?**\- le pregunto

-**si**-dijo ella y Soul salto

-**¿de verdad quiere hacerla ir?**\- dijo medio enojado -**no sabemos que tan peligrosos pueden ser, no pienso dejarla ir**\- dijo enojado y Maka lo miro sorprendido al igual que Kid

-**¿entonces que sugieres?**\- pregunto Stein sorprendiendo a todos y Soul se vio sorprendido por que no tenia idea de que decir

-**yo...**-titubeo

-**voy a ir**\- dijo Maka decidida, ella quería ver si de verdad era su amiga a quien estaban ayudando, si existía la posibilidad, quería hacerlo. Soul miro a su técnica sabiendo que no podía decir nada para detenerla, así que se dirigió al único que podría decir algo para detenerla

-**Kid, no puedes dejar que vaya, podrían matarla o peor, podría aparecer el Kishing¿no sabemos donde esta? ¿y si esta con ellos? ¿y como sabemos que de verdad van a abrir la puerta o siquiera aparecer? no podemos...**-

-**Soul**-dijo Maka fuertemente y el la miro. ella estaba seria y lucia algo herida y enojada-**luchamos contra Medusa, Aracne incluso el Kishing juntos, ¿como puedes dudar así de mi? nos hemos vuelto fuertes juntos, no puedo creer...**\- ella desvió la mirada -**que desconfíes así de mi**\- hubo una pausa, una tensa y silenciosa.

Soul no sabia como expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, no desconfiaba de ella, pero por alguna razón no podía soportar la idea de que le hicieran daño y de que fuera sola a aquel lugar tan peligroso, el sabia que ella era fuerte y podía defenderse pero el quería protegerla.

-**Se que el deber de su arma es proteger a su técnico, pero ahora eres una Death Scythe y tu deber es mas con Kid que conmigo, así que no deberías preocúpate tanto**\- dijo Maka con expresión fría, Soul quedo aun mas desconcertado por eso

-**Maka ira**\- dijo Kid interrumpiendo su lucha de miradas, Soul lo miro con un poco de odio y Kid levanto las cejas un poco divertido por la actitud de su amigo -**ella es capas de defenderse y es la única que puede volver a entrar al lugar**\- sentencio el

Lo cierto es que cuando Maka y Soul habían llegado, Kid había mandado de inmediato a revisar el lugar, Kim confirmo que se trataba de magia, pero una que no conocía, por lo que estaban aun en blanco y no era una situación que les gustara, no tenían cada confirmado mas que puras suposiciones

-**si ella puede volver a entrar y conseguir información, debe hacerlo ya que no tenemos otra opción, ira con escoltas que intentaran entrar con ella , pero no podemos estar seguros de nada**\- dijo Kid, ni Maka ni Soul dijeron nada

-**Shinigami-sama**\- dijo Ox entrando a la Death Room -Kim encontró algo que debería ver- dijo y Kid-Shinigami-sama salio de la habitación seguido se Maka, y Stein.

Soul solo se quedo viendo al suelo con algo de impotencia, si el sabia que cortar aquel lazo, no lo habría echo a pesar de que Maka se lo hubiera pedido.

-**así que estas sobre protector**\- dijo Liz acercándose a Soul, el la miro con cara de pocos amigos y ella rió -**vamos, no te pongas así, Maka es fuerte**\- le dijo

-**se que es fuerte**\- le respondió y parecía que estaba apretando los dientes -**solo que el lugar es peligroso, e ir sola es peor, soy su arma y como tal...**-decía el

-**deja lo de arma y su técnico, lo que tu tienes es otra cosa**\- dijo Liz viendo a su amigo

-**ella es mi técnico, no se a que te refieres**\- dijo el un poco a la defensiva

-**ejejejejejeje ¡Soul esta enamorado!**\- dijo Patty riendo y Soul la miro con un poco de vergüenza

-**¿nunca se te ocurrió verdad?**\- dijo Liz viendo a su tonto amigo con algo de incredulidad y cansancio, los hombres eran tontos, era lo único que le venia a la mente, Soul desvió la mirada y no contesto -**entonces si lo estas**\- dijo ella sonriendo con autosuficiencia, ella era genial

-**ella es mi técnico y yo su arma, nada mas**\- sentencio sin mirar a nadie y salio de la habitación.

-**jejeje supongo que como son amigos no quiere arruinar su amistad confesando sus sentimientos**\- dijo Patty y Liz la miro sorprendida -**¡Jirafas!**\- grito entonces y Liz suspiro

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

-**¿que sucede Kim?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama al llegar a la entrada de la escuela siendo guiado por Ox

-**encontré una nota para Maka**\- dijo ella mostrando un papel en su mano -**llego volando hasta la entrada y la atrape antes de que llegara mas lejos, no tiene nada de raro, solo un hechizo simple de envió y escritura, nadie mas que Maka podrá leerlo**\- y entrego la carta a Maka que se acerco a ella -**intente rastrearla pero nada, y tampoco hay remitente**\- Kid asintio y miro a Maka quien comenzo a leer la carta en vos alta

-**dice: **

_**Señorita Maka, la puerta por donde entrara se cambio de lugar por un accidente con Ragnarok, nada grave pero es mejor así, la carta volara a medio día para guiarla**_-

Maka levanto la mirada hacia Kid, quien el se veía serio

-**Ragnarok, ¿la espada de Chrona?**\- pregunto Ox

-**según lo que Maka nos contó, esos chicos lo separaron de su cuerpo, o al menos eso le dieron a entender**\- dijo Stein

-**¿intentaste enviarla de regreso?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama a Kim

-**si, pero no pude lograr dar con ellos**-el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y la luna vieja a alzarse sobre el cielo, parecía otra noche calurosa

-**en este momento, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar**-dijo Kid cansado

-**mañana vendré antes de medio día para que me sigan con la carta**\- dijo Maka y Kid mando a todos a sus casas y luego volvió a la Death Room seguido de Stein

-**¿no tendrías que estar en casa con tu esposa e hijo?**\- pregunto Kid viendo a su antiguo sensei masticar chicle

-**Marie sabe que llegare tarde**-dijo y uego de un momento de silencio hablo -**¿que cree que suceda Shinigami-sama?**\- pregunto repentinamente y Kid no supo que responder

-**no lo se**\- dijo el -**las brujas saben que no somos sus enemigos y estoy tratando de cambiar las cosas, pero aun hay muchas que no me creen**\- el estaba molesto -**realmente ya no se que hacer para convencerlas y poder crear paz**\- murmuro acariciando la mascara que coloco sobre una mesa.

Stein observo a su frustrado ex estudiante, se dio cuenta de que los chicos que conocía habían cambiado mucho, todos habían crecido y madurado, como se notaba en Kid, incluso su apariencia había cambiado en solo dos años, ahora no era tan alto como lo era su padre, pero ya estaba a la altura de el mismo Stein, sus hombros eran ahora grandes y cargaban con muchas responsabilidades que estaba tratando de cumplir a la perfección, sus lineas Sanzu que antes eran asimétricas ahora rodeaban su cabeza a la perfección en su cabello y el, aunque estuviera tratando de dejar de ser tan simétrico en todo, le encantaba.

-**sea lo que suceda, estaremos listos**\- dijo Stein para tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque era inútil porque Kid siempre recobraba la calma y buscaba la mejor solución.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

En la Mansión donde Kid-Shinigami-sama vivía con Liz y Patty estaba silencioso, era tarde, y Kid estaba revisando algunos papeles y mando mensajes cuando sitio a su amigo llegar

-**hola Kid**\- saludo el simplemente, Kid miro a Black Star y lo noto muy serio

-**Black star, ¿que te trae por mi casa?**\- pregunto el dejando todo a un lado, Black Star sonrió como si supiera algo que el no

-**me contaron todo lo que estaba pasando, y ya he comprobado yo mismo la luna, realmente no hay nada ahí**\- dijo el y tomo un adorno que Kid tenia sobre un mueble -**también me dijeron que es posible que Chrona siga viva y que venga**\- dijo sin mirarlo

-**si, hay una posibilidad según nos ha contado Maka, pero no creo que realmente sea verdad ni regrese**\- dijo el con vos plana, Black Star rió -**¿de que te ríes?**\- le pregunto algo molesto

-**tu dios te conoce mejor que eso, y realmente lo dijiste tan serio que casi te creí**\- el sonrió y miro a Kid -**tu sabes que lo que yo quiero es darle una buena golpiza a Chrona por dejarse controlar, pero también he comprendido que simplemente no es lo mejor**\- se acerco un poco a Kid -**y ambos sabemos que tu realmente quieres verla**\- Kid se sonrojo un poco pero mantuvo su expresión seria

-**no se de que hablas**\- dijo el poniéndose nervioso y Black Star rió muy fuertemente

-**Kid, hace años, cuando la conocimos tu fuiste el primero en aceptarla y tratar de que formara parte del grupo, y tu dios con su todo poderosa mirada se dio cuenta de te gustaba**\- Black Star sonrió infantil mente viendo a su amigo, estaba haciéndole burla por que era divertido y así era el, pero también quería una confirmación para su chica, que le había dicho que no estaba segura de que Chrona seria bien recibida por Kid

-**eso fue antes de que nos traicionara y se fuera con Medusa, mato muchas personas sumergiéndolas en la locura de su sangre negra, al final hizo un esfuerzo y nos ayudo con el Kishing y por eso la respeto un poco, pero nada mas**\- dijo serio y Back Star dejo de sonreír

-**te das cuenta de que me diste la razón? Soy todo un dios**\- dijo sonriendo victorioso y Kid se enojo un poco

-**¿que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?**\- pregunto el avergonzado de que captara tan rápidamente esa parte donde el admitía que si le gustaba antes, lo había dicho casi sin pensar para excusarse

-**pero al final cambio, y ahora hay una posibilidad de que regrese y como ya no existe Medusa, no hay nada que la aleje de ti...mas que Maka**\- y rió fuertemente de nuevo imaginando lo protectora que seria Maka con Chrona.

Kid frunció el ceño, si bien su amigo tenia razón, no podía admitirlo, le había gustado Chrona en un punto, al verla tan frágil y tan letal sin saber como relacionarse con otros porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad, simplemente le dieron ganas de cuidarla a pesar de su asimétrico cabello y su asimétrica postura. pero eso había quedado en el pasado, o al menos eso se decía y trataba de convencerse, pero el sabia en el fondo, que tenia miedo de volverla a ver.

-**si eso es todo lo que viniste a decir, puedes irte**\- dijo un poco mas rudo de lo que quería y Black star solo volvió a sonreír victorioso

-**solo sigues dándole la razón a tu dios**\- y se paro en la pequeña ventana que había en el cuarto -mañana también iré con Maka, quiero ver con mis propios ojos si es verdad- y desapareció antes de que Kid pudiera replicar algo.

Kid bufo y volvió a sus papeles algo contento por que su amigo había vuelto, y no podía negar que también estaba un poco ansioso también por ver si era verdad lo de Chrona, pero era fácil atribuirle esa ansiedad al potencial peligro de mañana.


	5. El encuentro

Maka se levanto nerviosa, pero decidida. La noche anterior cuando habían vuelto a la casa, Soul y ella no se habían dirigido la palabra y eso entristecía a Maka, pero no podía cambiar su decisión de ir, ella quería hacerlo.

Soul y Maka fueron juntos a Shibusen aun sin hablarse e hicieron como si fuera un día normal hasta que la hora se acerco y los chicos se reunieron frente a la escuela

Maka no fue la primera en llegar, sino Kid-shinigami-sama, Liz, Patty, Kim, Stein y otros técnicos con sus armas

-**Hola Maka**\- la saludaron y ella asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, Soul no baila llegado y ella pensó que no vendría

-**Kim, es raro verte sin Ox**\- le dijo Maka y esta se sonrojo un poco

-**Ox debe quedarse aquí, no podemos irnos todos**\- dijo sin ver a nadie y Maka sonrió un poco, seguramente Ox había querido venir pero Kim hizo que se quedara.

-**¡SU DIOS YA ESTA AQUÍ!**\- llego gritando Black Star desde el cielo, y cayendo cerca de Kid y Maka

-**Hola Black Star, Tsubaki**\- saludo Maka un poco mas alegre, Tsubaki volvió a su forma humana y se paro junto a el sonriendo -**¿cuando llegaron?**\- pregunto ella

-**Hola Maka**\- saludo alegremente Tsubaki -**llegamos anoche al ver la luna y escuchamos sobre ti y decidimos venir**\- explico ella, mientras que Black Star saludo a todos y balbuceo algunas cosas sobre un dios y algo así a los otros -**¿donde esta Soul?**\- pregunto esta buscándolo en el grupo y Maka desvió la mirada, cosa que ella noto

-**supongo que prefirió no venir**\- dijo ella sin emoción, pero cuando Tsubaki estaba por decir algo, Stein llamo a todos

-**ya es casi medio día**\- el miro a Maka, quien se puso delante de todos y saco de su bolsillo la carta de antes, todos la miraron con expectación, esperando, pero luego de cinco minutos esperando, Kid quería decir algo sobre la simetría de la puntualidad y Maka se sentía un poco engañada

-**¿entonces no pasara nada...?**\- pregunto alguien, justo cuando la carta repentinamente se elevo en el aire como si fuera atrapada por una fuerte corriente de aire, el cual no corría en ese momento, y salio volando rápidamente

-**¡Síganlo!**\- Grito Kim y Maka fue la primera en salir a correrlo, Black Star entro en su modo serio y con Tsubaki como arma, prácticamente volaron tras la carta, mientras que Kid tomando a sus pistolas hizo aparecer su Skateboard Becelbu y también la siguió, el resto de técnicos que los acompañaban también salieron tras ellos tardando un poco mas.

Maka corrió con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo con la vista la carta, la cual giro y avanzo como si alguien estuviera tirando de un hilo, por un momento se sintió como si fuera un gato persiguiendo a un ratón.

La carta voló por la ciudad hasta llegar cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, donde la misma casa que antes, estaba posada sobre la arena. el mismo chico que antes esperaba frente a ella y levanto la mano atrapando la carta cuando esta llego a el

-**Hola Maka Albarn, debí especificar en la carta que solo tu podías venir**\- dijo el algo molesto, Maka lo observo a diez metros de distancia, seria

-**¿donde esta Chrona?**\- pregunto ella

-**a dentro, con Ragnarock y mi hermana**\- el chico y observo a Black Star llegar y saltar sobre el, el cual lo esquivo fácilmente

-**¡Black Star!**\- grito Maka pero Black Star siguió atacando, mientras que el chico siguió esquivando rápidamente cada ataque con un rostro aburrido y empujo a Black Star por el pecho lanzandolo varios metros y miro a Maka

-**¿por que rayos me ataca?**\- sonó algo confuso -pensé que querrían ver a su amiga, pero veo que no- y comenzó a entrar en la casa

-**¡espera!**\- le grito acercándose -**quiero verla**\- le dijo y este la miro abriendo mas la puerta

-**entonces pasa**\- le dijo y ella corrió hacia la puerta, Black Star se levanto de nuevo listo para atacar a ese gran oponente, tan fuerte como lo había sentido no pudo evitar atacarlo para ver como peleaba. Kid-shinigami-sama llegaba justo para ver a Maka entrar en la pequeña casa y al chico en el umbral sosteniendo la puerta.

El chico miro a Kid-shinigami-sama y levanto una ceja

-**pronto le haremos una visita**\- dijo enigmáticamente y cerro la puerta entrando antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer algo. Al cerrarse la puerta la casa, pequeña como era y de madera, comenzó a desvanecerse, Black Star intento saltar sobre ella y tocarla, Kid-shinigami-sama intento derribar la puerta, pero para el momento en que lo hicieron la casa se habia ido y solo quedaba la puerta de madera verde.

Kim llego junto a los otros técnicos y al ver lo que quedaba de la casa, paso al frente y toco la puerta como si esta aun fuera solida, la puerta de inmediato cambio su color verde por uno azul y Kim miro a Kid-shinigami-sama

-**conozco esto**\- dijo

-**¿que es?**\- pregunto rápidamente Kid

-**son conocidos como los hermanos excéntricos**\- dijo ella tomando la perilla de la puerta, Black Star vio eso y se acerco para entrar, pero Kim levanto la mano deteniéndolo -no puedes entrar si tienes intenciones asesinas o buscas pelea-

-**eso no me detendrá**\- dijo el sonriendo -**¡NADA PUEDE PARAR A UN DIOS!**-grito y luego intento tocar la perilla para entrar pero el atravesó la puerta y cayo al suelo como antes y miro desde alli a Kim

-**te lo dije, no puedes entrar**\- y miro a Kid-shinigami-sama-**¿que deberíamos hacer ahora? hemos perdido de vista a Maka y supongo que han puesto la casa así para evitar la violencia**\- Kid miro la puerta y miro a Kim de nuevo

-**¿dejaran salir de nuevo a Maka?**\- pregunto y ella asintió

-**si **\- dijo ella **-si no, ya habría desaparecido todo lo que quedada de casa, ademas no tienen fama de malos, sino de...**-ella movió la mano buscando la palabra para describirlos -**excéntricos, como los llaman** -explico ella

-**¿eso que quiere decir?**\- pregunto Liz volviendo a su forma humana

-**ellos hacen cosas extrañas, aparecen y desaparecen rápidamente y hacen mucho escándalo a donde van, son o creo que eran, muy buscados por la sociedad de brujas, ya que la chica es una bruja poderosa y rara**\- ella miro al suelo -**podría decirse que su magia es parecida a la mía**-

-**¿como de parecida?**\- pregunto Stein

-**no conozco los detalles, pero se que su magia no se basa en destrucción, sino en creación, y eso es completamente lo opuesto a las brujas**\- hubo una pausa -**por lo que se, fue bastante buscada y cazada**\- ella miro a Kid-shinigami-sama

-**¿crees que es hostil?**\- pregunto el

-**no lo se, todo dependerá de su humor, son muy cambiantes y se que ella cae mucho por la locura**\- ella se vio preocupada

-**¿pero entonces quien era el chico que abrió la puerta?**\- dijo Black Star desde el suelo enojado, Tsubaki había vuelto a su forma humana y estaba abrazándolo tratando de sacarle el enojo

-**supongo que sera el hermano**\- dijo ella -**se que son mellizos**-

-**pensé que las brujas solo tenían hijas**\- dijo Liz sorprendida y Kim negó con la cabeza

-**se supone que siempre es así, pero tampoco conozco los detalles ni la naturaleza del chico**\- dijo Kim

-**entonces podría ser un...¿brujo?**\- dijo Stein y Kim solo se encogió de hombros

-**seria el primero, aunque no estoy segura, el no fue tan buscado como su hermana que era la prioridad de todas**\- ella miro a Kid seriamente -**solo podemos esperar aquí por Maka**-

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Dentro del la casa de los hermanos, Maka luego de entrar corriendo se vio en una habitación blanca y grande bien iluminada, una simple cama con sabanas blancas con la apariencia de que alguien había dormido allí, un mueble junto a ella y un poco alejado una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas, dos de ellas ocupadas por la misma chica de ayer y una hermosa chica de cabello rosado largo y ojos azules que sostenía a un niño rubio y de ojos grises.

Maka al entrar, se quedo estática donde estaba viendo a la mesa y a las chica, la bruja fue la primera en notarla levantándose y yendo hacia ella, Maka miro a la otra chica con las esperanzas de que fuera Chrona, esta al verla le sonrió cálidamente y a Maka se le formaron lagrimas en los ojos

-**ven, siéntate**\- dijo la bruja llevando a una anonadada técnica a la mesa, la sento junto a la chica y esta solo le sonrió tímidamente viéndola y mirando al suelo

-**¿Chrona?**\- pregunto medio temblorosa la chica y ella bajo al chico al suelo y miro a Maka

-**Hola Maka**\- dijo ella medio llorando y la abrazo, Maka tardo un poco pero la abrazo también fuertemente

-**Chrona**\- dijo ella y una lagrima se le escapo

-**ya déjense de tanto abrazo**\- dijo una vos conocida junto a ellas, Maka miro al niño y se sorprendió

-**¿Ragnarock?**\- pregunto asombrada y este solo se cruzo de brazos y bufo y ella rió, Chrona lo levanto por los hombros y lo volvió a sentar en su regazo

-**ahora el tiene un cuerpo**\- dijo Chrona viéndolo y recordó cuando se habían encontrado ...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_Chrona se había asustado con el fuerte ruido de cosas de cristal rompiéndose, entonces la chica de antes había vuelto a su cuarto, había visto a la cama y asustado cuando no la vio, pero entonces miro hacia donde ella estaba y sonrió un poco _

_-__**necesito que vengas conmigo, al parecer Ragnarock quiere verte**__\- le dijo ella y la chica la había levantado tomando su mano y levantándola, rápidamente la había arrastrado a una habitación enorme y mal iluminada con cosas fluorescentes donde había un pequeño niño rubio vestido con un pantalón marrón y una remera negra con una X y con un brazo en forma de espada negra que estaba cortando, rompiendo y atacando al chico de antes mientras gritaba _

_-__**¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA MI MALDITO TÉCNICO!? ¡QUIERO VER A MI JODIDO TÉCNICO! ¡DÍGANME DONDE TIENEN A LA IDIOTA DE CHRONA!**__\- gritaba el y Chrona se sintió confundida, entonces vio sus ojos y de alguna manera supo que ese era Ragnarock, y corrió hacia la pelea y fue golpeada por uno de los objetos que Ragnarock estaba lanzando, el la vio y arrojo lo que tenia en la mano, rápidamente corrió hacia ella desciendo su arma y abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, que era lo único a lo que llegaba. _

_Chrona se agacho y abrazo fuertemente a Ragnarock, acariciando su cabello, este enterró su carita en su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente_

_-__**le dijimos que estabas bien, pero comenzó a hacer mucho escándalo y romper cosas, incluso rompió una de nuestras puertas exigiendo verte, sera un niño ahora, pero sigue siendo muy fuerte**__\- dijo el chico y entonces Ragnarock pareció recordar con quien estaba y a quien estaba abrazando y se separo de Chrona y viéndose enojado comenzó a tirarle del pelo _

_-__**¿donde diablos estabas idiota?**__\- le preguntaba _

_-__**hay, no, duele**__\- se quejo Chrona _

_-__**claro que duele inutil, eso es por hacer que me preocupe por una idiota como tu**__\- le recrimino y ella sonrió un poco, haciendo que el le tirara mas fuerte el pelo _

_-__**Ragnarock**__\- se quejo de nuevo ella y los chicos los separaron, pero cuando Ichiro levanto a Ragnaock, este comenzó a sacudirse y golpearlo estirando los brazos hacia Chrona, la cual media asustada, lo levanto y sostuvo como a un niño, Ragnarock puso sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y miro a los chicos muy enojado _

_-__**¡NO VUELVAN A SEPARARME DE MI MALDITA TÉCNICA!**__\- les grito y abrazo fuerte a Chrona, la cual no sabia como sentirse al respecto, Ragnarock ahora era como un pequeño niño Tsundere. _

_Finalmente luego de un rato, Chrona se había acostumbrado a que el la seguiría a todos lados y estaría lo mas cerca posible de ella, pero no le molestaba tanto._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

-**entonces es verdad que ellos lo sacaron de tu cuerpo**-murmuro Maka y Chrona asintió y miro a la chica y al chico

-**ellos me sacaron de la luna, pero no se porque**\- Maka miro a los chicos

-**¿quienes son ustedes?**\- les pregunto

-**soy igni**\- dijo la chica

-**yo soy Ichiru**\- dijo el chico - **somos los mellizos Proenix**\- Maka los observo, ya no llevaban las capas que cubrían sus rostros y cuerpos, sino que estaban vestidos de forma bastante casual, el chico tenia un pantalón negro con cadenas de plata, botas negras simples, una remera blanca con un dibujo de una guitarra y un saco azul con mangas negras, mientras que la chica tenia el cabello suelto hasta los hombros, tenia puesto un short negro con adornos plateados, una musculosa blanca con un dibujo de unos rollers y unas zapatillas simples negras.

-**¿por que ayudaron a Chrona?**-pregunto Maka y la chica la miro sorprendida

-**¿que tiene de malo?**-pregunto Igni

-**nada**\- dijo ella rápidamente -**pero no entiendo que logran con esto**\- Igni se acerco a la mesa y se sentó

-**nada realmente**\- ella se veía repentinamente ida en sus pensamientos, su hermano se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Igni

-**simplemente escuchamos el lamento de Chrona y ya que veníamos para acá decidimos ayudarla**-dijo el serio, Maka se sorprendió de eso ya que no sabia que ella se lamentaba, miro a Chrona quien le sonrió un poco

-**no lo sabia**\- dijo ella

-**yo tampoco**-dijo Chrona y bajando la cabeza añadió -**la verdad no recuerdo mucho sobre la luna, solo oscuridad y...dolor**\- Maka se sintió muy mal por su amiga, y la observo mejor, noto que su rostro no había cambiado tanto, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos y aun era de una estructura delgada, pero rápidamente noto que ahora ya nadie dudaría de si era un chico o una chica con su delantera, y se sintió una pervertida al pensar eso.

-**¿volverás conmigo al Shibusen?**\- pregunto Maka tocando la mano de su amiga y ella no la miro

-**no creo poder volver**-susurro ella -**he echo muchas cosas malas**\- Ragnarock bufo y Maka lo miro

-**hemos echo muchas cosas por ordenes Medusa, a esta idiota jamas se le ocurrirían todas esas cosas**\- la defendió el

-**aun así, Shinigami-sama no me perdonaría**\- dijo ella muy triste, se pregunto que habría pasado con Soul, le resulto raro no verlo con su amiga, pensó en Black star, en Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y en Kid ¿que había sido de el?

-**shinigami-sama murió**\- dio Maka triste y Chrona la miro confusa

-**¿como que se murió? idiota, es el dios de la muerte, no se pude morir**\- dijo Ragnarock enojado

-**El falleció cuando Kid completo las lineas Zanzu, cuando volvimos de la luna Excalibur nos lo explico, el ahora esta ayudando a Kid**\- y frunció el ceño -**de echo, me parece raro ya que no lo he visto últimamente**\- murmuro ella algo confusa. Chrona se quedo sorprendida con eso, y realmente no sabia que hacer con esa información, después de todo Shinigami-sama la había recibido y dado una oportunidad para estudiar en el Shibusen

-**de todas formas si no quieres ir con ellos, puedes venir con nosotros**\- dijo Igni sonriendo y Chrona la miro sorprendida

-**pe-pero**\- dijo ella y Maka miro a Igni

-**¿por que quieren llevársela?-**pregunto Maka, Igni solo sonrio un poco

-**bueno, ella es una bruja igual que yo, pero no esta en el concejo de brujas, fuiste manipulada por Medusa, según hemos oído y tu sangre es negra, tienes facilidad para caer en la locura y no tienes idea de como relacionarte con la gente**-dijo ella y Maka no sabia donde quería llegar con esto

-**mi hermana se refiere a que se siente un poco identificada con ella, solo eso**\- dijo el viniendo al rescate como antes, Maka se dio cuenta de que el era el mas serio de los dos y el que mas explicaba -**ademas, no le vendría mal tener una amiga**\- Igni le sonrió a Chrona y esta solo miro hacia abajo avergonzada

-**Chrona, tienes que venir al Shibusen conmigo**-dijo Maka decidida -**todos quieren verte, todos te han extrañado y seguro no te reconocerán**\- dijo ella sonriendo y miro a Ragnarock -**y seguro que a el menos**\- y rió y Ragnarock estiro las manos intentando golpearla, pero Chrona lo abrazo fuerte contra si misma para que no llegara

-**Chrona idiota-**dijo el cuando dejo de intentarlo

-**al menos puedes venir por un rato conmigo y luego decidirás si es muy difícil para ti quedarte-**le pidio Maka y Chrona la miro

-**no se lidiar con esto**\- dijo ella agobiada y Maka sonrió un poco al escuchar la frase típica de su vieja amiga.


	6. La presentación

A las afueras de Death City, frente a una puerta flotante de madera zul, estaban esperando el regreso de Maka varios técnicos y armas, podía verse a Stein viendo todo con ojos frios y aburridos mientras masticaba su chicle, Black Star haciendo ejercicio como siempre, Kim, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki hablando y Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo a la puerta seriamente, como si esta fuera a hablarle sobre lo que ocurría

-**¿estas viendo lo simétrica que es o esperas que de verdad hable?**\- dijo asustando un poco a Kid, el se volvió y vio a Soul con las manos en el bolsillo

-**Soul**\- dijo -**¿donde estabas?**\- le pregunto curioso, el pensó que incluso hoy se presentaría para detener a Maka y se había sorprendido cuando no apareció. Soul miro a la puerta

-**estaba en casa, no sabia si venir o no**\- dijo el -**sabia que intentaría detener a Maka y no quiero que ella me odie**\- explico sorprendiendo un poco a Kid-shinigami-sama que le contara eso significaba que le tenia gran confianza

-**así que apareciste**\- dijo acercándose Black Star -**¿donde diablos estabas amigo?**\- lo saludo y se dieron un apretón de manos

-**¿que hay Black? ¿cuando llegaste?**\- dijo e evitando la pregunta y Tsubaki también se acerco

-**Tu Dios llego ayer**\- dijo el sonriendo -**sabia que había algo interesante aquí y por eso traje mi magnifica presencia aquí**\- Soul sonrió un poco mostrando sus afilados dientes

-**Maka te estaba esperando**\- dijo Tsubaki preocupada, sorprendiendo a Soul y desvió la mirada sin decir nada, Black Star se molesto un poco

-**debiste estar aquí, tu técnico te necesito para correr y no estabas**\- le reprocho Black Star y Soul aun no dijo nada -**cobarde**\- le dijo enojado el y Soul lo miro enojado

-**no soy un cobarde**\- y Black Star sonrio un poco

-**¿entonces por que no dices nada?**\- y Soul solo enojo mas

-**Tch**\- dijo Soul y se volteo hacia Kid-Shinigami-sama -**¿hace cuanto se fue Maka?**\- pregunto ignorando a Black Star, cosa que solo lo molesto mas y se abalanzo sobre el

-**No ignores a tu Dios**\- le dijo el agarrándolo por su chaqueta, pero Soul no se defendió, solo lo miro aburrido -**¿que demonios te pasa?**\- pregunto medio enojado a su amigo, nunca lo había visto así de perdido

-**nada**\- dijo haciendo que lo soltara

-**hace mas de cuatro horas**\- respondió Stein a Soul -**no se cuanto debería tomar esto, pero estoy comenzando a preocuparme**\- el miro a Kid-Shinigami-sama, quien se vio sombrío ante la situación

-**Kim**\- llamo el y ella lo miro -**¿hay alguna forma de entrar y contactar con maka?**\- pregunto y Kim lo pensó durante un momento

-**como dije, podemos entrar si no tenemos intenciones asesinas o buscamos pelea, pero no puedo asegurar que veamos a Maka**\- dijo ella -**o siquiera alguien nos reciba, ellos son muy raros como dije antes**\- explico ella y Kid-Shinigami-sama asintió

-**debo volver a Shibusen, he estado demasiado tiempo aquí y no quiero que nadie piense que esta pasando algo malo**\- dijo el y miro a Stein -**te dejare a cargo**\- luego a sus pistolas -**vamonos**\- ambas se transformaron de nuevo en armas y el salio volando en Becelbu

-**realmente ha madurado**\- murmuro Black Star sorprendiéndolos a todos, cuando el se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, solo sonrió socarronamente -**incluso su Dios ha madurado sorprendentemente y se ha vuelto mas poderoso e increíble**\- dijo y todos solo pudieron poner caras escépticas.

Soul miro la puerta de madera con ansiedad y muchas ganas de simplemente romperla y entrar por Maka, pero habia escuchado lo que Kim había dicho y sabia que no podía hacerlo, y eso solo lo llenaba de impotencia

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama volvió a Shibusen y saludo algunos profesores y estudiantes que pasaban, Liz y Patty se separaron de el en el camino a la Death Room, donde el se encontró con Excalibur

-**tiempo sin verte**\- le dijo cuando lo vio

-**Ha ha ha tiempo sin verte chico tonto**\- dijo el haciendo que kid hiciera una mueca

-**¿donde has estado?**\- pregunto acercándose, el solo se apoyo en su bastoncillo

-**he estado en muchas partes, veras mi historia es larga y llena de acción ha ha ha, pues mi historia comienza a mediados del...**\- y así comenzó a contar como siempre su historia, Kid suspiro sabiendo que no conseguiría nada gritándole y tampoco le diría donde había ido

-**como sea**\- dijo -**supongo que viste la luna, ahora mismo estamos esperando la confirmación de Maka para ver si una bruja tiene algo que ver con eso**\- le informo el, había aprendido que a veces cuando decía algo importante, el lo escuchaba, aunque fueran solo alguna veces

-**por supuesto que fue una bruja, yo mismo lo vi cuando fueron a la luna, debo decir fue una cosa sorprendente ha ha ha, pero no tan sorprendente como cuando me enfrente a...**.-

-**¿que?**\- prácticamente grito Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo a Excalibur, se acerco mas a el -**¿cuando?¿ por que no me lo dijiste?**\- comenzó a preguntarle, ganándose un golpe de parte de Excalibur

-**chico tonto, aun no era tiempo, pronto todo caerá en su lugar**\- dijo el confundiendolo -**como te estaba diciendo, mientras yo luchaba contra ellos, también comencé a...**-y así el siguió hablando sobre el mismo y Kid solo pudo escuchar de a partes, para ver si decía alguna otra cosa útil para ellos, aunque solo quisiera golpearlo y hacer que se callara.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Maka aun estaba sentada con Chrona en el cuarto blanco, le había contado a Chrona algunas cosas que habian pasado en el Shibusen, con las brujas y las armas, Igni e Ichiro habían escuchado todo con atención, parecía que no sabían mucho sobre eso.

Chrona sostuvo a Ragnarock todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Ichiro trajo algunas galletas y te para tomar mientras hablaban, Ragnarock ahora lucia mas tranquilo y en un punto llego a quedarse dormido en los brazos de su técnica

-**¿entonces ahora ya no es un arma?**\- pregunto ella curiosa

-**al contrario**\- dijo Ichiro, el también se había sentado en la mesa y estaban discutiendo el estado de salud de Chrona -**el ahora es un arma normal, mi hermana le dio un cuerpo de niño porque pensó que era lo mas conveniente**\- explico el mientras su hermana comía unas galletas

-**es que el no tubo infancia**\- dijo Igni sin mirar a nadie -**al menos así crecerá y puede cambiar, hacer vida mas normal**\- y miro Ragnarock dormir y sonrió un poco -**es lindo así**\- y Maka solo pudo asentir

-**¿que paso con su sangre negra?**\- pregunto ella y Igni se vio triste

-**no la pude sacar de Chrona, pero si del pequeño**\- dijo ella

-**Chrona no tiene sangre normal, toda ella fue reemplazada con sangre negra, por eso no había nada que recuperar**\- dijo Ichiro, Chrona solo escuchaba todo sin saber bien que hacer o como lidiar con ello

-**entonces aun puedo convertirme en kishing**\- dijo ella pálida y Maka tomo su mano y la apretó, ella la miro

-**no lo harás**\- dijo seria y segura de si misma-** no te dejare caer en la locura nuevamente**\- Chrona bajo la mirada un poco contenta, un poco apenada por eso - **¿que paso con el Kishing Asura?**\- pregunto Maka seria, Ichiro solo sonrió un poco

-**ahora esta durmiendo, mi hermana también lo...ayudo un poco-** dijo el, y Maka se tenso en su lugar

-**¿como que esta aquí? ¿donde esta?**\- dijo ella medio enojada

-**ya no es in Kishing**\- dijo Igni -**ahora es otra cosa**\- y luego mordió la galleta que tenia en la mano

-**dentro de poco lo llevaremos con el Shinigami a cargo para que decida que hacer con el, ya que no puede morir fácilmente y nosotros decidimos dejar que el shibusen vea que hacer**-explico el y Maka asintió, no podía decir que se sentía aliviada, después de todo podía mas o menos creerles luego que que trajeran a Chrona, pero eso no ayudaba del todo, lo único que sabia era que el Kishing Asura no era una amenaza aun.

-**entonces ¿irán al Shibusen?**\- pregunto ella

-**si**\- dijo Igni sonriendo un poco -**tenemos un trabajo**\- dijo dejando confundida a Maka

-**no estamos pensando atacar al shibusen**\- dijo Ichiro -**por si te lo estas preguntando, no tenemos malas intenciones y no deseamos pelear, solo que pronto sera el cumpleaños de un amigo y decidimos regalarle algo único**\- dijo el -**y solo lo conseguiremos el en Shibusen**\- Maka aun no se sentía del todo tranquila. Ahora ella podía ver sus almas con su percepción del alma, se daba cuenta de que ambas almas eran muy poderosas, la de igni especialmente ya que era una bruja, tenia forma de Mariposa y eso era extraño, mientras que su hermano tenia un alma poderosa también, pero no tenia idea de cual era su naturaleza.

-**Entonces también podrían venir con nosotros**\- dijo Maka -**así podrían hablar mas fácilmente con Shinigami-sama en lugar de llegar de golpe**\- les sugirió ella, los hermanos se miraron y luego a Maka

-**seria genial**\- dijo Igni sintiendo -**pero no puedo estar alrededor de mucha gente por mucho tiempo**\- dijo ella sin mirarla

-**hemos tenido una vida bastante dura**\- dijo Ichiro -**y mi hermana puede reaccionar mal si se encuentra rodeada, por eso no queríamos que vinieras con tantas personas dentro**\- explico el y Maka la miro sorprendida -**así que aceptamos tu invitación de ir**\- dijo el y Maka asintió, recordando que tenia que salir de allí e ir a ver a todos, que seguramente estarían preocupados

-**podemos ir ahora, de echo, Shinigami-sama también quiere hablar con ustedes para saber como hicieron lo de la luna**\- dijo ella y ellos asintieron, Chrona acomodo a Ragnarock para que quedara apoyado en su pecho y se levanto, Maka le sonrió y tomo su mano para transmitirle confianza

-**bien, pero si alguien ataca a mi hermana, la voy a defender**\- dijo el y Maka asintió

-**¿puedo preguntarte algo?**\- dijo Maka, Ichiro asintió -**¿que eres?**\- eso lo sorprendió un poco -**es decir, ella es una bruja, pero nunca supe que las brujas tuvieran hijos ¿eres acaso una especie de brujo?**\- Ichiro rió

-**mi padre era un Técnico en parte Arma, yo soy un arma**\- dijo el sonriendo un poco y Maka se sorprendió de eso, nunca había escuchado de tal unión

-**¿que paso con el?**\- pregunto sorprendida y sin poder detenerse, Ichiro se vio sombrío

-**lo asesinaron**\- y se volteo sin decir mas, Maka se vio sorprendida y decidió no decir nada, Igni los guió hacia la puerta de madera que había aparecido repentinamente en la habitación y la abrió, dejando ver el mismo paisaje que antes.

Kim y los otros reaccionaron de inmediato poniendo en posición de defensa y ataque, Igni que su la primera en salir, se asusto y su hermano reacciono en consecuencia, agarrándola del brazo y tapándole los ojos para que no hiciera ninguna cosa peligrosa

-**¿podrías decirle a tus amigos que bajen sus armas antes de que ocurra una masacre?**\- dijo enojado a Maka, ella salio de inmediato con las manos en alto para calmarlos

-**chicos, bajen sus armas, ellos no son peligrosos**\- aunque no paso de inmediato bajaron las armas poco a poco, Black Star fue el que mas tardo. Maka se sorprendió de ver a Soul entre ellos, pero no le dijo nada ni lo miro -**pueden salir**\- les dijo e Ichiro aun tapándole los ojos a su hermana salio de la casa, y Chrona detrás.

-**¿Chrona?**\- dijo sorprendida Kim viéndola, nadie la reconoció tan rápidamente como ella y ella solo atino a sonreír un poco mirar hacia el suelo, todos comenzaron a murmurar en sorpresa ante la presencia de la bruja de sangre negra

-**¿quienes son ellos?**\- pregunto un no muy contento Black Star a Maka

-**somos los hermanos Proenix**\- dijo Ichiro bajando la mano, pero aun tenia de un brazo a su hermana, que ahora lucia seria y casi amenazante -** no venimos buscando pelea**\- dijo el

-**¿como sacaron a Chrona de la luna?**\- pregunto Stein

-**¿quien es ese niño en sus brazos?**\- pregunto Tsubaki apareciendo y luciendo curiosa

-**¿que rayos eres?**\- pregunto Black Star a Ichiro

-**ahora no es el momento**\- dijo Maka -**se que todos quieren respuestas, pero tenemos que ir con Shinigami-sama**\- dijo ella **-y ahi podremos hablar todos**\- Maka acerco a Chrona y caminaron hacia Death City.

Maka iba liderando el camino junto con Chrona y los seguían Ichiro e Igni, y detrás a una distancia prudente iban Kim, Stein, Black Star y Soul junto con el resto de Técnicos y armas

-**¿esto sera seguro?**\- pregunto Kim a Stein -no sabemos sus intenciones- comento ella y Stein solo saco otro chicle y sin mirarla dijo

-**si Maka confia en ellos, debe saber lo que hace**\- y se metió a la boca su chicle dando por terminada la discusión. Kim los observo recelosa sin saber como actuar con ellos.

Caminaron siendo vistos por todos los que vivían en Death City, Chrona se sentía muy tímida y a Igni parecía que le estaba por dar un ataque de pánico, pero su hermano se veía igual de serio e imperturbable sosteniendo a su hermana y calmándola un poco.

llegaron tranquilamente al shibusen y se dispersaron un poco, aunque Marie fue quien los encontró primero de camino a la Death Room

-**Hola Maka**\- saludo ella y traía a un pequeño niño de cabello blanco en sus brazos con ojos amarillos que los miro serio, Marie no reconoció a Chrona y se acerco a saludarlos -**¿donde iban?**\- pregunto ella alegre, Stein se adelanto a todos y la agarro por los hombros

-**Marie**\- dijo el y ella le sonrió -**debes irte, tenemos una pequeña situación ahora y Haru no debería estar aquí**\- dijo serio y miro a su hijo quien le devolvió la mirada y puso una de sus manitos en su rostro

-**oh**\- dijo ella y miro a Maka y a quienes la acompañaban y se dio cuenta de que no los conocía, Stein sabiendo que seguramente estaba perdida, miro a Maka haciéndole entender con la mirada que la acompañaría

-**vamonos Marie**\- dijo el con una mano en su espalda comenzó a guiarla hacia otro lado y se alejaron rápidamente

-**ella me agradaba**\- dijo Igni repentinamente -**al igual que su bebe**-

-**eso es por que es como Maka**\- dijo Ichiro confundiendolos a todos

-**¿por que es como yo?**\- pregunto Maka mientras caminaban de nuevo

-**por que ambos tenían una frecuencia de alma anti demoníaca**\- dijo Ichiro sin mirar a nadie y Maka se pregunto como había sabido eso, entonces se dio cuenta de que el también tenia esa frecuencia.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba en la Death Room sentado viendo algunos papeles y atendiendo asuntos de Shinigami, Excalibur había salido de nuevo y no le había dicho a donde, por lo que el asumió que iría donde antes, entonces Maka y compañia entraron en la Death Room

-**Maka**\- dijo el algo sorprendido y viendo al resto de personas, se levanto donde estaba y los recibió serio

-**hola Shinigami-sama**\- dijo ella formal -**traje a los que trajeron a Chrona**\- dijo ella como explicación, noto entonces que estaba de la mano con una hermosa chica de cabello rosado que sostenía a un niño y entrecerrando los ojos no se atrevió a nombrarla, realmente había cambiado mucho. miro a los otros chicos que se adelantaban viéndolo

-**hola Shinigami-sama**\- saludaron ellos -**somos los hermanos Proenix**\- dijo el chico -**soy Ichiro y ella es mi hermana Igni**\- ella lo saludo con la mano y Kid tubo que admitir que no eran lo que se había esperado

-**supongo que ustedes están relacionados con lo que paso con la luna**\- dijo el y ellos asintieron -**bien, quisiera que me expliquen que fue lo que paso**\- dijo el serio

-**simplemente veníamos de camino al Shibusen y escuchamos el lamento de Chrona...**-comenzó Ichiro

-**¿para que venían al Shibusen?**\- pregunto Kim

-**tenemos un trabajo**\- dijo Igni sin mirarla y Kid ni nadie mas que Maka entendieron eso

-**¿como que escucharon el lamento de Chrona?**\- pregunto preocupada Tsubaki e Igni la miro

-**ella estaba llorando, y mi hermano y yo la escuchamos**\- dijo Igni de nuevo confundiendolos a todos

-**¿como que llorando?**-pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama intrigado -**ella estaba en la luna, a miles de kilómetros, por lo que nadie debía escucharla si de verdad hacia algún sonido**\- razono el

-**pero nosotros si la escuchamos**\- dijo Igni de nuevo

-**déjame terminar**\- dijo Ichiro y todos se callaron-**como decía, cuando la escuchamos mi hermana decidió ayudarla por lo que la ayude**\- dijo ella

-**yo soy una bruja y el es un arma**\- dijo Igni sonriendo -**use un hechizo para ir a la luna rápidamente y solo me comí todo lo que la cubría**\- dijo ella dejando a todos completamente en shock

-**no se lo comió de manera literal**\- dijo rápidamente Ichiro- **sino que la absorbió dentro de si, mi hermana tiene esa habilidad de parte de mi padre que era un arma y como yo puedo comer almas, ella puede comer locura**\- explico el y nadie supo que decir ni como reaccionar, Maka se sintió por un momento como Chrona, sin saber lidiar con aquello

-**¿que sucedió con el Kishing?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama

-**esta en nuestra casa, aun no podemos traerlo ya que es inestable, peo ya no es un Kishing, ahora es otra cosa**\- explico Igni

-**¿que es lo que es?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama sin confianza alguna

-**el era un despacito de alma del shinigami anterior, eso lo supimos en cuanto vimos su alma**\- dijo Ichiro -**mi hermana se comió su cuerpo dejando su alma libre, la encerramos y luego le dimos un cuerpo, bueno mi hermana lo hizo al igual que con Ragnarock**\- explico el y todos miraron a Igni quien no miro a nadie

-**¿como le diste un cuerpo?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama

-**es parte de mi magia**\- dijo ella -**lo hice como a Ragnarock, por que estaba muy asustado y me pareció mejor así**\- dijo ella cohibida y todos

-**ahora mismo esta recuperándose en nuestra casa, no recuerda nada y seguramente querrás limitar de alguna forma su poder si no va a matarlo**\- dijo Ichiro y Kid-shinigami-sama no supo que haría, si Asura estaba aun vivo seria un peligro dejarlo suelto, pero si lo que decían estos chicos era verdad, ahora el podría tener otra oportunidad y ser educado como el creciendo como un chico normal sin miedo, el único problema seria su desmesurado poder, ya que el no conocía una forma de limitarlo como su padre a el, pero tal vez Excalibur si, sino no quedaría otra que matarlo, si eso era posible. eso lo dejo con un mal sabor de boca y un rostro serio casi enojado.

-**Entonces**\- dijo Stein apareciendo de repente, al parecer había llegado hacia un rato pero prefirió no decir nada y solo escuchar -**ella**\- dijo viendo a Igni -**absorbió toda la locura y sangre negra que cubría la luna y rescato a Chrona y dejo libre al Kishing Asura convirtiéndolo en otra cosa**-

-**si**\- dijo Ichiro

-**¿como es que tu hermana no callo en la locura si incluso a los mas experimentados técnicos y armas apenas pudieron soportar su poder?**\- pregunto y el apretó los dientes

-**mi hermana tiene un alma parecida a la suya**\- dijo el -**puede caer muy fácilmente en la locura con un desliz aunque no lo quiera, por eso no debo separarme mucho de ella, como usted con su esposa**\- dijo el y Stein se sorprendió de que hubiera sabido eso, aunque no lo hizo notar manteniendo serio su rostro

-**entonces tu tienes una frecuencia anti demoníaca**\- sentencio Maka

-**si**\- dijo el

-**pero ustedes han echo varios desastres donde han ido**\- dijo Kim -**se que en Japon ustedes derribaron un edificio y en Bangladesh destruyeron todo un pueblo**\- cito ella de sus fuentes y todos vieron como Ichiro se torno sombrío

-**eso es porque nuestra madre busca que mi hermana caiga en la locura con ella**\- dijo el enojado -**ademas de muchas brujas que nos buscaban por mi hermana, ellas fueron las que causaron mayor desastre**\- explico el -**pero se supone que ahora no hay tanto problema con eso y que hay un acuerdo entre el Shibusen y las brujas y se que ellas son un poco mas tolerantes con las brujas raras**\- dijo dudoso viendo a Kid-shinigami-sama

-**eso es verdad**\- dijo el y también miro a Kim, quien no lo miro cruzándose de brazos

-**¿como es que no sabían de eso?**\- pregunto ella en cambio

-**durante la pelea que tuvieron con el Kishing, puse a dormir a mi hermana por que su influencia con las continuas ondas de locura estaban comenzando a afectarle**\- dijo el simplemente

-**desperté hace poco, por el llanto de Chrona**\- dijo Igni un poco ida -**y cuando vimos la fecha, nos dimos cuenta de que pronto seria el cumpleaños de un amigo**\- ella sonrió -**y buscamos que podríamos darle y lo encontramos aquí en Shibusen**\- explico ella

-**por eso veníamos al Shibusen**\- dijo Ichiro

-**¿que es lo que encontraron?**-pregunto Maka curiosa

-**un alma-**dijo Ichiro confundiendolos de nuevo a todos.


	7. La bienvenida

Ichiro e Igni estaban un poco incómodos de tener que decirles todo al Shinigami y a los técnicos y armas del lugar, ademas había otra bruja que no era Chrona en el mismo espacio que su hermana y eso estaba perturbandola un poco y el no quería que le diera un ataque de pánico repentinamente.

-**¿como que un alma?**\- pregunto Maka confundida

-**bueno, eso, un alma**\- dijo Igni confundida de que no supiera lo que era, pero Maka obviamente si sabia lo que era, lo que no sabia era el alma de quien o a quien planeaban matar para conseguirla

-**buscamos el alma de un hombre llamado Tezca Tlipoca, se que la ultima vez que se lo vio, su cuerpo había sido destruido, pero su alma se que se quedo en el espejo del Shinigami**\- explico Ichiro intentando calmar la repentina tensión que había surgido en el ambiente

-**¿quieren darle un cuerpo?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama intentando adivinar sus intenciones

-**si, es para un amigo**\- dijo Igni -**creo que lo conocen, se llama Enrique**\- dijo ella sonriendo

-**¡¿El mono?!**-gritaron todos incrédulos, e Igni se tapo los oídos y se agacho junto a su hermano muy asustada, realmente solo quería irse en ese momento

-**si, ese**\- dijo Ichiro frunciendo el ceño -**ahora nos iremos**\- dijo el -**a mi hermana y a mi nos ha tocado vivir algunas cosas que han dejado marca en ella, y no esta acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente, y acaban de asustarla**\- dijo medio enojado

-**lo sentimos**\- dijo Maka quien también había gritado, ichiro levanto a su hermana del suelo y miro al Shinigami

-**en unos días te traeremos al niño para que decidan que hacer con el, por ahora nos vamos**\- dijo y caminaron hasta la salida

-**yo los acompañare**\- dijo Stein mascando chicle y luego se había ido.

La habitación quedo silenciosa durante unos segundos, hasta que Tsubaki se acerco a Chorna y le sonrió

-**has cambiado mucho pequeña Chrona**\- dijo ella y Chorna solo se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo

-**¿de verdad es Chrona?**\- pregunto acercándose Soul y viéndola bien -**supongo que al final si era una chica**\- dijo viendo cierta parte que había crecido considerablemente, haciendo sonrojar a Chrona y enojar a Maka

-**Maka-chop**\- dijo y dejo medio inconsciente a Soul-**no te acerques tanto, aun es tímida**\- dijo Maka como madre protectora con su libro en mano, Tsubaki solo miro todo con una mano en su rostro y una gota de sudor cayendole de la cabeza.

Kid miro a Chrona desde donde estaba serio, aunque también deseaba acercarse y verla bien.

-**¿que vas a hacer con ella Kid?**\- pregunto Kim llamando la atención de todos- **después de todo los traiciono**\- explico ella

-**pero al final nos ayudo a detener al Kishing**\- la defendió Maka

-**no me mires así, sabes que es verdad**\- dijo Kim -**ademas mato muchas personas con su locura**\- dijo ella, Kim no quería ser mala, pero las Gorgon habían traído siempre han traído mala suerte y locura donde iban, solo había que mirar a las hermanas

-**pero no fue su culpa, era controlada por Medusa**\- dijo Soul

-**eso no es excusa**\- dijo Kim

-**no seas así Kim, ella es nuestra amiga**\- dijo Tsubaki

-**si, y lo era también cuando los traiciono**\- dijo ella

-**pero Medusa ya no esta y no voy a dejar que caiga de nuevo en la locura**\- dijo Maka

Kid-shinigami-sama miro a Chrona y se dio cuenta de que ya no era la misma, no solo físicamente, sino que ahora su onda de alma era mas calma y serena que antes, y como había hablado con Black Star, al final había cambiado y los había ayudado y el Shibusen ahora admitía a las brujas

-**no haremos nada**\- dijo Kid -**como dijo Maka, al final ella reacciono y nos ayudo**\- dijo el y miro a Chrona quien lo miro también -** si quieres quedarte en el Shibusen puedes hacerlo, así como también eres libre de irte, ¿que harás?**\- le pregunto el y vio una mirada que no había visto antes en ella, la vio decidida y es que ella de verdad quería cambiar ya que Medusa no existía y ahora era un poco mas normal

-**quiero quedarme**\- dijo ella sin titubear ni dudar haciendo que Kid quisiera sonreír

-**perfecto**\- dijo Maka sonriendo y Kim medio enojada solo hizo un puchero y deseo que Ox estubiera ahí para apoyarla

-**aun tengo una duda**\- dijo hablando finalmente Black Star, haciendo que todos lo miraran -**¿de quien es ese niño?**\- y todos tenían la misma duda, por lo que miraron a Chrona, quien bajo la mirada

-**e-es Ra-rag-narock**\- dijo ella

-**Igni, la bruja, logro separar a Ragnarock del cuerpo de Chrona y le dio un cuerpo y ya no tiene sangre negra**\- explico Maka contenta

-**¿entonces ella tampoco tiene sangre negra?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama

-**no**\- dijo Maka un poco triste -**Ichiro me explico que toda la sangre de Chrona había sido reemplazada con sangre negra, por lo que no había nada que recuperar**-

-**y...¿este sigue siendo un arma?**\- dijo Black Star picandole una mejilla al niño, lo que lo despertó y al verse rodeado, convirtió en espada sus brazos y comenzó a atacar a todo el mundo, pero Chrona aun lo sujeto contra para que no lastimara a nadie

-**¡MALDITOS! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTABAN HACIENDO? NO CREAN QUE PORQUE AHORA SOY ENANO DEJE DE SER PELIGROSO, TEMAN ME IDIOTAS**\- dijo el gritando

-**supongo que eso responde tu pregunta-** dijo Soul quien se había recuperado del golpe y alejado un poco de Chrona, todos en realidad se habían alejado de Chrona y ahora veían al pequeño intentar alcanzarlos sin éxito alguno

-**supongo que lo pequeño no le saco el mal carácter**\- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama

-**¿QUE DIJISTE ESTÚPIDO SHINIGAMI? VEN A QUI A VER SI TIENES EL VALOR DE DECÍRMELO A LA CARA**\- comenzó a gritarle

-**Ragnarock, cálmate**-intento Chrona

-**Y TU MALDITA IDIOTA, TENGO HAMBRE DAME DE COMER INÚTIL**-le grito el sin cuidado alguno y ella vio medio asustada a Maka por auxilio, quien sacando un libro de algún lado de nuevo, le dijo

-**Maka-chop**\- dijo y dejo dormido de nuevo al pequeño

-**eso debe ser abuso infantil**\- comento Black Star sin cuidado, por lo que también recibió uno, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Kim y el resto se fue rápidamente del lugar, pero Kid-shinigami-sama llamo a Chrona para hablar, Maka quiso quedarse, pero fue echada rápidamente junto con Soul

-**entonces dame a Ragnarock**\- le dijo esta

-**¿p-podrás con e-el?**\- pregunto Chrona y ella solo le sonrió y tomo al chico en sus brazos saliendo del lugar.

Chrona se quedo sola con Kid-shinigami-sama y el se sentó y le indico que se sentara también

-**bien, Chrona, supongo que Maka te ha contado algunas de las cosas que han cambiado en el Shibusen**\- dijo el amablemente y ella asintió sin mirarlo

-**si-siento la mu-muerte de tu padre**\- dijo ella tartamudeando y el sonrió un poco

-**no te preocupes, no tienes por que estar nerviosa, no te guardo ningún rencor**\- le aseguro el

-**bien shinigami-kun**\- dijo ella mas tranquila y sonriente, entonces se cubrió la boca repentinamente -**es decir Shi-shinigami-sama**\- se corrigió rápidamente nerviosa por su error y Kid-shinigami-sama sonrió

-**puedes decirme solo Kid, así me llama la mayoría del grupo Spartoi y mis amigos**\- dijo el y ella solo asintió sin mirarlo -**ahora, te podemos devolver tu antiguo cuarto de Shibusen si lo deseas, pero también he de decirte que no podremos perdonarte otra traición**\- dijo serio, pues aunque estuviera contento de tenerla aquí, no cambiaba la realidad de que los había traicionado

-**no lo haré**\- dijo ella -**de verdad quiero quedarme con Maka y ustedes**\- dijo ella sin titubear -**ademas, Ragnarock debe aprender a ser un arma**\- dijo ella pensando en su amigo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Kid

-**y tu a ser una bruja**\- dijo el y ella lo miro con un poco de pánico

-**n-no q-qui-quiero ser co-como mi ma-madre**\- dijo ella con miedo y pánico en sus ojos, a lo cual Kid-shinigami-sama levanto las manos intentando calmarla

-**no dije eso**\- aclaro el medio alarmado de asustarla -**nunca pensaría eso, eres completamente diferente a ella, nunca podrías ser como ella**\- le dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente noto el, y ella lo miro sorprendida y solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, lo que hizo que el también se sonrojara y desviara la mirada dándose cuenta lo desesperado que había sonado

-**gra-gracias**\- dijo ella tímida y agradecida

-**no me des las gracias, es verdad**\- dijo el aun un poco apenado, se aclaro la garganta y continuo -**bien, ahora, también si quieres podrías ayudar a Kim con sus labores de embajadora de las brujas en Shibusen**\- dijo el y ella se vio triste

-**no se nada de brujas**\- dijo ella y Kid se dio cuenta de su error, recordó que ella había sido completamente aislada de su propia gente por Medusa, quien había experimentado con ella, y Kid estaba seguro de que tampoco sabia usar su propia magia pues todas las veces en que habían luchado nunca la había visto usarla

-**no te preocupes, también puedes terminar de estudiar aquí, o podemos hablar con las brujas para que te enseñen a usar magia y así aprender, o quizá...**-dijo rápidamente y quedándose sin ideas, no quería ponerla nerviosa y ahora veía que fue mala idea echar a Maka de la habitación y quedarle a solas con la bruja peli rosada.

Stein entro sin prisa alguna a la Death Room sorprendiendo a Kid-Shinigami-sama, que se levanto rápidamente avergonzado de no sabia que. Stein miro a Kid, luego a Chrona trise y de nuevo a el

-**siento interrumpir**\- dijo el avergonzando aun mas a Kid-Shinigami-sama -**pero tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir y creo que Maka necesita ayuda con ese amiguito tuyo**\- dijo viendo a Chrona, la cual se levanto rápidamente y miro a Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**ummm gra-gracias**\- dijo inclinándose y salio de la habitación rápidamente preocupada por Ragnarock.

-**entonces**-dijo Stein -**¿de verdad interrumpí algo?**\- Kid-shinigami-sama se aclaro la garganta y lo miro enojado

-**no, solo estábamos charlando sobre su situación**\- aclaro el y Stein lo miro sin creerle mucho

-**bien**\- dijo el -**averigüe la naturaleza del chico, al parecer es un arma**\- explico el y Kid-Shinigami-sama se puso serio también

-**¿como es posible?**\- pregunto el

-**mientras hablábamos lo insinuaron, al parecer su padre fue un técnico del Shibusen y su madre una bruja que cayo en la locura al ser asesinado su esposo**\- explico el

-**¿que mas pudiste averiguar?**\- le pregunto Kid serio, al parecer Stein había tenido una pequeña charla con ellos al acompañarlos a su casa.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Chrona salio apurada de la Death Room, encontrándose con Maka intentando sostener a un enojado Ragnarock y Soul intentando calmarlo y que sus brazos/espadas no le dieran a Maka

-**¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA LA IDIOTA DE CHRONA? ¡LLEVEN ME CON ESA INÚTIL!¡QUIERO VER A CHRONA!**-gritaba el a todo pulmón

-**hacer berrinches no es de niños cool**\- intento Soul

-**¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA!**-le grito en respuesta

-**vamos Ragnarock, los niños buenos no gritan así**\- dijo Maka aun sin soltarlo

-**NO SOY UN NIÑO BUENO, SOY UNA JODIDA ESPADA CEREBRITO-** le grito el y Chrona se acerco corriendo hasta ellos, tomo rápidamente a Ragnarock en sus brazos y lo abrazo contra su pecho

-**ya estoy aquí**\- le dijo -**tranquilo**-

-**donde diablos estabas inutil**-murmuro el contra su pecho, consolado de que su técnico había vuelto y le tiro un poco el pelo

-**auch**\- dijo Chrona pero no lo soltó, ella miro a Maka quien veía con una sonrisa de quien va a burlarse de alguien a Ragnarock -**¿los lastimo?**\- pregunto ella y Maka negó con la cabeza

-**cuando despertó, comenzó a gritar y cambio sus brazos pidiendo por ti**\- dijo Soul

-**supongo que estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que ahora que están separados se asusta de estar sin ti**\- dijo Maka intentando razonar

-**yo también me siento rara cuando no estoy con el**\- dijo Chrona viéndolo -**aprendimos por las malas que si yo moría, el conmigo y al revés**\- explico ella y Ragnarock solo murmuro algo sobre que tan idiota e inutil era su técnica.

-**bien**\- dijo Maka -**por ahora podemos llevarte a nuestro departamento para que te quedes**\- dijo ella viendo a Soul quien solo asintió, la verdad es que antes de que Ragnarock despertara habían estado hablando y cuando Soul levanto un poco la vos, el pequeño había abierto los ojos y comenzado a gritar

-**n-no quiero mo-molestarlos**\- dijo Chrona -**Kid ta-también me ofreci-cio mi antiguo cu-cuarto del Shibusen**-recordó ella

-**en ese pequeño cuarto no van a caber los dos**\- dijo Soul hablando repentinamente -**vendrán a casa, ya no tenemos el mismo apartamento, ahora tenemos uno mas cerca y mas grande que antes**\- dijo el sin mirar a nadie, si bien ahora estaba un poco enojado, no podía evitar el instinto paterno que surgía cuando estaba cerca de Chrona, aunque eso no fuera nada cool

-**bi-bien**\- dijo Chrona contenta y avergonzada de que la recibieran y Maka sonrió contenta de que Soul la ayudara, olvidando momentáneamente de que estaba enojado con el.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Igni e Ichiro llegaron tranquilamente a su casa, Igni se había quedado dormida e Ichiro había charlado un poco con Stein, aunque sentía pena por el ya que tenia la misma tendencia a la locura que su hermana, también sentía un poco de respeto por el ya que tenia un alma incluso mas poderosa que el, siendo apenas un técnico.

Ichiro acostó en su cama a Igni quien suspiro algunas cosas sobre Chrona y Maka, al parecer se había encariñado con ellas apenas conociéndolas y eso a el no le gustaba tanto. salio en silencio de su habitación y fue a ver el único cuarto que estaba casi completamente sellado en hechizos, cadenas y candados.

-**al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ti**\- murmuro viendo aquella enorme burbuja de agua flotante, en medio de las pocas burbujas que aparecían de vez en cuando en ella, podía verse a un niño de piel pálida y cabello negro cubierto de algunas vendas durmiendo tranquilamente en medio de aquella jaula/cama que Igni había creado para contenerlo en caso que despertara asustado como antes y destruyera algo.

Igni comprobó que todo estuviera en orden en el cuarto y salio tranquilamente tras darle una ultima mirada al pequeño, pronto despertaría y tendrían que llevarlo con el Shinigami para que decidiera su destino.

-**pobre infeliz, pero parece que hiciste mucho daño antes**\- murmuro Ichiro sellando de nuevo la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño había abierto un ojo y lo había visto.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Black Star estaba en su casa meditando aun medio enojado por que no le habían dejado pelear con aquel chico tan fuerte hijo de una bruja como el quería, era un poderoso oponente, todos ya lo sabían y el quería medirse con el, y no lo habían dejado.

-**Black Star**\- dijo Tsubaki entrando en la habitación, el no la miro y Tsubaki se acerco hasta el y se sentó muy cerca de el tocando su mano- **no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad para que puedas pelear**\- dijo ella adivinando que había puesto de mal humor a su técnico, Black Star abrió los ojos, pero aun no la miro -**no te preocupes mi Dios**\- dijo ella en tono mas meloso -**tendrás una oportunidad, pero ahora...**-dijo ella y girando su rostro lo beso, Black Star respondió el beso rápidamente y al separase la miro sonriendo

-**supongo que mi diosa tiene razón**\- dijo el y se descomo de su posición de loto -**por ahora, tengo algo mas importante que atender**\- dijo y volvió a besarla con mas ímpetu y poniendo una mano en su pierna, acariciando su piel, haciendo que tsubaki diera pequeños suspiros de placer

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Era cerca de medio dia, y Kirikou, Fire y Thunder estaban revisando una ciudad donde se había detectado una gran cantidad de Locura que no era tan normal en ese momento.

La ciudad parecía estar desierta, pero no parecía haber peligro alguno, por lo que los los dos pequeños estaban colgados de los hombros de su técnicos viendo el lugar un poco aburridos. Si bien habían crecido un poco desde que habían derrotado al Kishing Asura, su técnico era aun lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no le molestara que los niños se le colgaran de los hombros.

-**¿que rayos paso aquí?**\- murmuro Kilik viendo algunos destrozos, la arena había ganado terreno en aquella ciudad y parecía que todo había envejecido repentinamente, había algunos huesos tirados por algunos lados y los edificios parecían a punto de volverse polvo, a pesar de que el había estado en aquella ciudad hacia semanas atrás.

como aquello ya no le daba buena espina, decidió que lo mejor era traer un equipo a revisar completamente el lugar y determinar que había pasado, pero entonces, algo salio de la arena delante de el saltando varios metros en el aire dejando una nube de arena

-**¿que diablos?**\- pregunto transformando en armas a Fire y Thunder, pero cuando la nube se disipo no vio a nadie, volteo buscando la amenaza pero aun así no vio nada

-**niño del Shibusen**\- dijo una vos aterradora de ninguna parte, aunque Kilik la busco no pudo ver de donde provenía -**odio a los niños del Shibusen**\- murmuro la vos con odio y un ruido de algo quemándose le llamo la atención hacia un edificio cercano, cuando estaba por atacar varias rocas salieron arrojadas hacia el a velocidad sorprendente dejandole poco tiempo para esquivarlas y romperlas

-**¿quien eres?**\- grito sin respuesta alguna, entonces una mujer apareció cerca de el, tenia puesto un largo vestido negro quemado en las puntas, con un gran escote dejando ver una marca en forma de circulo negro en su pálido pecho que parecía extenderse por su pecho como una enfermedad, su cabello negro despeinado y algo sucio cubría parte de su rostro, pero la parte que podía verse era un tono blanco verdusco enfermizo, sus labios medianos y arrugados no hacían mueca alguna y tenia sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. no pudo ver perfectamente su rostro, pero aun así el pudo ver en sus ojos una gran cantidad de locura y no necesito la percepción de almas para saber que era una bruja peligrosa y que había caído completamente en la locura.

-**odio a los niños del Shibusen**\- repitió de nuevo con odio y moviendo un poco la cabeza, Kilik estaba en posición de ataque y ataco, corriendo hacia la bruja y dándole rápidos golpes que ella esquivo alejándose a pequeños saltos -**niño insolente**\- dijo ella gritando con vos estridente, y cuando el estaba por atacar de nuevo, la mujer se movió a una velocidad sorprendente llegando a el y empujándolo con sus afiladas garras y su boca abierta mostrando afilados dientes amarillentos.

Kilik voló por el aire con un intenso dolor en el estomago que parecía quedarle, rodó por la arena y se debuto al chocar con un muro de piedra que aun resistía, el intento en vano levantarse de nuevo, al tocar su estomago de dio cuenta de que había mucha sangre y al mirar, vio una enorme mancha negra que que comenzó a agrietarle el estomago expandiéndose como una enfermedad, miro ala bruja con odio aun intentando levantarse y pelear, pero era inutil.

La bruja sonriendo se acerco lentamente hacia Kilik, sus pequeñas armas tomaron forma humana de nuevo y haciendo equipo entre ellos se pusieron delante de su técnico para defenderlo, pero la bruja los empujo como si no fueran nada y acerco su rostro al de el

-**los odio, Shibusen**\- susurro ella con odio y se levanto rápidamente y rió ruidosamente haciéndole doler los oídos, y así como había aparecido, desapareció frente a Kilik.

Fire y Thunder corrieron llorando hacia su técnico y lo abrazaron

-**ya, estoy bien**\- dijo el con dolor mintiendo para calmarlos, recostó la cabeza en el suelo sin poder evitarlo e intento levantarse de nuevo pero no podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, Fire y thunder vieron el torso de su técnico y se asustaron de ver aquella mancha negra que parecía expandirse por su cuerpo y no supieron que hacer.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Era de noche y la luna estaba en lo alto cuando Chrona vio por la ventana, se sentía extraño verla desde la tierra y pensar que había pasado dos años en ese lugar.

-**¿Chrona?**\- llamo Maka a su amiga que se había quedado viendo a la luna, Chrona la miro avergonzada

-**lo siento**\- dijo ella

-**¿por que te disculpas idiota?**\- le dijo Ragnarock, quien ahora estaba de la mano de Chrona caminando a la casa de Back Star, quien los había invitado a comer para celebrar que Chrona había vuelto. Soul estaba caminando junto a Maka en un tenso silencio que se había mantenido todo el día, y Chrona pensaba que era por su culpa, por lo que había estado caminando detrás de ellos y había mirado al cielo distraída, se había detenido a ver la luna, cuando Maka se dio cuenta la llamo.

Caminaron en silencio de nuevo, incluso Ragnarock estaba callado y eso ya era muy raro. llegaron a la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki y fueron recibidos por la pequeña bruja Angela quien corrió a los brazos de Maka

-**hola**\- saludo ella alegre, había crecido unos pocos centímetros desde que habían derrotado al Kishing y ahora era un poco mas buena con su magia de camaleón

-**Hola Angela**\- dijo Maka contenta -**¿donde esta Tsubaki?**\- pregunto ella soltandola

-**aquí**\- dijo ella llegando -**Angela me gano al abrir la puerta**\- dijo ella sonrojada y entraron en la casa, donde los esperaban Ox acompañado de Kim haciendo un puchero, Chrona se puso un poco nerviosa cuando habían llegado a la casa, pero ahora que había visto a Kim, estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

-**Hola**\- saludo Maka a todos, agarrando a Chrona por su mano libro y haciendo que pasaran también, Ox de inmediato la observo y luego al pequeño niño

-**¿de verdad ese es Ragnarock?**\- pregunto sorprendido

-**¿quieres verlo calvito?**\- le dijo este amenazadoramente y el solo sonrió un poco

-**supongo que si, aunque incluso podría decir que eres lindo**\- y eso hizo que el se enojara, soltara a Chrona y le diera una patada en el tobillo, lo que lo dejo saltando en una pierna

-l**o siento**\- dijo Chrona rápidamente agachándose agarrando a Ragnarock que sonreía con suficiencia

-**¿que tan lindo me veo ahora calvo?**\- le dijo y rió

-**hey, no te metas con mi novio, enano**\- le dijo Kim enojada viéndolo

-**y tu que te metes bruja loca**\- le dijo el haciendo que Kim lo mirara feo

-**ahora si que te ganaste una...**-dijo Kim acercándose, a lo que el niño no retrocedió nada, sino que la miro como si pudiera vencerla

-**Kim, es solo un niño, tranquila**\- dijo Ox agarrándola de la cintura

-**un niño feo**\- dijo ella aun un poco enojada

-**y tu una bruja horrenda y loca**-respondió el y sonrió

-**realmente es el**\- murmuro Soul viendo al niño, aunque Ox estaba notablemente contento por que Kim lo había defendido

-**¿quien eres?**\- pregunto Angela viendo al pequeño niño, eran casi de la misma estatura, pero la bruja lo pasaba por su gran sombrero

-**soy la gran espada demoníaca Ragnarock**\- dijo el presumiendo, aunque ya no lo fuera del todo, la niña lo miro algo maravillada

-**eres un enano**-dijo ella riendo y eso hizo enojar a Ragnarock

-**¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO? NIÑA FEA**-le grito el y ella solo rió mas y lo enojo mas -**DEJA DE REÍRTE MALDITA**\- Chrona no sabia como lidiar con ello y solo se le ocurrió levantarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente

-**shhh**\- le dijo cerrando los ojos con un poco de miedo de que no funcionara, pero para sorpresa de todos, si se calmo y quedo acostado en el pecho de Chrona con el ceño fruncido

-**Chorna idiota**\- dijo Ragnarock ya sin muchas ganas y ella sonrió contenta de que había funcionado, miro a Maka sonriendo y se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atencion

-**haa, y-yo**\- tartamudeo ella roja de vergüenza mirando hacia el suelo

-**eso fue genial**\- dijo Maka felicitándola y la arrastro hacia la sala de estar, donde la sentó en la mesa y el resto de personas la siguieron, Black Star entonces apareció

-**SU DIOS HA LLEGADO**-grito el triunfal con una badea en la mano -**Y TRAE MUCHA CARNE**\- Tsubaki rió de su ocurrencia y el resto solo sonrió acostumbrados a su amigo griton.

Black Star se acerco a la mesa y dejo la bandeja en el medio, miro a Chrona y le sonrió como solo el podía

-**hola Chrona, seguramente extrañaste a tu dios en la luna, no te preocupes, ninguna bruja va a alejarte de nosotros ahora**\- dijo el seguro de si mismo, haciendo que Chrona quisiera llorar de alegría

-**¿Chrona que te sucede?**\- pregunto Tsubaki viéndola triste de repente, ella negó con la cabeza

-**no se lidiar con la alegría**\- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos y todos sonrieron queriendo abrazarla, lo que hizo Ragnarock

-**y no se lidiar con lagrimas tontas, así que no te atrevas a llorar inutil**\- dijo el medio enojado causando que todos rieran.

se sentaron a preparo todo para comer, cuando Stein apareció con Marie y Haru

-**se me hacia raro que llegaran tan tarde**\- dijo Maka sonriendo y Marie se acerco a Chrona y la abrazo sin palabra alguna

-**es bueno que volvieras**\- dijo ella sonriendo y Chrona solo agacho la cabeza y devolvió el abrazo con timidez, se separaron sonriendo y ella miro a Stein, quien sostenía a su pequeño hijo con una sola mano mientras el se agarraba con sus bracitos al cuello de su padre, ambos serios como siempre parecían estar, era una vista un tanto extraña pero muy tierna

-**ho-hola pro-profesor Stein**-saludo ella y el no dijo nada, solo se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza despeinandola con cariño

-**bienvenida Chrona**\- dijo solamente Stein medio sonriendo y ella sonrió sin mirarlo, Marie tomo a Haru en sus brazos y se acerco a Chrona

-**no lo conoces, pero este es Haru, es hijo mio y de Stein**\- lo presento alegre y Chorna miro al pequeño peli blanco con ojos amarillos, quien le devolvió la mirada y estiro los brazos hacia ella -**oh**\- dijo Marie sorprendida -**eso es raro, normalmente no le gusta que lo carguen extraños**\- y luego se lo paso a Chrona quien lo tomo con sumo cuidado y con algo de miedo y miro a Marie con mas miedo aun cuando el pequeño la abrazo

-**parece que le caes bien**\- dijo Stein viendo la pequeña escena, y luego miro al niño que los miraba enojado -**supongo que este es Ragnarock**\- dijo el y Marie lo miro sorprendida

-**¿esta pequeña cosita linda es Ragnarock?**\- pregunto ella sorprendida

-**s-si**\- dijo Chrona

-**ahora es mas lindo**\- dijo Maka y Ragnarock solo se cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero y todos rieron

-**DEJEN DE REIRSE MALDITOS IDIOTAS**-grito repentinamente y fue con Chrona y tironeo su vestido blanco que le había prestado Maka, aunque luego de un arreglo en la parte del pecho

-**creo que esta celoso**\- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo

-**¿QUIEN ESTARÍA CELOSA DE ESTA INÚTIL?**\- grito el aun sin soltar el vestido de Chrona, quien bajo uno de sus brazos hacia el y le toco la cabeza

-**no te preocupes, no podria reemplazarte nunca**\- le aseguro ella sin saber como lidiar con Ragnarock celoso, el miro hacia arriba aun enojado y vio a Haru, quien en ese momento le saco la lengua y abrazo a Chrona, lo cual hizo a Ragnarock explotar

-**MALDITO CRIO, SUELTA A MI TÉCNICA**\- comenzó a gritar golpeando las piernas de Chrona

-**au, espera, Ragnarock**-decía Chrona agarrando fuertemente a Haru para no soltarlo, hasta que Stein levanto a Ragnarock por su remera

-**cálmate, Chrona no te va a cambiar**\- le dijo Stein medio divertido por su actitud y por que si había visto cuando su hijo le saco la lengua a Ragnarock

-**BÁJAME ESTÚPIDO CALVO, DÉJAME IR MALDITO**\- gritaba el revolviéndose y agitando sus brazos, que eran en ese momento espadas

-**no se si reírme o golpear a esa cosita**\- dijo Kim viendo el berrinche de Ragnarock, Ox solo se rió y abrazo mas a Kim quien no lo miraba medio sonrojada.

-**Marie-sensei**\- dijo Chrona sin saber que hacer -**no se lidiar con eso**\- dijo y le paso a Haru quien fue de mala gana con su madre, y ella agarro a Ragnarock y lo abrazo de nuevo, este aprovecho el momento para agarrarse fuertemente a Chrona y levantarle el dedo del corazón a Haru mientras sacaba la lengua

-**ELLA ES MIA IDIOTA**-dijo el enojado y Chrona se vio muy avergonzada hacia Marie

-**solo es un niño Ragnarock**\- dijo Maka enojada de que hiciera ese gesto tan obceno al pequeño, Marie rio y le tapo los ojos a tiempo a su pequeño

-**no me interesa**\- dijo el y enterró la cara entre los pechos de Chrona escondiéndose.

-**bien, si el pequeño berrinche de Ragnarock termino, sentémonos a comer**\- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama apareciendo repentinamente

-**jejejejejejejejeje Raganrock se encogió**\- dijo Patty señalando al pequeño -**jejejejejejjeje**\- rió mas fuertemente haciendo que el la mirara de mala manera

-**hola Chrona**\- dijo Liz acercándose y saludándola, ella bajo la mirada y la saludo

-**hola Liz**\- y ella le dio unos golpes en la espalda que la desestabilizaron un poco, haciendo que agarrara mas fuertemente a Ragnarock -**realmente parecieras una madre ahora**\- Chrona se sonrojo no sabiendo lidiar con aquella frase

Se sentaron a comer y hablar de forma ruidosa como siempre, Raganarock a pesar de su estatura comió como antes y necesito la ayuda de Chrona para cortar las cosas que no podía cortar con sus brazos, aunque se negó profundamente a decírselo o agradecerlo, Black Star hablo sobre lo buen cocinero que era su Dios y el resto solo hablo de cosas triviales haciendo sentir bienvenida a Chrona, menos Kim, ella no hablo con Chrona.

Al final de la comida, Ragnarock se había dormido y lo dejaron acostado en una cama prestada junto a los otros niños, y bien alejado de Haru. Se sentaron en la sala a hablar y escuchar algo de música, en un momento Chrona salio de la habitación y se perdió de la vista de Maka, quien salio a buscarla sin decirle nadie.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Chrona estaba sentada en el jardín de Black Star, viendo el cielo y se sentía bien, se sentía tranquila y como no sabia lidiar bien con ello, se sentía un poco perdida.

-**Hola Chrona**\- dijo Kim apareciendo, ella se puso nerviosa

-**ho-hola Kim**\- saludo ella, Kim se sentó junto a ella y miro la luna por un rato, antes de hablar

-**vine a advertirte**\- dijo ella seria y Chrona la miro -**no voy a soportar que nos traiciones**\- dijo ella -**esta vez Kid te ha perdonado, pero yo aun no, y no confió en ti aunque Medusa ya no este, tengo personas que quiero en Shibusen y no voy a dudar si tengo que matarte para protegerlos, asi que ten cuidado con lo que haces y lo que eliges**\- le amenazo ella y Chrona se sintió un poco herida, y decidió responder

-**yo...**\- dijo ella decidida -**yo no voy a traicionar a mis amigos**\- dijo ella tocándose el pecho -**tienes razón, antes me deje controlar por Medusa, y no soy alguien de confianza pe-pero...**-ella bajo la mirada un segundo y luego miro a Kim a los ojos -**yo no voy a irme, voy a...a cambiar**\- dijo ella decidida sorprendiendo a Kim

-**Tch**\- dijo ella y luego de verla durante un minuto -**bien, te daré una oportunidad, pero aun no confió en ti, y deberás pagarme 500¥**\- y se fue dejándola sola de nuevo y Chrona se sintió mas nerviosa por que no tenia nada de dinero y no quería pedirle a nadie.

-**no se lidiar con el dinero**\- dijo ella triste


	8. Asura

Ichiro e Igni sabían que ya era tiempo de dejar ir a su pequeño visitante sorpresa, habia despertado hacia horas y habia reaccionado mejor de lo que ella esperaba, por lo que lo cuido y trato como un niño normal, pero llegada la hora acordada con su hermano, lo arropo y explico lo que pasaría ahora.

Cuando Ichiro reconocio a quien estaban rescatando, se sorprendió de saber que ese niño había causado tanto daño, aunque ahora no recordara nada seguramente si alguno de los afectados lo tuviera delante no dudaría en atacarlo.

-**ya le explique donde vamos y a quien vamos a ver, esta bastante asustado**\- dijo Igni y alzo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo acuno, se sorprendía de que fuera tan cariñoso con ellos

-**aun así, tenemos que llevarlo**\- dijo Ichiro, y preparon todo para hacer también lo otro a lo que habían venido original mente

-**pero si lo van a matar no quiero quedarme**\- dijo Igni triste -**me gustaría quedármelo, así de asustado y todo**\- comento ella sin que el pequeño escuchara

-**sabes que no puedes quedártelo, no es una mascota y debe ir con el Shinigami**\- dijo Ichiro consolando a su hermana, y abrazo también al pequeño que había sido tan tranquilo y tierno que hasta se había encariñado un poco con el.

Asura veía todos con nuevos ojos, ojos que parecían inocentes y en parte lo eran, ya tenia un plan que llevar a cabo y esperaba que saliera bien, solo tenia que apelar al nuevo Shinigami

-**vamos**\- dijo Ichiro tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la casa

-**voy**\- dijo Igni envolviendo al pequeño para que no se asustara.

Ichiro considero que era mejor dejar la puerta visible como antes, pero esta vez nadie podría entrar quisiera o no, al menos así verían que no tenían intención de irse y escapar con el posible Kishing con ellos.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba en su mansión esperando a Liz y a Patty para partir al Shibusen, le había llegado una nota muy importante y debían ir rápidamente a preparase, aunque aun estaba un poco perdido por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando sin querer había escuchado la conversación que tenían Kim y Chrona

-**soy un cerdo asqueroso que no merece vivir**\- dijo repentinamente en el suelo llorando, pero aun estaba un poco contento e impresionado por la actitud que había mostrado Chrona, aunque luego de eso Maka la hubiera arrastrado a ella y a Ragnarock de la fiesta diciendo que era tarde, y sonrió sin darse cuenta

-**jejejejjeje ¿te estas acordando de Chrona verdad?**\- pregunto Patty a Kid-Shinigami-sama haciendo que este se levantara rápidamente y se sonrojara, haciendo que ella riera mas

-**no es divertido, no se de que te ríes-** dijo el avergonzado

-**je je je a mi también me gusta, es muy linda y ahora le creció muuuucho el pecho jejejjejeje**\- rió ella haciendo que Kid solo enrojeciera furiosamente al pensar en cierta parte de cierta peli rosada

-**¿que sucede?**\- pregunto Liz apareciendo

-**nada**\- dijo Kid demasiado rápido y salio del lugar, ella miro a Patty por respuestas

-**a Kid le gusta Chrona pero no lo admite jejejjejeje**\- dijo Patty y su hermana ya no supo si lo decía en broma o de verdad -**creo que piensa que lo supero y teme enamorarse de ella, aunque ya lo este**\- dijo ella y Liz se sorprendió de nuevo -**¡pastel!**\- grito ella mientras corría tras Kid-Shinigami-sama y Liz estaba cada vez mas y mas perdida sobre su hermanita.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Maka estaba levantándose de buen humor esa mañana, hasta que recordó la platica que tubo con Soul y le bajo terriblemente el animo.

-**uff**\- dijo ella y se levanto y baño media ida, nunca se había peleado por tanto tiempo con su amigo, siempre habían estado juntos y peleado juntos, como Chrona con Ragnarock... -**dios que estoy pensando**\- se reprocho, ella sabia bien que no veía a Soul como un hermano, ni como un amigo, ahora lo veía de forma diferente, pero sabia bien que para Soul solo era su técnica y eso no cambiaría por que no era cool, eso había quedado claro anoche.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

_Maka había ido a buscar a Chrona, y Soul la habia seguido queriendo hablar con ella_

_-__**tenemos que hablar**__\- le habia dicho Soul, pero a Maka aun le dolía la falta de confianza en su fuerza_

_-__**no hay nada que decir, tu desconfías de mi fuerza**__\- dijo Maka dolida -__**y esta bien, no soy tan fuerte como Black Star ni inmortal como Kid, o rápida como Tsubaki ni tengo la experiencia de Stein**__\- comenzó Maka a deprimirse, lo que no se había permitido antes, lo estaba haciendo ahora frente a su amigo _

_-__**basta Maka**__\- dijo Soul -__**esto no es por tu fuerza**__-_

_-__**¿entonces por que?**__\- pregunto ella enojada _

_-__**yo solo...solo**__\- dijo Soul sin saber como decir -__**diablos, esto no es cool**__\- dijo el sin mirarla_

_-__**por su puesto que no es cool, tu mismo dices siempre que no soy cool**__\- dijo Maka enojada, ahora mismo la asaltaban todas las inseguridades y emociones que antes no había dejado pasar por que no era el momento, y aunque ahora tampoco era el mejor momento, no podía detenerlas mas _

_-__**Maka, no es sobre si eres cool o no, pero si eres cool, solo lo decía para molestarte**__\- dijo el enojado también -__**cálmate**__\- dijo agarrándola de los hombros _

_-__**odio que siempre intentes molestarme, en especial cuando estoy con los estudiantes**__\- dijo Maka alejándose de el y Soul se enojo un poco por eso _

_-__**es que esos niños no son nada cool, siempre están dándote cartas de amor o diciéndote lo linda que eres, y esa clase de idioteces**__\- dijo el y Maka lo miro con rabia_

_-__**al menos ellos si me aprecian y piensan que soy cool, y son muy cool por que son mis estudiantes y son muy buenos estudiantes**__\- dijo ella _

_-__**no son buenos estudiantes, solo lo hacen para quedar bien contigo**__-dijo Soul_

_-__**¿como va a hacer eso tonto? son buenos estudiantes y punto**__\- dijo Maka, Soul se enojo con ella por que no veía cuan enamorados estaban sus estudiantes de ella como para hacer eso, y se enojo consigo mismo por que le molestara eso _

_-__**solo...no te enojes conmigo ¿ok?**__\- dijo el un poco desesperado -__**no quiero que me odies ni que estés enojada conmigo, no me gusta**__\- confeso el y sorprendió a Maka -__**eres mi técnico, tu seguridad es primero, por eso no quería que fueras sola y somos amigos, me preocupo por ti-**__ dijo Soul arruinando las imaginaciones de Maka sobre que existiera un sentimiento diferente a la amistad entre ellos _

_-__**si**__\- dijo Maka perdiendo los ánimos de todo -__**somos amigos**__\- dijo ella medio triste, al menos sabia que Soul aun la veía como amiga y se preocupaba por ella -__**pero ya no podemos ser amigos**__\- dijo Maka y Soul se asusto por eso, no pensó que la había cagado tanto_

_-__**¿que? no Maka, no digas eso yo...**__\- comenzó a disculparse el, y se asusto mas cuando Maka lo miro a los ojos _

_-__**no podemos ser amigos, por que quiero ser mas que eso, me gustas Soul**__\- y espero la respuesta de Soul que nunca llego, luego se había ido con la cabeza baja de la fiesta, pero no poda dejar sola a Chrona, por lo que se la llevo también._

_Soul, quien había quedado en Shock por la repentina confesión de Maka, no pudo hablar por un buen rato, ni detener a Maka de irse._

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Fin delFlash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

Maka se agacho en la ducha y cubrió su rostro al recordar lo que había echo, no podía creer que se hubiera confesado así a su arma, seguramente ahora estaría riéndose de ella.

-**no puedo dejar que eso deprima a Chrona, debo sonreír para calmarla**\- dijo ella tratando de distraerse, aunque no tuviera nada que ver.

Termino de bañarse y salio a vestirse, al terminar fue a despertar a Chrona, toco la puerta esperando respuesta pero como no hubo ni el menor ruido, decidió entrar

-**¿Chrona?**\- llamo Maka

Chrona estaba acostada en la cama con Ragnarock que estaba junto a ella agarrándole la mano, estaban medio cubiertos por la sabana marrón miel y ambos lucían pacíficos, eran la viva imagen de una madre durmiendo a su pequeño hijo y Maka no pudo evitar soltar un

-**aww**\- lo que despertó a Chrona y miro a Maka completamente enrojecida -**lo siento**\- dijo ella saliendo rápidamente y se sorprendió de ver a Chrona tan ligera de ropas, así que decidió ir a preparar el desayuno e ignorar a Soul hasta que se le ocurriera un plan de acción.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Chrona se levanto lentamente aun avergonzada de que su amiga la hubiera visto dormir así, solo llevaba puesta una musculosa prestada y un pequeño short también prestado de Igni, arropo mejor a Ragnarock que aun dormía y este murmuro algo en sueños mientras se acomodaba mejor

La noche anterior cuando había vuelto, Chrona había despertado a Ragarock para cambiarlo de ropa y dormir mejor, y ella junto valor y se puso también el conjunto para dormir que le había dado Igni junto con un poco mas de ropa, había sido muy amable de su parte.

Chrona se cambio rápidamente por una camisa que no logro cerrar del todo en el escote y una falda larga, ya que a pesar de que tenia pantalones, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos. aunque tal vez esa falda no le quedara bien tampoco...

-**no se lidiar con la ropa**\- murmuro ella viendo la bolsa de ropa que Igni le había dado, debería de consultarlo con Maka una vez terminado el desayuno.

Salio de su habitación para encontrarse con Maka preparando el desayuno y se sintió perdida sobre que hacer.

-**buenos días Chrona**\- la saludo Maka desde la cocina

-**bu-buenos días Maka-** dijo ella y se quedo allí agarrándose el brazo viendo a Maka cocinar

-**puedes despertar a Ragnarock, ya casi termino y podremos desayunar juntos**\- dijo ella y Chrona volvió al cuarto para despertar a Ragnarock, como no supo que decirle, solo lo movió un poco

-**quiero dormir... mas**-murmuro entre sueños el y ella no supo que hacer, así que lo movió un poco mas

-**vamos Ragnarock, Maka preparo el desayuno y seguro te gustara**\- dijo ella y Ragnarock abrió los ojos luciendo un poco enojado

-**¿preparo leche la chica plana?**\- pregunto el y ella no supo que decir

-**no lo se**\- dijo ella y Ragnarock murmuro varias maldiciones que Chrona estaba segura, no debía decir un niño

-**alzame**\- dijo Ragnarock aun medio dormido y Chrona lo hizo llevándolo hasta la mesa, donde ahora Maka estaba preparandolo todo para ellos, por suerte ella si había preparado un poco de leche tibia

-**¿donde esta Soul?**\- pregunto Chrona curiosa cuando acomodo a Ragnarock en una de las sillas y Maka se vio un poco sombría, aun no había pensado en un plan

-**supongo que debe estar durmiendo**\- dijo ella y de verdad se pregunto si lo estaba, ayer en la noche no lo había esperado para irse y tampoco lo había escuchado llegar mas tarde, y comenzaba a preocuparle de que siquiera hubiera regresado, tal vez se había reído tanto de ella que jamas volvería, o prefirió no vivir mas con una chica tan poco cool, o podría haber ido a un cabaret, o...

-**¿Maka?**\- pregunto Chrona sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella se había quedado preocupada al ver que su amiga no se movía y solo miraba al vació

-**lo siento, me quede pensando**\- dijo ella y comenzaron a comer su desayuno, a Chrona le extraño que no esperaran a Soul, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a comer también, pronto tendría que pedirle a Maka que le ayudara con su ropa y su pelo también, estaba muy largo y como ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cantidad de pelo, estaba siempre enredándose o tironeándolo por accidente y ella no sabia bien como lidiar con eso.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Soul, que en ese momento estaba en casa de Black Star, despertó de su no muy bonito sueño, se levanto y chocando con todo se lavo la cara y vistió, como un zombie, en modo automático y casi sin darse cuenta.

Aun no podía creer que su técnico le hubiera dicho eso, ¿y si solo era una broma? Maka no podía verlo como un hombre, siempre se veía tan seria y responsable...no, no podía ser...¿pero y si era verdad?ella no era del tipo de hace bromas, no le salían, sin embargo si era una broma le había salido muy bien, pero de nuevo ella no sabe hacerlas, pero...

Había estado toda la noche pensando, sin moverse del lugar donde estaba, hasta que Tsubaki lo había encontrado y Black Star lo había traído arrastrando a la casa a que durmiera un rato y se le pasara lo que sea que tuviera.

-**entonces**\- dijo Black Star -**ya se declararon**\- dijo Black Star adivinando lo que pensaba su amigo, quien salto del susto al oírlo, aunque hubiera estado junto a el por un buen rato

-**no**\- dijo Soul inseguro -**bueno, Maka dijo...pero seguro no fue en serio, ella estaba enojada y...diablos, puede que lo haya dicho en serio, pero Maka es..**.- Soul tenia un desastre en la cabeza y no sabia que hacer, se agarro la cabeza -**realmente, ahora entiendo a Chrona**\- y miro a Black Star -**no se lidiar con esto**\- dijo citando a su amiga y Black Star rió

La verdad que nadie mas que Tsubaki sabia, y que nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado ni en un universo alterno, ni como la mas loca idea, era que Black Star era bastante cotilla con las cosas relacionadas al amor y se sentía un poco como el casamentero de sus amigos, ya que nadie mas que un Dios podría aconsejar sobre eso, al menos desde que se había dado cuenta de que el también podía enamorarse, y con su chica habían estado comentando con quien se quedaría cada uno de sus amigos, o si quiera se quedarían con alguien, y si podían hacer algo para que cada uno de esos mortales idiotas se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, y esta vez Tsubaki había dicho que Soul se declararía primero y había perdido

-**¡Gane como solo un dios sabe!**-prácticamente grito el contento, confundiendo a su amigo que lo veía saltar, Tsubaki se acerco a Soul y se sentó junto a el

-**¿que sucedió Soul-kun?**\- pregunto ella amablemente, sabiendo que había perdido y ahora le debía a su novio un pastel de chocolate digno de un Dios, Soul la miro

-**no lo se**\- dijo el perdido -**se suponía que Maka solo me veía como un amigo, como su arma, como su compañero, me había convencido de eso hacia tiempo**\- dijo el peli blanco y Tsubaki sintió un poco de pena por el

-**bueno Soul, al parecer no es así ¿que vas a hacer al respecto?**\- pregunto ella tratando de hacer que decidiera

-**si, ¿que vas a hacer con el ratón de biblioteca?**\- pregunto Black Star pinchando a su amigo, lo que lo enojo

-**no le digas así, solo yo puedo decirle así**\- dijo el enojado y Tsubaki le sonrió a Black Star

-**¿te gusta Maka?**\- pregunto Tsubaki y Soul no dijo nada -**recuerda todas esas veces que pelearon juntos, que confiaron el uno en el otro...**-dijo ella

-**y si no te gusta, simplemente puedes separarte de ella y no volverla a ver, listo**\- dijo Black Star y Soul lo miro con un poco de pánico

-**no**\- dijo el y se dio cuenta de que de verdad no le gustaría, lo odiaría, cada minuto de eso, la sola idea de no ver nunca mas a Maka le desagradaba, así como la idea de que ella estuviera enojada con el o lo odiara-**no puedo hacer eso**\- remarco el

-**¿por que te gusta?**\- pregunto Tsubaki y Soul tardo un poco en responder,

-**si**\- dijo en vos baja

-**mas fuerte que no te escucho mortal**\- dijo Black Star y Soul sonrió un poco

-**La amo**\- dijo Soul levantándose repentinamente sonriente, ahora estaba mas animado, Maka no hacia este tipo de bromas, de verdad le había dicho aquello y el por fin podía darse cuenta cuando le gustaba su compañera

Tsubaki rió contenta y Black Star le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo

-**¿entonces que estas esperando?**\- le dijo Black Star y Soul sonrió de lado y se dieron un apretón de manos

-**gracias viejo, ahora entiendo por que eres el único de los tres con novia**\- le dijo

-**porque soy el mas grande y magnifico de todo el equipo**\- declaro Black Star, luego Soul se había ido, Black Star miro a Tsubaki sonriendo con malicia -**te gane**\- dijo y se rió, Tsubaki se levanto y se acerco a Black Star, lo abrazo y le sonrió

-**no, yo gane**\- le dijo y luego lo beso.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Soul corrió por la ciudad completamente feliz, la adrenalina de lo ocurrido corría por su cuerpo y se sentía capaz de hacerlo todo, fue pensando en que por fin podría estar con Maka como el quería, deseaba abrazarla y besarla y...el se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la calle

-**¿como diablos se lo digo?**-pensó el desanimándose y con algo de pánico, quería gritárselo, pero seguramente a ella no le gustara, anoche Maka se había ido enojada pensando que el no le correspondía, y seguramente hoy estaría mucho mas enojada que antes, ademas no poda llegar como si nada y decírselo, eso no seria cool y seguro ella pensaría que es una broma -**Grrrr**\- dijo agarrándose la cabeza, parecía que avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Igni e Ichiro viajaron silenciosamente hasta Shibusen, donde Stein los recibió mascando su chicle como siempre y miro el bulto que Igni cargaba con tanto cuidado

-**los esta esperando**\- dijo el, Ichiro se sorprendió de que se preparan tan rápidamente, pero como el había supuesto, seguramente alguien estaba vigilandolos y por eso supieron que venían.

Entraron en la escuela, donde apenas estaban llegando ya algunos estudiantes y profesores, pasaron directamente a la Death Room y vieron a Kid-Shinigami-sama vestido como siempre, pero esta vez si traía su famosa mascara de calavera en el rostro, Igni se adelanto y dejo el pequeño bulto en el suelo, lo destapo un poco y finalmente le saco la manta con la que lo cubría, dejando ver un niño que aparentaba apenas cuatro años.

Ella lo guió hasta posarse frente a aquella figura tan alta y que ahora lucia tan imponente y no tan aterradora por su animada mascara.

-**tenga cuidado, se asusta fácilmente**\- le advirtió Igni y se alejo hasta ponerse junto a su hermano.

Kid-Shinigami-sama quien se había estado preparando desde que le habían dicho que esos hermanos traían algo consigo, estaba un poco nervioso y ahora decepcionado de lo que veía. Tenia frente a si, al causante de la mayor guerra contra la locura que hubiera existido, a quien había sumergido al mundo en caos, un hombre que se a había comido a su propio compañero, un hombre que se aferro al poder por puro miedo y se había sumergido en la locura, un hombre que había estado con Aracne y también al que seria por lazos su hermano mayor... y lo único que podía pensar, era que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas.

Asura, estaba vestido con un pequeño enterizo azul con un ojo dibujado, tenia zapatillas blancas y su cabello negro con lineas blancas estaba despeinado, sus ojos amarillos ámbar lo miraban con cierto miedo y nerviosismo, estaba parado medio recto agarrándose el brazo en una típica pose de Chrona.

-**Hola Asura**\- le dijo el, sin saber bien que diablos hacer en ese momento, tenia que decidir si salvarlo o matarlo, pero Excalibur quien debía de saber como limitar su poder no estaba presente

-**hola**-lo saludo tímidamente el -**me dijeron que usted decidiría sobre mi**\- comento el, Kid-Shinigami-sama se pregunto que clase de cosas le habrían dicho los hermanos Phoenix al pequeño

-**si**\- dijo el simplemente, lo observo atentamente hasta que el bajo la vista y comenzó a morderse las uñas nervioso

-**no quiero separarme de Igni, ella es buena**\- dijo apenado y Kid-Shingami-sama se sorprendió de aquello

-**¿te cuidan?**\- pregunto el

-**si, y el tío Ichiro me da dulces cuando me porto bien**\- dijo el sin mirarlo

-**¿te gustan los dulces?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama dándose cuenta de que estaba teniendo una trivial y tranquila charla con el Kishing

-**si, me gustan mucho**\- dijo el retorciendo las mano

-**Ha ha ha entonces esta decido**\- dijo Excalibur apareciendo de alguna manera cerca de donde estaba Kid-Shinigami-sama, asustando al pequeño y haciendo que este liberara parte de su poder y por el susto, de su locura

-**Excalibur**\- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama sorprendido -**¿donde estabas?**\- pregunto el siendo olímpicamente ignorado como siempre por la espada santa

-**Ha ha ha, el pequeño es muy lindo ciertamente, pero no tanto como yo a esa edad, Ha Ha Ha recuerdo que incluso mi fama llego a los rincones del mundo y...**\- comenzó el yéndose por las ramas

-**señor Exalibur**\- dijo Asura -**¿usted puede hacer que me quede con Igni?**\- pregunto el pequeño esperanzado, su plan era lograr quedarse con igni, y ahora que la espada santa estaba aquí, era un poco mas posible

-**Ha Ha Ha, no te preocupes pequeño, tendrás una vida normal**\- dijo el y luego con su bastón le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño se sujetara el lugar donde le había pegado y comenzara a llorar de miedo

-**no llores**\- dijo Igni acercándose al pequeño, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de las poderosas ondas que el pequeño había comenzado a expandir con su llanto -**ugg**\- dijo ella comenzando a caer en la locura, las nubes que había en toda la habitación comenzaron a reírse, y ella sintió que se derretía -**no**\- susurro y de la nada un largo y enorme cuchillo de cocinero apareció en su mano, sus ojos cambiaron de color y comenzó a reir de histeria

Kid-shinigami-sama sorprendido de esto, miro a Excalibur sin comprender lo que planeaba, este estaba cómodamente apoyado sobre su bastón viendo como el pequeño lloraba y la bruja iba hacia ellos con un enorme cuchillo riendo

-**Igni**\- dijo Ichiro corriendo hacia ella, la agarro por el estomago y la sostuvo cuando ella comenzó a intentar atacar a Asura y los demás -**¡cálmate hermana!**\- le grito Ichiro y vio a asura -**¡deja de llorar, solo lo empeoras!**\- intento razonar con el y el pequeño se tapo la boca hipando y con lagrimas cayendole del rostro

-**JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA**-rio estruendosamente Igni soltando el cuchillo y agarrándose el rostro, clavándose las uñas en sus mejillas y haciéndose sangrar, Ichiro agarro fuertemente a su hermana y trato de sincronizar su onda de alma con ella para calmarla, pero fueron empujados por Stein, quien tampoco había podido soportar la fuerte onda de locura que había soltado el pequeño Asura

-**los diseccionare~**-canturreo el, Ichiro lo miro con un poco de miedo, Kid-shinigami-sama salto sobre Stein y lo sostuvo boca abajo para que no lastimara ni se lastimara, el solo comenzó a reír

-**Excalibur**\- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama- **¿que estas planeando?**\- dijo el enojado

-**Ha ha ha, al parecer las ondas de locura que puede soltar cuando se asusta siguen ahi**\- dijo el -**lo que podemos hacer ahora es sellar sus poderes para evitar que eso ocurra de nuevo**\- explico el a Kid-shinigami-sama -**pero como temía, el ha perdido su parte Shinigami**\- y eso solo sorprendió mas a Kid-shinigami-sama

-**¿como podemos sellar sus poderes?**\- pregunto el aun sosteniendo a Stein, Ichiro aun sostenía a Igni que estaba logrando calmarse gracias a las ondas sincronizadas de su hermano, Asura estaba sentado en un rincón aterrado de todo lo que sucedía, tapándose la boca para no gritar ni llorar mas, enviando inconscientemente mas ondas de locura, que comenzaron a salir de la Death Room.


	9. Locura

Maka estaba ahora con unas tijeras en su mano pensando seriamente e imaginando que clase de peinado hacerle a su amiga, luego de desayunar ella le había pedido que la ayudara con ello y cortase un poco de su cabello, y tartamudeando que le ayudase con su ropa.

Maka había aceptado gustosa y le había enseñado a combinar su ropa, lo que fue un poco desastroso ya que Chrona había vestido siempre con su vestido negro, no sabia que podía usar pantalones o colores y sentirse cómoda, así que se había quedado con una falda mas corta pero mas practica. Ahora había decidido que lo mejor era cortar un poco de su cabello ¿pero que peinado hacerle? definitivamente no volverían al de antes, aquel peinado disparejo que Chrona había confesado habérselo cortado con su espada demoníaca cuando la locura la invadía y el cabello le crecía.

-**¿te gustaría que te lo deje hasta los hombros?**\- pregunto ella y Chrona solo la miro confusa y Maka suspiro -**bueno, voy a probar diferentes cortes cada vez mas cortos y te los mostrare, si alguno te gusta me avisas**\- le dijo y comenzó a cortar.

Ragnarock quien estaba sentado en una silla cercana a Chrona comiendo una manzana mientras balanceaba las piernas, que quedaban colgando de la silla. No le gustaba mucho que Maka le cortara el cabello, pues para el era mejor y mas fácil tironearselo así, pero su técnica había querido quitarse un poco de encima y no podía decir nada contra eso.

Maka corto hábilmente el cabello de Chrona, recordando todas las veces que le había cortado el pelo a Soul para que se viera mas "cool" y no como una chica.

**-Maka**\- la llamo Chrona pensando

-**mmm**\- dijo ella midiendo el largo del cabello -**¿que sucede?**\- pregunto

-**¿que paso con sid-sensei?**\- pregunto Chrona

-**sigue en el Shibusen, pero como ahora ya no hay tanta locura esparcida, ayuda a Nygus-sensei en la enfermería, ya que aun hay muchos estudiantes que se lastiman practicando**\- le explico ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no tartamudeaba tanto al hablar, y se sintió un poco orgullosa de ella -**ya**\- dijo ella cuando termino y le mostró con un espejo a Chrona su creación

Chrona se vio en el espejo sin tanto animo, vio su cabello hasta los hombros y su flequillo ahora un poco mas largo que antes

-**me gusta**\- dijo ella aun un poco dudosa, ahora al menos sin tanto cabello podría andar mas fácilmente y no le molestaria tanto -**gracias Maka**\- agradeció ella sonriendo tímidamente y Maka sonrió mas

Entonces, alguien llego a la casa, mientras Chrona se levantaba y tiraba el cabello de su ropa y le mostraba a Ragnarock, Maka comenzó a barrer el cabello que había caído

-**te vez exactamente igual para mi**\- dijo el rudamente y luego mordió la manzana, Chrona se desilusiono un poco por eso -**te hagas lo que te hagas, sigues siendo Chrona**\- dijo el cuando trago y Chrona le sonrió mientras el miraba a otro lado

-**Llegue**\- dijo Soul y luego se quedo viendo a Maka, quien bajo la vista y comenzó a acomodar el lugar

-**Hola Soul**\- saludo Chrona

-**Hola inutil**\- saludo Ragnarock, Chrona noto que el no quitaba la vista de Maka, quien evitaba levantar la vista de lo que hacia, se sintió como una intrusa en el lugar, de alguna manera sentía que debía salir, así que tomo a Ragnarock de la mano y fue a la puerta

-**Maka, voy a salir un rato**\- dijo ella a modo de saludo

-**espera, te perderás**\- dijo Maka viéndola

-**no te preocupes cerebrito, ella no puede perderse conmigo**\- dijo Ragnarock despectivamente -**ahora habla con tu inutil arma que su cara de cachorro abandonado me enferma-** dijo sorprendiendo a Maka, y así se llevo arrastrando a Chrona fuera de la casa, como si fuera un niñito grande.

Maka no miro a Soul, y el no le quito la vista de encima

-**Maka...**-comenzó el, pero ella levanto la mano deteniéndolo

-**olvídalo**\- le dijo media asustada de que pudiera rechazarla -**olvida lo que te dije y haz como si no hubiera pasado nada**\- dijo ella e intento pasar junto a el para ir a su cuarto, pero Soul la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el, haciendo que se sonrojara

-**¿como quieres que lo olvide?**\- pregunto el medio enojado

-**Solo olvídalo ¿ok? estaba enojada y...**-comenzó ella, pero el la interrumpió

-**no me importa, lo dijiste y ahora debes tomar responsabilidad**\- dijo Soul confundiendo a Maka -**me hiciste pensar y pensar sobre como debía decirte que también me gustas y ¿ahora me dices que lo olvide?**\- Soul negó con la cabeza -**no lo haré, esas fueron las palabras mas bonitas que he escuchado en mi vida y...aunque no sea nada cool como te lo estoy diciendo, me gustas Maka ¿ok? te amo**\- dijo el dejando a su técnica completamente en blanco, y haciendo que el sonriera -**si no me dices algo pronto, pensare que de verdad ya no te gusto**\- le amenazo

-**Soul...**-comenzó Maka con los ojos húmedos, cosa que asusto a Soul ya que lo ultimo que pretendía era hacerla llorar, la soltó rápidamente y le tomo los hombros

-**lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar...**-comenzó el y Maka sonrió, envolvió sus brazos en su cuello sorprendiéndolo y lo beso

-**idiota**-murmuro contra sus labios

-**cerebrito**\- dijo el sonriendo y la tomo de la cintura profundizando mas el beso

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Chrona en realidad estaba perdida.

-**Ragnarock, pasamos por aquí hace un rato**\- dijo ella viendo las mismas tiendas que antes

-**te digo que no, yo no me pierdo**\- remarco el, lo cierto era que no tenia idea donde estaba, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a su técnica solo para quedar como idiota

Chrona observo bien cada lugar por donde pasaban, evitando mirar a la gente, pudo memorizar las cosas llamativas y tenia una idea de donde estaba ahora, pero aun no sabia como volver a la casa de Maka.

-**no se lidiar con esto**\- murmuro ella sin saber que hacer, lo que no noto, y fue bueno que no lo hiciera, fue todas y cada una de las miradas que atraía de los chicos y chicas de donde ella pasaba, con su falda tableada a cuadrille verde y negra hasta las rodillas, su camisa blanca con bastante escote, su cabello rosado y brillante y ojos azules cual diamantes, definitivamente no podía pasar desapercibida ante nadie, cosa que si ella hubiera notado, estaría escondida en un rincón muriendo de vergüenza.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Marie-sensei estaba en ese momento trabajando con la clase NOT, cuando algunos de sus estudiantes comenzaron a actuar de manera extraña, los envió a la enfermería sin saber que hacer y se dio cuenta de que otros muchos estudiantes comenzaron a actuar también de manera extraña, Sid-sensei que estaba cuidando a Haru en ese momento, llego corriendo a ella sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos

-**tenemos una crisis en Shibusen**\- dijo el y Marie tomo a su pequeño -**continuas ondas de locura están afectando a los estudiantes y algunos profesores, debemos informar a Shinigami-sama**\- dijo el y ella asustada por Stein corrió tras Sid-sensei, llegando a la Death Room para ver a Stein en el suelo riendo como un loco y Shinigami-sama sobre el sosteniéndolo de un brazo, a un costado los mismos chicos de antes, la chica asustada y el hermano sosteniéndola y Excalibur cerca del espejo apoyado en su bastón

-**Stein**\- se alerto y corrió hacia el, aun con su bebe en brazos, Sid-sensei callo al suelo por la fuerte onda de locura que había en la habitación sin poder controlase

-**cuidado Marie-sensei**\- advirtió Kid, pero ella ya estaba en el suelo junto a su esposo, y toco su rostro preocupada

-**reacciona Stein, tu hijo te necesita cuerdo**\- dijo seria y el, poco a poco dejo de reír y fijo su mirada en ella y en el pequeño

-**puedes soltarme Kid, Marie sincronizo su onda de alma conmigo**\- dijo Stein volviendo a su seriedad, Kid se quito de encima y el se levanto y puso delante de Marie, cubriéndola de la vista de Asura-**gracias Marie**\- dijo el y ella sonrió y recordó a que venían

-**Shinigami-sama hay una crisis en todo Shibusen, los estudiantes están cayendo presos de la locura y no sabemos de donde proviene**\- comenzó ella, y Stein la silencio

-**viene de el**\- dijo y se corrió a un lado dejándola ver a un pequeño niño sentado con las rodillas en su pecho tapándose la boca y llorando en silencio, lucia aterrado pero no loco, y eso le extraño

-**Ha ha ha la única forma de sellar sus poderes es quitandole las lineas Zansu de su cabeza**\- dijo Excalibur desde donde estaba, y eso solo aterro mas al pequeño, comenzando a imaginarse cosas aterradoras y dolorosas...y su locura comenzó a ser mas y mas fuerte.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Chrona sabia que estaba perdida, pero ahora también sabia que Ragnarock no lo admitiría nunca.

-**¿y si le preguntamos a alguien?**\- murmuro Chrona

-**no**\- dijo Ragnarock terco como era, ella se dio cuenta de que ya debían de estar cerca del Shibusen y se pregunto si podría encontrar a alguien a quien preguntarle como volver a la casa de Maka, pero para empezar, ¿como sabia que ya podía volver? eso desanimo un poco a la peli rosada, entonces sintió algo malo cerca y se detuvo en una esquina.

Lo primero que noto que estaban frente a las escaleras del Shibusen, y lo segundo que noto fueron todos los cuerpos en el suelo.

-**¿Q-q-q-que?**\- dijo ella asustada, todos los cuerpos parecían quemados por la mancha negra que todos parecían tener y algunos ya estaban en descomposición, ella vio a una mujer vestida de un negro vestido largo y parecía quemado en las puntas, su cabello negro despeinado y algo sucio cubría en parte su rostro y su piel de color blanco verdusco enfermizo, sus manos descansaban en su espalda cómodamente y como ella podía verla de perfil veía sus negras garras que parecían de animal, entonces ella giro la cabeza y la miro a los ojos

Chrona sintió mucho miedo, se vio en esos ojos negros, vacíos y profundos, vio la locura, la desesperación, la ira y se sintió, caer... y caer... y caer... y caer... y caer y... un tirón a su ropa le llamo la atencion y al bajar la mirada Ragnarock la miraba

-**vamonos**\- dijo el, pero cuando ella levanto la mirada, la bruja estaba delante de ella sonriendo dejando ver sus amarillentos dientes puntiagudos

-**niña del shibusen**\- dijo ella acercando su rostro al de Chrona, quien no pudo reaccionar -**odio a los niños del Shibusen**\- susurro, se alejo y rió fuertemente para luego empujarla clavandole las uñas en el pecho antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar

Chrona voló varios metros hasta chocar contra una casa, el aire salio de sus pulmones y cayo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, Ragnarock corrió hacia ella sabiendo que no tenia oportunidades solo

-**¡Chrona idiota, levántate!**\- le grito sacudiendola, Chrona gimió de dolor pero se levanto y miro a la otra bruja que la miraba con odio, se paro y cuando Ragnarock se transformo en espada, ella lo tomo en sus manos sin pensarlo siquiera

-**POR QUE MI VENENO NO TE MATO**\- grito la otra bruja completamente enloquecida ahora corriendo hacia Chrona a una velocidad sorprendente, pero ella reacciono a tiempo y se cubrió de sus garras con su espada -**MUERE NIÑA DEL SHIBUSEN**-grito la bruja atacándola, pero Chorna se defendió y se defendió de nuevo a cada ataque, pero no supo como atacar, ella solo parecía poder defenderse por la rápida velocidad de la bruja, así que corrió hacia el Shibusen esperando que alguien la ayudara, la bruja la siguió con sus ojos negros y vacíos y eso solo la aterro mas

-**deja de escapar inutil y ataca**\- le dijo Ragnarock, Chrona se detuvo frente al Shibusen y vio a la bruja tras ellas, se dio cuenta de que como había matado a toda esa gente, también podría matar a sus amigos...y ella no sabría como lidiar con la muerte de sus amigos. Así que ataco.

comenzó a intentar cortarla y atacarla, recordando que no quería que nadie muriese, la bruja solo ataco mas rápidamente, izquierda, derecha, izquierda derecha, casi no había punto para atacarla, así ella logro herir varias veces a Chrona, pero gracias a su sangre negra no tenían mucho efecto mas que el dolor en ella

-**MUERE, MUERE, MUERE**\- gritaba la bruja asustando a Chrona, entonces la bruja pareció ver algo en el shibusen y cuando iba a atacarla ella lo esquivo y comenzó a ir hacia el Shibusen, Chrona en pánico, reacciono sin pensar mucho y le clavo la espada en el estomago, clavandola en el suelo y deteniéndola momentáneamente

-**no lastimaras a mis amigos**\- dijo ella decidida, y entonces una enorme ola de locura la paso.

Con Ragnarock en mano, Chorna torció su espalda hacia atrás en una posición prácticamente imposible para cualquiera...y comenzó a reír.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Maka y Soul estaban de camino al Shibusen de la mano, a Maka le avergonzaba al mismo tiempo que alegraba. Soul había insistido en ir así todo el camino hasta la escuela y ella había aceptado, sin saber que en realidad el quería presumir frente a sus estudiantes que ahora estaban juntos, también planeaba besarla frente a todos para que no hubiera duda alguna y dejaran de darle sus tontas cartas de amor a su novia, aunque eso nunca se lo confesaría.

-**es raro que no haya nadie en las calles**\- comento Maka normalmente a esa hora las calles estaban bastante vivas con las personas caminando

-**es raro**\- dijo Soul concordando con ella

-**eso solo hace que me preocupe mas por Chrona**\- dijo Maka

-**no te preocupes, en cuanto te deje en la escuela ire a buscarla**\- dijo Soul, le haba prometido eso en cuanto habían establecido su relación y ella se había acordado de Chrona y su salida a una ciudad que no conocía bien, llegaron rápidamente frente al Shibusen para ver un panorama terrible

-**¿que rayos?**-

-**¿que paso aqui?**\- pregunto Maka soltando a Soul y corriendo al Shibusen, donde vio a su amiga pelear de forma desesperada y confusa con Ragnarock en la mano contra una bruja de aspecto terrible, escucho la risa de Chrona y vio que su ropa era la misma que antes, ese vestido negro y largo de sangre negra -**¡Chrona!**\- le grito ella, y ella la miro

-**sabes...mi sangre es negra**\- murmuro y siguió atacando a la bruja, quien al verla a ella y Soul, fue a atacarlos

-**¡Soul!**-grito Maka y Soul cambio, Maka lo tomo en sus manos y se defendió de la bruja -**¿quien eres?**\- le pregunto ella, pero la bruja solo dijo

-**niña del shibusen**\- y sonrió un poco -**odio los niños del shibusen**\- murmuro y comenzó a reír y atacarla con sus garras negras

-**Soul, resonancia de almas**\- dijo ella y con un grito de pelea comenzaron a atacar a la bruja en movimientos rápidos, pero ella los esquivo a todos y se alejo un poco

-**¡mueran niños del Shibusen!**\- grito ella y Chrona la ataco en ese momento cortandole un brazo, la bruja grito estridentemente haciéndole doler los oídos a todos los presentes, su brazo cayo al suelo retorciéndose por unos segundos y volviéndose polvo negro en el siguiente, la bruja ataco a Chrona empujándola de nuevo con su único brazo y Maka la vio volar varios metros

-**¡Chrona!**-grito ella preocupada, pero la bruja le impidió socorrerla ya que comenzó a atacarla

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Chrona cayo al suelo cuando choco contra algo, había dejado caer a Ragnarock y ahora no sabia donde estaba, no sabia donde estaba ella, debía atacar a la bruja ¿pero para que era? no lo recordaba, ella debía detenerla para salvar...¿ a quien iba a salvar?no lo sabia, ella tenia que atacarla, ¿a quien debía atacar? ¿donde estaba Ragnarock? ¿donde estaba ella?

Chrona se agarro la cabeza sabiendo que estaba cayendo en la locura y no podía salir, ella quería salir, grito agarrándose su cabeza, ella quería cambiar, no quería caer en la locura de nuevo, pero no podía salir ¿donde estaba Ragnarock?¿donde estaba ella?

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama dejo la Death Room, no podían detener aun las ondas de locura que emitía el pequeño Asura, así que lo había dejado al cuidado de Excalibur ya que no tenia opción.

Al salir frente al Shibusen, sintió el alma de una bruja poderosa y vio a Chrona agarrándose la cabeza y murmurando algo, supo que no era ella y busco con la vista y encontró a Ragnarock inconsciente a unos metros de ella, como un niño pequeño con una herida en la cabeza.

Marie y Stein fueron a socorrerlos corriendo, al avanzar mas vio a una horrenda bruja peleando con Maka y Soul, la bruja se movía a una velocidad increíble, casi no podía seguirla con la vista de a momentos, sus garras de animal chorreando algo negro de sus puntas fue lo que mas le llamo la atencion, vio todos los cuerpos tirados y esparcidos, sintió rabia e impotencia por esos pobres ciudadanos.

Maka grito cuando la bruja le araño el brazo rompiendo su ropa y haciéndola sangrar un poco, la herida de inmediato se puso negra y eso asusto a todos, vio pasar a Chorna por su lado e ir hacia la bruja con Ragnarock en mano

-**¡Chrona!**-grito Marie-sensei abrazando a su pequeño protectoramente como la madre que era, Liz y Patty llegaron corriendo resistiendo apenas las ondas de locura que había, se trasformaron rápidamente en armas y Kid-Shinigami-sama apunto, pero no llego a atacar.

* * *

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

Chrona aun media perdida en la locura, sintió a Marie-sensei llegar a su lado e intentar sincronizar su onda de alma con ella, pero estaba tan perdida que sabia que eso le haría mal a Marie-sensei, pero gracias a ella había recuperado suficiente conciencia para ver a Ragnarock siendo traído por Stein en sus brazos, el la miro ambos reconocieron el grito de su amiga y Ragnarock estaba a su lado de nuevo y no dijo nada cuando ella lo miro con sed de sangre, solo se transformo de nuevo y corrieron a la pelea con la bruja sin pensarlo mucho.

Chrona llego a la pelea con un gran salto sobre la bruja cuando ella estaba atacando a Maka, noto vagamente que el brazo que le había cortado había vuelto a crecer, pero eso no le intereso, levanto su espada y con un fuerte grito le corto la cabeza a la bruja.

Un tenso silencio reino el lugar por apenas unos segundos que fueron eternos, entonces la cabeza de la bruja cayo al suelo y rodó, el cuerpo cayo al piso como peso muerto que era, en un ruido sordo que le heló la sangre a todos.

Cuando todos estaban por suspirar por algo de alivio, un fuerte grito completamente desesperado y de miedo les llamo la atencion, todos miraron detrás de ellos, al ver se dieron cuenta de que Igni estaba frente a la escuela, cerca de Kid-Shinigami-sama medio cubriéndose el rostro, pero en sus ojos solo podía verse el pánico

-**era nuestra madre**\- dijo Ichiro agarrando a su hermana por sus hombros, lucia pálido y con miedo, todos sintieron pena por unos segundos hasta que el grito -**CÚBRANSE, ESTO NO TERMINO**\- y se arrojo al suelo cubriendo a su hermana.

Maka entonces vio con miedo como el cadáver de la bruja se levantaba sin dificultad alguna, levantando los brazos comenzó a girar como bailando y de su cuello, no broto sangre alguna, sino que comenzó a salir un toxico humo negro y espeso y la cabeza en el suelo comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada.


	10. Kim

Maka vio con un poco de miedo el toxico y espeso humo que no paraba de salir del cuello de la bruja, miles de preguntas la asaltaron, pero solo hubo tiempo de alejarse, el humo negro era muy rápido y avanzaba con velocidad sorprendente, todos vieron con sorpresa y terror como todo lo que el humo tocaba, lo derretía como si de ácido se tratase

-**¿que diablos es eso?**\- pregunto Kid-Shingami-sama, alejándose rápidamente

-**¡es humo toxico, no dejen que los toque!**-grito Stein a todos ellos y corrieron dentro de la escuela, Kid-Shingami-sama se preocupo mucho por Maka, Soul y Chorna quienes habían quedado afuera, mas no tubo mucho tiempo para preocuparse ya que el humo comenzó a derretir la entrada y las puertas

-**esta derritiendo la escuela**\- dijo el y soltando a Liz y Patty lanzo una ráfaga de viento con sus poderes de Shinigami para dispersar y alejar el humo que se acercaba, pero de lo espeso que era, apenas surtía efecto.

-**es inutil**\- dijo Stein viendo que el humo apenas retrocedía centímetros con cada ataque, pero el siguió haciéndolos por que esos centímetros podrían ser la diferencia entre la vida y ser derretidos.

Kid-Shingami-sama se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados, humo toxico por fuera y un Asura aterrado por dentro que no dejaba de enviar ondas de locura por todo Shibusen incapacitando a muchos técnicos. estaban en una situación bastante difícil.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Maka se alejo del humo negro no tan rápidamente, viendo si había alguien a quien poder ayudar, pero parecía que la bruja había dejado un camino de muerte a su paso, alertando a todos para esconderse, y el resto de personas que aun estaban en la ciudad habían huido rápidamente ayudándose entre si

-**parece que no podemos hacer mucho**\- dijo Soul aun convertido en guadaña

-**si**\- dijo Maka resignada a eso, y le dieron punzadas en el brazo

-**¿como esta tu brazo?**\- pregunto Soul

-**no es nada**\- dijo Maka restando le importancia, la herida no sangraba, aunque en realidad no fuera un herida, sino que se parecía mas a un moretón negro -**es solo un golpe**\- dijo ella y Soul no creyó mucho eso, las garras de esa bruja eran afiladas y debió de haberse cortado

-**déjame verlo**\- pidió el a punto de dejar de ser un arma

-**no**\- dijo ella

-**Maka, puede ser grave**\- le dijo enojado

-**solo es un golpe, luego le pediré a Stein que lo revise**\- le dijo ella y se hizo una venda improvisada con un pedazo de tela que se arranco de su ropa, Soul no dijo nada -**aun no sabemos donde esta Chrona, o si aun esta presa de la locura**\- dijo ella

-**¿que le habrá pasado?**\- murmuro Soul recordando como la habían encontrado, y un poco enojado por el cambio de tema

-**no lo se, pero seguramente fueron las ondas de locura que venían del Shibusen**\- dijo Maka

-**¿del Shibusen?**\- dijo Soul sorprendido -**¿tendrá algo que ver esa bruja?**-

-**eso lo averiguaremos**\- dijo Maka decidida y comenzaron a rodear la ciudad y el humo negro para llegar de alguna forma al Shibusen.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Chrona estaba perdida, y no como antes, sino en su mente.

deambulaba junto con Ragnarock alejándose del humo negro, ella estaba ida en si misma, tratando de volver, pero no podía.

-**vamos idiota**\- dijo Ragnarock guiándola a algún lado, el sabia que solo Maka o alguien con ondas anti demoníacas podía devolver a Chrona a la realidad y sacarla de ese estupor medio trance, al menos no estaba violenta como el la conocía o riendo como una loca como también la había visto. En ese momento lo que mas deseo el pequeño fue poseer tales ondas para calmar a su técnico.

-**maldita sea**\- maldijo el a punto de llorar de impotencia.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama enfrento a Ichiro e Igni por respuestas

-**¿como podemos disolver este humo negro?**\- pregunto el.

Igni estaba cubriendo su rostro, a un solo paso de caer a la locura, incluso a Ichiro le estaba costando mantenerla cuerda con tanto pánico que sentía al ver a su madre y las continuas ondas que enviaba Asura

-**en este momento, no tengo idea**\- dijo el honesto

-**¿como que en este momento no?**\- pregunto Marie-sensei al muchacho, ambos hermanos estaban contra la pared y el chico no soltaba a su hermana así como ella ahora no podía soltar a Stein

-**mi hermana podría crear algo para dispersar el humo, pero ahora no esta...del todo bien**\- dijo el, su hermana no hizo el menor ruido o movimiento para negar o afirmar eso -**normalmente cuando mi madre aparece, nosotros solo escapamos**\- dijo el

-**al parecer su madre, no fue muy buena ¿o si?**\- pregunto Stein viéndolos, cuando la chica había gritado al ver el cuerpo de su madre, sintió algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando Chrona veía a su madre, y el pánico que mostraba ahora era solo una afirmación a lo que pregunto.

Ichiro se puso sombrío al recordar involuntariamente todo lo que les había echo su madre en la locura

-**creo que ya mencione que mi madre cayo en la locura y también busca que mi hermana, bruja como ella, caiga también**\- dijo el -**cuando asesinaron a mi padre, mi madre, la que nos había cuidado hasta entonces comenzó a torturarnos e infundirnos miedo, pero como no pudo y sabe que no puede hacerlo conmigo, quiere a mi hermana que tiene facilidad para ello, cuando escapamos de ella, hizo su misión atraparla y hacerla caer e infundirle miedo a mi hermana, hasta el punto de que el rostro de nuestra madre le ha llegado a causar pavor a mi hermana**-explico el

-**pobrecillos**\- murmuro Marie sensei con su gran corazón, aun no entendía como Medusa había podido torturar a su pequeña hija, y ahora tenia delante dos pequeños que había escapado de su madre caída en la locura y casi en la misma situación que Chrona

-**todas las brujas en parte caen en la locura,¿por que su madre no sabe controlarse?**-

-**por la perdida de mi padre, el la calmaba y por el reprimía su instinto de bruja**\- dijo viéndolo -**mi madre amo profundamente a mi padre, mas que a nosotros es obvio**\- dijo el un poco dolido por eso, pero había crecido sin padre y sin madre y en realidad no sabia como era tener una familia así, para el, su familia solo era su hermana.

-**entonces ¿no hay modo de hacer que ella racione?¿o hacer algo?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama y Ichiro negó con la cabeza

-**pero si puedo hacer que haga algo**\- dijo el -**pero les costara**\- Kid-Shinigami-sama no podía creer que estuviera pidiéndole dinero -**y no dinero**\- dijo enojado viendo al Shinigami -**no voy a pedirles dinero idiotas**\- dijo enojado

-**¿entonces que nos costara?**\- pregunto Stein

-**mucha ayuda**\- dijo el sombrío -**y que no maten a mi hermana cuando termine**-

-**¿que vas a hacer?**\- pregunto Marie-sensei

-**voy a hacer que caiga en la locura medianamente, para que disperse el humo toxico sin que sienta dolor, pero luego la locura la invadirá completamente y necesitare ayuda para controlarla y calmarla-** explico el, Kid-Shinigami-sama lo pensó seriamente, pero el humo negro no le daba mucha opción tampoco

-**¿podremos lograr calmarla?**-pregunto el e Ichiro sonrió como un conocedor

-**he echo eso toda mi vida**-dijo el con pesar, no le molestaba calmar a su hermana, pero sin el, su hermana estaba vulnerable y eso era peligroso.

-**bien**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama -**hazlo**\- le pidió.

Ichiro se separo de la pared donde estaban apoyados y se acerco a la puerta donde aun no había entrado el humo toxico

-**hermana**-la llamo el, ella apenas dejo una rendija entre sus manos para ver a su hermano -**¿puedes ayudarnos?**\- le pregunto

-**¿podrán calmarme?**-susurro ella como una niña pequeña y asustada,sabia a lo que su hermano se refería y tenia miedo. Ichiro odiaba verla así, si hubiera podido hubiera matado a su madre para que dejara de perseguirlos, se llevaría a su hermana donde nunca la encoraran las brujas y vivirían el resto de sus vidas en paz...pero esos eran solo bonitos sueños ya que la realidad era otra.

-**si, te lo prometo**\- le dijo el -**pero ahora debemos dispersar el humo toxico de mamá, recuerdas como hacerlo ¿verdad?** \- pregunto y ella asintió tímidamente -**bien, voy a soltarte, te dejare cerca de la puerta y te empujare hacia el humo**-

-**ok**\- dijo ella y espero

-**bien**\- dijo el y le dio un beso en la frente, volteo hacia Kid-Shinigami-sama y le dijo -**no se acerquen, no puedo garantizar su seguridad ahora**\- y el asintió, volvió la vista a su hermana y le sonrió -**vamos**\- le dijo y ella asintió de nuevo, entonces comenzó a soltarla y alejarse de ella.

Los presentes vieron como Ichiro soltó finalmente a su hermana, quien tenia una pose rígida y sin moverse, vieron el momento exacto cuando él dejo de tocarla y ella se relajo completamente, bajo las manos que cubrían su rostro y un aura siniestra la rodeo

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Igni se sintió arder. El fuego la envolvía como una segunda piel y su magia prendía chispas por saltar y bailar, como todo niño emocionado, el fuego le quemaba y necesitaba soltarlo, liberarlo... entonces alguien le dio un fuerte empujón en la espalda y ella se vio frente a la oscuridad, a ella no le gusto, así que comenzó a girar y girar... y rió viendo como la oscuridad se desvanecía ante el fuego de su locura mientras ella liberaba el fuego que llevaba dentro de si y rogaba por salir.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Ichiro vio como su hermana en la puerta del Shibusen comenzó a prenderse fuego a si misma quemando su ropa y haciendo aparecer una diferente, un vestido blanco y de tirantes, corto hasta las rodillas la envolvió como el fuego y él en ese momento la empujo por la espalda hacia afuera, todos vieron como ella comenzó a correr por el lugar sonriendo con ojos negros y veían como el fuego hacia desaparecer todo aquel humo

-**¿no podríamos haber simplemente atacado el humo con fuego?**\- pregunto Marie sensei, Ichiro negó con la cabeza lentamente

-**el humo es demasiado espeso para el fuego normal**\- dijo el

-**¿entonces que es lo que ella hace?**-pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama, quien había tenido la misma idea de Marie

-**ese fuego es especial, la consumirá por completo y quemara todo a su paso, su fuego es...no hay nada que pueda pagarlo completamente, renace de sus propias cenizas cada vez mas fuerte**\- explico el y sonrió un poco -**no nos llamamos los hermanos Phoenix por nada**\- dijo el

-**¿así fue como consumió la locura de la luna?**\- pregunto Stein

-**no**\- dijo Ichiro -**ahora ella solo esta quemando el humo, desatando un poco de su poder destructivo, en la luna fue diferente, ya les dije que ella lo absorbió**\- explico el

-**entonces cuando todo el humo haya sido dispersado por Igni ¿que hará cuando vea a su madre?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**en ese momento solo la acompañara en su locura, no la reconocerá, no reconocerá a nadie**\- dijo el triste

-**suponiendo que la bruja siga ahi...**-comenzó Kid-shinigami-sama

-**sigue ahí**\- dijo Ichiro seguro de si mismo-**seguramente esta sentada en el mismo lugar viendo como todo el humo negro consume la ciudad**\- dijo el con algo de odio en su vos

-**¿conoces alguna manera de que podamos derrotarla?**\- pregunto Kid-shinigami-sama, Ichiro lo pensó durante un segundo antes de responder

-**se que si cortan sus extremidades, o incluso la parten a la mitad, no morirá, simplemente volverá a crecer de nuevo la parte mas fuerte mientras muere la parte débil, la única opción**\- dijo haciendo una pausa -**es atacar el punto negro que tiene en el pecho con un arma caza brujas, sino solo volverá a regenerarse**\- dijo el -**pero es muy rápida, así que tienen que ser aun mas rápidos para matarla**-

Todos pensaron inmediatamente en Maka y Soul y su famosa forma caza brujas, pero ninguno sabia donde estaban ni tenían forma de buscarlos.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Ragnarock vio como el humo negro que parecía perseguirlos comenzó a retroceder como si algo estuviera absorbiéndolo, no le importo demasiado ya que en ese momento solo quería llegar al Shibusen y encontrar a alguien para ayudar a Chorna

Estaban cerca, pero sabia que no podía llevar a Chrona dentro del lugar, podrían atacarla por su estado de locura o ponerse peor, el sabia que las ondas de locura venían desde dentro del Shibusen, aunque no sabia de que ni por que.

-**quédate aquí, y por nada del mundo te muevas ¿entendiste idiota?**\- le dijo el agresivamente, intentando penetrar la bruma de locura que cubría su mente, pero cuando ella lo miro, no estuvo seguro de que si lo habría logrado.

Sin mas opción, la dejo junto a una pared que recordaría fácilmente, la dejo sola y corrió dentro del Shibusen a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla

-**donde esta esa idiota plana cuando la necesitan**\- murmuro pensando en Maka, el pequeño corrió por los pasillos desesperadamente buscando ayuda, pero solo veía mas y mas personas atadas a las camas riendo o violentas, seguramente caídos en la locura.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Marie-sensei estaba ahora corriendo a ver a Nygus sensei que se había quedado en la enfermería por su resistencia a la locura atendiendo a los demás que no la tenían, y seguramente estaba teniendo problemas.

Stein se pregunto cuantas personas habrían caído ya en la locura.

llegaron rápidamente a la enfermería y vieron a Nygus sensei luchando con un estudiante medio convertido en arma, ella lo redujo y comenzó a atarlo para sostenerlo, el estudiante gritaba y gritaba.

-**Nygus sensei**\- dijo Marie sorprendida,ella levanto la mirada y vio a sus compañeros

-**hola**\- saludo ella -**este chico se soltó cuando no lo veía y dejo libre a otros tres**\- explico ella terminando de atarlo y dejándolo en una cama junto a otros estudiantes atados y dormidos -**decidí ponerlos a dormir por que era mas fácil que tenerlos despiertos**\- ella lucían cansada

-**¿que paso con los chicos que tenían resistencia?**\- pregunto ella

-**ahora están persiguiendo a los chicos que escaparon y viendo si hay algún otro estudiante suelto**\- ella hizo una pausa -**¿que esta sucediendo?**\- pregunto ella mirándolos

-**no lo se del todo**\- dijo Marie también un poco confundida -**solo se que toda esta locura viene de un pequeño niño que esta ahora con Excalibur en la death Room**\- explico ella

-**¿y la pelea de afuera?**\- pregunto también

-**una poderosa bruja nos tomo por sorpresa**\- dijo ella y Nygus se vio sorprendida

-**¿Shinigami-sama no la noto?**\- pregunto ella, normalmente el podía sentir cada bruja que entraba en Death City, eso era muy raro

-**al parecer no, no tenemos idea de lo que esta sucediendo**\- dijo Stein sombrío.

Stein vio a muchos de sus estudiantes en esas camas atados y se sintió enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada

-**Marie**\- llamo el -**¿podríamos sincronizar tus ondas con todos ellos?**\- pregunto el y ella se sorprendió, se le había ocurrido eso, pero no sabia bien como hacerlo sola

-**si me ayudas, es posible**\- dijo ella y dejo a su pequeño, soltándolo por primera vez, en el suelo cerca de una esquina alejada de los estudiantes -**no te muevas Haru**\- le dijo sonriendo y el asintió, ella se trasformo en martillo y con Stein sincronizaron almas con cada estudiante, fue una tarea difícil por la cantidad de locura que seguía entrando, pero lograron calmarlos.

Nadie vio que el pequeño Haru, en realidad se había ido.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Haru, era un chico muy parecido a su padre, era serio y muy inteligente, no hablaba mucho a pesar de estar por cumplir dos años en unas semanas, aunque a todos les parecía muy tierno de todas formas.

No era muy sociable tampoco, le gustaba mucho estar con sus padres y algunos de sus estudiantes como lo eran Maka, Soul, Tsubaki y Kid, esos eran los que mejor le caían.

Aunque no sonriera mucho, todos concordaban en que tenia la sonrisa y los ojos de Marie y de que tendría el corazón de los dos.

Lo que aun no sabían del todo, era que el pequeño tenia al igual que su madre las ondas anti demoníacas capaces de combatir la locura, y la percepción de almas que le permitía encontrar a todos aunque no pudiera verlos, así fue como supo que su nueva favorita, Chrona estaba cerca de la escuela sola y consumida por la locura, por lo que desobedeció a su madre y salio a buscarla.

Todos creían que seguramente heredaría el sentido de orientación de su madre, y su padre aunque no le molestara, le había enseñado a distinguir las direcciones y le había mostrado media ciudad en sus paseos. Aunque claro que no se perdería, no, el conocía cada pasillo del Shibusen por los que su madre había deambulado perdida con el perfectamente, así que solo camino tranquilo apoyándose de vez en cuando en las paredes, hasta llegar a la chica.

-**Chrona**\- la llamo el y la chica lo miro y sonrió asustandolo un poco, pero el sabia que podía con ella, así que se acerco a ella y levanto los brazos para que lo alzara, ella lo alzo y el la abrazo mientras sincronizaban ondas y la sacaba de la locura.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Chrona poco a poco volvió a la realidad y se vio a si misma abrazando al pequeño Haru, quien la soltó y le sonrió, de inmediato recordó a Marie-sensei

-**Hola Chrona**-le saludo el con su vos infantil

-**Hola Haru**\- saludo ella sonriendo un poco, sorprendida por que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar. Entonces recordó a Ragnarock y lo busco por el lugar, pero al no encontrarlo miro a Haru con algo de miedo y corrió dentro del Shibusen imaginándose que podría haber echo su pequeña arma.

Se pregunto vagamente que hacia Haru solo, pero no se lo pregunto mucho por que tampoco sabia mucho sobre bebes.

Corrió por los pasillo del Shibusen buscándolo

-**¡Ragnarock!**\- gritaba ella -**¡Ragnarock!**\- vio a varios chicos salir corriendo riendo y a otros perseguirlos y atraparlos, asustada corrió alejándose de ellos sin saber bien que estaba pasando.

-**¡Haru!**\- escucho entonces que gritaban y corrió hacia la vos de Marie sensie -**¡Haru! ¿donde estas?**-gritaba ella medio desesperada, cuando Chrona la vio estaba casi llorando de la preocupación por su pequeño, Chorna se acerco a ella rápidamente y Marie los brazo a los dos y sollozo de alivio, beso a cada uno en la frente y cuando estaba por tomar a su bebe en brazos, Stein la detuvo

-**aun tenemos que sincronizar almas**\- dijo el, miro a su pequeño abrazado a Chrona y luego la miro a ella -**Hola Chrona**\- le saludo y palmeo la cabeza de ambos, el también estaba muy preocupado, pero no podía demostrarlo, al menos no ahora.

Marie sensei, al ver que su pequeño no estaba, se había asustado mucho y transformándose, había corrido a buscarlo en la escuela gritando su nombre, aunque claro, se habría perdido rápidamente si no fuera por que Stein la había seguido también preocupado.

-**si**\- dijo ella y volvio a ser un martillo, volvieron a la enfermería seguidos de Chrona y Haru y comenzaron a calmar a los estudiantes, pero las ondas que Asura emitía era muy fuertes.

-**debo encontrar a Ragnarock**\- murmuro Chrona

-**Ranarok**\- dijo dudoso Haru

-**si, el es mi amigo y mi arma**\- dijo Chrona sonriendo e intento bajar a Haru para ir a buscarlo, pero el no se soltó de su cuello -**tengo que ir a buscarlo**\- dijo ella triste viendo al niño -**suéltame**\- pidió, pero el negó con la cabeza

-**locura**\- dijo el y a Chrona le costo entender que no podía dejarla, aunque pudiera alejarse de el, como aun no sabia hacer lo mismo que Maka y expandir su onda de alma hacia todos, ella volvería a caer en la locura. Chrona se vio triste ya que no podía llevarse al pequeño por que era peligroso

-**vamos**\- dijo Haru sorprendiéndola y ella miro a Stein, llamándolo

-**no podemos acompañarte**\- dijo el -**no podemos irnos muy lejos de estos chicos, las ondas de locura son cada vez mas fuertes y en cuanto nos alejemos de ellos volverán a caer**\- explico el, Marie sensei, tubo un momento difícil en silencio. pero ella tomo una decisión

-**ve a buscarlo Chrona**\- dijo Marie viéndola -**Ragnarock pudo ser una espada demoníaca, pero ahora es solo un niño pequeño que no puede luchar sin su técnica, estará desprotegido y asustado**\- dijo ella pensando en el pequeño -**vete**\- le dijo de nuevo

Chrona miro con sorpresa a Marie-sensei

-**P-pero Haru...**-comenzó ella

-**si te vas sin el estarás perdida**\- y sonrió un poco por eso -**el llego hasta ti solo y te ayudo a pensar de tener solo dos añitos**\- ella se sintió un poco orgullosa por eso -**así que lo mejor sera que te acompañe**\- y se acerco a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros-** pero protege a mi bebe Chrona**\- dijo sombría -**lo es todo para mi**\- le aclaro y la soltó

-**s-si**\- dijo ella abrazando fuerte a Haru -**lo protegeré con mi vida**\- dijo ella y salio a buscar a Ragnarock.

Stein estaba algo sorprendido de su esposa, no pensó que cedería a su pequeño tan rápidamente, pero sabia que era difícil para ella. puso una mano en su hombro para recordarle que estaba ahí

-**fue una buena decisión**\- dijo el apoyándola, Marie lo miro algo preocupada

-**eso espero**\- dijo y volvieron con los estudiantes y Nygus.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Chrona corrió por los pasillos del Shibusen buscando a Ragnarock

-**¡Ragnarock!**\- gritaba ella mientras caminaba viendo cada lugar donde el podría esconderse

-**¿Chrona?**\- pregunto una vos cerca de ella, y al girar vio a Ox con su arma y Kim también con su arma -**¿que estas haciendo aquí sola?**\- pregunto el confuso, el sabia que ella también tenia facilidad para caer en la locura, entonces la pareja vio al bebe que sostenía

-**¿que estas haciendo con Haru?**\- le pregunto Kim

-**ah...el...me-me ayudo con la locura**\- explico avergonzada, Ox y Kim no se acercaron a Chorna, se veían desconfiados

-**¿como que te ayudo?**\- pregunto Ox, el pequeño solo tenia dos años y no era posible que le hubiera ayudado, apenas podía hablar, lo mas probable es que hubiera caído en la locura y ahora estaba robado al bebe, eran los pensamientos lógicos de Ox

-**¿que estas haciendo aquí?**\- pregunto Kim

-**estoy buscando a Ragnarock, se separo de mi y esta en peligro**\- explico ella, Kim aun dudosa miro al pequeño que le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear.

Ella respetaba a ese bebe, aunque fuera solo un infante, no cualquiera sostenía la mirada de la forma en que el lo hacia, y no era la primera vez que lo hacia con ella

-**¿de verdad Haru te ayudo a salir de la locura?**\- pregunto ella

-**si**\- dijo sin dudarlo, aunque Kim no entendiera como, Chrona se veía muy segura de si misma y eso era raro

-**bien**\- dijo ella y se acerco a Chrona sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ella

-**¿bien?**\- preguntaron todos confusos

-**te ayudare a buscar a tu arma**\- dijo Kim aparentando desinterés

-**Kim¿que estas haciendo?**-pregunto Jackeline, pero ella no respondió, y Chrona no hablo, solo la miro sorprendida, así que Kim la presiono

-**¿no es eso a lo que venias?**\- pregunto y ella asintió rápidamente -**pues en marcha**\- dijo ella comenzando a caminar -**estoy cumpliendo mi promesa**\- dijo ella contestando a Jackeline, Ox sorprendido corrió junto a ella y le susurro al oído

-**¿que estas haciendo?**\- Kim lo miro, Chrona iba delante de ellos, gritando por Ragnarock con Haru en brazos

-**dije que confiaría en ella, y el echo de que no este sumida en la locura, es obvio que alguien la ayudo, y ese alguien no esta aquí, así que solo pudo haber sido el pequeño**\- dijo ella

-**pero es solo un bebe, no hay forma de que...**-

-**le dije**\- comenzó ella sonando ruda -**que si nos traicionaba de nuevo, no dudaría en matarla**\- eso lo silencio e impresiono a Ox -**no creo que quiera desafiarme, y pese a ser un enano, respeto a ese bebe**\- confeso ella - **ademas ella estaba muy segura de lo que decía ¿alguna vez la recuerdas hablando sin tartamudear?**\- pregunto ella, Ox lo pensó

-**no**\- dijo el

-**yo tampoco**\- hablo Jacqueline

-**supongo que confiare en tu intuicion**\- dijo -Ox

-**¿estas seguro de esto?**-pregunto Harv aun desconfiado

-**tendremos que confiar en Kim y estar atentos**\- repondio el y caminaron por Shibusen buscando a Ragnarock

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

mientras tanto, Ragnarock estaba perdido, medio llorando y escondiéndose de dos estudiantes del Shibusen que estaban destruyéndolo todo.

-**tengo que salir**\- murmuraba para si mismo el pequeño -**tengo que volver con la idiota de Chrona, sin mi esta muerta**\- decia el para darse valor de salir de aquel armario y correr como quien es perseguido por dos locos, que era el caso.

Los estudiantes del Shibusen, ambos armas, sumidos en una completa locura, solo reían y lanzaban cosas, cortándolo y aplastandolo todo a su paso.

No reconocían nada, no veían mas que brillantes colores y enemigos inexistentes que los atacaban sin piedad alguna, a lo que ellos se defendían, pero los enemigos seguían saliendo.

Uno de ellos, golpeo fuertemente el armario donde Ragnarock estaba escondido, haciendo que el pequeño se golpeara contra las paredes del armario, haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido que alerto a los estudiantes, los cuales comenzaron a cortar el armario, haciendo caer a Ragnarock, quien se levanto rápidamente y corrió en dirección contraria de ellos, e hizo lo que jamas pensó hacer

-**¡AUXILIO! QUI TENME A ESTOS LOCOS DE ENCIMA**\- grito el por ayuda de alguien cuerdo que lo escuchara, y para su mala suerte, tropezó y cayo al suelo, al saber lo que le esperaba, solo pudo cubrir con miedo su cabeza.

en ese momento,Liz y Patty que se habían separado de Kid-Shinigami-sama y adentrado al Shibusen par ayudar a las personas sumidas en la locura, pasaban por ese pasillo y escucharon al pequeño, por lo que no dudaron en actuar.

Dos disparos resonaron en la habitación, sumiéndola en silencio. El pequeño Ragnarock levanto la cabeza con temor para observar a Liz seria sosteniendo a su hermana, del cañón salia una pequeña franja de humo de un disparo recién echo.

-**¿estas bien?**\- pregunto ella soltando a su hermana la cual con un salto volvio a su forma humana sonriendo y acercándose a Ragnarock

-**parece que de verdad te asustaste pequeño jejejjejejejejee**\- rio ella haciendo sonrojar a Ragnarock y que este se levantara de golpe

-**YO NO ME ASUSTE IDIOTA, SOLO ME CAÍ**-grito el un poco aliviado de que llegaran a salvarlo, pero eso nunca lo admitiría.

-**claro claro ejejejejjejejejje**\- rio Patty de nuevo.

Con curiosidad el se volteo a mirar a los estudiantes de antes, encontrándolos desmallados en el suelo, ambos con marcas en sus frentes e inconscientes

-**no te preocupes, solo los golpeamos**\- dijo Liz viéndolos

-**¡lo dejamos K.O!** \- grito pati levantando el brazo en señal de victoria y haciendo una pose, a Liz no le sorprendió, así que miro detenidamente al pequeño

-**¿donde esta Chrona?**\- pregunto ella y Ragnarock se vio serio

-**necesito a alguien que la ayude, la locura la esta tragando de nuevo**\- explico el, Liz lo sospecho, pero que el pequeño Ragnarock se lo confirmara, era serio.

-**muéstranos donde esta**\- pidió ella y el asintió y salio del salón corriendo en la misma dirección por la cual había venido, esta vez si lo había memorizado ya que era importante que volviera con su técnica.


	11. La bruja

El humo toxico había sido casi completamente consumido por el fuego de Igni, quien aun no se había alejado mucho de la entrada del Shibusen, por lo que aun no había visto a su madre, a quien le había crecido otra cabeza igual y estaba completamente recuperada del anterior ataque, acercándose lentamente por las escaleras con una aterradora sonrisa orgullosa, pues finalmente su hija había caído en la tan hermosa locura destructiva.

-**bien echo hija mía**\- dijo ella cerca de ella.

Igni no le presto atencion alguna, pues aun había mucha oscuridad que quemar, y ella quería quemarla toda para seguir con los otros colores y estar ...¿feliz?, bueno, para estar emocionada y se sentía tan bien quemarlo todo que realmente no podía detenerse.

Igni rió completamente ajena a su madre.

Aun quedaba un poco del humo toxico, pero era muy poco para importarle a la bruja , había echo un caos y estaba contenta por eso, aunque aun quería seguir matando a mas niños del Shibusen, ya se había aburrido un poco y quería ir a destruir otras cosas.

Entonces, alguien derribo a la bruja desde atrás, un taque que apenas logro evitar, con un enorme arma ninja en forma de estrella gigante, cortandole las piernas, las cuales se retorcieron en el suelo y se desintegraron en el aire rápidamente, la bruja volteo y vio a un chico con cabello azul y ojos de estrellas sosteniendo una espada con una cadena en una pose ninja

-**YA LLEGO EL DIOS QUE TE DARÁ FIN BRUJA MALA**-grito el y se lanzo a atacar a la bruja, quien moviéndose con sus dos manos, se movió esquivando el ataque de su espada.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Black Star no había podido venir antes, ya que a pesar que darse cuenta rapidamente de que algo sucedia, el humo negro ya habia avanzado lo suficiente como para crear una gruesa muralla delante del Shibusen que solo seguia avanzando, a pesar de decir, gritar y repetir que aun dios como el no le afectaba ese tonto humo, Tsubaki lo había convencido de esperar a que se disipara, como se dieron cuenta de que sucedía, así que cuando la niebla se disipo y pudieron pasar, lo primero que vieron fue a una horrenda mujer que parecia medio zomby, con un aura malvada.

Black Star y Tsubaki no discutieron si era bruja o no, era demaciado obvio para todos, asi que fueron a la accion y saltaron en el aire, arrojando rapidamete su ataque, le dieron casi directamente, pues ella esquivo el ataque medianamente ya que le dieron a sus piernas.

luego de gritar su gloriosa entrada, se lanzaron por ella

-**es rápida**\- comento Tsubaki convertida en espada

-**nosotros lo somos mas**\- dijo Black Star confiado.

notaron que la bruja esquivaba rápidamente sus ataques intentando arañarlos con sus manos de animal, garras negras y chorreantes, por lo que las evitaron e intentaron cortarlas , pero era rápida para salvarlas y alejarse, se dieron cuenta de que a la bruja le estaban creciendo nuevas piernas, y en un momento ellos fueron capaces de coartarle un brazo, lo que la hizo enojar mas

-**MALDITO NIÑO DEL SHIBUSEN**\- grito ella con su voz estridente, llamando la atencion de Igni quien la miro sorprendida, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenia mas cosas para quemar, por lo que corrió completamente cubierta de fuego hacia su pelea, ajena a los peligros

Black Star vio correr hacia su pelea a Igni, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba envuelta en llamas y sonreía con ojos negros, y la distracción de esa pequeña fracción de segundo le basto a la bruja para darle un fuerte golpe que lo empujo lejos de la bruja,que Black Star logro cubrir con Tsubaky como espada, aunque a ella le costo un poco mas, ya que al sonreír victoriosa ajena a su hija, no pudo escapar cuando ella abrazo a su madre por la espalda quemandola y haciendo que gritara de dolor con un horrendo sonido agudo, que pareció resonar en todo Death City.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Maka, quien había estado acercándose con Soul, escucho el agudo grito proveniente del Shibusen, preguntándose si había sido la bruja, Maka no dudo en actuar a pesar del constante dolor en su brazo que parecía extenderse cada vez mas

-**Soul, volemos **\- dijo ella corriendo en dirección al poco humo toxico que quedaba

-**bien** -respondió Soul y tomo su forma voladora con aquellas alas blancas y veloces, despegaron rápidamente del suelo en un movimiento casi brusco.

Cuando pasaron volando sobre lo que quedaba de aquel humo negro, ambos pudieron ver a Black Star con Tsubaki con la mirada fija en algo, y al ver en la misma dirección que ellos, se dieron cuenta de que algo en llamas envolvía la cintura de la bruja, quien gritaba y arañaba en un inútil esfuerzo por alejarse del fuego

-**IGNI** -grito Ichiro desde la entrada del Shibusen junto a Kid-Shinigami-sama, Maka se preguntó donde estaba aquella bruja y al volar un poco mas cerca del suelo se dieron cuenta de la verdad

-**esta en llamas** -dijo Maka sorprendida, Soul no pudo decir nada de la impresión.

Aterrizaron junto a Black Star, se acercaron a ellos y Maka le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse al peli azul

Black Star sonrío y tomo su mano levantándose

-**ya era hora de que llegaran, pensé que su dios tendría que hacer todo el trabajo **\- Maka sonrío de lado sin decir mucho y miro a la bruja y a la que era su hija en esa especie de pelea.

Ichiro se había acercado a su madre levantando los brazos en posición de defensa, pero ella no le prestaba más atención que a su hija, quien se veía empeñada en abrazar a su madre a pesar de los arañazos y gritos que esta lanzaba y le atinaba, con un brazo, ya que el otro apenas era una masa amorfa creciéndole del hombro y agitándose de un lado al otro por el dolor.

-**¿que rayos paso?**\- pregunto finalmente Soul

-**no lo sabemos, la chica solo salto hacia su madre y...estaba incendiándose**\- dijo Tsubaki

-**sera parte de su poder**\- razono Maka

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama se había acercado junto con Ichiro a la bruja, ya tenían un plan armado, el chico se encargaría de su hermana y el debería alejar a la bruja, corrió hacia Maka y Black Star, listo para ejecutar un plan

**-es bueno verlos chicos**-dijo el con un poco de alivio de que estuvieran bien

-**¿que esta sucediendo Kid?**\- pregunto Black Star serio

-**la chica esta sumergida en la locura, gracias a ella pudimos deshacernos de la mayor parte de aquel humo letal**\- dijo el

-**¿tienes algun plan?**\- pregunto Maka

-**por ahora, debemos prepararnos para atacar en cuanto Ichiro aleje a Igni de la bruja**\- respondió el -**cuando el aleje a su hermana, nosotros podremos encargarnos de la bruja- **explico el

-**pues no veo como**\- dijo Maka -**ya le hemos cortado la cabeza, Black Star le corto las piernas y el brazo derecho yo le corte el brazo izquierdo, y solo le volvieron a crecer**\- dijo ella -**prácticamente la despedazamos y nada-**dijo ella algo desanimada

-**voy a probar cortarla a la mitad**\- dijo Black Star emocionado, Tsubaki cambio de nuevo a una estrella ninja gigante, pero Kid-Shinigami-sama los detuvo

-**Ichiro me dijo, que la única forma de matarla, seria atacar ese punto negro en su pecho con un arma anti brujas**\- luego miro a Maka -**Black Star y yo podemos distraerla mientras tu le das el golpe**\- Maka asintió

-**podríamos sincronizar ondas**\- sugirio Sul

-**si**\- dijo Maka- **sincronicemonos para atacar**\- dijo Maka y todos asintieron

-**no tengo a Liz ni Patty**\- se lamento Kid, el quería atacar simétricamente, para recordar viejos tiempos, pero supuso que no podría

-**aun así, tienes los poderes de Shinigami,como tu padre**\- dijo Black Star

-**si**\- dijo el -**vamos**\- y Maka como líder comenzó a sincronizar sus ondas para un ataque en grupo.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Ichiro se acerco a solo metros de su hermana y de su madre quien se sacudía de un lado a otro intentando soltarse de Igini, quien por cierto ajena todo, sonreía como una niña.

Ichiro sabia que solo tenia una oportunidad, debía de alejar a Igni antes de que los del Shibusen atacaran, a su madre, debía de confiar que no los atacarían a ellos, y eso era muy difícil

-**vamooos** \- de alentó el y se lanzó sobre su hermana separando sus brazos de la cintura de su madre, evitando gritar de dolor. Arrastro a su hermana quien se retorcía y quejaba para caer sentado suelo con ella en su regazo, soportando el dolor y las quemaduras, la abrazo y tomando su cabeza la puso en su pecho y sincronizo sus ondas con las suyas al tiempo que veía como los técnicos del Shibusen se lanzaban a atacar.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Black Star se lanzó a atar por arriba sosteniendo a Tsubaky como espada, a punto de partirla a la mitad, la bruja se defendió con su brazo nuevo, pero entonces Kid-shinigami-sama se lanzó por el costado tomando a la bruja por sorpresa y golpeándola, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, Black Star lo aprovecho y logró cortar su brazo derecho y un poco mas antes de que ella lo empujara con su otro brazo y se girara herida hacia Kid-Shinigami-sama para atacarlo, pero el ya no estaba allí, sino sobre ella, la golpeo fuertemente haciéndola volar por el aire sin poder hacer nada, se giro preparada para impulsarse en cuento tocara la tierra, pero se encontró a la vista de Maka y Soul con su forma anti brujas quien con un grito de guerra ataco a la bruja en el pecho atravezandola por la mitad.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por una fracción de segundo, la bruja sonrió pensándose ilesa, pero entonces se dividió a la mitad demostrando que el ataque de Maka había sido certero. La bruja no pudo ni gritar, ni maldecir, ni atacar por que en ese momento cayo al suelo desapareciendo en una nube negra.

Black Star se reunió con Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**eso fue demasiado fácil**\- presumió el

-**sin duda solo era un enemigo mal enfrentado y bastante atemorizante**-

-**es bueno que digan eso por que a nosotros nos ha echo la vida imposible**\- dijo Ichiro algo enojado, lucia varias quemaduras en la piel y su cabello estaba irregularmente quemado en varios lugares, por no hablar de su ropa, su hermana descansaba tranquilamente en su regazo con una mano en su pecho, se veía algo aturdida y su atuendo aun era aquel vestido de antes -**al menos ustedes pudieron vencerla fácilmente**\- refunfuño el

-**eso es por que soy un dios**\- dijo Black star sonriendo orgulloso -**no me tenían a mi, por eso no pudieron vencerla**-aclaro el

-**ustedes no tenían a nadie para derrotarla**\- dijo Tsubaki trasformándose en humana de nuevo junto a Black star -**nosotros somos un gran equipo y por eso fue facil**\- sonrió ella haciendo que Ichiro bajara la mirada y sonriera un poco también, al menos su pesadilla con su madre, habia terminado

-**¡MAKA!**-grito Soul llamando la atencion de todos hacia ellos, la técnica estaba acostada en el suelo con su arma junto a ella viéndola retorcerse de dolor

-**¿que le sucede?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama llegando junto a ellos con los otros

-**no lo se**\- dijo Soul confundido -**solo de desplomo en cuanto terminamos de atacar a la bruja**\- explico el. Maka se puso de costado en el suelo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y se agarro su brazo, donde estaba aquella cortada que parecía un moreton -**la bruja-** dijo Soul entonces

-**¿que?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**la bruja logro cortarla cuando peleamos con ella**\- aclaro el mirando al shinigami -**apenas esquivamos su ataque y ella me dijo que no era nada, le dije que podia ser serio pero ella..**.-no termino el, Tsubaki cuidadosamente tomo el brazo de su amiga y descubrió su brazo, donde todos vieron con horror una enorme mancha negra que parecía extenderse por su brazo como un virus con raíces

-**¿que rayos?**\- susurro Black Star

-**fue tocada-** murmuro Igni detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos la mirasen, aun se encontraba abrazada a su hermano, quien se tambaleaba un poco al estar parado, pero eso podía ser por que Igni estaba completamente apoyado en el

**-¿que?**\- pregunto Soul -**¿como que fue tocada?**-

-**nuestra madre era una experta en venenos**\- dijo Ichiro -**lo que están viendo, es una pequeña parte de su mejor veneno, los cadáveres que habían visto antes, que se deshacían con su toque, es lo que pronto le pasara a su amiga si no la tratamos pronto**\- aclaro el, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos

-**¿que tenemos que hacer?**\- pregunto un sombrío Black Star, Ichiro lo miro viéndolo por primera vez serio desde que lo conocía

-**mi hermana puede tratarla, pero la locura que aun viene desde dentro del Shibusen no la deja concentrarse**\- explico el

-**Asura**\- recordó Kid-Shinigami-sama levantándose repentinamente

-**¿como que Asura?**\- dijo Soul levantando a su técnica quien prácticamente había perdido la conciencia

-**trajimos a Azura ante Shinigami-sama para que decidiera que hacer con el**\- dijo Ichiro, entonces Black Star se puso delante de el viéndose completamente amenazante

-**¿trajiste un maldito Kishing al Shibusen?**-pregunto el enojado

-**ya no es un Kishing-** dijo Igni recordándoselo, ajena al enojo de Black Star -**ahora es otra cosa, solo esta asustado-** murmuro ella

-**¿como que otra cosa?**\- pregunto confundida Tsubaki

-**no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir a ...**\- dijo el antes de ser interrumpido por sus armas

-**¡Kid!**\- gritaron ellas corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo

-**Liz,Patty**\- dijo el sorprendido, ya que las creía junto a Stein y Marie

-**estamos buscando a Chrona**\- dijo Liz alejándose -**tenemos a su amigo**\- dijo el

-**¿su amigo?**\- pregunto el confundido

-**no soy su amigo, soy su arma**\- dijo un enojado Ragnarock apareciendo

-**ho, Ragnarock**\- dijo el y asustado pregunto -**¿entonces quien esta con ella?-** pensando que seguramente estaría consumida por la locura que emanaba del Shibusen

-**la deje en la entrada trasera del shibusen, pero la idiota se alejó del lugar**\- refunfuño enojado el -**tenemos que encontrarla**\- dijo decidido

-**primero tenemos que curar a Maka**\- dijo un enojado Soul

-**no podemos tratarla hasta que la locura deje de salir del Shibusen**\- explico Ichiro

-**primero tenemos que calmar a Asura**\- dijo Patty, Kid- Shinigami- sama se sintió un poco presionado pero se calmó y tomo su papel como líder

-**Soul, lleva a Maka a la enfermería junto a Ichiro e Igni**\- dijo el -**ustedes vengan conmigo, vamos a calmar a Asura y a buscar a Chrona**\- los chicos asintieron y se separaron al entrar al Shibusen, viendo el desastre que habían provocado los pocos estudiantes que aún estaban sueltos y consumidos por la locura.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Chrona se desesperaba más y más con pada paso que daba, lo único que llegaba a consolarla era que no estaba sola, tenía Haru que la mantenía tan cuerda como ella podía llegar a ser y a dos amigos que la ayudaban a buscar por todo Shibusen a su arma.

-**no creo que siga dentro del Shibusen**\- dijo Ox llamando la atención de Chorna

-**¿qué?**\- pregunto ella confundida

-**lo más probable es que saliera fuera buscando ayuda**\- sugirió el

-**no lo creo**\- dijo Kim -**segun Chorna, venía a buscar ayuda para ella, y si fuera el, sabría que solo me podrían ayudar personas con ondas anti locura**\- dijo Kim

-**pero no está dentro del Shibusen, y ya hemos recorrido toda la zona donde podría haber estado el**\- dijo Ox

-**aún queda la Death Room, la enfermería y la entrada**\- dijo Kim

-**no creo que este en la entrada**\- dijo Jacqueline- **el humo toxico y la batalla**\- recordó ella

-**la enfermería está llena de pacientes, no creo que se acercara a ese lugar**\- dijo Ox

-**visitemos la Death Room por ahora y luego veremos la enfermería**\- dijo Kim y emprendieron el camino, Chorna no pudo hacer más que seguirlos pues no había podido decir nada ya que no tenía idea de a donde podía haber ido su arma.

Caminaron por el silencioso pasillo a la espera de que algún estudiante consumido en la locura los atacara, pero llegaron a la Death Room sin problemas

-**supongo que Shinigami-sama estará en la entrada**\- murmuro Ox mientras entraban, pero cuando todos dieron un paso dentro de la habitación, se encontraron con una fuerte onda de locura que los hizo caer de rodillas al suelo

-**maldición**\- dijo Harvar al sentir la enorme cantidad de locura que había acumulada en la habitación, para sorpresa de todos, Chrona gracias a su pequeño amigo, se encontraba bastante bien a diferencia de todos los demás, aunque a Haru comenzó a costarle controlar dentro de sí tanta locura, aunque hablando de un pequeño de apenas dos años, era sorprendente

-**¿Qué está pasando?**\- murmuro Kim levantándose y adentrándose más en la habitación, buscando de donde provenía tanta locura, el resto de su equipo no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Chrona estaba preocupada por todos, ya que ella estaba bien, pero veía a hora los pálidos rostros de sus amigos, incluso noto el repentino agotamiento de Haru

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

El pequeño asura solo quería volver con aquella señorita tan amable y su hermano, solo quería que volvieran a tratarlo con tanto cariño como ellos, realmente solo quería dejar de tener tanto miedo... si fuera más fuerte, tal vez nada podría dañarlo y dejaría de tener miedo... Esos eran los pensamientos del pequeño Asura, quien aun estaba sentado cerca del gran espejo de la Death Room con las rodillas en su pecho y tapándose la cara, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño que podía

Excalibur aún estaba cerca de el vigilando, sosteniendo su bastón, esperando por Kid-Shinigami-sama para así poder sellar los poderes del pequeño, entonces vio como tres estudiantes llegaron al lugar

-**Excalibur**\- dijo Kim a modo de saludo, y busco con la mirada por todo el lugar, Excalibur supo que estaba buscando la fuente de tanta locura, y se preguntó cómo es que ellos aún no habían caído bajo ella

-**hola niña tonta**\- la saludo

-**grrr**\- dijo Kim enojándose por eso, pero no tenia tiempo para preocuparse por el

**-Asura**\- dijo Chrona repentinamente, llamando la atención de todos, pero la joven Bruja espadachina no lo noto, y tampoco pudo evitar decir su nombre en cuanto vio el pequeño bulto junto al espejo, sintió mucho miedo, pero no se movió de donde estaba

-**¿él está causando tanta locura?**\- pregunto Ox

-**seguramente- **dijo Jackeline, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se preguntó cuándo más seria capaz de soportar antes de terminar siendo atrapada por la locura

-**¿Qué está haciendo aquí?**\- pregunto Harvar

-**pensé que ya no era un kishing**\- dijo

-**y ya no lo es**\- afirmo Excalibur

-**¿entonces qué es?**\- pregunto Ox

-**otra cosa**\- murmuro Chrona recodando lo que había escuchado decir a Igni, se dio cuenta de que Asura estaba tan asustado como ella lo estuvo alguna vez, y se preguntó si había alguna forma de calmarlo sin lastimarlo

-**mmm**\- dijo dolorido Haru, pronto ya no podría sostener la cordura de Chrona y ella caería presa de la locura, Chrona no supo cómo lidiar con aquello, pero como ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, se acercó hasta Asura y se agacho junto a el

-**Asura-** susurro ella, no sabía bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero si Asura-chibi se parecía a Ragnarock, al menos podría intentar calmarlo, de todos modos pronto caería en la locura

Asura levanto la mirada apenas unos centímetros y vio a la extraña chica de cabellos rosados y al pequeño con ojos fríos, sintió mucho miedo

-**no tengas miedo pequeño**\- le susurro sin saber que más decirle, entonces levanto su mano y le acaricio la cabeza, cosa que lo aterro aún mas y la fuerte onda de miedo que lanzo fue suficiente como para derribar de nuevo a Kim, Jackeline y Harvar, quienes fueron socorridos por Ox Asura se imaginó miles de escenarios donde la chica de cabello rosado dejaba de tocarle la cabeza y comenzaba a golpearlo, pero al ver que eso no sucedía, comenzó a calmarse...poco a poco, comenzó a disfrutar de la inocente caricia y levanto un poco mas la mirada para ver a Chrona

-**nadie va a lastimarte**\- dijo ella calmando un poco el miedo del pequeño, pero esa pequeña diferencia, se notó mucho en las ondas de locura que enviaba al exterior, Kim y el resto de sus amigos fueron capaces de recuperar el control de sus mentes y levantarse del suelo, Kim estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero Ox la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, Jackeline quien había perdido la conciencia fue levantada por Harvar

-**voy a ir a ver si encuentro a Shinigami-sama para que venga**\- dijo él y se fue junto a Jackeline, obviamente primero pasaría por la enfermería para ver si Marie sensei o Stein podían ayudarla.

Kim se quedó viendo como Chrona acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Azura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía a Haru

-**esa es una de las cosas que jamás en toda mi vida como bruja ni técnica espere ver**\- murmuro Kim, después de todo no todos los días podías ver al que fue el Kishing siendo consolado y calmado por la que antes quería ser el nuevo Kishing

-**cierto- **fue lo único que Ox pudo decir ante el espectáculo, Excalibur observo imperturbable el espectáculo que ofrecían los antiguos Kishing's y se preguntó cuánto más tardaría el idiota del joven Shinigami-sama

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama quien estaba entrando a la Death Room sintió la disminución de las ondas de locura, curioso entro más rápidamente al lugar seguido de Liz, Patty y Ragnarock y se quedó estático en la entrada al final de las guillotinas, al ver a Chrona cargando a Haru y consolando a Asura

-**CHRONA**\- grito Ragnarock corriendo hacia ella, Chrona se levantó olvidando a Asura y sonrió al ver a su arma, quien se lanzó a sus brazos y se colgó de su cuello

-**Ragnarock**\- murmuro ella aliviada, pero entonces Ragnarock la soltó y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla -**auch**\- se quejó ella, todos observaron sorprendidos la escena

-**¿ME CAMBIASTE POR UN JODIDO CHIQUILLO?**\- grito el enojado, olvidando el alivio que había sentido al encontrarla cuerda, había sufrido mil y unas buscando ayuda para su técnico y corrido mucho para encontrarla, y ahora que la encontraba estaba con su némesis, a quien fulmino con la mirada

-**no**\- dijo Chorna muy bajito -**el me encontró y me ayudo**\- le confeso, pero Ragnarock no escucho eso, sino que comenzó a golpearle las piernas con sus manos

-**ERES UNA TRAIDORA, MALDITA IDIOTA, YO QUE FUI A BUSCARTE AYUDA Y AHORA TE ENCUENTRO CON ESTE CHIQUILLO**-gritaba el

-**¿estamos viendo un capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe?**\- pregunto Patty a Liz, quien no supo cómo tomar eso, ¿lo decía en broma? ¿Haciéndole burla a Ragnarock? ¿o de verdad estaba algo confundida? -**Ragnarock es muy exagerado, al menos esta bien**\- murmuro ella haciendo que Liz se preguntara que tan bien conocía a su hermanita

-**ya basta tontos**\- dijo Excalibur, distrayendo momentáneamente a Ragnarock, lo que le dio oportunidad a Chrona de agarrarlo contra si para que ya no pudiera golpearla, entonces el señalo a Kid-Shinigami-sama -**debemos sellar el poder del niño**\- dijo el

-**si, lo se**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama acercándose a Excalibur, y haciendo que el pequeño Asura volviera a tener miedo y enviara de nuevo las ondas a todo el Shibusen, cosa que ni Liz, ni Patty pudieron soportar y cayeron al suelo presas de la locuraChrona asustada soltó a Ragnarock y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Asura

-**nadie va a lastimarte**\- susurro ella, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de esa declaración pues no sabía como Excalibur y Shinigami-sama pretendían sellar los poderes del pequeño -**shhh**\- dijo intentando calmarlo, Asura volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se sintió tan a gusto en ellos que sin pensarlo extendió las manos hacia ella pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo levantara.

Chrona sorprendida por la acción no supo que hacer de inmediato, y tardo unos segundos en decidir qué hacer, extendió su única mano libre y levanto del suelo, y lo recostó contra su pecho, el cual el pequeño abrazo y enterró la cabeza en su cuello, Haru se alejó lo más que pudo de Asura y Ragnarock miraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados e imaginándose las miles de formas en que podía cortar a ambos niños, pero no era idiota y sabía que si asustaba más a Asura, su técnica no podría contarlo, así que decidió que solo se abrazaría a las piernas de Chrona y no la soltaría.

-**Sorprendente**\- murmuro Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo a la Bruja Espadachina rodeada de tres infantes, uno que la calmaba, uno que ella calmaba y uno que era su arma, los tres siguiéndola con devoción y solo se le ocurrió que sería una gran madre -**Chrona, acércate con Asura**\- pidió Kid-Shinigami-sama luego de que sacudiera aquellos pensamientos que lo hacían ponerse como un tomate, Chrona, haciendo malabares para no soltar a Haru ni a Asura ni caerse por Ragnarock, de alguna forma llego hasta donde estaban Excalibur y Kid y lo miro un poco asustada

-**¿Qué vas a hacerle?**\- pregunto ella

-**solo sellaremos sus poderes, no le dolerá**\- le aseguro el, pero se aseguró de decirlo fuerte para calmar también al pequeño

-**ok**\- murmuro ella y separo un poco de si a Asura, quien la miro con ojos suplicantes -**no te pasara nada, puedes confiar el Shinigami-sama, es una buena persona-** le aseguro ella, haciendo que Kid se sonrojara, pero sin cambiar su rostro serio

-**para quitar sus líneas sanzu de su cabeza, solo debes hacerlo dormir**\- dijo Excalibur

-**¿Qué?**\- no pudo evitar decirlo, pues habían sido varios problemas por aquello y solo debía de hacerlo dormir

-**como escuchaste niño idiota HA HA HA**\- rio él y Kid-Shinigami-sama solo quiso golpearlo en la cabeza con su propio bastón. Calmándose, extendió las manos hacia Chrona para tomar al pequeño Asura y ella de alguna manera logro pasárselo sin que se le cayera

Kid-Shinigami-sama tomo sin mucha experiencia en niños a Asura y lo miro a los ojos, vio mucho miedo en ellos, y si seguía asi, no se dormiría

-**tranquilo, solo tienes que tomar una pequeña siesta y podrás irte**\- dijo el tratando de calmarlo, pero el pequeño lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos sin confiar mucho en lo que decía, entonces Kid vio lo difícil que sería en realidad hacer que el niño tomara una simple siesta.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

-**La locura ha disminuido bastante de nuevo**\- dijo Stein viendo llegar a sus estudiantes junto con los hermanos Phoenix

-**cierto**\- comento Marie viendo a varios técnicos levantarse de sus camas y retomar su conciencia, aún seguía preocupada por su bebe pero no tenía siquiera para eso, pues se preocupó aún más cuando vio a sus estudiantes recién llegados

-**¿Qué le sucedió?**\- pregunto Nygus-sensei viendo a Maka en los brazos de Soul

-**fue tocada**\- dijo Igni sintiéndose mejor que antes

-**¿Cómo que tocada?**\- pregunto Nygus

-**¿fue la bruja?**\- pregunto Stein acercándose a la cama que Nygus había desocupado para Maka

-**si**\- dijo Soul -**cuando peleamos contra ella, la bruja logro cortarle el brazo, ella me insistió en que no era nada y en el momento realmente no pensé que fuera tan serio, yo realmente...**.- dijo el sufriendo por su novia

-**basta Soul**\- Dijo Marie sensei -**arrepintiéndote no logras nada, deja que Stein la revise**\- le dijo a modo de orden y Stein le quito su chaleco y arremango su camisa, dejando ver su brazo y lo mal que estaba, un jadeo colectivo se escuchó por parte de media enfermería

-**dios**\- susurro Marie sensei viendo lo oscura que era aquella herida, era una especie de cortada que parecía estarse descomponiendo y alrededor de ella un moretón negro se extendía como raíces por el brazo de Maka

-**ese, era el poder de mi madre**\- dijo Ichiro viendo como en tan poco tiempo la herida había avanzado -**si no es tratada pronto va a perder el brazo, y más**\- advirtió el, Soul comenzó a desesperarse

-**¿esto es veneno?**\- pregunto calmadamente Stein examinando el brazo de su estudiante, el sabia que no podría salvar su brazo, pero intentaría salvar su vida -**si cortamos su brazo ¿existe la posibilidad de salvar su vida?**\- pregunto el

-**no**\- idjo Ichiro -**el veneno se extiende por su sangre, ahora mismo debe estar en todo su cuerpo, cortar su brazo no servirá más que para posponer lo inevitable**\- explico el, Soul de la rabia e impotencia que sentía solo pudo darle un fuerte golpe a la pared

-**maldición**\- dijo el

-**cálmate Soul, aún no está perdida**\- dijo Stein pensando, nunca en toda su vida había visto un veneno que actuara como aquel, con tan solo una cortada había logrado extenderse de tal forma, eso sí lo había visto, pero había tenido un antídoto a la mano para salvar la vida de esas pobres victimas

-**mi hermana puede tratarla**\- dijo Ichiro

-**¿pero?**\- pregunto Stein revisando el pulso de la joven técnica, era muy débil

-**la locura no la deja pensar con claridad**\- se lamentó el, Stein miro a la chica abrazada a su hermano

-**¿y si se sincronizara con mi esposa?**\- pregunto el sabiendo que el chico entendería lo que decía

-**no**\- dijo el -**si fuera así de fácil, ya estaría curando a la señorita Albarn**\- dijo el

-**lo siento**\- murmuro Igni aunque realmente no sabía bien porque, solo que ella no era capaz de hacer algo

-**tranquila**\- dijo Ichiro calmando a su hermana

-**tiene que haber algún modo de salvarla-** dijo Stein pensando en vos alta

-**no existe antídoto**\- dijo Igni tomando ligeramente el hilo de la conversación -**hemos visto morir a miles por solo un toque de nuestra madre, me costo miles de heridas entender que no existía cura física**\- dijo ella viéndose triste -**solo la magia puede sanarla**\- murmuro ella viendo al aire

-**¿Dónde está Kim?**\- pregunto Marie esperanzada

-**Esta con Kid**\- dijo Soul y miro a Ichiro -**su magia es de curación, ¿podrá sanarla?**\- pero el negó con la cabeza

-**no, si lo intentara solo se envenenaría a si misma**\- Soul maldijo de nuevo y escucho a su técnica gemir de dolor entre sueños

-**su veneno es como su locura**\- murmuro Igni viendo a Maka -**por eso solo puedo absolverla para curarla**\- explico ella

-**entiendo**\- murmuro Stein, intentando pensar en otra forma de sanar a su estudiante, aquel veneno era como la locura, se extendía rápidamente y era sumamente letal, no había cura física y solo podía curarse con la magia de Igni. Stein realmente solo quería golpear algo por aquella situación.

* * *

Mis mas sinceras disculpas a mis lectores, no me habia dado cuenta de que me habia salteado un capitulo al publicarlo, que verguenza (ó/ò ) pero sepan que ya lo he arreglado, y si se dan una vuelta y leen el capitulo que faltaba varias cosas cobraran sentido

muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, con amor Lady Marina-Chan ฅ'ω'ฅ


	12. Los Visitantes

La bruja se arrastro con su único brazo restante, tenia que vengarse, tenia que matar a esa niña que casi la había destruido por completo, tenia que arrancarle el corazón del pecho de aquella mocosa tan tonta como para atacarla aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciese... con ese pensamiento dándole mas fuerza de la que en realidad tenia, los restos de la bruja se arrastraron hacia el Shibusen buscando venganza...

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama acerco a Asura contra si mismo, queriendo arrullarlo y comenzó a mecerse no tan lentamente de un lado a otro tatareando una nerviosa canción, que mas que calmar y dormir al pequeño, solo hacían que este le tuviera un poco de lastima e incomodidad por la posición en que lo tenia y la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Kim miro con algo de risa a Shinigami-sama, ella tampoco tenia mucha experiencia con niños tampoco, pero hasta ella sabia que estaba meciéndolo muy rápidamente y esa canción que tarareaba era muy molesta y nada adecuada, ademas de lo tenso que el estaba

-**supongo que Kid jamas tendrá hijos**\- murmuro ella sonriendole a Ox, quien le sonrió de forma cálida, haciendo que la joven bruja se sonrojara y desviara la mirada de el

-**supongo que no**\- acepto el viendo que el pequeño Asura no se dormía y seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, pero las ondas de locura que enviaba habían comenzado a decaer en potencia e intensidad, eso era algo bueno a tomar en cuenta

Liz y Patty Thompson observavan a su tecnico intentando hacer dormir al pequeño, queriendo reirse de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, pero no dijeron nada por que ella tampoco sabian hacerlo, sin enbargo no pudieron evitar aguantarse la risa para no hacerlo peor

Chrona observo medio confundida a Kid-Shinigami-sama, pues le parecía que estaba intentando arrullarlo de manera incorrecta, ella no era experta en niños, ni mucho menos, todo lo que había echo hasta ahora no era mas que por instinto, pero la forma en que Kid-Shinigami-sama lo hacia, no le parecían correctos. Acomodo mejor a Haru en su pecho, quien veía toda la escena con ojos que parecían decir "_¿en serio piensas hacerlo dormir así idiota?" _y bajo una mano para tocar la cabeza de Ragnarock, quien seguía abrazado a sus piernas y también veía la escena escéptico

-**ummm**\- dijo ella -**Kid**\- lo llamo y este la miro algo nervioso y levemente sonrojado, no sabia si por que ella lo había llamado por su nombre sin que se lo pidiera o por la situación en la que estaba

-**¿si Chrona?**\- dijo el

-**creo que no...**-comenzo ella pensando sus palabras un poco

-**estas haciendo un pesimo trabajo chico idiota**\- termino Excalibur interrumpiendo a la bruja espadachina, Kid-Shinigami-sama miro enojado a Excalibur, no podia decir nada contra eso, pero no era necesario que lo dijera asi -**si vas a seguir asi, puedes darmelo a mi, pues yo he echo eso miles de veces ha ha ha recuerdo cuando un joven principe se durmio en mis brazos y todos aplaudieron y ...-**comenzo el a contar su aburrida y larga historia, haciendo enojar mas a Kid

-**umm ¿podría...intentarlo?**-comenzó Chrona, sin saber bien como lo haría, pero si de verdad hacer que durmiera el pequeño solucionaría varios problemas, ella quería intentarlo

Kid-Shinigami-sama la miro sorprendido, pues realmente no sabia como lo haría, pero como el tampoco estaba lograndolo , supuso que realmente no podía empeorar la situación.

El asintió y Chrona bajo a Haru al suelo, pero el de inmediato se abrazo a sus piernas quedándose en la misma posición en que estaba Ragnarock, y noto por primera vez la diferencia de altura que tenían ambos niños, pues la cabeza de Ragnarock pasaba sus rodillas y la cabeza de Haru no llegaba a estas. Con la esperanza de que la cercanía de Haru fuera suficiente, tomo al pequeño Asura que le pasaba Kid-Shinigami-sama en sus brazos y como si fuera una experta, lo acuno contra su pecho y dándole una cálida mirada comenzó a mecerlo lentamente recordando una canción que escucho una vez en una caja musical que nunca pudo tener.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Asura comenzó a relajarse oyendo la tranquila y baja vos de Chrona, y a pesar de la luz de la habitación, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba y comenzó a cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacia, solo perdiéndose en los enormes y tranquilos ojos azules de aquella chica tan bonita.

Todos vieron con sorpresa como el pequeño Asura comenzó a dormirse en brazos de la bruja, y el único pensamiento que salto en todas las mentes que observaban el espectáculo fue "debe ser instinto maternal " haciendo a la mayoría sonreír, excepto a Kid-shinigami-sama, quien solo se sonrojo.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Maka estaba a cada momento que pasaba peor, el veneno estaba ganando terreno minuto a minuto y las raíces negras que se extendían por su sangre, ya podían verse tomando su cuerpo, en su cuello, su pecho y en parte de su rostro, el veneno avanzaba sin piedad y su brazo ya era casi completamente negro, lo que seguía según Ichiro, era que cuando todo su cuerpo se tornare negro, ella moriría y su cuerpo de descompondría en tan solo minutos.

\- **la locura esta cediendo** \- dijo Stein haciendo que todos los que podían notarlo se dieran cuenta de ello

Soul miro esperanzado a Igni e Ichiro, quienes sin decir nada se adelantaron hasta la cama donde estaba Maka, Igni se separo de su hermano, pero sin soltarle la mano derecha, y extendió su otra mano hacia el brazo de Maka

-**voy a intentar curarla, no se si pueda sacar todo el veneno aun con las pequeñas ondas de locura, pero lo intentare**\- dijo Igni mas cuerda de lo que había estado momentos antes, una pequeña luz roja comenzó a desprenderse de su mano y entonces toco el punto donde estaba herida

Todos vieron con asombro como las raíces negras en su rostro y cuello comenzaron a retroceder y Maka comenzó a gritar

-**¿que le sucede?**\- pregunto Soul completamente asustado por Maka

-**Extraer el veneno es muy doloroso para ella**\- explico Ichiro

**-¿no podemos hacer algo?-**pregunto Stein

-**solo pueden sostenerla para que no se retuerza**\- dijo Ichiro viendo como Maka comenzaba a intentar alejar su brazo de la mano de Igni, Soul y Stein la agarraron fuertemente y la sostuvieron mientras Igni extraía tanto veneno como podía.

Vieron por el escote que tenia Maka, que también allí las raíces negras que antes habían estado ahora desaparecían, se dieron cuenta de que la mano de Igni comenzó a tornarse negra, pero no pasaba mas aya de su muñeca ni soltaba el brazo de la técnica. El veneno retrocedió hasta volver al brazo donde estaba la herida original y el brazo que antes era completamente negro hasta las manos, volvió a su apariencia inicial, con aquella herida que parecía solo un moretón con pequeñas raíces tratando de extenderse.

Igni perdio la fuerza en sus piernas y solto el brazo de Maka para caer al suelo, pero su hermano estaba ahi para ella, la atrapo y la alejo un poco de la cama, dejando que los otros vieran la mejora en su amiga

-**Maka**\- susurro Soul aflojando su agarre, Stein observo con facinacion como el veneno habia retrocedido, miro a Igni en los brazos de su hermano, quien en ese momento se agarraba la mano negra con dolor , la apretaba, y la mano por arte de su magia volvia lentamente a su color original como si nada hubiese pasado

-**¿Soul?**\- pregunto Maka parpadeando

**-Aquí estoy Maka**\- dijo el aliviado de que su novia abriese los ojos y lo mirara

**-¿que me paso?-**pregunto ella sentándose en la cama, pero una punzada en su brazo la hizo volver a acostarse

-**el veneno de la bruja te afecto**\- dijo Stein, y con Soul la ayudaron a sentarse

**-¿que?**\- pregunto ella sorprendida, ni siquiera penso que ese golpe fuera una cortada con veneno, aunque debio de sospecharlo, no tenia idea

-**te dije que era serio-**la reto Soul y sin poder resistir mas abrazo a su novia, había pensado por unos segundos que realmente moriría, la apretó fuertemente enterrando su cabeza en su cuello  
-**no vuelvas a asustarme así**\- murmuro el, Maka sin entender por completo la situación, solo le devolvió el abrazo a Soul

-**es bueno que estés bien**\- dijo Marie sensei cuando Soul se alejo de ella

-**nos diste un buen susto-** dijo Nygus

**-aun no esta curada**\- dijo Ichiro llamando la atencion de todos

-**lo sospeche**\- dijo Stein quien veia el brazo de Maka

-**¿como que no esta curada?**\- pregunto Soul

-**no pude sacarle todo el veneno**\- dijo Igni apenada- **pero si le saque una buena parte de el, ahora tenemos mas tiempo**\- djio ella, Soul se enojo mucho

-**¿por que no le sacaste todo el veneno?**\- pregunto enojado acercandose a Igni, pero Ichiro se puso delante de ella

-**no te metas con mi hermana, ya es algo que siquiera lo intentara, ¿tienes idea lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser ese veneno? no**\- dijo el callando a Soul -**mi hermana absorbió ese veneno por que quiso, pero es muy doloroso para ella asi que no vengas a reclamarle por que no pudo sacarlo todo**\- le dijo el tambien enojado

-**lo siento**\- dijo Soul

-**Cuando la locura cece por completo podre quitarle lo que resta del veneno**\- dijo Igni sin mirar a nadie en particular, dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban ella comenzo a respirar agitadamente e Ichiro la tomo por los hombros para calmarla y distraerla

-**¿que le sucede?**\- pregunto Nygus

-**¿es el veneno?**\- pregunto Marie asustada por la chica

-**no, solo odia los lugares con mucha gente**\- dijo Ichiro y saco a su hermana al pasillo para que respirara un poco

-**las ondas de locura ya se han ido**\- dijo Maka llamando la atencion de todos

-**es verdad**\- dijo Stein -**voy a la Death Room**\- anuncio

-**te acompaño**\- dijo Maka, ella quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando,

-**no**\- dijo Soul a Maka -**Igni tiene que tratarte**\- le recordo

-**eso puede esperar, ademas ya la escuchaste, tengo mas tiempo**\- le dijo ella levantándose y estirándose un poco, Soul en realidad quería perseguir a los hermanos Phoenix y que tratasen a Maka en ese mismo momento, pero sabia que su técnica se iba a negar, y no tenia idea donde estaban esos hermanos ahora, puede que se hayan ido

-**diganle que tengo varios heridos que atender, muchos de estos chicos se hicieron daño tratando de escapar**\- dijo Nygus mientras ayudaba a los otros chicos que habia recobrado sus mentes y a los que estaban aun inconcientes

-**vamos**\- dijo Marie sensei

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

-**Se durmio**\- dijo Kim medio sorprendida

-**si**\- dijo Chrona sintiendose mejor, por fin las ondas de locura que salian del pequeño habian parado, Kid-Shinigami-sama tomo al durmiente Asura dandole una sonrisa a Chrona que la hizo sonrojar y ella levanto a Haru, quien tambien se habia quedado dormido

-**¿entonces por lo levantas al mocoso si ya termino?**\- pregunto enojado Ragnarock

**-por que esta dormido**\- dijo ella confundida, luego bajo su mano y acaricio el rostro de Ragnarock, haciendo que el frunciera el ceño -**no te preocupes, no voy a reemplazarte**\- le dijo ella sonriendo un poco, haciendo sonrojar a Ragnarock quien desvio la mirada refunfuñando que era una idiota

-**Chrona sera una buena madre**\- dijo Patty en vos alta, que era lo que todos pensaban. Chrona no pudo evitar el fuerte sonrojo que la ataco al escuchar aquello, y Kid-Shinigami-sama tampoco al darse cuenta de que las hermanas lo miraban a el sonriendole y levantando sus pulgares

-**entonces**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama aclarándose la garganta -**¿que hacemos ahora?**\- pregunto el a Excalibur, por que a pesar de que el pequeño ya eataba dormido, las lineas sanzu seguian en su cabeza, no podía ser tan fácil como aparecia después de todo

-**ahora niño tonto debemos sacarlo al sol**\- dijo el, haciéndolo sonar como si fueran a sacar una planta y no a un posible Kishing

**-¿como que al sol?-**pregunto Ox desconcertado, haciendo la pregunta que todos iban a hacer

-**como escuchaste tonto**\- dijo Excalibur -**mi magia ya fue echa, al salir al sol estando dormido, las lineas sanzu comenzaran a desaparecer ya que el ya no es un Shinigami**\- explico el nadie entendió mucho la lógica de eso, pero se encaminaron a la salida.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Al salir de la Death Room, se encontraron con Stein, Marie, Maka y Soul quienes venian a verlo

-**Shinigami-sama**\- dijo Marie al verlos

-**¡Chrona!**\- dijo Maka y corrio a ver a su amiga, se sorprendio al verla cargando al pequeño Haru dormido, y se sorprendio mas cuando se lo paso a Marie sensei

-**supongo que estaba agotado-**dijo Chrona bajito, Marie sonrió a su bebe

-**fue un bebe muy valiente**\- dijo ella orgullosa mientras lo acunaba contra si

-**si**\- concordó Chrona

**-¿que hacías con Haru?-**pregunto Soul curioso

-**el enano le ayudo a controlar su locura**\- dijo Liz quien habia hablado con Kim, Ambos la miraron simplemente sin creérselo

-**¿ese es Asura?**-pregunto Marie viendo al pequeño dormido en los brazos de Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**si, es el**\- confirmo Kid-Shinigami-sama -**pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para dar explicaciones, tenemos que salir afuera**\- dijo el

-**¿para que?**\- pregunto curiosa Maka mientras emprendían camino

-**para sellar sus poderes**\- dijo Ox -**Excalibur dijo que debíamos sacarlo a fuera cuando estuviera dormido**-

-**y no tienen idea lo que les costo hacerlo dormir jejejejje**\- rio Patty

-**solo sepan que nunca deben dejar a sus bebes con Kid**\- dijo Liz queriendo reir fuertemente pero no atreviéndose por el peligro de despertar a Asura

Salieron a la entrada y se pusieron donde el sol pudiera darles plenamente, Kid-Shinigami-sama noto con algo de pena como de destrozada habia quedado su hermosa entrada

-**¿y ahora?**\- pregunto bajito Liz a Kim, quien tampoco tenia idea de cuando comenzarían a borrarse le las lineas a Asura de la cabeza, y cuando Stein estaba por preguntar cuanto tiempo mas tendrían que estar allí, todos vieron con asombro como de la cabeza del pequeño las lineas sanzu comenzaron a caer, como si solo fuera tierra, de la cabeza del pequeño

-**wow**\- dijo Kim viendo las lineas blancas caer al suelo como polvo viejo, Kid-Shinigami-sama revolvió un poco el cabello de Asura y las lineas sanzu cayeron al suelo mas rápidamente

-**eso fue demasiado ****fácil**\- dijo algo decepcionado Soul

**-¿eso es todo?-**pregunto Stein queriendo asegurarse

-**no lo se**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama, después de todo ¿cuantas veces había echo aquello? ademas Excalibur habia dicho que su magia ya se habia echo

-**ahora solo tienen que cuidar al niño**\- dijo Excalibur apareciendo de la nada, justo en medio de las hermanas, obviamente asustado a Liz que no grito solo por que termino en el suelo.

-**¿solo eso?**-pregunto Maka, en realidad habia sido demasiado facil

-**si niña tonta, el ya no era un shinigami no había mucho que hacer ha ha ha**\- dijo Excalibur haciéndola enojar un poco

-**¿entonces por que se debatían entre matarlo o no?**\- dijo Ichiro llegando junto a ellos con su hermana

-**por que el aun puede volverse fácilmente un Kishing**\- dijo Stein

-**exacto**\- dijo Excalibur -**quitarle las lineas sanzu solo fue para disminuir su poder y que deje de enviar ondas de locura cada vez que se asusta**\- dijo el

-**sigue siendo bastante peligroso entonces**\- dijo Maka viendo al pequeño niño dormir

-**si**\- dijo Kid -**debe estar bien protegido y ser educado para controlar sus miedos, saber que los amigos pueden ayudarte y que aferrarse al poder es malo**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo al pequeño en sus brazos

-**entonces ¿puedo llevármelo?**\- pregunto Igni sorprendiendo a todos, Kid-Shinigami-sama miro a la bruja de fuego y creación, la que había rescatado a Chrona y a su hermano de la luna y la que se había vuelto loca cuando el miedo de asura comenzó a expandirse

-**¿tu que dices?**\- le pregunto a Ichiro, el hermano le parecía mas cuerdo después de todo, pero el solo se encogió de hombros

-**no te diré que no, mi hermana cuidaria de ese niño como si fuera su propio hijo pero no puedo asegurarte de que estará seguro con nosotros, sabes que mi ella tiene una tendencia a la locura**\- dijo el siendo honesto

-**deberían preguntarle que quiere hacer el pequeño**\- dijo Marie aun sosteniendo a su bebe, Kid-Shinigami-sama estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero el pequeño Asura quería volver con los hermanos Phoenix, después de todo el mismo lo había dicho cuando se habian visto

-**puedes sostenerlo**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama a Igni -**cuando despierte veremos que hacer-** le aseguro el y ella asintió y tomo al pequeño en brazos y sonrió cuando este se acurruco contra ella

-**por cierto, dentro de un rato podre tratar a la señorita Albarn**\- dijo Igni a Soul

-**gracias**\- dijo el aliviado de que no se irían sin tratarla

-**ahora debemos volver a dentro, hay varios heridos que necesitan tratamiento**\- dijo Stein

-**deberé pedirte un informe de daños**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama mirando a Ox, quien asintió, Igni e Ichiro comenzaron a hablar sobre como seria el cuarto del pequeño y que le pondrían.

**-¿alguien vio a Black Star y Tsubaki?-**pregunto Maka pero nadie le respondió dándose cuenta que cuando habían peleado con la bruja, se habían separado

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

La bruja se acerco silenciosamente a los niños del Shibusen, vio a la maldita niña que la había atacado y preparo sus garras, esta vez si la mataría, le arrancaría el corazón del pecho y reiría mientras ella moría.

mientras todos estaban distraídos, la bruja salto desde donde estaba y se lanzo contra Maka, pero cuando todos ellos se sorprendieron ante la vista y justo cuando ella pensó que lo lograría, Black Star salto desde el techo del Shibusen y con Tsubaki como espada logro cortarle la mano que le quedaba, haciendo retroceder a la bruja

-**Black Star**\- dijo sorprendido Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**esa maldita no se muere**\- dijo enojado Soul, con ganas de pelear con ella , pero no quería poner en riesgo a Maka, por lo que la tomo del brazo que no estaba herido y la halo tras de si para protegerla, a Igni le dio un ataque de pánico al ver a su madre aun viva

-**ella murió, ¿por que no muere?**\- susurro apretando fuertemente a Asura entre sus brazos-**¿por que sigue atormentándonos?**-Ichiro abraso a su hermana y la alejo arrastras del lugar, acercándose a la entrada donde estaban Soul y Maka

-**MALDITO NIÑO DEL SHIBUSEN**\- grito la Bruja y gruño siseando se lanzo a atacar de nuevo, BLack Star solo sonrió y con Tsubaki como espada, la corto a la mitad

**-las brujas como tu, no son rivales para un dios como yo**\- dijo el satisfecho, creyéndola muerta, pero los restos de la bruja se unieron de nuevo y abriendo la boca mostrando que sus dientes eran también como sus garras, la bruja concentro todo su veneno en sus dientes y se lanzo contra la persona mas cercana, que fue Kid-Shinigami-sama.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir algo, Chrona decidida y seria se puso delante de el y recibió la mordida en el hombro destinada a Kid

**-¡Chrona!-** gritaron Maka, Ragnarock y Marie, Chrona gimió de dolor y empujo fuertemente a la bruja, arrancándosela del hombro, lastimándose bastante y se desvaneció perdiendo la conciencia, Kid-Shinigami-sama la atrapo antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo y la miro inconsciente, viendo como la herida la había lastimado bastante, rompiendo su vestido negro y dejando feas y negras manchas en su pálida piel

**-maldita-** dijo Black Star y se lanzo a atacar, pero la bruja aun en su estado fue rapida y se alejo rápidamente de la entrada del Shibusen, intentando escapar, pero entonces, una gran caja violeta y transparente la atrapo y levanto en el aire

-**DÉJENME SALIR MALDITOS-** grito ella enojada golpeando con su cabeza las paredes de aquella caja mágica

-**veo que fue buena idea venir-** dijo una vos subiendo por las escaleras del Shibusen

**-¿Eruka?-** dijo Kim sorprendida viendo a la bruja rana

-**jum, es verdad si no fuera por mi, esta cosa rara se escapa**\- dijo Free con la mano levantada viendo a esa cosa extraña y violenta golpearse contra las paredes

-**¿que están haciendo aquí?**\- pregunto Ox sorprendido, no tenían ningún asunto que tratar con ellas ese día y no era propio de ella prestarse sin avisarle a Kim antes

**-venimos por un técnico del Shibusen**\- dijo Free

-**y por varios rumores que estaban corriendo-** dijo Eruka viendo a una desmallada Chrona en brazos de Kid-Shinigami-sama, ella miro a Kim **-encontramos a un técnico herido en un pueblo fantasma, una bruja renegada ataco e hizo desaparecer a todos sus habitantes, sus armas vinieron a nosotros y nosotros terminamos de curarlo, y déjame decirte que nos costo muchísimo, una de nuestras compañeras casi muere**\- dijo ella recordando lo peligroso que había sido ese veneno, entonces Kirikou apareció subiendo las escaleras junto a Fire y Thunder

**-hola chicos-** saludo el y vio a lo que quedaba de la bruja dentro de la caja que Free habia creado **-veo que aquí también les dio problemas**\- dijo el viendo, Fire y Thunder se escondieron detrás de Kirikou temblando al ver a la bruja

**-Kirikou-** dijo Ox sorprendido, entonces unió la misión de rutina que tenia que hacer al pueblo chico y el aparente conocimiento de la bruja por su parte

**-muchas gracias-** dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo a Kirikou adelantarse hasta donde ellos estaban **-aprecio mucho su buena acción y...**-

-**no venimos a que nos agradezcas**\- dijo Eruka agitando las manos restandole importancia **-venimos para llevarnos a las brujas que escuchamos que estaban aquí, y por lo que veo es verdad- **dijo ella

-**¿de que hablas?-** pregunto Kim

-**Igni Phoenix es una bruja que no ha estado en nuestra ciudad nunca**\- dijo ella -**debe venir con nosotros para iniciarse como bruja y poder entrar en el circulo-** Ichiro abrazo fuertemente a su hermana quien comenzó a temblar **-y Chorna Makenshi debe venir con nosotros para que sea juzgada y castigada por Maaba-sama por sus crímenes contra las brujas, también debe unirse al circulo de las brujas ya que a pesar de ser hija de Medusa, jamas se inicio como bruja-** explico ella

**-mi hermana no se ira con ustedes-** dijo Ichiro

-**ella debe venir con nosotros**\- dijo Free

-**ella no quiere hacerlo-** dijo el enojado

**-yo no he escuchado que dijera nada-** dijo Eruka Frog viendo a la bruja asustada y escondiéndose tras su hermano -**eres una bruja, muéstrate orgullosa como tal y habla**\- le dijo Eruka

-**ustedes me aterran-** fue lo primero que ella dijo y Free sonrió un poco queriendo reírse

-**me lo imagine, eres muy parecida a Chrona**\- dijo Eruka

-**pero no quiero ir con ustedes, quiero quedarme con mi hermano**\- dijo Igni

-**me temo que de todas formas debes venir con nosotros, tu hermano tambien puede venir si quieres**\- dijo ella tratando de ser amable, cosa que no le gustaba demasiado, Eruka vio a la aun desmallada chica en los brazos de Kid-Shinigami-sama y se pregunto si se volveria loca pronto e intentaría atacarlos, con ella no se sabia ya que la ultima vez que la había visto, era casi un Kishing completo.

En ese momento Kid-Shinigami-sama solo podía pensar en que no quería dejarla ir, se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, tan delgada, tan delicada...y había saltado para defenderlo, ¡a el! alguien que era prácticamente inmortal, y ellos querían castigarla por lo que Medusa la había obligado a hacer...no los dejaría, no lo haría.

-**Chrona no ira con ustedes**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama levantándose con Chrona en brazos

-**ella debe venir con nosotros, ahora mas que nunca es muy peligrosa, no queremos otro Kishing ni otra bruja renegada-** dijo Eruka

-**ella ya no es como antes-** dijo Stein-**ya no se convertirá en Kishing ni sera una bruja renegada**\- levantando al pequeño Ragnarock que estaba en Shock por su técnica -**esta es la espada demoníaca que antes estaba dentro de ella**\- dijo el y Eruka y Free vieron eso sorprendidos

-**¿pretendes que te crea**?- pregunto ella esceptica viendo al pequeño

-**no es necesario-** dijo el dándole unos golpecitos en el rostro al pequeño, Ragnarock reacciono y convirtió sus manos en pequeñas espadas

**-SUÉLTAME MALDITO CALVO, TE MATARE, TE MATARE MALDITO, DÉJAME IR, BÁJAME-** comenzó a gritar agitando sus brazos

-**bueno, ya le creo-** dijo Free reconociendo sin duda su vos y el filo de su espada **-¿como demonios se lo sacaron?-** pregunto sin delicadeza

-**es parte de mi magia-** dijo Igni sorprendiéndolos

-**entonces con mas razón debes venir con nosotros**\- dijo Eruka -**nunca antes había visto esa clase de magia**-

-**mi magia va contra todo lo que son las brujas, no dejare que me maten ni a mi hermano**\- dijo ella

-**no te haríamos daño, no has echo nada malo-** dijo ella medio cansada de los tontos argumentos de la chica **-ademas, la magia de Kim es de curación, tambien va en contra pero ahora ella es una embajadora-** dijo **-y tu hermano es hijo de una bruja, seria algo así como Free, un aliado mascota**\- dijo ella

-**oye, pensé que eramos amigos**\- dijo el -**y no soy una mascota**\- se defendió el

-**y no lo eres, pero no eres precisamente amigo de las brujas y Maaba-sama aun no esta del todo contenta por su ojo**\- dijo ella

-**pero pensé que eramos amigos**\- dijo el viendo a Eruka, quien se sonrojo un poco y sin mirarlo le respondió

-**somos amigos-** dijo ella -**pero no me voy a poner a discutir eso aquí**\- le aclaro ella y Free fruncio el ceño

-**¿por que no?**\- pregunto ajeno a todo lo demás

-**por que no es ni el momento ni el lugar, ademas tu ya sabes lo que eres para mi**\- dijo ella sonrojándose de nuevo y desviando la vista -**y ya basta de esto, estamos en una misión**\- dijo ella sonando enojada

-**no importa, quiero hablar de esto**\- dijo Free siendo terco

-**es una de las primeras misiones en las que podemos salir solos, eso te da algo de confianza de parte de las brujas, no lo arruines ahora**\- dijo ella cambiando de tema nerviosamente

-**¿que hay de nuestra madre?-** pregunto Ichiro distrayendo a los visitantes de su charla **-ella y otras brujas han estado cazandonos**-

**-ella es una bruja renegada, nosotros nunca tuvimos nada que ver con ella** -dijo ella -**era su madre y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada ya que no podemos ir en contra de los deseos de una madre con sus hijos a menos que sus hijos se nieguen, y ustedes no pidieron ayuda a nadie** -le dijo Eruka a ellos, Ichiro se sintió sumamente exasperado, desesperado y finalmente solo quería reírse. Habían pasado la vida escondiéndose y huyendo de su madre y sus amigas brujas y jamas se les paso por la cabeza pedirles ayuda a las otras brujas pues habían pensado que eran exactamente iguales a ella y ahora, al parecer si pudieron haberlos ayudado

-**tranquilo**-dijo Igni sintiendo el desequilibrio en su hermano, era casi irónico que el que la que estubiera calmándolo fuera Igni a quien el siempre tenia que calmar y controlar

-**estoy bien**\- dijo el sonriendo, al menos ahora ya no tendrían que temer a su madre, podrían pedir ayuda

**-¿que harán con ella?-**pregunto Stein viendo a la bruja aun intentando escapar de la caja, gritando y gritando cosas que no pasaban las paredes mágicas de su cárcel

-**terminar con su vida seguramente, cometió muchos asesinatos de brujas, pero Maaba-sama se encargara de juzgarla**\- dijo Eruka y volvió su vista a Kid-Shinigami-sama- **así como con ella, debe venir con nosotros aunque ya no tenga al arma demoníaca dentro sigue teniendo sangre negra, creacion de Medusa**\- dijo ella

-**no**\- dijo Maka adelantándose -**ella se quedara aquí**\- y se puso junto a Kid-Shinigami-sama, Soul, obviamente, la siguió, apoyándola

-**Nadie va a lejar a nuestra amiga de nosotros**\- dijo Black Star viéndose sombrío intimidando un poco a Eruka, pero ella no podía dejarse vencer

-**esto no es un debate, ambas brujas deben venir con nosotros**\- dijo Eruka

-**¿sera doloroso?**\- pregunto Igni repentinamente

-**¿que?**\- pregunto Eruka confundida

-**la iniciación** -dijo ella **-¿sera doloroso? ¿tardara mucho?-**pregunto ella

-**no**\- dijo Eruka pensando -**bueno, un poco, es diferente para cada bruja y no puedo darte detalles por que es algo solo de brujas**\- dijo ella viendo al resto de personas interesadas

-**iré con ustedes**\- dijo ella poniéndose firme

-**¿que?**\- dijo su hermano sorprendido, Igni lo miro

-**así al menos podremos conocer el mundo en el que mama vivía-**dijo ella**-y seré reconocida como bruja, podremos pedir ayuda si la necesitamos**\- dijo ella, Eruka quiso aclararle que no necesariamente siempre le brindarían ayuda, sino mas bien solo en eventos específicos, pero no dijo nada ya que al menos ya tenia a uno de sus objetivos convencido de ir con ella por voluntad

-**bien**\- dijo Ichiro -**pero yo te acompañare**\- dijo el y miro a Eruka esperando algún tipo de negativa, pero ella solo suspiro

-**ya les dije que el podía venir tambien**\- dijo exasperada

-**¿que hay del pequeño?**\- pregunto Igni mostrandole a Asura

-**¿quien es?**\- pregunto ella, todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, no podían decirle quien era en realidad, no si el pequeño quería tener una vida mas o menos normal -**¿es tu hijo?**\- pregunto ella -**¿otro hermanito?**\- pregunto de nuevo

-**no...**\- dijo ella, todos esperaron con algo de miedo, ver que era lo que ella decía -**es solo...un pequeño que adopte, no tiene familia ni hogar, no es peligroso**\- dijo ella. Eruka miro al pequeño, sonandole familiar, entrecerró los ojos hacia el niño durmiente...pero ella jamas había tratado mucho con niños, así que no. No podía conocerlo de ningún lado.

-**si, puede venir tambien, pero que no lo secuestren es tu responsabilidad**\- dijo ella sin interés y volvió su vista hacia Chrona **-y por ultima vez, ella también debe venir**\- dijo ella

-**no ira**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama enojado

-**no te sobrepases Shinigami**\- dijo Free -**no causes una pelea contra nosotros, ella es jurisdicción de las brujas, no puedes decir nada** \- le recordó el queriendo irse ya

-**Eruka, ¿no hay alguna forma de...?-** comenzó a negociar Kim, como embajadora era su deber

-**no**\- dijo Eruka **-no podemos discutir esto, ella debe venir con nosotros quiera o no, como Free dijo, ella es una bruja y como tal es jurisdicción de ellas**\- pero en realidad Chrona jamas se había iniciado como Bruja, recordó Eruka, ni si quiera estaba segura de si ella podía usar magia, si era capas de recitar hechizos o si quiera sabia algo sobre ello, hasta donde sabia, no era mas que el cruel experimento de Medusa, así que no podía estar del todo segura de lo que dijo era completamente verdad.

Kid-Shinigami-sama miro el rostro pálido y durmiente de Chrona ¿seria capas de retar a las brujas por ella? si. Ni si quiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho, como ella cuando había saltado a defenderlo, el hizo lo mismo con ella. Kid-Shinigami-sama tomo su mascara que colgaba de su cintura y se la coloco haciendo un poco de malabares con Chrona, repentinamente su apariencia se volvió mas sombría y amenazadora, pareció incluso crecer unos centímetros y su gran manto negro característico de el, casi pareció tragar a Chrona por lo negro y profundo que parecio volverse y lo grande que parecía repentinamente, sus manos ya no podían verse, sino que tenia las típicas manos grandes de su padre sosteniendo a Chrona. todos recordaron que el ya no era aquel niño obsesionado con la simetría, sino un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte.

Eruka Frog recordó al viejo Shinigami y se dio cuenta de cuan parecidos eran en realidad el y su hijo presente...y cuan aterradoramente podían volverse en cuestión de segundos si se enojaban

-**ella se quedara con nosotros**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama **-ella causo muchos desastres y muchos problemas a Shibusen , nosotros somos los que la juzgaremos, y yo personalmente decidiré su castigo**\- dijo el -**tu dijiste que jamas se inicio como bruja, no sabes si en realidad es una bruja**\- dijo el usando todo lo que había escuchado en la conversación, en realidad no sabia bien lo que decía, pero haría lo que fuera para que se quedara -**así que no corresponde solo a las brujas, ella se quedara aquí y es lo ultimo que diré**\- dijo el

-**pe-pero Maaba-sama...**-comenzó Eruka sintiendose amenazada

-**ella se queda**\- sentencio Kid-Shinigami-sama enojado **-y si es necesario hablare personalmente con Maaba-sama sobre eso-**dijo el dando por terminada la discusión, Eruka no pudo decir nada contra eso, ya que realmente tenían un punto...y el le daba miedo

-**espera-** dijo Igni acercándose a Kid-Shinigami-sama, quien abrazo mas protectoramente a Chrona -**debo curarla**\- dijo ella calmándolo, Kid-Shinigami-sama tardo unos segundos, pero bajo un poco a Chrona, hasta la altura de que Igni pudiera tocarla. Ella miro a Chrona y sus heridas, levanto una mano para intentar curarla pero la alejo rápidamente con un quejido

-**¿que sucedió?**\- pregunto Ichiro viendo a su hermana

-**no puedo curarla**\- dijo ella -**antes, en veneno de madre no la mato por su sangre negra, pero ahora parece que tubo una sobredosis de el**\- dijo ella, Kid-Shinigami-sama sintió un gran peso en su estomago

-**¿que quieres decir?**\- pregunto el aun sombrío, Igni no lo miro, a decir verdad con esa apariencia y esa aura tenebrosa, le daba un poco de miedo

-**significa que ella se curara por si misma, pero no se cuanto le tomara eso ni se si va a despertar**\- dijo ella, el se calmo un poco, pero el echo de que no supiera cuanto le tomaría significaba que no despertaría pronto, eso no le gustaba

-**espera, dijiste que antes no la mato ¿significa que ya la había envenenado antes?**\- pregunto Maka sorprendida

-**si**\- dijo Ragnarock -**esa bruja loca la toco varias veces cuando luchamos, no sabia que lo que tenia en las garras era veneno-**dijo el pequeño

-**¿como es que no murió si ese veneno era tan mortal?**\- pregunto Marie pálida

-**su sangre negra le daba una inmunidad contra muchas cosas, heridas cortes y le daba una fuerza sobre humana, supongo que la inmunidad contra veneno es una de las habilidades de la sangre negra tambien**\- dijo Stein aun sosteniendo a Ragnarock, quien veía enojada a su técnica

-**eso le paso por idiota**\- dijo el al borde de las lagrimas -**si me hubiera tomado, yo me hubiera trasformado en arma y podríamos haber luchado contra esa cosa-** refunfuño el, Igni aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a Maka

-**te curare ahora, ya que debo irme**\- dijo ella -**¿puedes mostrarme tu brazo?-** le pidió

-**si, esta bien**\- dijo Maka y se arremango la camisa y dejo a la vista el feo moretón/cortada que la bruja le había echo, Igni agarro su brazo y comenzó a curarla, Maka apretó los dientes sin darse cuenta cuando menos dolía esta vez, Soul extendió su mano y agarro la mano de Maka que estaba libre, ella lo miro y el le sonrió de lado.

Igni termino de curarla, como antes su mano se puso negra, pero esta vez no perdió su fuerza ya que era menos veneno el que había que sacar

-**¿estas bien?**\- pregunto aun así Ichiro

-**si, solo arde un poco**\- dijo ella frotando su mano

-**increíble**\- dijo Eruka viendo lo que la bruja había echo, en realidad no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía que la bruja había echo una curación, no, mas bien había absorbido la herida que la técnica Albarn tenia hacia si misma y la mano negra de Igni ya estaba desapareciendo, era algo que les seria muy útil, así como los conocimientos de Kim -**ahora debemos irnos-** le recordó a Igni

-**si-** dijo ella y miro a Kid-Shinigami-sama -**volveré otro día para terminar mi trabajo, no crean que lo he** **olvidado**\- idjo ella sonriendo y aun con el pequeño Asura en brazos se despidió de ellos, Eruka vio por ultima vez a Chrona antes de irse junto a Free que cargaba con la caja mágica que tenia encerrada lo que quedaba de la bruja, y los hermanos Proenix. Se perdieron a la vista rápidamente, se dieron cuenta de todo el daño que había causado la bruja, tendrían muchas cosas que arreglar, muchos reportes que hacer y mucha gente que calmar.

Maka noto que Los hermanos se habían ido así como habían llegado, parecía que había sido hace mucho cuando Soul le contó que unos niños le preguntaron por ella en la calle, y se pregunto que habría pasado si ella no hubiera accedido a ir con ellos.

-**¿que pasara con ella?**\- pregunto un vulnerable Ragnarock, le daba mucho miedo que nunca volviera a despertar, se sentía muy solo ya que ella era su única familia, su única amiga, su compañera, su técnica, y era lo que siempre había conocido como su hogar.

Nadie pudo responder a la pregunta de Ragnarock.

* * *

_Pequeño mensaje no tan pequeño_

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada, déjenme decirles que soy bastante idiota al parecer, ya que recién hoy me he dado cuenta de que habían comentado mi historia (lo se, soy idiota) no es por no interesarme, siempre me ha encantado responder los comentarios que me dejan, pero aun no termino de entender la pagina de y el echo de que todo este en ingles no ayuda mucho T-T

y para los que me hicieron preguntas, sepan que no tengo la menor idea de como responderles XD, si encuentro la manera voy a hacerlo.

Una de las preguntas que me hicieron fue de que cuantos capítulos falta para que termine mi historia, y si les soy sincera, no tengo idea, pero estoy terminandola, no quiero hacerla muy larga y que pierda sentido, pero quiero dejar todo bien explicado para que lo entiendan y tengo pensado hacer un epilogo y aun no se si contar las otras historias de lo que paso con alguno de los personajes, como hacer una historia sobre Free y Eruka.

y voy a terminarla, no se preocupen por eso, pienso terminar esta historia aunque me muera (que si dejo de actualizar sera lo que pase XD)

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia y por todos sus alagos y demás, me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo ^w^

Y por ultimo quería invitarlos a mi Wattpad, que allí si actualizo mas rápido y respondo comentarios, mi nombre de usuario es Aiumiko y tengo una foto genial de Frozen XD

Sin mas, con amor Lady Marina-chan


	13. La bruja de la sangre negra

Chrona aún no había despertado.

Habían pasado doce días. Todo en la ciudad estaba tomando su rumbo de nuevo, volviendo a su normalidad, las reparaciones habían sido echas, los muertos velados y los técnicos heridos ya habían sido tratados. La historia oficial que se había contado a todos es que aquella bruja renegada había venido sin más a matar algunos técnicos del Shibusen y había emitido mucha locura lo que los había tomado por sorpresa y que los había afectado a todos, ella era un potencial Kishing que había sido eliminado con éxito por el equipo Espartoi allí presente, Kid-Shinigami-sama no pudo detectarla a tiempo por su Soul protec único, pero que ya no volvería a pasar.

-**Ragnarok, es hora de comer**\- lo llamo Maka al pequeño, como siempre, no acudió al primer, ni segundo ni tercer llamado por su parte, así que ella fue a buscarlo.

Ragnarok, como siempre estaba sentado junto a la cama de Chrona, viéndola con ojos idos y vacíos, sentado en una posición un poco incomoda, agarrando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Maka le toco el hombro para advertirle que estaba allí, él no la miro

-**ya voy**\- dijo solamente, y a Maka le dolió una vez más verlo así, ella miro a su durmiente amiga y rezo para que despertara pronto. Ragnarok ya no era el mismo sin Chrona, pues su característico tono, su sonrisa y sus gritos se habían ido, se había apagado junto a su técnica, el mismo le había dicho una vez que si ella no despertaba nunca, el se acostaría junto a ella a dormir, pues eran uno solo y si uno moría, lo hacían los dos. Eso había conmovido mucho a Maka, al punto de romperle el corazón y llegar a querer mucho al pequeño.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo del Shibusen hasta la sala de profesores, donde Maka, Marie y Haru se sentaban normalmente a comer con el pequeño

-**Hola Ragnarok**\- lo saludo Marie cuando entraron, como siempre ella estaba preparando todo y se podía ver a Haru sentado en el suelo cerca de ella jugando con unos bloques de colores

-**hola**\- respondió el sin muchas ganas, a Marie tampoco le gustaba ver al pequeño así de apagado, por lo que siempre le hablaba animadamente y trataba de animarlo, pero nunca daba resultado.

Se sentaron a comer y Marie se puso a hablar con Maka sobre algunos estudiantes, pruebas y notas, mientras que Ragnarok comía junto al pequeño Haru, con el cual ya no se llevaban tan mal como antes, o mejor dicho, Ragnarok ya no le importaba nada de lo que dijese, eso al principio no le había molestado al pequeño niño, pero con los días, Haru con su gran corazón se sintió mal por el arma demoníaca comprendiendo su dolor, el también quería ver despertar a Chrona, supuso que el lazo que tenían Chrona y la espada, era como el que el tenía con su madre y se sintió muy triste con Ragnarock. Terminaron de comer y Ragnarok fue obligado a esperar al menos una hora para volver al cuarto de su técnica, por lo que se sentó en uno de los sofás que había allí y espero.

-**Ranarock**\- lo llamo Haru, pues aun no aprendía a pronunciar bien su nombre, él lo miro sin mucho interés -**ten**\- le dijo dándole uno de sus cubos de colores, intentarlo animarlo. El tomo el cubo y lo sostuvo sin mirarlo, aun perdido en sus pensamientos, Haru no supo que hacer, por lo que se subió al sofá y se sentó junto a Ragnarok, al menos, podría hacerle compañía hasta que se fuera.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

-**¿cómo esta ella?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama a Stein, no hacía falta ni que dijera su nombre, pues ya sabían de quien hablaban, había preguntado lo mismo cada día, y cada día la respuesta era la misma. En ese momento estaban en la Death Room, Stein le había traído unos informes que el ya había completado y el Shinigami habia aprovechado

-**igual que siempre**\- dijo el -**estable**\- Stein acomodo los papeles en sus manos-**no ha habido ningún cambio en ella, sus heridas terminaron de cerrarse hace días**\- dijo el deseando poder comprobar si aún había veneno en su sangre, pero sabiendo que con su sangre negra era imposible siquiera hacer un simple experimento -**así que no sabemos por qué no despierta, o si lo hará**-

-**ya veo**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama -**puedes retirarte**\- le dijo sin mucha emoción, Stein se retiró de la habitación notando que no solo Ragnarok estaba mal por el estado de la bruja, sino Kid también y Maka no estaba mucho mejor tampoco, no estaba tan mal, pero había veces en que simplemente se quedaba en su mundo, distraída y Marie también.

El doctor supo que esa mismo noche también haría varios experimentos e investigaciones más para poder saber el estado de la chica y así ayudarla a despertar.

-**así que deprimido por amor**\- dijo Excalibur molestando un poco al Shinigami, pero como siempre, el no respondió **-ha ha ha, recuerdo cuando una vez me enamore, fue hace mucho tiempo, yo era joven y mi historia apenas comenzaba, viajaba por un lugar lejano y entonces me vi a mi mismo en un hermoso espejo, y fue amor a primera vista ha ha ha se hicieron muchos poemas y ...**\- comenzó a contar el como siempre, Kid-Shinigami-sama lo ignoro olímpicamente y se concentró en los papeles que tenía delante, si bien no estaba tan mal como Ragnarok que apenas comía ni hablaba...bueno, estaba tan mal como el, ya que desde el segundo día de Chrona durmiendo, el se había apagado y no se había quitado su máscara de Shinigami en ningún momento, apenas comía ni hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario con nadie.

Recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho Black Star cuando Maka le había preguntado donde rayos se había metido

* * *

-_ FLASH BACK-_

* * *

_Luego de que se reunieran Maka le había preguntado no tan amablemente donde diablos se había metido Black Star, Tsubaki no le contesto, así que Black Star hablo_

_-__**es que bueno, sabes, la locura afecto un poco a Tsubaky yyyy como que se puso muy cariñosa conmigo y yo no me resistí yyyyyy, bueno, nos terminamos alejando un poco del grupo**__\- confeso el sonriente y Tsubaki junto a el, solo se cubría el rostro avergonzada y completamente roja_

_-__**bueno, si no mal recuerdo ella fue la última en cambiar cuando viajamos dentro del libro de Eibon ¿verdad?-**__ recordó Soul sonriendo de lado_

_-__**sip**__\- dijo Black Star -__**así que no fue culpa de su dios, sino de su hermosa y pervertida novia**__\- dijo el ganándose un golpe por parte de Tsubaki por recordarle aquello y muchas risas por parte de todos_

* * *

_-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

* * *

-**hey Kid**\- dijo Liz entrando junto a Patty -**¿aun pensando en Chrona?-** pregunto ella, Kid-Shinigami-sama no hablo, siendo obvia la respuesta -**deberías ir a verla al menos**\- dijo ella recordando que no la había ido a ver ni una sola vez desde el incidente.

Kid-Shinigami-sama de verdad deseo poder ir a verla, pero simplemente no podía

-**¿aun te sientes culpable?**\- pregunto Patty y todos la miraron sorprendidos -**sé que no hablas por culpa, pero nadie obligo a Chrona a defenderte, ella lo hizo porque quiso y nadie te culpa por lo que paso**\- dijo ella sorprendiendo tanto al Shinigami como a su hermana -**y de todos modos si Maka te culpase, no podría decir nada por que fuiste tu quien logro hacer que se quedara aquí y que no la castigasen en la ciudad de las brujas**\- dijo ella

-**¿Patty?**\- pregunto Liz sin poder evitarlo, pues nadie en realidad había pensado a fondo la situación de Kid, y ahora que su hermano lo decía se daba cuenta de la verdad **-pero es verdad Kid-** dijo ella olvidando momentáneamente la gran reflexión de su hermana -**nadie aquí te culpa, en realidad todos estamos apostando por que lo hizo, y la mayoría dice que o bien le gustas, o siente que te debía algo y la segunda apuesta es que si te gusta, o si se te confiesa te vas a desmallar , y la otra es que eres gay y la vas a rechazar-** dijo Liz sonrió pensando en que la mayoría habían apostado a lo primero.

Kid-Shinigami-sama se sorprendió ante lo que decían las hermanas, era en realidad, un gran alivio que alguien le dijera aquello, pues había estado sufriendo mucho por la culpa, y se sorprendió mucho por las razones que habían estado apostado. Frunció el ceño pensando, si todos habían apostado, eso significaba que todos estaban apostando por el ¡a él no le gustaba que apostasen por el! ¡Ni mucho menos dijeran que era gay! no tenía nada contra ellos, pero él no lo era

-**¿quiénes exactamente han estado apostando?**\- pregunto sombríamente Kid-Shinigami-sama acercándose repentinamente a Liz, y ella se dio cuenta de su error

-**ejejjejejejej Liz esta en proble~mas**\- canturreo Patty olvidando su madurez anterior

-**no-no te enojes Kid, te juro que nadie lo hizo con mala intención, solo estaban jugando y...- **ella se lanzó a correr y salió rápidamente de la habitación, después de todo, ella era una de las que controlaban las apuestas y manejaba el dinero.

-**jum**\- refunfuño Kid-Shinigami-sama, de espaldas a Liz

-**debes ir a verla**\- dijo Patty llamando la atención de Kid

-**lo sé**\- dijo el triste

-**ahora mismo no hay nadie, acabamos de pasar por la sala de profesores y vimos a Ragnarok sentado junto a Haru, seguro Maka lo hizo quedarse allí un rato, podrías ir a ahora que no hay nadie- **dijo ella, Kid-Shinigami-sama se volteo desde donde estaba y miro a Patty

-**gracias**\- le dijo el y la despeino un poco, Patty solo sonrió

**-ejejejejejeje**\- rió ella, Kid-Shinigami-sama salió rápidamente de la habitación y se encamino a la habitación de Chrona, que no era otra que la enfermería, en un rincón donde nadie la molestaría, tras unas cortinas blancas.

Kid-Shinigami-sama encontró la enfermería vacía, se acercó hasta aquellas cortinas y al adentrarse en ellas vio a una durmiente Chrona. Se acerco hasta la silla junto a su cama, seguramente de Ragnarok, pero no se sentó, sino que se paró junto a ella y la observo dormir. noto que su piel ya no era tan pálida como aquel día, ahora tenía un saludable tono rosado con más intensidad en sus mejillas, su cabello largo estaba medio desparramado en la almohada blanca y se veía que tenía puesta una remera blanca y seguramente tendría puesto también el pantalón a juego que siempre tenían en la enfermería.

Se preguntó si tendría frió, pero el ambiente y el día eran agradables, ni mucho frió ni mucho calor, era un día perfecto para salir a caminar, y deseo que ella despertara para invitarla a hacer, precisamente aquello.

Sin notarlo siquiera, acerco su mano queriendo acariciar su rostro y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia puestos sus enormes guantes, los mismos que usaba su padre, se dio cuenta que también tenía puesta su máscara y noto por primera vez que no había cambiado su apariencia desde aquel día en que Eruka Frog y Free los visitaron queriendo llevarse a Chrona.

Suspiro por su distracción y se quitó sus guantes, extendiendo su mano de nuevo, lentamente acaricio la mejilla de Chrona, notando la suavidad de su piel, lo cálida que era y lo delicada que parecía, llego a sus labios y sin poder resistirse a ellos, también los acaricio notando su suavidad

-**despierta Chrona-** susurro el **-tengo...tantas cosas que decirte**\- murmuro el viendo su rostro dormido

-**Shinigami-sama**\- lo llamo una vos a su espalda, asustándolo y haciendo que se alejara rápidamente desde donde estaba

-**¿sí?-** pregunto el viendo que era Ox quien lo había descubierto con Chrona, pero él o bien lo ignoro, o lo que tenía que decirle era serio, agradeció al cielo no haberse sacado su máscara porque en ese momento su rostro estaba completamente rojo -**¿qué sucede?-** pregunto

-**los hermanos Phoenix están viniendo para terminar su trabajo**\- dijo Ox y Kid-Shinigami-sama recordó lo que habían dicho y se preguntó como lo harían.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

-**Hola Soul**\- saludo Maka al ver entrar a Soul, él se acercó y le dio un rápido beso que dejo sonrojada a su técnica

-**hola Maka**\- la saludo el sonriendo de lado -**venía a avisarte que los hermanos Phoenix están viniendo a Death City, Kim me dijo que Igni quiere hablar contigo antes de que comience su trabajo**\- le comentó el, Maka se sorprendió un poco

-**¿será por el veneno?**\- pregunto ella, aunque no podía decir que ellas eran amigas, tampoco habían quedado en malos términos, pero aun así le parecía raro

-**no lo sé, pero nos esperan en la Death Room**\- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y abrazando a Maka, esta se sonrojo un poco, pues desde que habían formalizado su relación antes todos, o mejor dicho desde que Soul había presumido a todo el mundo que ella era su novia, se había vuelto muy cariñoso con ella, y no es que le desagradara, sino que le daba algo de vergüenza, aunque no lo alejo.

Caminaron medio abrazados a la Death Room, siendo vistos por varios estudiantes del Shibusen, que aunque Maka no lo notara, fulminaban con la mirada a Soul, quien solo sonreía satisfecho pues en ese momento, se sentía muy cool.

**-Hola señorita Albarn**\- la saludo Ichiro al verla entrar abrazada a Soul -**veo que lo que me dijeron era verdad**\- comento el sonriendo de lado -**son muy cariñosos en público**\- dijo el haciendo sonrojar a Maka, quien se alejó de Soul y se acercó a saludar a Igni,

Noto que la vestimenta de los hermanos había cambiado, y que ahora Igni vestía una camisola larga con volados y de color rojo, unas medias bucaneras negras y unos zapatos con plataforma media alta, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de costado y se veía más animada que nunca, mientras que su hermano vestía una remera roja con llamas dibujadas, un pantalón largo negro con cadenas y bolsillos y unas botas militares negras también y se vea mucho más relajado que la primera vez que vino

**-hola Igni**\- la saludo Maka, ella se giró un poco la miro y le sonrió

**-hola señorita Albarn**\- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-**insiste en ser formal-** dijo Kim exasperada, que en ese momento estaba junto a ella medio apoyada en Ox, quien solo sonreía **-y ahora llama a todo el mundo por su apellido**\- dijo ella

-**me gusta ser formal**\- dijo ella apenada -**es la costumbre**\- confeso ella

-**así nos educaron, y así siempre somos**\- dijo Ichiro acercándose a su hermana, Soul solo se puso tras Maka apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Maka

-**señor Eater, un gusto verlo de nuevo-** dijo Igni sonriendo

**-hola**\- dijo el simplemente

-**¿QUIEN LLAMO A SU DIOS?**\- entro gritando Black Star junto a Tsubaki, haciendo sonreír a casi todos

-**deja de gritar idiota, no es una fiesta-** dijo Kim enojada

-**¿está de mal humor?**\- pregunto Soul a Ox, quien asintió

**-las brujas van a tener una reunión con Kid pronto, y por lo que se, están un poco enojadas por Chrona**\- dijo el, Maka solo se enojó en nombre de su amiga y deseo poder hacer algo

-**cállate**\- dijo Kim de mal humor, pues las brujas la habían tratado de inútil por no poder negociar ni pactar alguna clase de acuerdo con el Shinigami ni con la mensajera, que era Eruka Frog -**esas idiotas solo me dijeron que tenía que aprender a ser más diplomática-** murmuro enojada ella

**-hola Igni-** saludo Tsubaki alegre **-¿te uniste a las brujas ya?-** pregunto ella

-**si-** dijo ella -**fue divertido de cierta forma**\- dijo sonriendo **-y Maaba-sama me dio miedo**\- se rio ella -**ahora mi hermano es mi guardián oficial**\- dijo ella -**y Asura es como mi hijo**\- comento

**-¿dónde está Asura?**\- pregunto Black Star buscando al pequeño

-**se quedó con Marie-sensei-** dijo Kim -**y ya no se llama Asura, ahora es Akira, para que nadie sepa quién es**\- dijo ella

**-¿cómo está la señorita Makenshi?**\- pregunto Ichiro luego de unos momentos, y vio como todos se pusieron sombríos y supo su respuesta

-**¿aún no despierta verdad?**\- pregunto Igni triste

-**no, aun no**\- dijo Maka -**Stein nos dijo que sus heridas ya han sanado por completo, pero no da signos de despertar aun**\- comento ella y fue abrazada por Soul, quien puso sus brazos alrededor de su hombros y cuello, y Maka se apoyó en el

**-recuerden que su veneno es como su locura, seguramente no solo afecto su cuerpo, sino su mente, por eso está tardando en despertar**\- dijo Igni

-**¿y cómo está el pequeño Ragnarok?**\- pregunto Ichiro

-**deprimido-** dijo Tsubaki, quien lo había cuidado -**ni si quiera reaccionaba cuando Angela-chan lo molestaba**\- dijo ella

-**el otro día me dijo que si ella no despertaba, él se iría a dormir con ella, porque ambos eran uno solo**\- dijo Maka al borde de las lágrimas, todos se pusieron muy mal por el pequeño y la situación de su amiga -**por cierto, ¿qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?-** pregunto ella recordando lo que él había dicho Soul

-**oh, era sobre...**-comenzó ella, pero alguien la interrumpió

**-veo que ya están todos**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama apareciendo junto a Stein, Igni hizo una pequeña reverencia de nuevo

-**luego hablamos**\- le susurro ella a Maka y se acercó hasta donde ellos se habían detenido, que fue junto al gran espejo de había en la Death Room, ella noto que ahora el Shinigami ya no lucia aterrador, sino que lucía como la primera vez que lo había visto

-**entonces**\- dijo Stein -**¿necesitas de algo para esto?**\- pregunto el

**-no**\- dijo ella sonriendo -**solo...no hablen, si me desconcentro en algún punto, puede salir mal y nuestro amigo tendría un cuerpo fallido**\- dijo ella

-**el simple hecho de que los dejes ver lo que vas a hacer, es sorprendente-** comento Ichiro llamando la atención de todos -**sepan que están por ver algo increíble, así que si pueden, ni respiren**\- sonrió de lado el, y Luego de unos minutos en que todos tomaron una distancia un poco más prudencial, Igni miro a Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**¿podría llamarlo ahora?**\- pregunto ella

-**si**\- dijo él y se acercó al espejo y escribió una serie de números que nadie llego a ver

-**¿alguien me llamo?**\- pregunto Tezca Tlipoca apareciendo en el espejo, con su característica mascara de oso cubriendo su rostro

-**Hola Tezca Tlipoca, yo te llame porque ella quiere hablar contigo-** dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama apartándose del espejo dejando ver a Tezca a Igni, quien le sonrió y se acercó al espejo

-**hola señor Tlipoca, es un placer conocerlo, usted no me conoce, pero mi hermano y yo somos amigos de Enrique, y sabemos que a él le dolió mucho perder a su amigo, así que como soy una bruja que puede crear cuerpos, quería saber si a usted le gustaría que yo creara uno para usted**\- dijo ella animadamente tratando de ser clara y amigable.

Tezca no respondió de inmediato, de hecho, tardo tanto en responder que Igni se preguntó si el la había escuchado

-**¿me estas diciendo que puedes crearme un cuerpo como el que tenía antes? ¿o alguna clase de golem para que mi alma habite? por qué déjame decirte que ya me han ofrecido eso y no me interesa demasiado**\- dijo el, Igni sonrió

-**no**\- dijo ella -**mi magia se basa en creación y destrucción, soy la bruja del fenix que renace de sus cenizas, por lo que puedo crear para usted un cuerpo exactamente igual al que tenía si así lo desea, no sería un golem ni nada parecido, sería un cuerpo real, un cuerpo humano con todo lo que eso implica, y claro, con la capacidad de hacer todo lo que podría hacer antes, solo deberá mostrarme su alma y dejarme colocarla dentro del cuerpo y será como si nunca hubiera muerto**\- dijo ella, Tezca se sorprendió del poder de aquella niña, y se preguntó ¿quería volver al mundo físico? diablos, sí. Extrañaba los chistes de Enrique y la comida. Mucho.

-**¿qué quieres a cambio de que te deje hacer eso?**\- pregunto el

-**que sea feliz-** dijo ella medio confundida, nadie nunca le había preguntado eso, puede que sea porque cada cuerpo que había creado lo había echo con el alma que tenía que crear ya en mano, o porque los que había creado casi ni se lo había preguntado, pero no supo bien que responder a eso

-**mi hermana quiere decir, que no queremos ninguna clase de recompensa, salvo que usted acceda a meterse dentro de un regalo gigante, ya que viene el cumpleaños de Enrique y queremos darle como regalo a su viejo amigo**\- dijo Ichiro saltando cerca de su hermana -**y yo soy su hermano Ichiro, no soy un brujo ni nada parecido, solo soy un arma y su guardián**\- explico el

Tezca los miro a ambos y se rio

-**pues me encantaría niña**\- dijo ella -**pero ten mucho cuidado con mi alma ¿puedes sostener almas?**\- pregunto pensando un poco

-**si**\- dijo ella -**es algo que herede de mi padre, quien era un arma y para poder comerlas debía de sostenerlas**\- explico ella

-**pues bien, comencemos-** dijo el

-**necesitare que se quite su máscara unos momentos, para saber cómo hacer su rostro-** pidió ella

-**bien, pero que todos los que estén viendo se volteen**\- dijo el como si fuera algo muy vergonsoso para el

**-ummm, ya escucharon**\- dijo Igni viendo a todos, su hermano volvió a su posición alejada y todos se voltearon unos minutos.

Igni volvió su vista justo para ver cuando el hombre se sacaba su máscara y dejaba a la vista el rostro más hermoso que había visto nunca, sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y observo los recuerdos de su alma sobre su viejo cuerpo, entonces extendió las manos hacia adelante y espero a que Tezca saltara a esta, lo que tardo unos segundos de vacilación.

Igni sostuvo el alma de Tezca suavemente, como todas las almas que había tocado, era hermosa y cálida, y podía sentir una sombra de sus emociones, ahora mismo, estaba un poco asustado, pero decidido.

-**voy a comenzar**\- dijo ella advirtiéndole tanto al alma, como al resto, por si querían mirar. Igni se olvidó del mundo y se concentró en el alma que sostenía, visualizo el cuerpo que quería crear y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, el alma de Tezca floto unos centímetros y la magia de Igni comenzó mientras ella recitaba el hechizo de su naturaleza.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Todos observaron atónitos como el alma de Tezca flotaba a centímetros de Igni y de sus manos lineas como pinceles surgieron y comenzaron a moverse, casi dibujando en aire, figuras que no tenían sentido alguno para ellos, pero a medida que avanzaba, las cosas tomaban forma y color, el cuerpo fue apareciendo y el alma en medio de todo.

En el aire como si fuera una proyección, estaba flotando el dibujo de medio cuerpo a blanco y negro, el pecho, los brazos y las piernas eran visibles y parte de su rostro que no llegaban a ver por su ya dibujada mascara, sus piernas y ropa fueron lo siguiente en aparecer y luego, como si le diera un punto final a todo, hizo un rápido movimiento de manos, como un latigazo y el cuerpo cobro color y fue descendiendo al suelo.

Todos creyeron que había terminado, pero las manos de Igni aun brillaban, ella acerco una de sus manos al pecho de su creación y soplo y todos vieron como el cuerpo nuevo, dio una larga inspiración y luego una exhalación.

Igni se alejó tambaleante de su creación y fue atrapada por su hermano, quien esperaba eso.

**-ya está-** dijo ella viendo como Tezca se miró las manos a través de su máscara y movió sus pies, la miro a ella y soltó

-**WOA**\- dijo impresionado -**esto es genial, pensé que sería algo así como un títere, pero no, puedo sentir cada dedo y cada centímetro de piel, es como...como si nunca hubiera muerto**\- se rio él y se acercó a la bruja y le despeino el cabello -**gracias niña, tienes talento- **le dijo el levantando su pulgar

-**wow**\- murmuro media sala que había presenciado lo ocurrido, pronto, todos se acercaron a tocar y saludar a su viejo amigo Death Scythe

**-ya me imagino la cara de Enrique cuando me vea**\- dijo sonriendo Tezca

-**te ha extrañado mucho**\- dijo Stein -**seguramente volverán al trabajo en cuanto sepas que volviste-**

-**obvio que si**\- dijo Tezca, él y Enrique habían establecido una agradable comunicación por espejos todo este tiempo que él estaba "muerto" y Tezca sabía que su técnico había dejado de trabajar para el Shibusen por que no quería otro compañero, solo a el

-**es sorprendente**\- dijo Ox levantando un brazo de Tezca -**cada detalle... es exactamente un clon de Tezca**\- dijo el

-**si**\- dijo Stein ahora dominado por su lado científico, se acercó más a Tezca y comenzó a examinarlo -**realmente me gustaría diseccionarlo y ver si por dentro también es igual que antes-** dijo el sonriendo aterradoramente

-**ni se te ocurra**\- le dijo Tezca siento terco para no salir corriendo del doctor loco

-**¿puedes hacer esta clase de cosas sin un alma?**\- pregunto Stein viendo a Igni, aun con la idea de diseccionar algo

-**no lo sé**\- dijo ella -**nunca lo he intentado, solo serían marionetas de carne**\- dijo ella -**pero si pudiera, no lo haría, y para que el hechizo se complete necesito un alma que vaya a residir en el cuerpo, para darle vida**\- explico ella

**-ya veo-** dijo Stein queriendo diseccionar a Tezca ya que no obtendria un muñeco por parte de Igni  
-**aunque aun no entiendo como separaste a Ragnarok de Chrona**\- dijo el

-**ellos estaban cocidos uno al otro**\- dijo ella con escalofríos -**solo los desate un poco, pensando que eso serviría, pero el hilo que los unía no se cortaba porque era magia de bruja y yo no sabía cómo cortar eso si no era con un arma anti brujas**\- ella miro a Maka -**por eso te pedí que cortaras aquel mechón rosado**\- explico -**solo lo aleje de ambas almas y te lo mostré**\- explico ella

**-¿y si eso no lo cortaba?**\- pregunto Maka

-**hubiera creado un cuerpo para Ragnarok de todas formas, solo habrían sido siameses, así sus almas dejarían de rechazarse y comenzarían a separarse lentamente, y con una operación serian dos personas diferentes**\- explico ella

-**wow**\- dijo Soul –**es bueno que hayamos podido cortarlo**-

**-si-** dijo ella

-**ahora**\- Dijo Ichiro –**Enrique viene mañana al Shibusen**\- dijo el

-**nosotros ya teníamos una pequeña fiesta preparada para el**\- comento Soul –** todas las Death Scythe con sus técnicos vienen para acá a festejar su cumpleaños**\- dijo el sorprendiendo a todos, pues era un secreto

**-Marie no me dijo nada**\- dijo Stein

-**porque ella no lo sabía-** dijo Soul –**sabíamos que se lo diría a usted, y usted a Kid y dejaría de ser un secreto, y eso, no sería nada cool-** dijo el sonando como un niño, a lo que Maka se rió

-**entonces está todo listo-** dijo Ox

-**si**\- dijo Soul –**esta noche podrán darle su regalo a Enrique**\- Igni se alegró mucho por eso, ya que pronto vería a su amigo y podrían darle una gran sorpresa. Pero entonces Nygus sensei aparecio en la habitacion luciendo agitada

-**¡Shinigami-sama!**\- lo llamo ella

-**¿Qué sucede?**\- pregunto el sorprendido por su estado

-**Chrona ha desaparecido**\- dijo ella

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunto Maka pálida

-**su cama esta vacía y no hay rastros de Ragnarok, estamos buscándolos, pero...**.- dijo ella

Kid-Shinigami-sama sintió que aire dejaba sus pulmones, no supo bien por qué, pero sintió que eso era su culpa. Maka se agarró fuertemente a Soul

-**vamos a buscarla**\- dijo Black Star

–**No pudo haberse ido muy lejos**\- dijo Tsubaki

**-espero que no le haya pasado nada- **comento Igni saliendo de la Death Room

**-¿en qué rayos estará pensando?**\- murmuro Kim

**-¡Kid!**\- llego corriendo Marie mientras todos ellos salían de la Death Room

-**¿Qué sucede?**\- pregunto el ansioso y nervioso

**-encontramos esto**\- dijo ella pasándole una pequeña nota

_Siento haberme ido asi, pero tengo que arreglar_

_Unas cosas con las que no se lidiar, puede que tarde un poco,_

_Lo siento. Por favor díganle a Maka y a Kid-Shinigami-sama_

_Que tratare de volver lo más pronto que pueda._

_Chrona y Ragnarok_

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Pese a lo que todos pensaban, Chrona en ese momento, estaba muy lejos de Death City.

-**deja de balancearte tanto idiota**\- dijo Ragnarok a Chrona

**-lo siento**\- se disculpó ella –**es raro volar sin alas**\- explico ella, pues en ese momento estaban volando como Maka lo hacía con Soul. Ragnarok se había transformado en espada y concentrándose mucho había alargado el mango de la espada para que Chrona pudiera sentarse y del filo de la espada salían dos enormes alas negras. Chrona aun vestía la misma ropa de la enfermeria y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse un poco de no haber ido hacia el departamento de Maka y Soul y haberse abrigado un poco mas, ya que el viento golpeaba fríamente su piel expuesta.

**-¿sabes si quiera a dónde vamos?**\- pregunto Ragnarok a su técnica

-**si**\- dijo ella –**he visto a Medusa-sama abrir el portar a la ciudad de las brujas varias veces**\- dijo ella y se avergonzó un poco por lo que tendría que hacer –**pero para eso tenemos que alejarnos un poco más, no quiero que nadie me detenga y no sé cómo nos van a recibir o si siquiera seré capaz de hacerlo**\- explico ella triste, nerviosa, y con miedo, pero decidida

-**¿qué hacemos si no puedes abrir el portal?-**pregunto el

-**bueno, supongo que sería la prueba de que no soy una bruja y deberíamos buscar a una bruja verdadera que lo haga para poder hablar con Maaba-sama**\- dijo Chrona

-**bueno, sea como sea, si te separas de mi de nuevo voy a comerme tu comida por todo un año**\- le reto el

-**no quiero eso**\- dijo ella –**pero sería mejor que no vengas conmigo, podrían lastimarte**-

-**me importa un pepino**\- dijo el –**te acabo de decir algo ¿Qué acaso estas sorda?-** dijo y se balanceo rápidamente el aire para asustarla, cuando ella grito lo suficiente para él se detuvo – **¿entendiste?** – pregunto de nuevo

**-s-si-** dijo ella agarrándose fuertemente a él. Cuando Chrona había aparecido media tambaleante por el pasillo en el que él iba a su habitación, se habia sorprendido mucho, y no había dudado en correr hacia ella y lanzarse a sus brazos haciéndola caer al suelo _"Ragnarok"_ había susurrado ella "_siento haberte preocupado_" se había disculpado con el "_idiota_" era todo lo que el había dicho enterrando su cara entre sus pechos para poder escuchar el latido de su corazón, prueba de que estaba viva y con el, por eso cuando ella le dijo que debían irse, el no dudo en acompañarla sin preguntar hasta que estuvieron lejos del Shibusen.

Se detuvieron en medio de la nada, que les pareció un buen lugar donde nadie los interrumpiría y Chrona procedió a abrir el portar a la ciudad de las brujas. Cuando Ragnarok vio lo que tenía que hacer para abrirlo, comenzó a reír como un loco y a señalar a su técnica quien se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El portal hacia la ciudad de las brujas se abrió...y el infierno se desato.

Las brujas que miraron sorprendidas a Chrona al entrar tímidamente a la ciudad de las brujas, pronto gritaron y se lanzaron a atacarla, tenía una buena recompensa por su cabeza después de todo.

Chrona asustada, actuó sin pensar, acostumbrada a que todos la atacasen y se defendió con Ragnarok, tratando de no lastimar mucho a ninguna bruja, por suerte para ella, Eruka fue una de las primeras autoridades en llegar al lugar

-**¿Qué rayos? ¿Chrona?- **dijo ella al verla peleando con otras brujas

-**Eruka-** dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y alejándose más de sus atacantes

-**no te quedes allí bruja, has algo**\- grito Ragnarok a Eruka, ella miro a Free que estaba junto a ella

-**¿podrías alejarlas de ella?**\- pregunto y el sonrió

-**será un placer**\- dijo y se lanzó a la pelea, donde en realidad solo se puso delante de Chrona y comenzó a arrojar a las brujas lejos sonriendo como loco

**-Kim me dijo que estabas en coma-** dijo Eruka acercándose a Chrona, notando su atuendo de hospital–**me dijo que aún no habías despertado, íbamos a tener una reunión con el Shinigami pronto para aclarar algunos términos**\- dijo ella viendo cuerda a la chica, de hecho, viéndola de verdad lo mucho que había cambiado

-**si, pero no quería que se enojaran con Kid-Shinigami-sama**\- dijo ella sin notar que Free estaba ahora junto a ella

-**ahora mismo puedo ver el parecido entre Medusa y su hija**\- dijo Free viéndole los pechos a Chrona, quien se sonrojo

-**yo no soy como Medusa-sama**\- dijo Chrona

-**pues estas loca viniendo aquí, sabes que van a juzgarte y probablemente matarte**\- dijo Eruka

**-lo sé**\- dijo ella-**pero no puedo dejar que se enojen con Kid-Shinigami-sama**\- explico ella y Ragnarok se des transformo y se paró junto a Chrona

-**woa, de verdad era el**\- dijo Eruka viendo a la pequeña arma – **¿aún tienen sangre negra?**\- pregunto ella

-**el no**\- dijo Chrona **–pero yo si-** dijo medio triste

-**bueno, el pequeño podría vivir, pero no te aseguro nada**\- dijo Eruka

**-necesito habar con Maaba-sama**\- dijo Chrona

**-claro, ella te espera para juzgarte-** dijo Free

-**¿Quién es la intrusa?-** pregunto una bruja llegando, vestía un kimono blanco y negro, su rostro tenía tres líneas negras dibujadas en las mejillas y traía consigo una espada, su cabello estaba recogido en dos rodetes puntiagudos que le daba el aspecto de un gato -**Eruka Frog, ¿qué significa esto?**\- dijo ella viéndola junto a Chrona

-**ella vino a ser juzgada**\- dijo ella adelantándose –**al parecer, quiere defender al Shinigami**\- dijo la bruja sapo, Chorna no dijo nada, porque ella tenía razón, aun estando dormida ella había sido capaz de oír todo lo que decían alrededor suyo, y había escuchado cuando Kim le comento a Ox lo de las brujas y lo enojadas que estaban con Kid

-**bien**\- dijo la bruja sin preguntar nada, Free procedió a encadenar a Chrona y a Ragnarok para llevárselos ante Maaba-sama

**-llévenselas**\- dijo la bruja gato quien camino en medio de la multitud de brujas que murmuraban entre ellas.

Chrona camino en silencio, pensando que diría, no sabía si había sido una buena idea venir, pero realmente no quería que las brujas estuvieran enojadas con Kid-Shinigami-sama, apenas el había cambiado el mundo con las brujas y ella no quería arruinar eso

Un repentino silencio llamo la atención de Chrona y al levantar la vista, se encontró ante una gran habitación con altos taburetes donde muchísimas brujas estaban sentadas, frente a ella el más alto de todos, la bruja de antes que parecía un gato y junto a ella una pequeña figura con sombrero alto y muchos ganchos de ropa a la que no se le llegaba a ver el rostro, era Maaba-sama.

-**Chrona Makenshi, bruja espadachina**\- dijo la bruja gato –**lean sus crímenes**\- ordeno ella, una hermosa mujer se levantó desde uno de los taburetes inferiores con un papel en la mano y comenzó

**-por dejarse usar como títere de Medusa y haber matado a varias de nuestras hermanas brujas, por haberse convertido casi en un Kishing y destruir el mundo, sentenciada a morir 3 veces**\- dijo ella, Chrona trago saliva preguntándose a que se referían con eso de tres veces

-**primero**\- dijo la bruja gato –**dinos, ¿Cómo escapaste de la luna?**\- pregunto ella

-**me rescataron**\- dijo ella –**ummm la señorita Phoenix me salvo de la luna y me separo de Ragnarok-** explico ella –**pero no sé cómo**-

-**así que fue nuestra hermana**\- murmuro ella –**bien, luego hablaremos con ella sobre cómo te saco**\- dijo y Chrona esperaba no haberla metido en problemas

-**¿Por qué viniste aquí?**\- pregunto la bruja gato –**nuestra embajadora Kim Diehl nos dijo que estabas en un estado parecido al coma**-

-**sí, lo estaba hasta hace unas horas**\- explico ella –** pero aun así podía escuchar lo que la gente decía a mi alrededor, y escuche a Kim hablar sobre ustedes y lo que pasaba con las brujas-** explico ella

-**ella vino en nombre del Shinigami**\- dijo Eruka apareciendo

-**¿vino a defender al Shinigami?**\- pregunto la bruja gato sorprendida e incrédula

-**si**\- dijo Free tomando su lugar junto a Eruka –**al parecer se aman**\- dijo como broma pero la bruja se lo tomo en serio y miro a la bruja espadachina por respuestas

**-¿es eso verdad?**\- pregunto ella

-**bueno**\- dijo Chrona roja de vergüenza –**no conozco los sentimientos de Kid-Shinigami-sama, pero yo...**\- dijo ella bajando la vos

-**ellos se gustan**\- salto Ragnarok enojado –**ese idiota siempre está mirándola, es molesto-** refunfuño el

-**¿Quién es ese niño?**\- pregunto ella notando a Ragnarok

-**esa, es la espada demoniaca Ragnarok**\- lo presento Eruka y todos exclamaron en sorpresa

-**¿Cómo es esto posible?**\- pregunto una de las brujas

-**nuestra hermana Igni Phoenix logro separar sus almas y darle un cuerpo a este ser**\- dijo Eruka –**al parecer, es parte de su poder**\- explico ella y todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas

-**silencio**\- dijo la bruja gato golpeando la mesa donde estaba, ella miro a Chrona – **¿la espada demoníaca tiene sangre negra?**\- pregunto ella

-**no, él es un niño normal, un arma**\- dijo Chrona

-**SIGO SIENDO MUY PELIGROSO**\- grito Ragnarok defendiéndose, haciendo reír a algunas brujas, estaba por gritar algo más pero Chrona le dio golpecitos en la cabeza y lo miro desesperada, si ellos creían que era inofensivo, tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir

-**así que viniste aquí, a tu propia muerte, por el Shinigami**\- dijo la bruja gato

-**si**\- dijo de todas formas Chrona, hubo un silencio sepulcral, pero fue rápidamente roto por muchas brujas hablando entre ellas y murmurando cosas como "_pobre bruja", "morirá con el corazón roto", "¿no tenía novia ya el Shinigami?" _y_ "yo escuche que era gay"_

-**su madre nunca la unió al concejo de las brujas**\- grito una bruja

-**no pueden juzgarla como bruja si no lo es**\- grito otra bruja saltando en su defensa

-**silencio-** dijo la bruja gato de nuevo y miro a Chorna –**pero es verdad que nunca la unieron al concejo ni la iniciaron como bruja**\- Chrona miro al suelo sin saber qué hacer, ella realmente no tenía idea de la magia ni de las brujas, no sabía nada de ellas

**-Nyamu-** dijo repentinamente Maaba-sama

-**¿Qué dice?**\- dijo la bruja sorprendida

-**Nyanmu-** repitió Maaba-sama, la bruja gato se vio un poco enojada con ella, pero miro a Chrona

**-tienes suerte, Maaba-sama ha ordenado que te iniciemos como bruja, así ella te perdonaría**\- Chrona se emocionó mucho por eso, pero se desanimó de inmediato

-**yo no sé hacer magia**\- confeso –**no sé nada de las brujas**\- dijo ella

-**eso es porque su madre no la dejaba practicar su magia**\- dijo Eruka –**tenía una clase de hechizo sobre ella que no se lo permitía**\- conto ella

-**Medusa no la veía como hija**\- dijo Free encogiéndose de hombros –**para Medusa, ella era solo otro experimento**\- dijo el

-**es verdad**\- dijo una

-**pobre bruja, nunca pudo destruir nada**\- chillo otra

-**no debió dejarse controlar**\- decían las brujas

-**pero ella al final mato a esa perra de Medusa**\- dijo Ragnarok saltando en su defensa, todas las brujas hicieron un repentino silencio

-**¿es verdad lo que dice el niño?**\- pregunto la bruja gato

-**si**\- dijo ella avergonzada –**fue parte de su plan, el hecho de que yo la matara completaría...**\- pero nadie escucho esa parte pues gritaron en celebración a su afirmación, ella se vio sorprendida por eso

-**todo el mundo pensaba que el Shibusen había matado finalmente a Medusa**\- dijo Eruka **–es reconfortante saber que lo hizo una bruja-**

-**bien, parece que al final no eres tan inútil como pensábamos-** dijo la bruja gato –**además el hecho de que pudieras entrar a la ciudad por tus propios medios, es una prueba de que eres una bruja**\- dijo ella –**así que solo no sabes cómo utilizar tu magia**-

-**no sabemos de qué casa es**\- grito una bruja

-**¿y si es igual a Medusa?**-

-**mátenla-** chillo otra bruja aterrada

-**silencio**\- dijo la bruja gato – **¿Cuál es tu naturaleza como bruja?-** pregunto ella a Chrona

-**no lo sé-** dijo ella, y no realidad no tenía idea de que hablaban, pero ella no quería ser como su madre

-**¿y qué es lo que sabes?- **pregunto la bruja gato, Chrona lo pensó unos segundos, y luego decidió decir lo que siempre decía en su locura, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea

**-que mi sangre es negra**\- dijo ella **–y poderosa**\- aclaro recordando de todo lo que la protegía –**y sé que no quiero ser como Medusa-sama**\- hubo un silencio tenso, todos estaban asustados por el hecho de que ella portara sangre negra y pudiera controlarla

**-la bruja de la sangre negra**\- dijo una bruja

-**la bruja Espadachina de la sangre negra**\- grito otra bruja

-**La bruja que controla la sangre negra**\- grito otra bruja

-**entonces eres la bruja de la sangre negra**\- sentencio la bruja gato –**desde hoy eres una bruja que conforma parte de nuestro concejo**\- dijo ella, aunque Chrona no sabía que significaba eso.

* * *

_Cambio de Escena_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama no estaba nervioso. Tampoco estaba desesperado ni triste. No. Él estaba calmado y pensando con claridad...y...

-**REACCIONA**\- le grito Black Star golpeándolo en la cara con una de sus patadas voladoras, tirando a Kid al suelo

-**creo que te pasaste un poco-** dijo Ichiro viendo a Kid-Shinigami-sama en el suelo

-**si eso no lo hace reaccionar, nada lo hará**\- dijo Soul ayudando a Kid-Shinigami-sama a levantarse

-**¿estás bien?-** pregunto Tsubaki viendo al Shinigami

-**si**\- dijo este y miro a Black Star -**¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste?**\- estaba un poco enojado

-**por que estabas ignorando a un dios como yo**\- dijo el sonando ofendido

-**porque solo volviste a la Death Room y has estado parado mirándote al espejo por tres horas**\- dijo Maka cruzada de brazos, Kid-Shinigami-sama se sintió un poco avergonzado de su actitud, pero de verdad que estaba muy triste por Chrona.

Luego de que Maka leyera aquella carta que había dejado Chrona en vos alta, todos le habían pedido a Tezca rastrearla con su espejo, y él lo intento

-**su amiga o bien está muerta, o debe estar fuera de este mundo- **dijo el confundido –**porque no puedo encontrarla**\- Kid-Shinigami-sama había quedado bastante asustado por eso ¿acaso estaría de nuevo en la luna? ¿Las brujas la habían secuestrado y la había ejecutado? Ese solo pensamiento le daba escalofríos

-**Kid**\- la llamo Kim muy seria llegando a la Death Room

**-¿Qué sucede?**\- pregunto el

-**pensé en la posibilidad de que las brujas la hubiera secuestrado de alguna manera para poder juzgarla y...**\- comenzó ella –**al parecer ella está en la ciudad de las brujas**-

-**¿Qué?**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama -**¿entraron al Shibusen y se la llevaron? Estaba herida**\- dijo el enojado

-**no**\- dijo Ox quien había estado con ella cuando hablo con las brujas –**al parecer Chrona despertó y se fue**\- dijo el

-**¿se fue?-** pregunto Soul extrañado

**-si**\- dijo Kim –**Eruka me dijo que fue a la ciudad de las brujas para hablar en tu nombre y no romper las relaciones que tienen con las brujas y para defenderte por que al parecer le gustas**\- dijo ella un poco avergonzada y sorprendida.

Kid-Shinigami-sama no dijo una palabra, lo que preocupo a todo el mundo

–**Maaba-sama ya la ha visto y ahora mismo están debatiendo como castigarla ya que nunca se inició como bruja y está el hecho de que ella haya matado a Medusa, y según me dijo Eruka, le tienen pena por estar enamorada de un Shinigami**\- dijo ella -**y Ahora mismo también la están iniciando como bruja**\- conto ella

-**Abre un portal a la ciudad de las brujas**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama repentinamente

-**¿Qué?**\- dijo Kim sorprendida

**-hablare con Maaba-sama-** dijo el –**le dire que su castigo debe ser decidido por el Shibusen y no por ellas-**

-**Kid, aunque vayas a hablar no hay garantías de que...**\- comenzó ella

-**no me importa, ábrelo ahora**\- dijo el decidido

-**¿y qué vas a hacer?**\- pregunto Stein llegando a la habitación -**¿qué castigo vas a darle?-** pregunto Stein -**¿siquiera vas a castigarla?-** pregunto

**-no pienso castigarla por algo que Medusa la obligo a hacer-** dijo el enojado

–**las brujas realmente fueron insistentes respecto a castigarla, recuerda que le temen por su poder, temen a que se repita lo del Kishing, y temen a su poder como hija de Medusa**\- dijo el

-**ella no caerá de nuevo por la locura, y no es como su madre**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama decidido –**y hare lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta**-

-**¿Qué puedes hacer para traerla?-** pregunto Stein –**aunque le pidas a las brujas que no la castiguen, no sabemos si te escucharan-** dijo Stein, no tratando de ser malo, sino tratando de mostrarle a Kid-Shinigami-sama lo complicada que era su situación

-**¿y si te casas con ella?**\- pregunto Patty repentinamente –**recuerda que cuando las brujas supieron que tenías unas relación con Kim, que era falsa,se vieron sorprendidas y creyeron en la relaciones entre el Shibusen y las brujas**\- recordó ella

Todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral, hasta Black Star estaba sorprendido por la idea de Patty, incluso sonaba bien.

Kid-Shinigami-sama se puso rojo al imaginarse la situación, había dicho que haría lo necesario y eso era algo que quería, aunque no le gustaba que fuese de aquella manera. No había garantías de que funcionase, o siquiera fuera una buena idea, ni si quiera de que Chrona aceptase... pero Kim había dicho que Chrona había ido a defenderlo de las brujas por que le gustaba...era la segunda vez que hacia algo imprudente por ayudarlo.

-**no suena tan mal**\- dijo Ox sorprendiendo a todos, y haciendo que Kim lo mirase feo -**¿Qué?**\- dijo el –**a nadie se le ocurre nada bueno, al menos así podríamos salvarle la vida, después de todo sería la novia de un Shinigami**\- dijo el

-**si no hay opción**\- dijo Maka medio enojada porque no podía defender a su amiga del pervertido de Kid-Shinigami-sama. Todos miraron a Kid-Shinigami-sama esperando por su respuesta, él se sonrojo

-**dije que haría lo necesario**\- dijo solamente –**y seria diplomáticamente bueno para las relaciones con las brujas-** aporto también haciendo reír a Liz

-**espero que no se te ocurra decirle eso a Chrona**\- dijo Maka enojada –**al menos dime si te gusta un poco**\- pidió ella

-**y-yo...a mí, es decir Chrona es m-muy bonita y...**\- tartamudeo el

**-le gusta**\- dijo Black Star sonriendo –**pero es un idiota por que no sabe hablar con las chicas**\- rio el

-**entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?**\- pregunto Igni –**yo abrire el portal-** dijo ella adelantándose

-**volteense**\- dijo Ichiro al instante, sabiendo que no podia ver lo que su hermana tenia que hacer, haciéndolo el también, menos Kim que también se adelantó junto a Igni, todos voltearon de lugar

-**¿segura?**-pregunto Kim

-**claro, soy la más joven**\- rio ella -**ademas, seguro las brujas quieren explicaciones sobre como la saque de la luna**-

-**bien, adelante entonces**\- dijo Kim

-**las brujas siguen siendo tan metodicas como siempre**\- sonrió un poco Kid-Shinigami-sama. Igni procedió a abrir el portal como Kim le había enseñado y se rio mientras lo hacía, pues le daba risa la forma de abrir la puerta a la ciudad de las brujas, nunca nadie se lo hubiera imaginado

-**pueden voltearse**\- aviso Kim a todos, Ichiro, Ox y Kid-Shinigami-sama se adelantaron hasta el portal

**-¿vas a ir?-** le pregunto sorprendida Kim a Ox y el sonrió

**-si-** dijo el –**nunca he visto tu ciudad, y sería una buena oportunidad para presentarme**\- Kim se sonrojo y Ox se rio de ello

-**vamos-** dijo Igni siendo la primera en entrar

-**Kid**\- dijo Maka haciendo que el se detuviera –**trae a mi amiga de vuelta**\- pidió ella

**-lo hare**\- dijo el decidido, y se coloco la mascara de shinigami

-**y apurate, que esta noche hay fiesta**\- dijo Black Star sonriendo de lado

-**se supone que era solo para las Death Scythe**\- dijo Soul

-**un dios como yo alegrara la fiesta**\- dijo el sonriendo, Kid-Shinigami-sama sonrio un poco por eso

**-Stein, te dejo a cargo**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama volteando una última vez hacia sus compañeros –**cuida la escuela mientras no estoy**\- pidió el

-**trata de no tardar mucho, tendremos que preparar una boda después de todo**\- dijo él y Liz chillo de alegría y comenzó a hablar sobre los preparativos necesarios, haciendo sonrojar a Kid-Shinigami-sama.

-**esto esta demasiado silencioso**\- comento Kim al entrar en la ciudad, no había nadie por las calles de la normalmente transitada ciudad –**no pinta nada bien**\- dijo ella, quien ahora lucia su traje típico de bruja y Ox a su lado tenia puesto un traje negro con un pequeño rayo dibujado, Igni lucia una especie de túnica con plumas y zapatos altos y un sombrero de punta que parecía el pico de un ave y sus ojos, e Ichiro ahora tenia puesto un traje rojo y un sombrero igual al de su hermana pero de hombre

-**¿Qué paso con sus ropas?-** pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo a sus amigos

-**Magia**\- rio Igni -**estas son mis ropas de bruja, y esos supongo que son lo suyos-** dijo ella

-**representan su naturaleza como brujas**\- dijo Ox -**supongo que las de nosotros, serian lo mismo**\- dijo viendo a Ichiro, quien solo asintió

-**vamos al concejo de las brujas**\- dijo Kim nerviosa, que no hubiera nadie en la calle, no era nada bueno.

Llegaron al concejo de las brujas rápidamente, siendo recibidas por Eruka, quien los vio sorprendida

-**¿que están haciendo aquí?**\- pregunto viendo al Shinigami y los otros chicos

-**venimos por Chrona**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama adelantándose un poco

-**tendrán que esperar**\- dijo Free apareciendo tras Eruka -**aun no termino su iniciación-** dijo el

-**¿la estan iniciando?**\- pregunto sorprendida Igni, pues se había perdido ese detalle cuando Kim hablo

-**si, vino a defender al Shinigami, Maaba-sama la inicio y ahora van a ver como la castigan como bruja**\- dijo Free resumiendo sin mucho interés

-**no la van a castigar**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama enojado

-**¿entonces era verdad que se gustan?**\- pregunto sorprendido Free, quien solo había echo una broma, y antes de que pudiera responder, una bruja ratón apareció dando saltitos

-**chi chi chi chi**\- dijo ella sonriendo, luego noto a los visitantes- **¿chi chi chichi?**\- pregunto ella

-**vinieron a defender a Chrona**\- dijo Eruka respondiendo a su pregunta, luego miro a Kid-Shinigami-sama -**ahora debo volver dentro, Chrona termino con sus pruebas y quiero ver su nueva ropa**\- dijo ella y entro de nuevo a la sala del concejo junto a la bruja Mizune

-**no pueden pasar**\- dijo Free deteniendo a Kid-Shinigami-sama y a los otros

-**no vas a detenerme-** dijo el enojado y tomando a Free por los hombros lo levanto para sorpresa de todos y lo arrojo lejos, entro rápidamente al concejo y observo el espectáculo. como antes vio a todas las brujas sentadas en los taburetes que formaban un semi circulo, vio a Maaba-sama junto a la bruja gato y en el centro de la sala, junto a Ragnarok, estaba Chrona vistiendo su típico vestido negro de sangre negra que ella usaba antes y noto que su cabello había sido cortado de la misma manera que antes y se pregunto breve mente como termino así.

-**DESDE AHORA, SERAS CONOCIDA COMO CHRONA, LA BRUJA DE LA SANGRE NEGRA**\- dijo presentando a a Chrona ante todos con un fuerte grito, las brujas gritaron en celebración por su nueva hermana -**pero ahora, viene tu castigo**\- dijo ella un poco menos fuerte, haciendo que todas las brujas guardaran un poco mas de silencio

**-no**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama y salto donde Chrona estaba, poniéndose delante de ella -no dejare que la castiguen- dijo el decidido, todos guardaron silencio

-**¿que haces aqui Shinigami?**\- pregunto la bruja gato seria

-**¿que rayos haces aquí rayitas?**\- pregunto Ragnarok, quien ahora lucia un traje negro

-**vine por Chrona**\- dijo el decidido

**-Kid...**-dijo ella sorprendida -**no debiste venir**\- susurro ella apenada, Kid-Shinigami-sama se giro y vio a Chrona sonrojada, sin pensarlo mas y para que todos lo vieran se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su mano

-**Chrona Makenshi, ¿te casarías conmigo?**\- soltó simplemente, haciendo que la sonrojada bruja ahora luciera como un tomate maduro

**-¿QUE?**\- grito Ragnarock sorprendido, y el silencio que se había creado antes, fue completamente roto por gritos y palabras de las brujas, todos estaban sorprendidas y hablaban de un bonito final feliz, otras de un final trágico y otras de que habían perdido una apuesta de que el Shinigami no era gay

-**¿que significa esto Shinigami?**\- pregunto la bruja gato, como Chrona seguía sin reaccionar, Kid decidió hacer un espectáculo para lograr salir de aquella situación. se levanto y abrazando a Chrona miro a las brujas superiores

**-lo que han oído, Chrona es mi prometida y no dejare que la castiguen por algo que Medusa la obligo a hacer-** dijo el y agarro a Ragnarok con una mano y lo acerco mas a ellos -**somos una familia feliz y no volveré a perder a Chrona**\- dijo el queriendo sonar cursi para conmover a las brujas, quienes gritaron de alegría, duda y llanto

-**¿irias contra nuestras leyes?**\- pregunto la bruja gato -**un Shinigami y una bruja no pueden casarse, no pueden tener hijas y no pueden...**\- comenzó ella

**-Nyanmu**\- dijo Maaba-sama repentinamente alegre, podía verse un leve sonrojo bajo su sombrero -**Nyanmu**\- repitió ella, la bruja gato refunfuño un poco ahora sonrojada y miro a Kid y Chrona

-**bien**\- dijo ella -**pero las brujas serán invitadas a su boda**\- sentencio ella y la pobre Chrona, quien no sabia como lidiar con aquella situación y por lo cansada que estaba, se desmallo en aquel momento.


	14. ¿Entonces si hay boda?

Chrona aún no había despertado.

Habían pasado apenas unas horas desde que habían abandonado la ciudad de las brujas, y Kid-Shinigami-sama esperaba no volver a ella pronto.

Cuando Chrona se había desmallado, todos lo tomaron como algo bueno, muchas dijeron Aww y todas felicitaron a Kid, quien sonrojado como estaba, trato de mantenerse amable a todas las brujas que se le acercaron, algunas llorando porque al parecer una novata se casaba antes que ellas, otras sonriendo pidiendo ser madrina de su primer hijo y otras llorando de nuevo por que habían perdido la apuesta de que el era gay.

Eruka se había sorprendido mucho por Kid-Shinigami-sama pero lo felicito, en cuanto a Free, el se rió hasta mas no poder, y nadie esperaba que Ox saltara en ese momento a anunciar también su compromiso con Kim, quien estaba igual o mas sonrojada que Kid, a el también lo felicitaron y recibieron varias bendiciones, aunque refiriéndose a las brujas serian mas bien ¿maldiciones sin mala intención? Kid-Shinigami-sama no estaba seguro y tampoco quería preguntarle a ninguna de las brujas por miedo a ofenderles.

-**diablos, todos se están casando, me hacen sentir vieja**\- había dicho Eruka viendo a Kim, la cual golpeo a Ox en el brazo

-**se suponía que era una sorpresa**\- dijo ella avergonzada, al menos su boda seria menos llamativa que la de Chrona y ella no tendría que invitar a todas las brujas a su compromiso.

-**Igni Phornix**\- dijo fuertemente la bruja gato cortando las celebraciones -**bruja del ave fenix**\- la llamo por su titulo, ella se adelanto junto a su hermano, quienes ya esperaban aquello -**Chrona nos ha dicho que han sido ustedes quienes la sacaron de la luna**\- dijo ella

-**así es**\- dijo Igni

-**¿por que?**\- pregunto ella

-**no conocía los sucesos ni los hechos de por que ella termino en ese lugar, yo solo la escuche llorar y al mirar al cielo, en la luna, la vi sumergida en medio toda esa sangre negra y oscuridad, así que la saque**\- dijo ella sin dar muchas explicaciones de como lo había echo, todos escucharon eso

-**¿mi hermana esta en problemas?**\- pregunto Ichiro luego de una pausa

-**no**\- dijo la bruja gato -**pero queremos detalles de lo sucedido en la luna**\- dijo ella -**allí tambien había otro prisionero que queremos saber donde esta**\- explico mirando a Kid-Shinigami-sama

**-por ahora, todo lo que necesitan saber del otro prisionero, es que ya no es una amenaza para nadie**\- dijo el sorprendiendo a las brujas

-**¿a que te refieres Shinigami?**\- pregunto desconfiadamente la bruja gato

-**nosotros tambien lo rescatamos, pero yo...lo arregle, podría decirse que lo ayude**\- dijo Igni

-**¿como que lo ayudaste?**\- pregunto ella, hubo de nuevo varios gritos y chillidos de varias brujas -**y tu shinigami**\- dijo viendo a Kid -**el hecho de que vayas a casarte con una bruja no te ayudara nada si de verdad ayudaste al Kishing anterior-**

**-no-**dijo Igni**-el no no ayudo hasta que ya no era una amenaza, el no lo conocía hasta ese momento, estaba con nosotros-**dijo ella

**-entonces deberás quedarte a explicarnos que paso-**dijo la bruja gato**-y discutiremos sobre esto luego de la boda, shinigami-**lo miro ella y el solo asintió. Kid-Shinigami-sama había cargado delicadamente a Chrona en sus brazos y había mirado a Ragnarok

-**vamos**\- dijo él y Ragnrarok lo había seguido, medio enojado medio aliviado de que ya no castigaran a su técnica.

Salieron de la ciudad siendo vitoreados por las brujas, Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba un poco aliviado, podría haber ido peor, pensaba para si mismo. y esperaba realmente que ni Igni ni Ichiro no estuvieran en problemas.

Ni bien habían cruzado de nuevo el portar al Shibusen, Kid había dejado a Chrona a cargo de Nygus, quien se había retirado rápidamente seguido por la pequeña espada demoníaca y Kid-Shinigami-sama había perdido de vista a Kim y a Ox, aunque tampoco se molesto mucho en buscarlos, ahora tenia que informar de la situación actual.

* * *

_cambio de escena_

* * *

Maka estaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada. Las clases ese día se habían cancelado y la mayoría de estudiantes estaban ahora entrenando con Black Star y Tsubaki, ella había permanecido en la escuela y estaba ahora sentada en el sillón de la sala de profesores en el regazo de Soul, quien le acariciaba los brazos tratando de calmarla

-**odio no poder hacer nada**\- dijo ella mordiéndose una uña

-**lo sé-** dijo Soul –**Black Star debe sentirse igual y debe estarle pateandole el trasero a algunos estudiantes ahora**\- dijo Soul, lo que era verdad

Marie estaba sentada junto a Stein, quien sostenía a Haru, quien se había dormido hacia solo minutos.

Kid-Shinigami-sama Entro rápidamente en la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que se levantaran rápidamente y fueran hacia el

-**¿Dónde está Chrona?**\- pregunto rápidamente Maka

-**la deje en la enfermería...**-comenzó el

-**¿Qué le paso?**\- pregunto interrumpiéndolo Marie

-**se desmallo de la sorpresa supongo**\- dijo el avergonzado

-**¿Qué fue lo que paso?**\- pregunto Stein, Kid-Shinigami-sama les contó todo lo que había pasado y como habían encontrado la ciudad, como se le había propuesto a Chrona, lo que los hizo reír a todos y que Stein se sintiera un poco mejor por su proposición de matrimonio a Marie (que había sido un poco mas suave que eso) avergonzando aun mas al Shinigami. les conto que Igni debio de quedarse a dar explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado en la luna.

-**¿crees que le digan sobre Asura?**-pregunto Stein

-**no lo creo**\- dijo el -**ademas, el ya no es un problema y me dijeron que hablaríamos luego sobre ese tema**\- no quiso mencionar que seria después de su boda. También les contó que a pesar de su no tan romántica propuesta, la mitad de las brujas les dieron su bendición y la otra mitad le grito por hacerlas perder la apuesta de que era gay, haciendo reír a Soul

-**no te rías**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama enojado, Soul se limpió una lagrima imaginaria y lo miro

-**bueno, yo aposte a que si Chrona se te confesaba te desmallarías, pero nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que podías ser gay, aunque tiene sentido**\- dijo el sonriendo haciendo enojar a Kid

-**voy a trasmitir la información a todos, ya que al parecer lo de la boda, que Liz lleva planeando desde que te fuiste, si se hará**\- dijo Stein divertido saliendo de la habitación

-**ve con Chrona, seguro Ragnarok tiene algunas palabras para ti**\- dijo Marie sonriendo

Kid-Shinigami-sama salió de la habitación y llego rápidamente a la enfermería, encontrando a Nygus sensei junto a Ragnrarok y a Chrona en la cama

**-hola Shinigami-sama-** saludo Nygus sensei levantándose **–ella está bien, y pronto estará levantándose de nuevo**\- dijo ella –**los dejo**\- advirtió y luego se había ido dejándolos solos.

Kid-Shinigami-sama observo a Ragnarok a los ojos, deteniendo su mirada, mostrándole que no le intimidaba

-**Bien**\- dijo el pequeño levantándose desde donde estaba, se paró en la silla y Kid-Shinigami-sama se acercó a él. Parado en la silla, Ragnarok le llegaba al pecho a Kid, y este aprovecho eso sintiéndose mucho más alto de lo que en realidad era y la silla le permitía

–**sé que se gustan**\- dijo el reconociendo por primera vez ese hecho –**y sé qué haces esto solamente para que no la castiguen, contradíceme si me equivoco**\- dijo

-**no**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama, eso hizo enojar a Ragnarok, quien le clavo los dedos a Kid en el pecho

-**si por alguna casualidad la haces llorar, te cortare en pedacitos mientras duermes**\- amenazo el -**y sabes que lo haré, quiero muchísimo a mi técnica y no voy a dejar que un idiota como tu la lastime, solo yo puedo hacerla llorar**\- admitió el -**¿entendido?**\- pregunto el clavandole fuertemente los dedos en el pecho a Kid, que en realidad apenas los sentía

-**entiendo Ragnarok**\- le dijo el -**pero tambien quiero decirte que no solo hago esto por las brujas, como ya dijiste, me gusta Chrona y aunque esto es muy apresurado, quiero casarme con ella-** le dijo el

-**¿apresurado?**\- dijo Ragnarok sarcásticamente -**NO SABES UNA MALDITA COSA SOBRE ELLA**\- grito el enojado sorprendiendo a Kid-Shinigami-sama -**NO SABES TODO LO QUE HA LLORADO, TODO LO QUE MEDUSA LA TORTURO, NI SI QUIERA SABES CUANTA SANGRE DERRAMO**\- grito enfurecido

-**cálmate Ragnarok**\- le pidio Kid-Shinigami-sama sin saber como tratarlo

-**NO ME VOY A CALMAR IDIOTA**-grito el -**ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA CASARSE CON ELLA**\- grito el pequeño enojado, temeroso e impotente por su técnica, Kid-Shinigami-sama percibiendo eso, abrazo fuertemente al pequeño, sorprendiéndolo totalmente -**¿QUE RAYOS HACES?..**.- comenzó a gritar el, pero fue rápidamente silenciado

-**Ragnarok**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama -**se que no soy el mas indicado, ni si quiera estoy seguro de que ella entienda lo que siente por mi, o si lo esta confundiendo con amabilidad o gratitud, pero yo voy a protegerla**\- le dijo al pequeño y lo miro a los ojos -**no dejare que las brujas ni nadie la lastime**\- le juro el al pequeño y ambos escucharon como Chrona comenzó a removerse en la cama, Ragnarok bajo la mirada al suelo

-**bájame, esta por despertar**\- dijo el pequeño y Kid-Shinigami-sama lo bajo y observo como el pequeño corría junto a su técnica y se ponía en su linea de visión

* * *

_cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Ragnarok**\- dijo Chrona sonriendole a su arma, si el estaba aquí, todo estaba bien ¿pero donde estaban ellos? pensó ella y desvió la vista al techo, el cual le pareció familiar

-**estamos en la enfermeria**\- le respondió Ragnarok, Chrona se sentó en la cama y vio a Kid-shinigami-sama a los pies de esta, haciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado y sintió mucha vergüenza y timidez repentinamente, sintió el calor en sus mejillas y supo que estaba sonrojada.

-**K-Kid-Shi-Shinigami-Sama**\- tartamudeo ella

-**hola Chrona-** le saludo el sonriendo un poco mas, Chrona no supo que hacer, no supo que decir, hasta olvido como respirar y ella no sabia lidiar con la falta de oxigeno

-**respira idiota**\- le dijo Ragnarok y Chrona obedeciendo dio una larga inspiración y una temblorosa espiración

-**y-y-y-y-y-yo...**-comenzó ella temblorosa y sonrojada

-**cálmate**\- pidió Kid-Shinigami-sama -**lo que sucedió fue real-** le contó el

-**e-e-ento-tonces la b-b-b-b-b-b-boda...**\- comenzó ella tartamudeando un mas que antes

-**es real**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**y hace esto para que nadie te castigue**\- le refunfuño Ragnarok, Chrona perdió toda su vergüenza por unos segundos y se sintió muy mal, demasiado y ella por primera vez sabia como lidiar con aquello.

-**no**\- dijo ella decidida

-**¿no?**\- repitieron Ragnarok y Kid-Shinigami-sama sorprendidos

-**no**\- repitió Chrona -**no voy a hacerlo**\- aclaro ella y bajo la mirada y se levanto de la cama, quedándose junto a ella

-**Chrona, se que no quieres casarte pero esto es para que las brujas...**-comenzó Kid-Shinigami-sama, y realmente eso solo la hizo sentir peor

-**no**\- dijo Chrona sonando desesperada -**no esta bien**\- dijo ella aun sin mirarlo -**ya hiciste demasiado, no me voy a casar solo para que puedas salvarme de un castigo que debo tomar**\- dijo ella, y de verdad no quería atar a Kid a ella sabiendo que no la quería, Chrona sintió muchas ganas de llorar en ese momento. hubo una pausa, como si nadie pudiera creer que ella estuviera diciendo aquello.

-**Ragnarok**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama serio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado -**déjanos solos en la habitación por un momento por favor**\- pidió/ordeno el, Ragnarock estaba por contestarle que no abandonaría a su técnica de forma cortante, pero una mirada de Kid, le basto para saber que no tenia elección en esto, o se iba o el lo sacaría, y por primera vez en su vida ,sintió un poco de miedo y respeto hacia el shinigami.

Chrona vio sorprendida como su arma la dejaba sola en aquella habitación junto a Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**Chrona**\- la llamo Kid-Shinigami-sama, pero ella no tubo el valor para levantar la mirada - **mírame por favor**\- pidió el, pero ella no lo hizo, no podía, se sentía tan avergonzada, tan enojada, apenada, asustada y frustrada por toda la situación...y Chrona no tenia ni la menor idea de como lidiar con tantas emociones juntas, ni si quiera sabia que se podían sentir tantas emociones juntas y no sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, ella simplemente no sabia como lidiar con toda aquella situación.

-**yo...no se lidiar con esto**\- dijo ella desesperada, aun sin mirarlo, lo único que tenia en claro era que no se casaría con el, no lo haría aunque por eso la castigasen las brujas, ella apreciaba demasiado al Shinigami como para atarlo a ella, ya que si entendía lo que era un matrimonio y no quería que el se casara con alguien que no quería solo para salvarla.

En cuanto Chrona dijo aquella confesión Kid-Shinigami-sama se acerco a ella con paso firme asustado a la joven bruja que no sabia que era lo que el iba a hacer ¿estaba enojado por su rechazo?¿acaso la golpearía como Medusa? no, el no era así, pero mientras ella se debatía que era lo que haría, Kid-Shinigami-sama la atrajo hacia si, atrapando con su brazo izquierdo su cintura y con su mano derecha acuno su rostro obligandola a mirarlo

-**Chrona**\- repitió el diciendo su nombre -**se que crees que solo hago esto por las brujas, y en parte tienes razón, en realidad me gustaría poder cortejarte**\- confeso el dejando helada a la bruja -**se que crees que no te conozco, pero te conozco lo suficiente de ti como para poder quererte, desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel barco, supe que eras diferente, y no solo por que estabas envuelta en la locura, sino por todo, eras intrigante-** confeso el -**cuando Maka te salvo estaba tan contento, y mas aun cuando viniste a mi fiesta**\- dijo el, Chrona recordaba bien que el fue el primero en aceptarla, el primero en darle consuelo físico al tocar su hombro, fue el primero, ademas de Maka, en atreverse a tocarla -**te dije que te unieras a nuestro grupo a tu ritmo por que no quería presionarte, en ese momento solo podía ver a una pobre chica que solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda y cariño**\- dijo el y Chrona recordó aquella época, recordó a Medusa, lo que había echo y solo se sintió peor

-**y fui peor**\- susurro lamentandose ella intentando bajar la mirada, pero Kid-Shinigami-sama no se lo permitió

-**y-**la interrimpio el como si la corrigiera**\- me di cuenta del alcance que tenia Medusa sobre ti, nunca antes habías intentado luchar contra ella, si la conocías desde que naciste, no puedo imaginar el miedo que seguramente debiste tenerle**\- se lamento el como si comprendiera sus sentimientos

-**aun**\- dijo ella con un escalofrió, y es que aun le temía a la bruja serpiente, si la viera en persona en aquel momento no estaba segura del todo de no obedecerla, pero estaba segura de que lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas

-**pero al final no cumpliste su plan**\- dijo el **-al final nos ayudaste, al final hiciste tu voluntad, justo como ahora**\- dijo el avergonzandola, ella no merecía ninguna de esas palabras -**te has echo fuerte y estoy seguro de que si ella estuviera aquí ahora, le temerías, si, pero estoy seguro de que lucharías contra ella**\- dijo con convicción, y Chrona solo quería decirle que ella no era fuerte, que no había mejorado tanto, que aun le costaba hablar sin tartamudear como antes y que aun la sorprendía cuando alguien se atrevía a tocarla de forma amable y no con violencia.

* * *

_cambio de escena o de narrador_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama observo a Chrona a los ojos, esperando que sus palabras le llegaran de alguna manera, siempre había sido bueno con las las palabras, pero en aquel momento no sabia como expresarle sus sentimientos a Chrona sin confundirla mas

-**p-pero..**.-comenzó ella a punto de replicarle, pero Kid-Shinigami-sama la interrumpió

-**Te amo**\- le soltó precipitadamente, pues ya no sabia como convencerla de que la quería y no merecía tanto escarmiento, haciendo que Chrona simplemente abriera mucho los ojos y se sonrojara como un tomate

* * *

_cambio de escena o de narrador_

* * *

Chrona tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, comenzó a temblar y a intentar alejarse, nunca en toda su vida nadie le había dicho aquellas palabras

-**pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero..**-comenzó ella temblorosa, el no podía amarla, apenas la conocía, no sabia todas las cosas malas que ella había echo, no sabia cuanta sangre había derramado, el no podía amarla. el pobre cerebro de Chrona estaba entrando en cortocircuito como hace unas horas cuando el le propuso matrimonio frente a todas las brujas del concejo abruptamente y temía desmallarse de nuevo

-**es la verdad-** dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama ajustando su agarre sobre ella -**y ya no se como convencerte de eso, se que tambien sientes algo por mi ya que si no, no te habrías enfrentado al concejo de las brujas por nada, y quiero aprovechar eso para que te cases conmigo**\- le dijo el -**se que es apresurado, y puede que luego te arrepientas de esto, pero esto no solo te salvara-** dijo el sonriendo un poco -**sino que te obligaría a darme una oportunidad para hacer que te enamores de mi-** confeso el

* * *

_cambio de escena o de narrador_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama observo el sonrojado rostro de Chrona y de nuevo no pudo evitar que le parecía sumamente hermoso, vio el brillo de sus ojos cuando finalmente sus palabras le llegaron, y observo con terror como comenzó a llorar, la soltó asustado de que su cercanía y sus palabras la habían herido de alguna forma y desesperado solo pudo preguntarle

-**Chrona**\- dijo el -**lo siento**\- pidió sin saber por que -**¿te lastime?-**pregunto -**¿que tienes? ¿te duele algo?¿tienes algo que decirme?¿quieres agua?¿por que lloras?**-pregunto el viéndola detenidamente, tal vez se había herido de alguna manera, después de todo ella había pasado la prueba o la iniciación o lo que sea que fuera las brujas le hubieran hecho para nombrarla una bruja y unirla al concejo, el no la había revisado, pero Nygus había dicho que estaba bien

* * *

_cambio de escena o de narrador_

* * *

Chrona no sabia que hacer y tampoco podía dejar de llorar, no sabia por que estaba llorando tampoco

-**no se...lidiar con el amor-** confeso ella y se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, estaba contenta, confundida, emocionada y sentía algo cálido en el pecho que no sabia describir y que no estaba segura de que era. ella miro a Kid-Shinigami-sama tratando de decirle lo que sentía -**nadie me dijo jamas eso**\- dijo ella tratando de cubrirse el rostro -**nunca nadie, ademas de Maka o Ragnarock se había preocupado tanto por mi y de esa manera, y-yo no se que hacer, no se como corresponder, yo...**-tartamudeo ella sin mirar al Shinigam, quien sonrió tierna mente y se acerco de nuevo a ella

-**tranquila Chrona-** dijo el tocando su hombro, ella solo tembló, pero no se alejo ni se quito las manos de la cara, estaba muy alterada pero quería creer lo que el decía -**yo tampoco soy un experto en estas cosas**\- intento consolarla el

-**p-pero**-comenzó ella de nuevo

-**shhh**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama sonriendo -**no te preocupes, aprenderemos**\- y soltó una pequeña risa -**si es que hasta Stein se caso y tubo una linda familia, nosotros tambien podemos intentarlo**\- y tomo las muñecas de Chrona y suavemente comenzo a quitarle las manos de su rostro, ella no se resistió y coopero lo mas que pudo, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Kid-Shinigami-sama soltó una de sus muñecas y tomándola suavemente del mentón levanto su sonrojado rostro hacia el -**¿entonces te parecería intentarlo?**\- le pregunto el y Chrona perdida en sus hermosos ojos amarillos realmente quiso intentarlo

-**s-si**\- dijo ella haciendo que el shinigami sonriera plenamente y le robara un pequeño beso que dejo sorprendida a Chrona

Entonces la puerta de la enfermeria cayo al suelo y Chrona y Kid-Shinigami-sama voltearon a ver sorprendidos, vieron en el suelo sobre la puerta a Ragnarok, Marie, Black Star, Liz y Patty y de pie a punto de escapar estaban Maka, Soul, Stein luciendo aburrido y Tsubaky .

Chrona no podía enrojecer mas, y Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba levemente sonrojado y lucia bastante enojado, por suerte Patty Salvo las vidas de todos haciendo una bonita pregunta

-**entonces ¿si hay boda?**\- pregunto ella, haciendo sonreír levemente a Kid y que Chrona bajara la mirada avergonzada pero contenta

-**si-** dijeron ambos.

* * *

_cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona nunca se imagino que preparar una boda fuera tan complicado.

Ni bien habían respondido que la boda si se haría, Liz se había levantado de un salto y corrido hacia ella

-**les preparare la mejor boda del mundo**-había dicho ella con los ojos brillantes y luego se la habían llevado arrastrando de la habitación, Marie, Maka, Liz y Patty la habían paseado por toda la ciudad durante todo el día, haciéndola elegir las cosas que se usarían para la boda, que para la bruja fue una tortura.

También había hablado con una de las Death Scyte de traje negro llamada Yumi Asuza que era la amiga de Marie, ella con una lista en la mano le había dicho que cosas ya estaban listas y que cosas serian elegidas según el tipo de boda que tendrían que preparar para un Shinigami, que la boda se realizaria en solo tres días y otras cosas que ella no entendió del todo. Ella no sabia mucho sobre bodas, pero no creía que tres días fueran suficientes para preparar una boda, o al menos eso fue lo que le grito Liz a la señorita Asuza cuando le había dicho eso.

Luego de eso, Liz y las chicas la habían llevado a numerosas tiendas donde la gente le sonreía y Liz le mostraba cosas, Chrona no entendía por que el color de los manteles de las mesas era tan importante, ni que vestido usarían las damas de honor y tampoco sabia para que quería ella un libro de firmas. Pero trato de elegir según las cosas que le decían Liz y Maka.

En aquel momento, el sol se había escondido hacia poco y Chrona aun estaba siendo arrastrada a otra tienda a ver otras cosas. Mientras Liz emocionada le presentaba frente a ella varios tipos de manteles y cubiertos, Chrona solo podía observar todo sin entender mucho de eso.

-**creo que estas asustandola Liz**\- dijo Maka dándose cuenta del estado de su amiga,

**-lo siento**\- se disculpo ella sonriendo culpable, Chrona intento sonreirles pero estaba en serio cansada de tanto caminar y ver cosas que realmente no sabia si eran tan importantes.

-**estoy bien**\- dijo ella para calmarlas

-**creo que ya podemos parar, tenemos varias cosas ya elegidas**\- dijo Marie sonriendoles a las chicas

-**estoy hambrienta-** dijo Patty arrastrando a Chrona a un restaurante y se sentaron a pedir y a charlar, comieron calmadamente y Chrona se dio cuenta del hambre que tenia. Luego de comer se quedaron hablando y ella se dio cuenta de que varias personas la observaban y hablaban, eso la puso muy nerviosa al punto de que todas se dieron cuenta de eso

-**¿que te sucede Chrona?**\- pregunto Maka

-**¿nerviosa por la boda?**\- sonrió Liz

**-todos están mirándome**\- dijo Chrona abrazándose a si misma, se sentía sumamente observada y lo único que quería en aquel momento era ir sentarse al señor rincón junto a Ragnarock, pero el se había quedado junto a Haru y Akiva en en curso de integración para Técnicos y Armas del Shibusen, donde al parecer les explicaban y jugaban con ellos.

Chrona pensaba que seguramente todos ellos se estaban riendo de ella, y que era por la ropa que Maka había elegido para ella, ya que aun no entendía bien eso de combinar colores y ropas y seguramente aquel pantalón ajustado y camisa azul le debían de quedar terrible. Ese pensamiento la hizo poner muy triste y comenzo a pensar en que no podía casarse con Kid-Shinigami-sama ya que el no podía tener una esposa tan torpe y fea, y que...

-**señorita Makenshi**\- dijo sonriendo el camarero, lo que sorprendió a la bruja, e hizo sonreír a todas las demás chicas -**el cocinero ha dicho que su comida va por la casa**\- y le dejo una bandeja con bombones frente a ella -**y esto va de parte de la casa tambien**\- sonrió el y Chrona solo pudo observarlo con sorpresa sin decir nada -**felicitaciones por su boda**\- y se despidió de ellas.

Chrona se sonrojo furiosamente y observo a Maka desesperada por respuestas, ella le sonrió y calmo a su amiga con toques en su espalda

-**tranquila, Asuza dijo que las invitaciones para tu boda se han enviado y por eso todos saben tu nombre y apellido**\- dijo ella

**-bueno, no me sorprende que todos ya sepan de ella**\- dijo Liz -**después de todo, no todos los días se casa un shinigami**\- rió ella y Chrona se puso sumamente nerviosa

-**¿cuantas personas irán a la boda?**\- se atrevió a preguntar

-**no tengo idea del numero exacto**\- dijo Liz -**pero si todas las brujas están invitadas, mas los ciudadanos de Death City como es obvio, y seguramente las Death Scythe también vengan, mas otras figuras de autoridad...yo diría que unas mil trescientas personas mas o menos**\- dijo ella emocionada. Chrona solo atino a caerse de la silla de la impresión. Maka y Marie, por suerte y gracias a sus grandes reflejos, la atraparon de ambos brazos y la sentaron de nuevo en su silla.

-**tranquila Chrona**\- dijo Marie sonriendole -**no te pongas nerviosa**\- intento calmarla

-**e-e-e-e-es mu-mucha ge-gente**\- tartamudeo ella sorprendida, sabia que Kid era una figura importare en el mundo, pero solo en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que tan importante era en realidad Kid, y ahora solo estaba mas nerviosa.

-**bueno, tu solo piensa que te vas a casar...frente a muchas personas**\- intento calmarla Maka, pero ella no sabia mucho sobre eso tampoco

-**Solo imaginalo-** dijo Liz con ojos brillantes sin mirarla -**vestida de blanco marchando sobre una alfombra roja ante la mirada de todos, pero tu solo tienes ojos para tu enamorado que estará fielmente esperando en el altar frente al juez para casarlos y unir sus vidas para...**-decía ella

-**Liz-** dijo Marie cortándola -**creo que solo estas asustando mas a Chrona**\- sonrió ella calmando a la Makenshi que temblaba al imaginarse tanta gente mirándola...ella no sabia como lidiar con eso.

-**creo que podemos volver a casa**\- dijo Maka animando a Chrona -**seguro Ragnarock te extraña**\- dijo ella tratando de distraerla. Marie se levanto repentinamente

-**lo siento chicas, olvide que Stein cuidaría a Haru cuando su curso infantil terminara, tengo que ir a ver que mi pequeño no trate a su padre como un sirviente ni diseccionen nada frente a el**\- dijo ella y salio corriendo despidiéndose de las chicas

-**si ya se van, al menos llévense los bombones, fue un regalo-** dijo Patty sonriendo

-**si**\- dijo Maka y tomo los bombones que le habían dado a Chrona, pago su parte de la cuenta y luego ella la había llevado hasta su apartamento.

Chrona estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginándose a tanta gente mirándola, que no noto el coche frente al departamento de Maka

-**CHRONA IDIOTA ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?**\- salio gritando Ragnarok y la abrazo por las piernas, ella sonrió un poco y lo abrazo tambien

-**hola Ragnarok**\- lo saludo ella

-**hay un idiota buscándonos**\- dijo el y al mismo tiempo alguien la llamo

-**¿señorita Makenshi?-**dijo el hombre caminando hacia ellos.

**-¿quien es usted?**\- pregunto fríamente Maka

-**soy un taxista**\- dijo el sonriendo, Maka se dio cuenta de que era un simple hombre humano, Soul también apareció junto al hombre y saludo a Maka -**vine a llevar a la señorita Makenshi a la residencia del señor Shinigami-sama por orden suya-** respondió el y Maka en aquel momento solo quería golpear al idiota de Kid.

* * *

_cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Entonces ya tienen la mitad de las cosas listas**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama viendo por una de las ventanas de su casa

**-si señor**\- dijo Asuza acomodando sus lentes -**le he informado de las cosas que ya tenemos a la señorita Makenshi pero no estoy segura de que ella entendiera todo lo que le dije**\- dijo ella recordando su rostro confundido

-**no importa, le explicare cuando venga**\- dijo el

-**tambien ya hemos enviado las invitaciones faltantes a todas las Death Scythes de todos los continentes, a las viejas y a las nuevas**\- informo ella -**todos en la ciudad ya saben sobre su compromiso y han visto a la señorita Makenshi paseando con las otras chicas por la ciudad**-

-**estaban eligiendo cosas para la boda ¿verdad?-** pregunto el pensando en todo lo que le habría mostrado Liz

-**si señor**\- respondió ella

-**¿que cosas faltan entonces?**\- pregunto el sin quitar la vista de la ventana, en aquel momento estaba usando la mascara de su padre, pero no tenia sus guantes y podia verse al final de las mangas sus manos juntas tras su espalda.

Azusa miro la lista que tenia en la mano

-**la modista ya ha venido de Europa a vestir a la señorita Makenshi y a usted, aunque la señorita Thompson ha insistido en que la novia al menos debería elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor, y si no me equivoco ya lo han echo, pero aun no me ha dicho quienes son las damas de honor, aun no se ha elegido a la persona que llevara los anillos, ni tampoco quien es su padrino, ni quien llevara a la señorita al altar donde firmaran sus papeles, falta que la señorita Makenshi nos diga si es alérgica a algo del menú que se servirá, la señorita Patty me ha informado que los cubiertos y manteles ya han sido elegidos al igual que sus zapatos y ropa interior, la música ya ha sido seleccionada y...-**comenzo ella, y de repente atendió su celular -**ajam-**dijo ella **-entiendo, continúen con lo que falta -**dijo y corto, anoto algo en su lista y continuo**-la música ya ha sido contratada y el salón donde se celebrara la ceremonia esta siendo decorado- **y dijo algunas otras cosas de las que se encargaría ella misma, a las que Kid-Shinigami-sama no presto realmente atencion

-**puedes retirarte**\- le dijo cuando termino de hablar y Azusa se habia ido. Kid-Shinigami-sama se quedo solo en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta resonó en la habitación

-**¿estas realmente seguro de lo que vas a hacer, niño tonto?**\- dijo Excalibur apareciendo en la habitación

**-hace rato que no te veía-** comento en en cambio, ¿o los sucesos de hacia poco solo le habían parecido eternos a el?

-**Las brujas y los técnicos pocas veces han unido sus destinos**\- comento el -**y muchas de las veces han resultado en miseria y muertes**\- dijo el, Kid se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba hablando de si mismo

-**no dejare que eso me pase con Chrona**\- dijo el viéndolo, noto que Excalibur estaba cómodamente sentado en su escritorio viéndolo

-**a las personas les causara pavor al ver una bruja unida al gran Shinigami que los protege**\- comento el -**pensaran que ha usado magia en ti**-

-**ella no me hechizo**\- dijo el y sonrió un poco por que en realidad si lo habia hechizado, pero no de la manera en la que la espada santa se refería -**ni si quiera sabe usar magia-** le informo

-**es la bruja de la sangre negra, traerá locura donde quiera que vaya-** le dijo el

-**es muy tímida y amable, solo quiere que la acepten y no sabe como hacerlo, nunca ha tenido contacto con las personas**\- contraataco el -**y las encuestas que mis técnicos han estado haciendo a la ciudad y las personas dicen que la aceptan, y aceptan mi palabra de que Medusa ya no la controla y no es mala**\- dijo el, pues las encuestas se habían echo al mismo tiempo que se habían enviado las invitaciones a la boda ¿para que invitar a alguien que no aprobaba su matrimonio y causarle malestar a Chrona? había sido muy importante que aprobaran el compromiso del dios de la muerte para recibir una invitación a la ceremonia.

-**conmovedor, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una bruja-** dijo el

-**Las brujas y los técnicos han demostrado que podemos vivir juntos, trabajar juntos, la luna fue una prueba, Kim y Ox son una prueba viviente**\- remarco el

-**pero tu no eres un simple técnico**\- dijo el levantándose y poniéndose frente a Kid -**eres un dios, el dios de la muerte, un dios inmortal que vivirá para siempre, un Shinigami**\- dijo el dejando mudo a Kid -**¿tienes idea de la edad que tenia el anterior Shinigami?**\- pregunto el, y realmente no tenia idea, el sabia que su padre vivió mucho tiempo, pero no tenia una idea exacta de cuantos años en realidad -**los Shinigamis han existido desde que el hombre piso la tierra, desde que se conoce el concepto de muerte, tu niño tonto, vivirás muchos años y veras morir a tus amigos, veras como cada Death Scyte envejece y muere y es reemplazada por una mas joven, veras el tiempo pasar y no envejecerás**\- le dijo el, Kid-Shinigami-sama sintió un balde de agua en el rostro -**de allí el objetivo de la mascara, ocultar tu rostro, ocultar tu edad y hecho de que no envejezcas para no asustar a las personas, puedes perder todo aspecto humano, como tu rostro y aun así no morirás**\- dijo señalándolo con su bastón -**así que piensa bien las cosas antes de atar la vida de un ser mortal a la tuya inmortal**\- y con eso volteo y se encamino a la salida de la habitación gloriosamente

-**¿tu te enamoraste de un mortal verdad?**\- pregunto Kid-Shinigami-sama, pues sabia que nadie podía darte aquel concejo sin conocer el dolor de la muerte. Excalibur se detuvo, pero no se volteo a verlo

**-si**\- dijo simplemente -**ella era hermosa y me idolatraba, y yo la ame como una espada puede amar una mujer, pero ella era mortal y eventualmente murió. Me jure que nadie que no volviera a cumplir mis requisitos volvería a usarme**\- y con eso, el se retiro en silencio.

Kid-Shinigami-sama se sentó en su escritorio. De repente estaba muy cansado y solo quería descansar y dormir por un largo tiempo, todo lo que Excalibur había dicho era verdad, y tenia razón. Comenzó a imaginarse una vida sin envejecer junto a Chrona, ¿pero las brujas tambien podían vivir largos periodos de tiempo? ¿verdad? Aracne era una prueba, y Medusa cambiando de cuerpos evito la muerte varias veces...Pero Chrona no sabia usar su magia, y no creía que Igni Phoenix le hiciera un nuevo cuerpo cada ves que anterior envejeciera...se quito la mascara y cubrió su rostro con sus manos...realmente Chrona se pondría muy triste si ella veía que el no envejecía, no quería hacerle eso a ella...

-**¿hola?**\- escucho Kid-Shinigami-sama como Chrona llamo tímidamente desde el piso de abajo

-**¿DONDE ESTAS IDIOTA?**\- llamo mas rudamente Ragnarock haciéndolo enojar un poco, pero era solo un niño. En aquel momento realmente deseo que sus armas estuvieran allí con el, así al menos podrían entretener a Chrona y a Ragnarok...pero el había pedido que fueran por ella, después de todo iban a casarse y tarde o temprano terminarían viviendo juntos.

Haciendo acopio de valor, bajo al piso de abajo para ver a su futura esposa y cuñado. Al bajar las escaleras, sitio muchos nervios, pensó incluso que era peor que cuando se dirijan a la luna a luchar contra el Kishing...Pero al bajar las escaleras y ver a Ragnarok tironeando de la camisa de Chrona, y a esta tratando de calmarlo, se sintió un poco mejor. el ya los conocía, incluso sentia nostalgia al verla de nuevo con su peinado asimétrico, y cuando ella levanto la vista y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, supo que en realidad, no podía casarse con Chrona y hacerla sufrir por su inmortalidad.


	15. Nervios

_**No olviden que ahora Asura es Akiva para mantener segura su identidad de anterior Kishing.**_

_**Sin mas,**_

**ヾ****(****〃****^)****ﾉ****Lady- Marina -chan**

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Soul estaba muy cómodo en aquel momento, pero Maka aun seguía diciendo que golpearía a Kid en cuanto lo viera, para defender a su amiga. Soul abrazo mas fuertemente a Maka enterrando su rostro entre sus pechos, recordandole que el estaba allí.

-**Maka**\- dijo el -**admito que lo que Kid hizo no fue nada cool**\- la miro a los ojos -**pero eso lo decidirá Chrona, ahora ¿podrías prestarle un poco mas de atencion a tu novio?**\- dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Maka se dio cuenta donde realmente estaba Soul y solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente y para no darle con uno de sus Maka Chop's lo abrazo, si era honesta, le gustaba que estuviera allí, aunque no recordaba en que momento el la había llevado a su habitación y acostado en su cama con ella.

-**y si me das un poco de cariño, tampoco voy a enojarme**\- sonrió el frotando su nariz en la unión de sus pechos.

Kim y Ox estaban paseando de la mano por Death City mientras hablaban de como seria el compromiso de Chrona, ya que aun no quería hablar sobre como seria el suyo

-**¿entonces ella realmente no puede elegir nada?**\- pregunto Kim

-**bueno, algunas cosas si**\- dijo Ox conociendo el protocolo que se usaría para la boda -**pero la mayoría de las cosas las elegirá un comité, ya sabes que esto va a ser enorme y las brujas van a venir a Shibusen, y no una ni dos, sino todas las brujas**\- le recordó el **-por eso es importante que todo sea del agrado de todos**-

-**la boda sera mas para impresionar que una boda**\- comento secamente ella

-**si, pero Kid es el dios de la muerte, y esta tratando de mejorar el mundo, por eso necesita el apoyo de todos**-

-**si**\- dijo ella -**va a ser casi un evento diplomático mas que nada, ya que si algo sale mal, las brujas van a tomarla con Kid y todo el mundo dirá que es culpa de las brujas, o de Chrona**-

-**recuerda que una parte de la gente aun no acepta a Chrona, y creen que embrujaron de alguna forma a Kid**\- Kim se enojo en nombre de Chrona, aunque comprendía sus miedos

-**si supieran que ella no sabe ni hacer un simple Soul protec**\- comento ella

-**no te pongas mal-** dijo Ox sonriendo y abrazando a su novia, la levanto por la cintura y dio un par de vueltas con ella en el aire

-**¿que haces idiota?**\- pregunto sonrojada Kim viendo a Ox sonreír

-**nada**\- dijo el bajándola y dándole un beso en la sien, ella solo siguió sonrojada y se cruzo de brazos -**pero su boda sale bien, abrirá una puerta entre las brujas y nosotros, y ya nadie va a mirarte mal Kim**\- dijo el conociendo a la perfección a su novia, ella lo miro sorprendida de que conociera aquel miedo tan profundo y solo lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Ox abrazo a su novia y acaricio su cabello

-**te amo Ox**\- dijo repentinamente ella y Ox se sintió en el cielo. Kim no se lo decía muy seguido, y eso a veces lo hacia sentirse inseguro sobre ellos, pero cuando se lo decía así, con tanto sentimiento...se sentía el hombre con mas suerte en el mundo

-**yo tambien Kim**\- dijo y sintió como ella lo abrazo mas fuerte, el solo sonreía como idiota

-**¿crees que Kid y el resto de los chicos se haya preocupado por que nos fuimos sin decir nada?**-

-**creo que en este momento están mas ocupados con otras cosas**-dijo el -**seguramente las invitaciones están siendo entregadas ya, y los preparativos están en marcha y corriendo-** beso la frente de Kim.

-**cierto-** dijo ella -**de todos modos deberíamos ir a ver si necesitan algo, la boda es un gran evento**-

-**si-** dijo Ox, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**¡profesor Star!-** lo llamaron varios estudiantes, su clase ya había terminado hacia rato y Black Star junto a Tsubaki estaban limpiando el desastre que habían echo -**¿podría darnos un autógrafo?**\- pregunto una de las chicas. Black Star sonrió socarronamente y se adelanto un poco hasta sus estudiantes, se dio cuenta de que eran chicos de la clase NOT

-**con mucho gusto este dios les dará su autógrafo**\- dijo el, tomo los papeles que le dieron y la pluma, arrojo los papeles al aire y con una técnica ninja con un salto en el aire firmo cada hoja con su característica firma

-**woaaa**\- dijeron todos los chicos impresionados, inflando un poco mas el ego de Black Star

-**¿podemos pedirle tambien su autógrafo profesora Nakatsukasa?-** pregunto uno de los chicos, a lo que Tsubaki sonriendo se acerco y firmo de manera mas normal cada hoja que le dieron y les dio una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, dejando tanto a chicos como chicas, muy embobados y devolviendole la sonrisa, lo que puso celoso al Black Star, aunque nunca lo admitiera

-**profesor Star, ¿usted tiene novia?**\- pregunto una de las chicas con ojos brillantes

**-sip**\- dijo sonriendo el -**tengo a una hermosa diosa completamente loca por mi, por lo que le tuve piedad y la hice mi novia**\- dijo el socarronamente, haciendo que todos mirasen a Tsubaki

-**si, soy yo**\- dijo ella sonriendo, estaba contenta de que Black Star la pusiera a la altura de una diosa y no era mentira que estaba locamente enamorado de el, por que sabia bien que el tambien la amaba.

-**caaaaaaabeza de pinchoooo**\- llego corriendo Angela y de un salto digno de un ninja, termino en la espalda de Black Star, todos la vieron sorprendidos, menos Tsubaki y Black Star ya que el mismo le había enseñado ese salto.

-**Angela, pensé que estarías estudiando**\- dijo sonriendo Tsubaki

-**me aburrí y quise venir a ver lo que hacían**\- dijo ella sonriendo, Black Star con una maniobra ya practicada la levanto en el aire y la sostuvo frente a el, sin duda estaba mas grande, ya que tambien la sentía mas pesada, pero nunca seria realmente pesada para un dios como el

-**cuando lleguemos a casa, tambien te voy a enseñar ¿quieres?**\- pregunto el sonriendo

-**¡si!**\- festejo ella, si bien era una bruja, le encantaba jugar y entrenar con Black Star

-**tienen una hija-** murmuro uno de los estudiantes

-**woa, eso es ir rápido**\- dijo otro

-**pero para la edad que tiene debieron tenerlo muy jóvenes**\- comentaron todos ellos uno tras el otro

-**¿que?**-se sorprendió Tsubaki -**no,no, no, no, no, ella no es nuestra hija**\- dijo completamente sonrojada

-**pero es prácticamente nuestra hija**\- dijo despreocupado Black Star y Angela sonrió

-**¿entonces puedo decirles mama y papa?**\- rió ella haciendo sonrojar a los estudiantes y a Tsubaki

-**bueno, nos vemos profesores**-

-**si, adiós**-

-**hasta luego**-se despidieron rápidamente los estudiantes y se fueron corriendo no queriendo meterse en una discusión de pareja.

Black Star miro a Tsubaki sonriendo con Angela en brazos.

-**no te preocupes, estoy practicando con ella para cuando tengamos nuestro hijos**\- dijo el sonriendo como si no fuera nada, Tsubaki solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas y solo pudo observarlo fijamente

-**creo que a la tia Tsubaki se le congelo el cerebro de alegria**\- dijo ella

-**jajajajajajajaja**\- rio Black star y bajo a Angela -**creo que si, llevemos la a casa**\- dijo el sonriendo y levantando a Tsubaki como si fuera una pluma,

-**pero sabes, quiero tener muuuuchos amigos para jugar, asi que debes tener muchos hijos**\- dijo Angela divertida

-**pues claro**\- sonrio Black Star, y cargo a Tsubaki como princesa y junto a Angela fueron riendo a su casa.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

**-¿crees que estén bien?**\- pregunto Marie a Stein, había llegado a casa hacia solo unas horas y ya se preocupaba por Kid y Chrona

-**se que Kid sera muy cuidadoso con ella**\- dijo Stein sosteniendo a su hijo ahora dormido, antes de que Marie llegara había estado jugando con el con los cubos de colores y tratando de hacer que dijera "te diseccionare" aunque era una palabra complicada para un niño, seria muy divertido que su hijo la dijera, después de todo era su hijo. Sonrió malvadamente al pensar que seguramente a mas de uno asustaría.

-**¿de que te ríes?**\- pregunto Marie viéndolo y también sonriendo

-**de nada en especial**\- dijo el acostando al pequeño en su cuna -**solo pensaba en que Haru estaría contento de tener algún hermanito o hermanita**\- comento el como si nada mientras se acercaba a su esposa, la cual se sonrojo y miro sorprendida

-**¿Franken Stein, de que estas hablando exactamente?**\- pregunto ella haciendo al técnico sonreír levemente y tomar un mechón de su cabello rubio

-**no lo se, ¿de que crees que hablo Marie?**\- jugo el con ella, pero ella no respondió, solo lo miro y sonrió.

-**ven aquí amor**\- dijo ella y jalando su corbata lo beso.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Liz y Patty estaban un poco perdidas esa noche, no querían volver a la casa de su técnico para darle un poco de privacidad a Kid y a Chrona

-**¿pero y si lo hacemos peor y ellos no tienen idea de que hacer?**\- se debatía Liz

**-ejejejejejeje**\- reia Patty mientras caminaban por Death City

-**¿y si realmente están sentados uno frente al otro y no saben que diablos decirse por la timidez?**\- se preguntaba Liz imaginándose cada situación en la que podrían estar

-**ejejejeje tranquila hermana**\- dijo ella calmándola, iba dos pasos delante de ella, así que Liz no podía ver su rostro, pero si vio cuando ella miro hacia el cielo -**se que Kid sabrá que hacer ejejejjeje o al menos lo intentara**\- rió ella y se volteo a tomar la mano de su hermana

-**vamos con Igni e Ichiro que seguro Enrique y las otras Death Scythes ya estarán de fiesta**\- dijo ella

-**cierto**\- dijo Liz olvidando a Kid y Chrona momentáneamente -**seguro las Death Scythes se deben estar aburriendo, vamos a animar su fiesta**\- dijo re animada y corrieron a donde ahora estaba la casa de Igni e Ichiro.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Ichiro estaba bastante enojado. Desde que la fiesta se había acordado en su hogar, no pensó que seria tal desastre.

Hacia unas horas habían vuelto de la ciudad de las brujas, tras explicarle mas o menos como habían sacado a Chrona y al Kishing de la Luna, y por mas que habían insistido el y su hermana no dijeron nada sobre Akiva, el cual casi llegan tarde a recogerlo de su clase en el Shibusen.

-**Ichiro, acaban de tirar las cortinas**\- dijo Akiva tirando de su pantalón, el levanto la vista asustado y se encontró con que La Death Scythe nueva de Oceanía estaba borracha y bailando con sus cortinas

-**hey, eso no es un juguete**\- dijo enojado y corriendo hacia ellos.

Luego de que Igni e Ichiro le habían explicado la situación a Enrique y le habían mostrado a su compañero con cuerpo nuevo, la fiesta se había animado mucho por festejar el regreso de Tezca. También le habían explicado a los hermanos que aunque todos ellos tuviesen el titulo de Death Scythe, no todos lo eran en realidad, ya que el señor Eater había sido nombrada como la ultima Death Scythe y luego de aquello solo se habían formado dos o tres Death scythe nuevas luego de cazar brujas renegadas con permiso de las brujas.

Igni, no entendía del todo eso, pero estaba divirtiéndose mucho, pues la fiesta llevaba unas horas y ya estaban todos medio bebidos, contando chistes malos y rompiendo algunas cosas de su casa, a ella no me importaba mucho que rompieran algunas cosas, podía reemplazarlas fácilmente.

-**esto ya no es divertido**\- murmuro enojado Ichiro junto a su hermana

-**solo están divirtiéndose**\- dijo riendo Igni viendo a Enrique bailando junto a Tezca -**mira a Enrique, esta muy contento**\- sonrió ella

-**si-** dijo el sonriendo un poco tambien, hasta que Enrique y Tezca chocaron con la mesa que tenia los bocadillos -**¡cuidado!**\- grito el y corrió hacia ellos, por suerte no tiraron nada

-**¿Igni?**\- lo llamo Akiva, ella lo alzo en sus brazos

-**¿que sucede pequeñín?**\- dijo ella sonriendo

-**¿estas bien?**\- pregunto el pequeño, pues sabia que a ella no le gustaba estar en lugares con mucha gente y aquel era un lugar con mucha gente.

-**si, tranquilo**\- dijo el -**estamos en casa y estas son buenas personas, ademas te tengo aquí conmigo**\- le dijo ella haciendo sonreír al pequeñito

-**genial, las señoritas Thompson acaban de llegar y traen mas bebidas**\- dijo haciendo como que lloraba Ichiro

-**ya ya, si quieres puedes irte a dormir**\- dijo Igni divertida de ver a su hermano así, nunca habían tenido que preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como aquellas, era algo increíble. Y se sentía bien.

-**¿y dejar a todos estos locos solos?**\- dijo el viéndola como si estuviera loca -**no, el desastre seria peor**\- dijo

-**entonces al menos toma algo**\- dijo y le ofreció un vaso que tomo de la mesa, el lo tomo sin mucha confianza, pero luego de un trago, hizo fondo blanco. Ichiro dejo el vaso en la mesa y miro a su hermana con las mejillas rosadas -**bueno, sigue siendo una fiesta-** dijo y fue a bailar junto a Enrique

-**le diste alcohol ¿verdad?**\- pregunto Akiva viendo a Ichiro bailar de manera muy torpe

**-puede ser**\- rió ella -**pero ahora, es tu hora de dormir**-

-**hooooo**\- se quejo el pequeño -**¿no puedo estar despierto un ratito mas?**-

-**nop**\- dijo ella llevándolo a su habitación, donde ningún ruido le llegaría.

-**¿tan solo unos minutitos?- **pregunto haciendo caritas.

-**no cariño, los niños deben dormir en las noches**\- dijo ella como toda madre. Lo acostó en su enorme cama y lo arropo -**si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo toca la campanita y estaré aquí no importa la hora**\- dijo ella señalando una pequeña campanita en su almohada

-**ok**\- dijo el medio desanimado

-**ok, la fiesta no se cuanto durara, pero yo me iré a dormir dentro de unas horas, y estaré aquí junto, si tocas la campana igual vendré-** le contó

-**si Igni-** dijo el -**buenas noches**\- la saludo

**-buenas noches cariño**\- lo saludo ella dándole un beso en la frente y se fue de nuevo a la fiesta, llego justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano con un vaso nuevo en la mano y parado sobre una mesa bailando junto a la Death Scythe de America del sur nueva, tambien se dio cuenta de que Soul y Maka había llegado recientemente y pudo abrirle la puerta a Stein y Marie al llegar.

Todas las Death Scythe estaban allí ya.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona no sabia por que Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba tan silencioso y con su mirada tan apagada, pero esperaba que no fuera culpa suya.

Había llegado hacia una hora a su casa junto a Ragnarok, y ella le había dedicado con esfuerzo una pequeña sonrisa para decirle que no le molestaba que la hubieran ido a buscar y que trajeran sus cosas sin preguntarle, pero el la habían mirado como si tuviera que decirle una triste noticia.

La había saludado con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego sin palabra alguna se había volteado y había vuelto a subir sin decir nada. Chrona perdida sobre lo que debía de hacer, se había quedado en la planta baja junto a Ragnarok, quien a pesar de sus suplicas estaba revisando toda la casa.

-**mira idiota, encontré comida**\- dijo el en la cocina, sentado sobre la encimera con un paquete de galletas en la mano.

-**espera Ragnarok, son de Kid-Shinigami-sama**\- dijo ella nerviosa por que se las estaba comiendo

-**no me importa, ese idiota nos hizo venir antes de la cena y no he comido nada aun**\- se quejo el -**encima el muy idiota solo nos asiente y se va, ¿que clase de novio hace eso?**\- le reprocho el pequeño

-**el...se veía triste**\- dijo ella tratando de defenderlo

-**pues que se joda**\- respondió el pequeño mientras comía sus galletas, luego miro a Chrona -**ve a ver que que rayos le pasa al idiota de rayitas, al menos así puedo seguir comiendo sin que me diga nada**\- rió el y saco de la nada otro paquete de galletas.

Chrona decidió que Ragnarok tenia razón, así que tomando valor de no sabia donde, subió las escaleras y busco a Kid-Shinigai-sama, lo que le tomo mas tiempo del que pensó, ya que la casa era enorme y ella no se atrevía a abrir las puertas para buscarlo, solo apoyaba la oreja en las puertas y esperaba oír algún ruido que le dijera que allí estaba Kid.

Finalmente encontro una puerta donde dentro se oía un murmullo de alguien, como si estuviera hablando en vos baja, Chrona se atrevió a entrar.

**-disculpa**\- dijo y asomo la cabeza, pero al parecer Kid-Shinigami-sama no la escucho, ya que estaba sentado con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio, su mascara sobre el mismo y sus manos cubrían su rostro. Parecía estar murmurando algo, pero ella no entendía que -**Kid...Shinigami-sama**\- lo llamo dudosa ella, Kid Levanto rápidamente la cabeza y la vio

-**Chrona-** dijo el sorprendido

-**ha...yo, yo..quería...bueno, y-yo que-quería saber si-si estas bien**\- pregunto ella sin saber bien que decir y tartamudeando. El solo le le quedo mirando sorprendido. Chrona nerviosa por su falta de respuesta, entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y sujetando sus manos, se quedo cerca de la puerta por que no se atrevía a avanzar -**es decir, bu-bueno cu-cuando llegamos no te...te veías muy bien y y-yo...**\- comenzo ella sonrojándose y mirando al suelo, entonces Kid-Shinigami-sama se levanto de su asiento, pero ella no tenia valor para mirarlo a la cara -**n-no te enojes, so-solo que como n-no hablaste y t-tus ojos, y y-yo so-solo quería saber...**-dijo ella, Kid-Shinigami-sama avanzo hacia ella y repentinamente interrumpiéndola, la abrazo y acorralo contra la puerta con su rostro escondido en su cuello.

Lo que hizo que la bruja se sonrojara bastante

-**¿K-Kid?**\- llamo ella dudosa y asustada, pues el no se movía ni tampoco decía nada

-**solo...déjame estar así por un rato mas**\- pidió el y ella no se lo negó, por lo que el la abrazo mas fuerte y sintió como inspiro fuertemente enterrando su nariz cerca de su oído. La bruja sin saber como ayudarlo en su estado, solo lo abrazo.

Chrona se dio cuenta de que Kid-Shinigami-sama era mucho mas alto que ella y estaba un poco agachado para poder poner su rostro en su cuello, recordó cuando ella era mas alta que el. También se dio cuenta de que el tenia una espalda enorme y sus brazos eran gruesos y musculosos, podía sentirlos y sabia que tambien tenia un pecho firme y musculoso también. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaba tratando de imaginarlo desnudo.

-**Hoy Excalibur hablo conmigo**\- dijo el, Chrona sintió su aliento en su cuelo- **¿lo recuerdas? ese personaje bajito con su bastón y vestido de blanco que casi nunca deja de hablar de si mismo**\- ella recordó a la espada santa

-**si, lo recuerdo**\- dijo ella en vos baja

-**me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que no había tomado muy en serio**\- comento el -**cosas que debí tener muy presentes**\- La abrazo fuertemente por unos minutos antes de volver a como estaba -**Chrona ¿sabias que soy inmortal? ¿que no moriré a menos que ceda mi lugar a un descendiente Shinigami cuando complete las lineas zanzu?**\- pregunto el, Chrona no sabia que significaba ser inmortal, pero si sabia que no moriría hasta que su descendiente completara las lineas zansu como le paso a el según le explico Maka -**no hay nada en la tierra que pueda matarme, no envejeceré, no moriré y no cambiare**\- dijo el negando con la cabeza -**no puedo hacer que te cases conmigo y verte morir**\- dijo el alejando finalmente su rostro de su cuello -**veré a todos morir y veré a sus hijos morir tambien**\- dijo el viéndola afligido, Chrona no sabia que decir ni que quería Kid que le dijera -**no puedo casarme contigo**\- le dijo el soltándola y alejándose- **te vería afligirte cada día al ver que tu piel se arruga y la mía no cambia**-

Chrona se sintió fría cuando se alejo y pensó que caería al suelo cuando la realidad de sus palabras le llego

-**entonces ¿todo lo que dijiste era mentira?-** pregunto ella viendo al suelo, se sintió vacía. se sintió sola y sin Ragnarock con ella se sintió débil -**¿todo lo que me prometiste, todo fue una mentira?**\- pregunto ella desesperada

-**no**\- dijo el sin mirarla. Chrona se puso firme, Había logrado pasar la prueba de las brujas, había logrado vencer a aquella bruja venenosa, había logrado caminar por las calles de Dath City como una persona normal, no era fuerte, pero quería dejar de ser tan débil, El le había echo creer que todo iría bien, así que ahora quería saber que había pasado -**solo que...-**

**-¿que?**\- pregunto ella herida, recordando sus palabras le respondió-**no se lo que significa ser inmortal, pero se que mi sangre es negra y por eso nada puede matarme, nada en esta tierra puede hacerme realmente daño físico**\- dijo ella -** el Kishin debía ser inmortal y el mas poderoso de todos con su sangre negra, y mi sangre es negra, mi sangre no me dejara morir, mi sangre no me dejara envejecer, mi sangre me da fuerza y poder**\- dijo ella, no estaba segura de que fuera así, pero haría todo lo posible para que Kid-Shinigami-sama volviera a sonreír, y si lo que le preocupaba era que ella muriera, no lo haría, viviría por el. Encontraría la forma. Y lidiaría con ello -**Si el problema es que yo muera, entonces no lo haré, encontrare la forma de seguir viviendo junto a ti**-

Aunque se arrepintió al instante ya que Kid-Shinigami-sama no dijo nada y ella se dio cuenta de que podía ser solo una excusa para no casarse con ella, ya que se había arrepentido y se había dado cuenta lo torpe que era, y ya no la quería y...

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas inseguridades y miedos sobre si mismo y su inmortalidad podía afrontarlos junto a Chrona. Observo a la mujer frente a el y se dio cuenta de que si bien ella era sumamente tímida, estaba tratando de cambiar, había hablado sin tartamudear, segura de si misma y lo había retado, reprochando le sus palabras. Sonrió

-**Chrona**\- dijo el completamente emocionado por sus palabras, se acerco a la bruja y de nuevo la abrazo, sintiendo como se encogía ante su contacto. Puso su mejilla contra la suya -**te amo**\- le dije robandole un pequeño beso casto -**y lo que te dije en la enfermeria no era mentira**\- le aseguro **-encontraremos juntos la forma de que vivas, no dejare que esto nos separe**\- dije acariciando su rostro con mi nariz, siempre me había fascinado el olor que parecía desprender Chrona, un aroma dulce, pero nunca pude descifrar que era -**supongo que al menos estas enamorándote de mi si estas tan enojada conmigo por querer cancelar la boda**\- sonrió el y sintió temblar a su futura esposa, asustado sin saber por que, alejo su rostro y la observo

-**eres malo**\- dijo ella llorosa, Kid-Shinigami-sama sorprendido de esto solo se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, ella estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba ligeramente -**me hiciste creerte y luego me dices que no y ahora me quieres de nuevo...no se lidiar con eso**\- dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro

-**lo siento**\- dijo el -**Chrona, no era mi intención**\- la consoló el acariciando su cabeza -**te prometo que jamas volveré a hacerte dudar-** dijo el y como ella aun cubría su rostro, el beso su manos -**aunque me gusto que te pusieras firme y me reclamaras**\- admitió el

-**estaba muy enojada**\- confeso ella -**y me sentí muy mal, y no sabia lidiar con ello, recordé todas las cosas que había logrado hacer y...dije lo que pensaba-** dijo ella, Kid-Shinigami-sama sonrió al no escucharla tartamudear, ciertamente le gustaba cuando lo hacia, pero cuando no lo hacia demostraba cuanto había cambiado y lo fuerte que se había vuelto

-**eso es genial Chrona**\- la felicito Kid-Shinigami-sama, ella lo miro y le sonrió tímidamente. Entonces un pequeño sonido de algo cayendo los asusto a ambos

-**Ragnarock**\- dijo Asustada Chrona y salio rápidamente de la habitación seguida de Kid-Shinigami-sama, al llegar a la cocina se sorprendieron de encontrar al pequeño dormido sobre la encimera con varios paquetes de galletas y otras cosas sobre esta, se le había caído una caja de cereales que antes estaba comiendo y ahora estaba desparramada en el suelo.

Chrona suspiro por su pequeña arma y alejando un poco toda aquella basura y paquetes a medio comer, lo alzo en brazos

-**lo siento**\- se disculpo ella sin mirar al Shinigami

-**no te preocupes**\- dijo el -**creo que no había comido ¿verdad?**\- pregunto el viendo todos los paquetes que se había comido el pequeño

-**no-** dijo Chrona

-**siento haberlos traído sin avisarles, y traer sus cosas sin su permiso**\- dijo el un poco avergonzado

**-no importa**\- dijo Chrona

-**ven, vamos a acostarlo a uno de los cuartos-** sugirió y Chrona solo asintió. Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el largo pasillo simétrico, Kid-Shinigami-sama abrió una de las puertas y dejo entrar a Chrona, quien avanzo tímidamente hasta la gran cama y deposito a Ragnarock sobre esta, le quito las zapatillas y lo acomodo en la cama

-**umm...Chrona...¿quieres, bueno, ya que vamos a casarnos, es decir...yo...bueno, dormir conmigo?**\- pregunto el haciendo que la bruja se sonrojara de nuevo -**solo dormir, te prometo que no te haría nada, bueno si tu quieres, pero yo no haría nada que no quieras y...dios, que estoy diciendo**\- murmuro el avergonzado

-**no puedo**\- dijo Chrona sin mirarlo, de hecho estaba contenta por su proposición, pero no podía y comenzo a balbucear -**m-me encantaría, bueno, no es que no quiera, tampoco me encantaría, bueno si, pero y-yo, Ragnarock-** tartamudeo ella **-siempre hemos estado juntos y últimamente no, y el me extraña y yo a el, y se pondrá triste y me tirara de la ropa y del pelo, y-yo no se lidiar con eso**\- termino ella mirándolo esperando que hubiera comprendido

Kid-Shinigami-sama recordó lo que Maka le había dicho sobre su relación con Ragnarock, y supo que esta noche la bruja dormiría junto al pequeño, pero eso no le molesto, aunque si lo entristeció un poco. Entendía que no podía separarlos, pero tenia una duda sobre eso

-**entiendo Chrona no te preocupes**\- la calmo primero, viendo su rostro aliviado -**aunque, si quisiera preguntarte algo**-

**-¿Q-qué?**\- pregunto ella

-**¿como ves a Ragnarock?**\- pregunto el curioso -**es decir, antes era parte de ti, tu arma, pero ahora...¿es como un hermano? o ¿un hijo? ¿tal vez solo un amigo? o ¿aun es solo es tu arma?-** pregunto curioso. Chrona no supo que responder, tardo unos segundos en entender la pregunta y otro minuto en pensar su respuesta

-**Ragnarock es...mi amigo**\- dijo ella mirándolo -**es casi mi hermano**-recordó cada momento que pasaron juntos, el había estado siempre con ella y nunca se había puesto a pensar en como lo veía, tampoco sabia como el pequeño la veía a ella -**el fue creado por Medusa y sus experimentos, y Medusa era mi madre así que yo también fui creada por ella...de forma un poco diferente**\- dijo sonrojándose un poco -**siempre estuvimos juntos, es...parte de mi, siempre lo sera aunque ya no este en mi cuerpo**\- Ella lo miro -**si Ragnarok muriese, yo tambien lo haría**\- dijo ella

-**entiendo**\- dijo el sorprendido por la profundidad de su vinculo con su arma, aunque no debía de sorprenderse, después de todo habían sido compañeros toda su vida,ahora tambien debía de encontrar una forma para que el pequeño viviera tanto como ellos. Sorprendente mente eso no le molesto tanto pensó que lo haría -**bueno, entonces te dejo**\- anuncio el sin moverse -**mi habitación esta justo al lado**\- dijo el -**si...necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo llámame y te ayudare**\- dijo un poco sonrojado. La bruja también se sonrojo mas y asintió

-**Buenas noches...Kid-Shinigami-sama**\- lo saludo ella luego de dudar en como llamarlo

-**Buenas noches Chrona**\- y fue a la puerta, pero antes de salir la miro -**¿podría pedirte un favor?**\- pregunto el y la bruja solo asintió -**dime solo Kid**\- dijo el -**después de todo, vamos a casarnos**\- y con eso se fue.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona aun sonrojada, solo sonrió sin saber por que. Apago las luces y desnudándose (quedándose en ropa interior) ya que no tenia su ropa a mano, se acostó junto a su pequeña arma, que la abrazo aun dormida.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

La mañana llego rápidamente para Ichiro, demasiado rápidamente. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Se levanto de donde quiera que estaba y se dio cuenta del desastre que lo rodeaba. Las Death Scythes estaban dormidas y desparramadas por toda la habitación, junto a el estaba la Deah Scyte de Oceanía roncando con su ropa desarreglada, Enrique estaba sobre Tezca, quien estaba sobre otra Death Scythe en un pequeño montón de botellas de alcohol.

En el suelo habían restos de comida, bebidas y vasos plásticos en el suelo, servilletas, y algunas ropas que se habían quitado en la locura que había sido la pequeña fiesta.

-**que bueno que despiertas**\- dijo Igni pasando por aquella sala hasta su hermano -**justo termine de sacarles fotos a todos**\- rió ella. Ichiro gruño y se levanto del suelo acomodando su ropa

-**no se que me paso**\- dijo el frotándose la cara

-**era una fiesta hermano, todo esta bien**\- sonrió ella inocentemente, Ichiro solo asintió.

-**no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anoche ¿hice algo idiota?**\- pregunto el temiendo la respuesta, pues no tenia resistencia con el alcohol y una sola copa bastaba para que perdiera el sentido común

-**no muchas, por suerte El señor Stein se llevo a Marie cuando comenzaba su strip tees, y el señor Evans y la señorita Albarn se fueron antes de que comenzara la guerra de vasos**\- dijo ella riendo -**y yo me fui a dormir luego de eso**\- le dio a su hermano un vaso con jugo y una pastilla. ichiro los tomo sin dudarlo y miro a su alrededor

-**que desastre**\- comento el -**vamos, tenemos que despertarlos a todos- **dijo desganado

-**ok- **dijo Igni comenzando a sacudir a la Death Scythe de Oceanía.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Maka**\- se quejo Soul -**son como las siete de la maña y hoy no hay escuela**\- dijo Soul desde la cama

-**lo se, pero quiero ver a Chrona**\- dijo ella peinándose frente a su espejo. Soul gimió desde la cama

-**pero ni si quiera sabes si están despiertos**\- se quejo el

-**de todas formas voy a ir, no hace falta que vengas, solo iré a ver como esta y me la traeré si no quiere quedarse**\- dijo ella decidida. Soul miro el techo pensando si la acompañaría o no. Finalmente su lado caballeroso gano y se levanto de la cama a bañarse.

-**te acompañare**\- dijo el saliendo de la ducha, Maka le sonrió y levantándose le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-**gracias**\- dijo ella, pero cuando se alejo Soul la agarro por la cintura

-**quiero un poco mas de agradecimiento-** sonrió el -**después de todo estas haciendo que me levante temprano cuando no hay clases**\- dijo el acariciando su rostro y haciendo sonrojar a Maka, pero como no se quejo ni recibió un Maka-chop, la beso.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Liz y Patty estaban regresando a la casa de Kid-Shinigami-sama, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ambas estaban con un poco de resaca. habían pasado la noche en lo de los hermanos Phoenix y estaban un poco adoloridas por las malas posiciones en las que durmieron

-**no puedo decir que fue una mala fiesta**\- dijo Liz

-**si**\- dijo Patty -**en especial cuando la Death Scithe de Europa comenzo a hacer su strip tees y tu saltaste sobre el ejejejejjejejejej**\- rió ella haciendo sonrojar a su hermana

-**solo estaba ebria**\- se defendió Liz

-**claro, si eso te hace sentir mejor-** y volvió a reír -**aunque debiste de ver el rostro de Stein cuando Marie también se subió a una mesa y comenzo a quitarse su ropa**\- rió ella

-**oh, si la vi**\- dijo ella -**realmente creí que mataría alguien cuando algunos de los chicos se quejaron y se fue cargando a Marie como un cavernicola, no pensé que lo haría**\- sonrió ella ambas hermanas rieron y luego se miraron

-**¿crees que Kid y Chrona estén bien?**\- pregunto ella un poco mas seria

-**si-** dijo simplemente Patty sonriendo

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama se levanto temprano ese día, como siempre. No se atrevió a despertar a Chrona y a Ragnarock ya que se sentía un poco mal por lo de anoche. Así que para compensarlos, les preparo un gran desayuno.

Se dio cuenta mientras cocinaba, que sus armas no habían vuelto en toda la noche y se preocupo un poco por ellas. Comenzó a preguntarse donde estarían hasta que escucho un grito desde arriba, que lo hizo subir volando las escaleras y abrir rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de Chrona.

-**¿Chrona estas bien? ¿que sucede?-** dijo el preocupado pero entonces se topo con una Chrona medio desnuda y un Ragnarock con un pantalón en la mano. Sin poder evitarlo observo fijamente a Chrona, su piel pálida y blanca, sus largas piernas, sus pronunciadas caderas y su ropa interior con un dibujo de corazón...y sintió liquido bajar por su nariz antes de taparse los ojos con su brazo rápidamente -**¿que esta sucediendo?**\- pregunto sonrojado

-**¿el rayitas nunca vio una mujer desnuda?**\- lo provoco Ragnarock ignorando la pregunta

-**Ragnarock me quito mis pantalones y no me los da**\- se quejo Chrona

-**Ragnarock, devuelvele sus pantalones a Chrona**\- dijo el con vos autoritaria

-**obligame**\- dijo el sacando la lengua aunque el shinigami no lo veía, así que paso junto a el corriendo con los pantalones de Chrona en la mano

-**espera**\- dijo Chrona corriendo tras el para detenerlo, Kid-Shinigami-sama dudo un poco pero se destapo los ojos y también fue tras el pequeño, que había bajado la escalera riendo con los pantalones de tu técnica en la mano y su técnica bajando torpemente las escaleras tras el

-**Ragnarock**\- lo llamo medio enojado medio avergonzado Kid-Shinigmi-sama bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Ragnarock rió y al final de las escaleras ondeo los pantalones de Chrona como bandera, avergonzando a Chrona, la cual tropezó cerca del final

-**KYAAAA**-dijo ella cayendo al suelo

-**¡Chrona!**\- dijo asustado Kid-Shinigami-sama, salto lo que los separaba y atrapo a Chrona antes de que esta cayera al suelo, haciendo de colchón para que no se golpeara, por desgracia su rostro termino en medio de sus pechos

-**¡Chrona!-**

-**¿Que sucede?**-

-**¿quien grito?**-dijeron los chicos al entrar apresuradamente a la casa de Kid-Shinigami-sama Maka, Soul, Liz y Patty y vieron la peculiar escena frente a ellos.

**-Maka-** dijo sonrojada Chrona tratando de levantarse de encima de Kid, quien estaba completamente rojo y solo movía sus manos frenéticamente

**-parece que el rayitas esta atacando a mi pobre técnica**\- dijo dramáticamente Ragnarock aun sosteniendo los pantalones de Chrona, Maka se adelanto luciendo muy enojada hacia ellos y tomo a Chrona por los hombros ayudándola a levantarse

-**e-espera Maka**\- dijo Chrona sonrojada parando a su amiga que estaba por darle un Maka-chop a Kid -**R-Ragnarok, e-el me quito los pantalones y-y luego me asuste y Kid apareció para ayudar y...y el corrió y,y las escaleras y ragnarock y yo...**\- dijo ella tratando de explicarle

-**cálmate**\- dijo Soul quitandole los pantalones a Ragrarok

**-hey- **se quejo este

-**aquí tienes**\- dijo Soul dándole sus pantalones y sonriendole para calmarla, ella los tomo y miro hacia el suelo

**-fue un accidente-** murmuro ella, Maka viendo a su amiga tan nerviosa solo suspiro

-**bien, no te preocupes te creo-** la calmo ella y miro a Kid, quien ahora mismo estaba desmallado con un camino de sangre que le salia de la nariz

-**no estoy segura de si se murió, o solo se desmallo ejejejjejeje-** rio Patty pinchándolo y asustando a Chrona

-**¿Que?**\- pregunto ella aterrada y pálida

-**tranquila Chorna, esta bien**\- dijo Liz sonriendole -**solo...creo que fue demasiada Chrona para el**\- rio ella haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Chrona y abrazar sus pantalones

-**bueno, creo que deberías cambiarte-** dijo Soul sin mirarla, Chrona recordó que solo llevaba la camisa y su ropa interior.

-**si-** balbuceo ella y subió corriendo las escaleras para cambiarse

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Ragnarock**\- lo llamo Maka

-**¿que quieres plana?**\- dijo el sin verla

-**veo que recupero su carácter**\- murmuro Soul levantando a Kid y dejándolo en uno de sus sillones junto a sus armas

-**¿que le paso a Chrona en el cabello?**\- pregunto ella pues no tenia idea de porque volvía a tenerlo como antes si hacia poco ella se lo había cortado.

-**el día que ella hizo la iniciación, no supo pelear con tanto cabello en el rostro así que se lo corte para que no se lastimara**\- dijo el sin verla y cruzado de brazos

-**gracias por decirme**\- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza del pequeño, quien solo refunfuño que era una chica fea.

Maka sabia que el solo era un tsundere y en realidad estaba agradecido por haberlo cuidado cuando su técnica estuvo dormida.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona se vistió rápidamente, avergonzada de lo que había sucedido al caer de las escaleras. No podía dejar de recordarlo y se avergonzaba de eso.

-**no se lidiar con esto**\- susurro ella cubriendo su rostro, ahora no sabia como mirar a Kid a la cara, había sido su culpa que terminaran en tan incomoda situación y peor aun, que sus amigos lo viesen todo. Kid-shinigami-sama seguramente estaría enojado con ella.

Armada de valor que saco de no sabia donde, aunque estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, bajo las escaleras y se encontró a todos sentados en la mesa tomando te y comiendo.

-**Chrona**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama levantándose -**no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa**\- la calmo el leyéndole la mete -**ven aquí**\- la llamo extendiéndole la mano, la cual ella tomo tímidamente y se sentó junto a el en la mesa

-**de todas formas fue culpa de Ragnarock**\- dijo Liz

-**aunque no es como si no le hubiera gustado a Kid jejejejjejeje**\- rio Patty viéndolo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-**ya, dejen de molestarlos**\- dijo Soul tratando de defenderlos -**los recién enamorados son siempre así de tímidos**\- dijo el tratando de sonar conocedor, haciendo reír a Maka y sonrojar a Kid y Chrona

-**pues ustedes se pusieron de novios ¿hace cuanto?**\- sonrio Liz -**¿dos? ¿tres semanas?**\- rio ella - **no fue hace tanto, asi que son iguales a ellos**\- rio haciendo sonrrojar a Maka

-**claro que no**\- dijo Soul medio enojado y puso su brazo en el hombro de Maka -**las personas cool no tienen vergüenza de estas cosas**\- y luego jalándola hacia el la beso haciendo sonrojar a todos en la mesa -**lo ven**\- dijo el sonriendo socarronamente, hasta que Maka le dio un Maka-Chop

-**eso es por usarme**\- dijo ella sonrojada y sin mirarlo. Soul se froto la cabeza pero sonrio de lado

-**olvidaba que solo yo soy asi de cool**\- dijo el -y Maka es del tipo tierna- rio haciendo enojar a Maka

-**Chrona**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama al oído de esta para que nadie más lo escuchara

-**¿s-si?**\- pregunto esta sorprendida

-**luego tenemos que hablar sobre asuntos de la boda, se que hay cosas que no entiendes**\- dijo el, pero Chrona realmente no podia prestar mucha atencion a lo que estaba diciendo, pues su aliento rozaba contra su oreja y ella no podia concentrarse

-**HEY**\- dijo fuertemente Ragnarock tirandoles algo entre medio de ellos para separarlos, Chrona lo miro sorprendida -**deja de coquetear con mi técnica delante de mi, idiota**\- dijo el refunfuñando. Chrona se sonrojo furiosamente cuando todos en la mesa los miraron sonriendo.

-**bien**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama levantándose, se aclaro la garganta -**me temo que mi prometida y yo tenemos algunas cosas que preparar para la boda, así que tenemos que dejarlos**\- dijo el educado

-**¿que te pasa Kid? ¿ya quieres monopolizar a Chrona?**\- dijo Liz sonriendo

-**ella puede venir conmigo-** dijo Maka levantándose tambien -**es decir, yo puedo explicarle como ira la ceremonia, ya que hay muchas cosas que ya han sido elegidas ¿no? y no creo que ella sepa como es**\- dijo ella viéndola

-**seria lo mejor, ya que con Kid hablandole no entendeia nada y solo coquetearian**\- dijo Soul sonriendo haciendo sonrojar levemente a Kid

-**yo no haría eso, es importante prepararnos para la boda, sera un gran evento y por fin ella sera mi esposa**\- dijo el

-**¿así que por fin he?**\- dijo Patty sonriendo, Kid se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojo mas

-**yo no...bueno... es decir**\- balbuceo el rápidamente haciendo reír a todos, menos a Chrona quien solo miraba al suelo avergonzada.

Al final, Maka se había llevado a Chrona para explicarle que era lo que tendría que hacer, firmar y como seria el vestido que ese día usaría, ademas de otros detalles.

Ragnarock en cambio, se había quedado junto a un balbuceante Kid que solo pudo ver como Maka se llevaba a Chrona acompañadas de Liz, Patty y Soul.

-**¿te vas a quedar viendo la puerta como idiota por mucho mas tiempo?**\- pregunto aburrido Ragnarock, pues el shinigami llevaba una hora viendo la puerta de entrada por donde se había ido su técnica.

Kid se dio cuenta de eso y se avergonzó,

-**no**\- dijo simplemente, se acomodo su ropa y giro para ver a Ragnarock que estaba detrás de el apoyado en las escaleras viéndolo aburrido

-**estoy aburrido, divierteme**\- le ordeno el. Kid fruncio el ceño. No tenia idea de como tratar a este nuevo Ragnarock, antes siempre había un mediador entre ellos, o alguien mas en la habitación, ahora estaban completamente solos y el no tenia la menor idea de como o que hacer con el pequeño niño. Para Chrona era una persona muy importante, por lo que el tendría que aprender a llevarse bien con el

-**no soy un payaso**\- dijo el educado, antes lo habia odiado por molestar a Chrona, pero ahora entendia, gracias a Maka mas que nada, que era era una forma de mostrar cariño para el pequeño y en realidad se preocupaba mucho por su tecnica, eso se lo habia demostrado en la enfermeria aquel dia -**pero puedo traerte algunos juegos si quieres, o mostrarte mas de la ciudad**\- sugirio el

-**eso es aburrido**\- dijo el sin mirarlo -**pero se que en realidad no tienes imaginación**\- y se levanto y camino hasta el -**¿y bien? vamonos rayitas**\- dijo el luciendo aburrido

-**vamos entonces**\- dijo Kid no muy seguro. Salieron rápidamente de la casa y caminaron tranquilamente por la ciudad siendo saludados por todos los ciudadanos de Death City que tambien lo felicitaban por su futura boda.

-**¿cuanto mas falta?**\- se quejaba Ragnarock, no habían caminado mucho realmente pero el se aburría fácilmente

-**no tanto**\- dijo Kid medio divertido, entonces llegaron a una pequeña plaza con juegos que estaba cerca de donde el equipo Spartoi solía jugar al baloncesto -aquí estamos- dijo el. Ragnarock se adelanto unos pasos hasta quedar junto al shinigami y observo a los niños jugar en cada juego del parque, todos se veían muy felices.

-**¿que están haciendo?**\- pregunto el confundido, los veía jugar en esos juegos tan simples y aburridos y no entendía por que se divertían tanto. Kid lo miro un poco sorprendido, pero lo disimulo bien. Seguramente Medusa jamas les había permitido jugar, dudaba siquiera que Chrona supiera que existían esa clase de juegos.

-**solo están jugando, mira allí esta el tobogán, el sube y baja, las hamacas, el carrusel y la calesita...**\- le dijo cada nombre de los juegos según los recordaba, y vio como Ragnarock se vio curioso

-**son simples juegos para niños, no para mi**\- dijo el orgulloso, era una espada demoníaca después de todo, no se iba a rebajar al nivel de unos simples niños a...

-**hey**\- dijo Angela apareciendo repentinamente, realmente su magia para desaparecer había mejorado mucho por que el Shinigami apenas la había notado -**hola enano ¿juegas conmigo?**\- pregunto ella, pero antes de que pudiera responder lo arrastro a todos los juegos.

-**Hola Kid**\- lo saludo Tsubaki acercandose

-**Tsubaki**\- la saludo el -**es raro verte sin Black Star**\- dijo el sonriendo, un ruido les llamo la atencion a ambos y Kid pudo ver a Black star jugando junto a Angela, Ragnarock y otros niños -**oh**\- dijo el no tan sorprendido de verlo actuar de esa manera

**-si-** dijo Tsubaki -**¿como están yendo las cosas con Chrona?**\- pregunto ella amablemente. Kid-shinigami-sama miro a Ragnarock por un momento antes de contestar, a pesar de que quería fingir lo contrario, se veía que en realidad estaba divirtiéndose mucho.

-**supongo que vamos bien**\- dijo el un poco inseguro, Tsubaki camino con el hasta una banca donde podrian ver a los niños jugar mientras descansaban -**no estoy muy seguro de como actuar frente a ella, estoy nervioso y no quiero asustarla...realente me gustaria poder darle un regalo o cocinarle algo que le guste para hacerla sentir mas a gusto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no se nada sobre ella**\- confeso el, Tsubaki rio y el la miro enojado -**¿que?**\- preugnto sin entenderla

-**solo**\- rio ella -**es la primera vez que te veo asi Kid, siempre parecias tan calmado y nunca dejabas que nada te perturbara por mucho tiempo, es muy lindo ver como estas avergonzado ahora por la chica que te gusta**\- Kid se sonrojo por sus palabras -**y no te preocupes, seguramente Chrona esta igual a ti**\- Tsubaki miro a los niños jugar -**ella ha tenido una vida dura, nunca ha hablado de eso ni cuando nos hicimos amigas, pero cualquiera puede notar con solo verla interactuar con nosotros u oirla hablar que realmente no conoce mucho sobre el mundo**\- dijo ell triste -**¿sabias que ni siquiera sabia lo que era un abrazo hasta que Maka le dio uno?**\- dijo ella como si estubiera a punto de llorar

-**lo se-** dijo el -**Maka me lo dijo tambien, y aun recuerdo como actuaba cada vez que alguien se le acercaba mucho, Medusa no le dio cariño alguno**\- dijo el odiando a Medusa

-**si**\- dijo ella y sonrió un poco -**pero ahora ya no la dejaremos ir, y ella podrá comenzar de nuevo**\- miro a Kid-shinigami-sama -**así que cuídala mucho, futuro esposo**\- rió ella

-**si-** dijo el sonriendo, entonces se dio cuenta de que aun no le había dado su anillo a Chrona -**perdona Tsubaki, ¿puedo dejarte a Ragnarock por un rato? tengo que buscar a Chrona**\- le dijo el

-**de eso nada**\- dijo Ragnarock apareciendo -**yo me quedo con el rayitas**\- dijo el cruzando los brazos

-**el enano quiere ir con su futuro papa**\- dijo Angela apareciendo y riendo

-**¿QUE? CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA, EL NO ES MI FUTURO NADA**-le grito el enojado y avergonzado y Kid rió

-**bueno, el no es el hijo de Chrona, en todo caso seria mi cuñado**\- dijo el sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar un poco a Ragnarock

-**YO NO SOY TU NADA NI LO SERÉ**\- dijo el avergonzado y moviendo las manos frenéticamente queriendo golpearlo

-**vamos entonces**\- dijo el tomando su mano y despidiéndose de Tsubaki comenzaron a caminar y buscar a Chrona. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Ragnarock no había quitado su mano de la suya, así que lo tomo como una buena señal aunque el no quisiera decir que pronto serian familia. No sabia de que hablar con el pequeño, así que solo decidió decirle lo que iban a hacer.

-**voy a pasar por la casa a buscar algo importante y luego iremos a buscar a Chrona**-Ragnarock no dijo nada. Kid rápidamente saco de su escritorio la pequeña caja con las alianzas de compromiso que tenia guardadas que su padre le había dado una vez y sin verlas las guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, ya que ese día vestía su viejo uniforme que usaba cuando su padre vivía, aquel traje simétrico que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Bajo las escaleras y junto a Ragnarock salieron de la casa en silencio. Usando su habilidad de percepción de almas encontró rápidamente a Chrona y sus amigas en una punta de la ciudad. decidió caminar hasta allí para poder pensar una manera no tan brusca de darle su anillo.

Ragnarock camino silencioso junto a Kid, quien no sabia si era una buena o una mala señal.

-**¿sabes cocinar pasta?**\- pregunto repentinamente el pequeño. Kid lo miro curioso, pero le respondió

-**si, mayormente todo tipo de pastas**-

-**bien**\- dijo el

-**¿por que lo preguntas?**\- se atrevió a preguntar. Ragnarock tardo un poco en contestar

-**escuche lo que dijiste**\- dijo el serio, sin mirarlo, solo mirando al frente -**y se que no conoces a Chrona, pero en realidad ella ni yo nos conocemos realmente**\- dijo el -**no conocemos el mundo ni tampoco sabemos mucho las cosas que nos gustan**\- Kid pensó que hablaba de los juegos para niños que si le habían gustado -**a Chrona le gusta mucho la pasta**\- dijo el y eso lo sorprendió -**a mi también en realidad, creo que...es porque era la comida que Medusa nos daba cuando hacíamos algo bien, en realidad no es que fuera una comida especial, creo que era la única comida que ella sabia hacer y no le importaba mucho que nos daba de comer, solo hacia una diferencia como premio para demostrarnos que habíamos hecho algo bien**\- dijo el recordando algo, medio ido en sus pensamientos. Kid escucho aquellas palabras con mucha pena, pues era triste que la comida que le gustara fuera solo por que Medusa se las daba cuando hacían algo bien

Kid-Shinigai-sama no dijo nada, dejando que el pequeño siguiera hablando, por si tenia que decir algo mas.

-**tambien nos, digo, le asusta la oscuridad y es un poco claustrofobica, Medusa siempre nos encerraba cuando ella no queria hacer algo que Medusa nos ordenara, o cuando lo que hacia no era lo suficientemente bueno y yo me enojaba mucho con ella, no recuerdo bien que era lo que me pasaba, pero creo que la golpeaba de lo enojado que estaba, auqnue eso no lo haria ahora nunca, esa niña llorona siempre estaba cuidando de mi**\- dijo el algo avergonzado de admitir eso -**y yo quiero que sonria mas, quiero que esa idiota hable y diga lo que piensa-** dijo el

Kid-Shinigami-sama deseo poder cambiar todo lo malo que habian vivido en sus vidas, se pregunto como seria Chrona si no hubiera sido convertida en una aspirante a Kishing ¿seria buena? ¿seria una bruja que buscaba la destruccion? ¿seria como Medusa o Aracne?

-**no tiene caso pensar en eso**\- murmuro el y despeino a Ragnarock con cariño

-**hey**\- dijo el pequeño enojado

-**gracias por eso Ragnarock**\- le agradecio

-**¿por qué? ¿Por decirte que no sabes nada sobre nosotros y mostrarte cuan idiota eres? cuando quieras**\- dijo el sonriendo Kid-Shinigami-sama solo rio para hacerlo enojar. Lo levanto en sus brazos sorprendiendo al pequeño e invoco a su vieja patineta que aún le gustaba usar, se subió y voló por la ciudad hasta un pequeño y alejado café donde estaba Chrona con las chicas.

-**Woa**\- dijo Ragnarock al bajar **-eso fue genial-** sonrió el -**tengo que practicar más con Chorna, ahora que cambie de forma ya no puedo volar como antes**\- murmuro el pequeño mientras iban a encarar a las chicas.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Las chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa en un pequeño café, estaban hablando y riendo. A Kid-Shinigami-sama le gusto ver así de relajada a Chrona. Aunque cuando se acercó más a ellas y las escucho, no estaba seguro de que estuviera así de relajada como se veía.

-**entonces estas muy nerviosa por la boda**\- dijo Maka sonriendo un poco

-**si**\- dijo Chrona un poco sonrojada -**no se como lidiar con tantas personas mirandome-** y cubrio su rostro al imaginarse toda esa gente viendola con un vestido que aun no conocia

-**bueno, es normal**\- dijo Liz -**es un gran evento en la vida de una chica**\- dijo ella sonriendo, aunque cambio su rostro repentinamente -**aunque no puedo creer que el idiota de Kid no te haya dado tu anillo aun**\- dijo con pensamientos asesinos

-**si**\- dijo Maka -**se supone que eso se da cuando alguien se le propone a otra persona**-dijo ella y Chrona recordo cuando Kid-Shinigami-sama le habia pedido matrimonio frente a todo el circulo de las brujas...entendia que no le hubiera podido dar su anillo, ya que se habia desmallado.

-**¿Kid?**\- se sorprendió Liz al verlo allí, todas se giraron y lo vieron a unos pocos metros junto a Ragnarok, él se acercó rápidamente lo poco que los alejaba y sonriendo tomo la mano de Chrona haciendo que ella se levantara

-**es un error que pensaba enmendar**\- dijo el para las chicas, Chrona quien lo miraba sonrojada no entendía de que hablaba. Kid-Shinigami-sama entonces metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se arrodillo frente a ella y saco el hermoso anillo que descansaba en una caja de terciopelo.

**-oh-** dijo Chrona viendo el anillo, que era del símbolo del Shinigami, aquella pequeña calavera pero en lugar de ojos negros había dos pequeños diamantes que brillaban

-**Chrona Makenshi, ¿me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-** pregunto el declarándose de nuevo, Chrona escucho varias personas chillar, otras aplaudir y ella no supo que hacer.

Kid-Shinigami-sama observo a Chrona completamente sonrojada y con su mano libre en su pecho, su rostro mostraba pánico y sorpresa, y pensó que se desmallaría de nuevo.

**-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo, s-sí, acepto**\- tartamudeo ella luego de unos segundos, y todo los que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos vitorearon, aplaudieron y felicitaron a la pareja. Pero ninguno de los dos presto atención alguna a esas cosas, ambos estaban en su propio y privado mundo. Kid-shinigami-sama se levantó y sacando el anillo se lo coloco a Chrona en su dedo y envolviéndola en brazos le susurro al oído

-**temí que te desmallases amor**\- dijo cariñosamente, Chrona correspondió al abrazo

-**m-me alegra no haberlo hecho**\- susurro ella contenta, avergonzada y con un cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

-**¡consíganse un hotel!**\- les grito Ragnarock haciendo reír a todos y sonrojar a la pareja

-**bueno chicos, los dejamos solos-** dijo Liz, agarrando a Maka y llevándosela

-**si jejejejejee**\- rio Patty levantando a Ragnarock y también llevándoselo.

Chrona no tuvo idea alguna de que hacer en aquel momento, Kid-Shinigami-sama aun avergonzado, se aclaró la garganta

**-caminemos un poco**\- sugirió el y sin esperar respuesta puso su mano en la cintura de Chrona medio empujándola a caminar.

El silencio entre ellos era ese típico silencio que encuentras en una pareja de enamorados que no sabe que decir sin sonar muy idiota, y ninguno sabía bien como romperlo.

**-entonces, ¿Maka te explico cómo será la boda?-** decidió preguntar Kid-Shinigami-sama

**-si**\- dijo Chrona -**me explico mayormente que cosas tendria que hacer y donde ir, y que cosas pasarian, también que debo caminar con un vestido blanco y un ramo de flores...y me pregunto sobre algunas cosas que faltaban para la boda**\- dijo ella media tímida, en aquel momento Kid noto que no estaba caminando como siempre lo hacía, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho y ligeramente encorvada, sino que estaba derecha y con sus manos juntas delante de ella...pero aun con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarlo.

-**me alegro**\- dijo el de verdad contento de que ahora entendiera más sobre aquello

-**y Liz me dijo cuántas personas exactamente iban a ir-** dijo bajando la vos

-**¿a si?-** se sorprendió el, pues ni él tenía una idea exacta de cuantas personas serian

**-si**\- susurro ella- **son muchas**-dijo con un pequeño escalofrió. Kid-Shinigami-sama sonrió y tomo la mano de Chrona, ella lo miro sorprendida

-**no te preocupes, yo voy a estar ahí contigo ¿no? Y Maka también, y Liz y Patty, y Tsubaki también...-**dijo el para calmarla -**además**\- dijo sonriendo -**ya te has enfrentado al círculo de las brujas, ¿no te gustaría enfrentarte a esas personas para casarte conmigo?**\- dijo el jugando, pero Chrona se detuvo abruptamente y el temió haberla hecho enfadar...aunque nunca la había visto enfadada sin la locura de por medio.

-**es verdad-** susurro ella para sí misma y lo miro a los ojos con determinación -**yo...yo lo hare**\- dijo ella haciendo puños con sus manos. Kid-Shinigami-sama solo pudo sonreír antes de abrazarla, tomándola por sorpresa

-**eso era lo que quería escuchar**\- dijo el sonriendo en su cabello, aunque lo que no espero fue que Chrona le devolviera el abrazo con fuerza, al tratar de mirarla, ella tenía su cabeza enterrada en su pecho y él podía ver sus orejas rojas y sonriendo se quedaron un rato abrazados, en medio de una calle por donde no pasaba mucha gente, perdidos en su propio mundo.


	16. La boda

Finalmente, el día de la boda había llegado.

El desastre que era el Shibusen era casi indescriptible, la gente corría y gritaba, todos llevando algo y acomodando algo, algunos dando órdenes y otros llevándolas a cabo...las personas estaban sumamente nerviosas y ansiosas por presenciar aquel evento tan importante.

La noche anterior, luego de que habían vuelto a su casa, Chrona decidió ser más valiente aun y le pidió a Kid-Shinigami-sama dormir en el mismo lugar que él. Los que provoco que él se sonrojara violentamente y balbuceara muchas cosas que no entendió. Obviamente el cedió y durmieron en la misma cama, aunque realmente no hubieran dormido nada por los nervios de tenerse tan cerca el uno del otro.

Ni bien se habían levantado, descubrieron que Ragnarock había pasado la noche en la casa de Maka. No les molesto tanto, pero lo que si les molesto a ambos fue que apenas habían terminado de desayunar, Azusa junto con Stein habían llegado con sus subordinados y los habían llevado por diferentes direcciones diciéndoles que tenían que prepare.

Chrona había sido llevada por Azusa mientras que Stein se había llevado a Kid. Chrona sabía que los novios no podían verse antes de la boda, se lo había explicado Maka, pero no espero que los separaran desde tan temprano.

La boda trascurriría alrededor de las una de la tarde, así que Chrona se preguntó porque deberían empezar tan temprano a prepararse. Aunque quiso prestar atención, no pudo hacerlo realmente ya que la llevaron a muchos lugares, la bañaron, vistieron con ropas simples y decoraron sus uñas, le mostraron cientos de zapatos y ropa interior, que termino por elegir Azusa ya que ella no se decidía y la llevaron con una modista, una mujer que le recordó mucho a su tía Aracne por su forma de vestir

-**un placer conocerte, soy Elizabeth Naccarato, la mejor modista de Europa**\- se presentó ella y sin más comenzó a tomarle las medidas necesarias y así de la nada ella vio como tomando telas e hilos comenzó a hacerle un vestido, no le pregunto nada ella solo dijo

-**se exactamente qué clase de vestido quieres**\- y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, Chrona la observo sorprendida por la velocidad con la que trabajaba

-**es una modista con mucho talento**\- dijo Azusa -**te hará un bonito vestido**\- dijo y escucho a la modista bufar

-**no le hare un bonito vestido maîtresse, le hare el mejor vestido de novia del mundo**\- dijo ella con un acento que Chrona no conocía. Tampoco entendió lo que había dicho en otro idioma a Azusa, pero como ella no se molestó, supuso que no era algo malo.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Mientras tanto a Kid-Shinigami-sama también lo bañaron y prepararon, mostrándole corbatas y zapatos, Él ya tenía su traje hecho por la misma modista que le haría el vestido a Chrona, ya preparado, ya que según sus palabras "los hombres son mucho más fáciles, solo les das un traje negro con algunos detalles y de finos hilos y voilá, quedan espectaculares, aunque obviamente es de mi creación así que no es nada sencillo", lo peinaron y cuando estuvo listo, fue a supervisar como iban las preparaciones de la boda

-**el lugar donde se hace la recepción está listo, los invitados avisados, los papeles preparados...**-decía Stein mientras ellos recorrían el lugar donde él se casaría. Como eran muchas personas, el evento seria en el Shibusen, el único lugar donde cabrían tantas personas, El hombre que los casaría sería un ministro legal que estaba informado y preparado.

-**¿sabes dónde está Excalibur?**\- pregunto Stein, pues se suponía que el seria uno de los padrinos de la boda, pero la verdad es que no lo veía desde aquella noche cuando descubrió que había estado enamorado de una mujer humana

-**no tengo idea**\- dijo un poco triste y preocupado por la espada santa, había estado desapareciendo mucho desde hacía meses y no tenía idea de porque ya que cuando quería preguntarle algo, solo comenzaba a hablar sobre sí mismo, aunque seguramente era una forma de desviarse del tema y evitar la pregunta o solo era así, ya no lo sabía.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**¡Maaakaaa! ¿Sabes dónde deje el pañuelo de mi traje?-** le pregunto Soul medio vestido

-**esta sobre la mesita de luz, te lo he dicho cuatro veces**\- dijo Maka enojada, Escucho a Soul ir y buscarla, pero de nuevo no lo encontró. Con un suspiro se levantó y fue a darle su pañuelo.

-**que idiota**\- dijo Ragnarock luchando por abotonar aquel estúpido traje que tenía que usar, esa cosa tenia demasiados botones para su gusto y no lograba hacerlo solo

-**espera, estás haciendo mal de nuevo**\- dijo Maka volviendo y agachándose frente a él, comenzó a abotonar su traje y acomodar su pequeña camisa

-**¿el enano no puede vestirse solo?**\- lo provoco Soul apareciendo

-**y lo dice el idiota que no encontraba su pañuelo**\- le devolvió Ragnarock sonriendo haciendo gruñir a Soul

-**ya basta, compórtense**\- dijo Maka terminando con el pequeño y levantándose, entonces vio a Soul y frunció el ceño

-**¿Qué?**\- pregunto este

-**el moño es un desastre, ¿desde cuándo olvidaste como hacerlo correctamente?**\- pregunto ella acercándose y haciendo perfectamente el moño del albino, quien miro sonriendo satisfecho a Ragnarock

-**Maka, yo también quiero que me ates el moño**\- pidió dulcemente Ragnarock y Maka encantada por ese pedido se agacho sonriendo y lo hizo

-**muy bien Ragnarock-** lo felicito esta por sus buenos modales y Ragnarock miro satisfecho a Soul, quien lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-**¿amor, me das un beso?**\- pidió el y Maka se levantó sonrojada y le dio un beso en la mejilla para no pelear y poder terminar de alistarse ella. Soul hizo una mueca, no le molestaba, pero no era el tipo de beso que pedía, así que la tomo de la cintura y le robo un beso rápido dejándola roja.

-**no es justo-** dijo Ragnarock haciendo berrinche, lo que conmovió a Maka, por lo que se agacho de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente a terminar de vestirse para salir.

Lo que se perdió fue la mirada desafiante que se estaban dando dos armas.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**vamos Angela, solo es un vestido-** dijo Tsubaki con el vestido en la mano mientras buscaba a la pequeña

-**me niego-** dijo ella desde algún rincón –**es horrible**\- se quejó ella

**-solo serán unas horas- **dijo ella tratando de buscarla por cada rincón, realmente su magia había mejorado mucho.

-**no seas bebe y ponte el vestido-** dijo Black Star luchando para atarse el moño de su traje azul frente a un espejo

-**no soy una bebe cabeza de pincho**\- dijo ella enojada

-**grrr**\- decía gruñendo Black Star -**¡no vas a vencer a este dios!-**grito y entonces el moño se rompió en dos

-**a ver**\- dijo Tsubaki soltando el vestido y tomando una nueva cinta, la acomodo en el cuello de la camisa de Black Star y con mucho cariño la ato sonriendo, sintiéndose como una esposa –**listo**\- dijo ella y Black Star tomándola desprevenida, la tomo por la cintura y la beso

-**gracias-** le dijo este sonriendo dejando colorada a Tsubaki

-**yaaayyy-** grito Angela cuando robo el vestido que había dejado solo un momento, ella rápidamente se separó de Black Star y comenzó a correr tras la pequeña Angela media desnuda que sostenía el vestido blanco

-**ten**\- dijo Black Star saltando sobre Angela y sosteniéndola como una bolsa de papas por debajo de su brazo y pasándole el vestido a Tsuabki quien lo tomo y vistió rápidamente a Angela con la ayuda de Black Star

-**ya**\- dijo ella contenta

-**ahora, volviendo al tema**\- dijo Black Atar y volvió a tomar de la cintura a su arma y la beso de nuevo

-**Black star, Angela...**-dijo ella separándose un poco, pero la verdad es que la pequeña estaba ignorándolos olímpicamente ya que tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes, como el horrendo y aburrido vestido por ejemplo. Entonces se le ocurrió mejorarlo un poco y salió rápidamente de la casa perdiéndose de vista.

**-vamos a llegar tarde**\- susurro Tsubaki y Black Star sonrió

-**un dios nunca llega tarde**\- y volvió besarla.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Marie quien supervisaba todo junto a su pequeño, estaban en donde seria llevada a cabo la primera ceremonia de boda de un Shinigami, y estaba recibiendo a las personas junto a Nygus y Sid sensei que les indicaban donde debían de sentarse.

Por si le lo preguntan, todos acordaron dejarle ese trabajo a Marie ya que por su sonrisa y tranquilidad era buena para hablar con la gente, y como no tenía que moverse mucho no se perdería.

Los hermanos Phoenix que también estaban invitados llegaron sumamente temprano, para que Igni fuera asimilando la idea de tantas personas alrededor de ella, y sorprendentemente lo estaba tomando bastante bien, la presencia de Akiva realmente servía para que ella se hiciera más fuerte mentalmente. O eso creía firmemente su hermano.

Los ciudadanos de Death City fueron llegando muy emocionados por el acontecimiento, todos se veían felices y sonreían y obviamente todos les habían traído algún pequeño regalo que se pudieran permitir, ya que por órdenes de Kid-Shinigami-sama no era necesario que le dieran regalos de boda, ya que temía por la economía de sus ciudadanos se fuera por el caño al darle un regalo muy caro. Aunque claro, los ciudadanos no tomaron muy en cuenta lo que dijo y le trajeron pequeños regalos para mostrarle al dios de la muerte su respeto.

Las Death Scythe fueron escoltas del ministro y se sentaron cerca de la primera fila, detrás del grupo Spartoi y la familia de Stein, que eran prácticamente la familia de Kid, y aunque Maka hubiera querido sentarse del lado de la novia, no se atrevía a pedirle un lugar a Maaba-sama que estaba en primera fila y todo el lado de la novia estaba lleno de brujas que fueron llegando poco a poco en excéntricos carruajes o animales exóticos, otras simplemente habían aparecido de la nada.

La sala donde se llevaría a cabo la boda estaba prácticamente llena. Había incluso algunas personas de pie que prefirieron quedarse de pie a salir de aquel lugar.

-**La decoración sin duda es hermosa**\- decía una bruja viendo las rosas, las telas blancas y negras que decoraban el lugar y el símbolo de la muerte en varios lugares

-**muy simétrica, como el Shinigami de este tiempo-** dijo la bruja gato con una pipa en la boca junto a Maaba-sama

**-Nyan-** dijo Maaba-sama contenta

Y unos cuantos asientos más atrás podía verse a la bruja sapo peleando con un hombre lobo inmortal

-**ya te dije que no puedes sacártelo-** dijo la bruja susurrando

-**pero es que es muy incómodo**\- dijo el hombre quejándose también en susurros -**¿y por qué tenemos que estar tan atrás? Yo quiero ver al shinigami todo rojo por besar a la novia- **dijo el medio sonriendo

Eruka sonrió un poco

-**bueno, el traje se te ve muy bien, de verdad y solo serán unas horas, luego puedes volver a tu ropa normal**\- trato de consolarlo ella –**y no podemos ir más adelante porque Maaba-sama y a la que tú le llamas bruja gato aun no soportan verte por mucho tiempo, y queremos quedarnos hasta el final**\- dijo ella viendo sonreír completamente a Free -**¿Qué?-** se extrañó ella

-**me dijiste que me veo bien-** se jacto él y la bruja se sonrojo un poco –**y debo decir que tú te ves muy bien en ese bonito vestido**\- dijo el alagándola y ella sintió sus mejillas rojas pero se negó a apartarle la mirada

-**no es divertido**\- dijo ella pensando que se lo decía en broma, Eruka había elegido uno de sus mejores vestidos para esa ocasión, un hermoso vestido hasta las rodillas, verde claro con lunares negros y su típico sombrero, sus zapatos altos que cubrían sus pies tenían pequeños dibujos de sapos.

En cuanto al hombre lobo, tenía un simple traje negro y estaba bien peinado, pero como siempre y por más que Eruka lucho contra él, no pudo lograr que usara zapatos.

-**Miren, llego el Shinigami**\- susurro una de las brujas, y en efecto Kid-Shinigami-sama estaba elegantemente parado frente al ministro, Junto a Kid estaban Soul, con una de sus típicas sonrisas acomodándose la corbata; Black Star sonriendo re oreja a oreja y Ox quien buscaba a su novia con la mirada ya que no sabia si se sentaría del lado de Kid por ser su amigo o del lado de Chrona por ser bruja.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama observo con rostro impasible a las personas de la sala, aunque por dentro estuviera bastante nervioso. A su izquierda, vio a las brujas del lado de Chrona, que casi llenaban completamente el lugar; A su derecha, de su lado vio a sus amigos en primera fila, a las Death Scythe en segunda fila, algunos profesores en tercera y a todos los ciudadanos de Death City y otras figuras importantes, todas en silencio, todas en espera de que llegara la tan esperada novia.

Cualquiera pensaría que medio mundo estaba allí metido. Incluso había varias cámaras de televisión grabando todo para las personas que no habían ido a la ceremonia o por que no entraban o por que no podían ir pudieran ver aquel evento y sentirse allí.

Sin duda, Kid-Shinigami-sama, estaba más que nervioso.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona se veía al espejo y aun no podía creer que la persona que se reflejara fuera ella.

Hacia unos minutos la modista había terminado su obra y sin siquiera preguntarle, la arrastro tras un cambiador y la desvistió y ayudo a vestirse con el gran vestido blanco. Por un momento pensó que no podría salir de entre tanto Tul blanco y adornos. Cuando terminó de vestirse, la modista se puso a ajustar algunos detalles del vestido y Azusa le ayudo con sus zapatos, la pararon frente a un enorme espejo mientras la modista comenzó a colocarle una especie de corona en la cabeza con más tul y adornos y comenzó a peinarla.

-**Entonces mon petit, ¿Qué te parece el vestido?** – pregunto la modista cuando termino de acomodar su cabello

Chrona observo cada detalle del vestido completamente concentrada. Era sumamente hermoso a sus ojos, recordaba haber visto alguna vez un libro con un dibujo parecido de una princesa con un vestido abultado y con brillos como este, y en aquel momento se sintió muy bonita.

El vestido constaba de muchas capas y rosas rosadas que trepaban el corse como una enredadera, un pequeño dije de calavera símbolo del shinigami estaba justo en medio del pecho del vestido, que tenía un corte de corazón dejando a la vista su delicado cuello. El corsé era ajustado y pegado a su abdomen haciendo resaltar su delgado torso sin apretarle y sin molestarle, haciendo resaltar sus tan notables pechos. La modista había tardado un poco en atar y ajustar la parte de atrás. El encaje envolvía cada pequeño detalle haciéndolo resaltar más pero sin resultar muy cargado de los mismos, y por detrás, justo donde comenzaba a levantarse el vestido, había un moño de seda blanco con otro dije de shinigami.

-**es perfecto-** dijo Chrona maravillada

\- **¿y que te parece la corona?**-pregunto también la modista y Chrona despego los ojos de su vestido y observo en el espejo su cabeza, podía ver todo su desastroso cabello rosado recogido de alguna manera tras una corona que parecía de flores blancas y parecía tener una especie de tiara en medio, una larga tela blanca y trasparente caía por detrás de su cabeza –**espera, te acomodare el velo- **dijo la modista y puso sobre su rostro el velo

-**es hermoso**\- dijo Chrona maravillada por aquella obra de arte que tenía encima.

-**mon chef-d'œuvre**\- dijo la modista dando un beso al aire y sonriendo. Azusa se acomodó sus lentes

-**sí, una obra maestra**\- concordó ella –**pero ahora se nos está haciendo tarde, es hora de irnos**\- y abrió la puerta para Chrona

-**Ma mere, es verdad debemos irnos**\- dijo la modista viendo la hora y empujando a Chrona hacia la puerta. Mientras Azusa lideraba el camino la modista iba pendiente de que Chrona no ensuciara el vestido ni se callera ella, ni se rompiera ningún detalle del vestido.

-**¿la niña de las flores ya llego? ¿Cómo que está peleando con Black Star? Se supone que el debería estar en el altar junto a los otros, sepárenlos de alguna manera y ponganlo en su lugar**\- decía ella por teléfono mientras veía su lista, Chrona estaba impresionada de que pudiera hacer todo eso a la vez sin caerse – **¿le dieron los anillos a Ragnarock? Bien, vigilen que no los pierda, ¿entonces están todos? ¿Cómo que aún no llega? Llámenlo o vayan por él, lo que sea, pero debe estar ahí antes de que entre la novia, corran**-

-**Mère de Dieu, esta chica es como una asistente perfecta**\- dijo la modista divertida

-**si**\- dijo Chrona igual de sorprendida

-**que las damas de honor se preparen y el ramo de la novia también**\- dijo ella mientras subieron a una limosina que las dejaría frente al Shibusen –**La banda de música debe estar parada, no me interesa que el trombón sea enorme, si se sientan no se escuchara igual, y díganle al que va a entregar a la novia que más vale que esté listo**\- ella iba tachando cosas en su lista. Chrona miro por la ventana del auto y se dio cuenta de que las calles de Death City estaban vacías –** ¿el novio y el ministro están listos? ¿Están los padrinos en posición? Bien, que se preparen estamos en la entrada**\- dijo ella y Chrona salió de sus ensoñaciones y se encontró frente al Shibusen.

Bajaron del auto rápidamente, la modista la ayudo con aquel abultado y delicado vestido.

-**¡Chrona, estas hermosa!**\- exclamo Maka al verla y correr a abrazarla

-**señorita, el vestido y el maquillaje se arruinaran-** dijo la modista a Maka haciendo que la soltara

–**si, lo siento**\- dijo ella tocándose los ojos, Chrona observo bien a Maka y vio lo hermosa que era su amiga realmente; Tenia un hermoso vestido corte sirena blanco y negro con encajes y moños que resaltaba su figura delgada pero atlética y su cabello rubio estaba suelto enmarcando su rostro.

-**Chrona, que suerte tiene Kid**\- dijo Liz luciendo el mismo vestido que Maka y junto a ella Patty con el mismo vestido como damas de honor que eran

-**debe estarse muriendo de nervios ejejejejjeje**\- rio Patty

-**hermanita**\- dijo Angela apareciendo repentinamente jalando su vestido, Chrona la miro y se dio cuenta de que su pequeño y blanco vestido, ya no era tan blanco, ahora tenía pequeños dibujos de camaleones y arañas -**¿te gusta mi vestido?**\- sonrió ella

-**es muy bonito**\- dijo Chrona sonriendo

-**ya era hora de que llegaras inútil**\- se quejó Ragnarock parándose frente a ella, Chrona lo miro por unos largos segundos antes de agacharse y abrazarlo

-**estas muy guapo Ragnarock-** sonrió ella haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojase

**-cállate idiota**\- dijo el abrazándola

-**Ma pettit, el vestido**\- dijo la modista y Chrona se levantó soltando a Ragnarock

-**bien, sé que todos quieren llorar y felicitar a Chrona, pero aún no se casan y la ceremonia debería haber comenzado hace dos minutos, así que por favor, a sus lugares**\- pidió Azusa aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos.

-**seee, see**\- dijo Liz tomando su ramo de flores y subiendo las enormes escaleras del Shibusen, todos tomaron sus lugares y la modista ayudo a Chrona en las escaleras. En el final de las escaleras Stein estaba parado con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas

-**Stein sensei-** se sorprendió Chrona de verlo alli

-**hola Chrona**\- sonrió el –**estas realmente hermosa**\- la alago

-**g-gracias**\- dijo ella sorprendida, pensarlo y que se lo dijeran eran dos cosas distintas

-**ven aquí**\- pidió el y ella se acercó y paro junto a él.

Stein observo a la pequeña bruja junto a él recordando la que una vez fue a las órdenes de Medusa, se dio cuenta lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado. Entonces le entrego el ramo de rosas que tenía en la mano.

-**debes llevar este ramo**\- le dijo y Chrona lo tomo tímidamente observando las flores de crisantemo blancas, los gladiolos rosados y margaritas que conformaban el ramo –**vamos**\- dijo Stein y al levantar la vista observo que le estaba ofreciendo su brazo. Ella sonrió un poco, avergonzada, al darse cuenta de él sería el que la acompañara.

Chrona con todos los nervios del mundo, acomodo el ramo en su mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo el brazo que Stein le ofrecía y observo como todos se pusieron en forma para entrar

-**primero las damas de honor, vamos**\- dijo Azusa y las puertas del Shibusen se abrieron y caminaron dentro hasta la entrada donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Chrona observo que incluso desde afuera estaba todo decorado con telas y flores. Se preguntó si fuera del Shibusen también estaría decorado y se sintió mal por no darse cuenta.

-**prepárense para abrir**\- Ordeno Azusa a los hombres que custodiaban las puertas –**Ragnarock, no te muevas allí, yo te avisare para entrar**\- dijo Azusa y sorprendentemente el pequeño no dijo nada, más bien se veía algo nervioso.

-**aquí**\- dijo Stein alejándola un poco de la puerta –**se supone que no te vean aun**\- le informo

-**oh**\- dijo Chrona

-**no te preocupes**\- le sonrió Stein queriendo despeinarla, pero la mirada que le lanzaba la modista que seguía a Chrona se lo impedía.

La típica música nupcial comenzó a sonar y las enormes puertas se abrieron, las tres damas de honor sonreían al comenzar a entrar. Chrona escucho como todos se levantaron de sus asientos. En aquel momento realmente le estaba costando un poco respirar.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Kid-Shinigami-sama respiro hondo cuando la música nupcial comenzó a tocar, observo como las puertas principales se abrieron y las damas de honor entraron.

La primera fue Maka, la mejor amiga de Chrona y la que la había rescatado por primera vez de la oscuridad, le seguían Liz y Patty, sus armas y por defecto grandes amigas de Chrona. Aunque eran más bien sus defensoras. Llegaron al altar y se colocaron al costado de donde estaría la novia.

Entonces Ragnarock entro. Kid-Shinigami-sama tuvo que admitir, junto a todos los aww's que se escucharon, que él se veía sumamente adorable en su traje negro y sosteniendo esa pequeña almohada con los anillos. El noto que lucía sonrojado y trataba de hacer una mueca con su boca, como si estuviera nervioso pero tratara de hacerse el malo.

Ragnarock camino del lado del Kid y se quedó allí recto en una posición medio nerviosa sin mirar a nadie sosteniendo los anillos.

Entonces Angela entro sonriendo muy alegre y prácticamente saltando de alegría mientras tiraba pétalos de flores en el camino hacia el altar. Se puso del lado de las damas de honor y sonriendo se quedó quieta, lo que sorprendió a todos por su buen comportamiento.

Entonces la música nupcial cambio su marcha y Kid supo que Chrona entraría.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona apretó un poco fuerte el brazo de Stein, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Los nervios que le dieron en el momento en el que Azusa le dijo que ya debía de entrar eran abrumadores para ella ¿y si se tropezaba? ¿Y si se caía? ¿Y si se le resbalaba el ramo? ¿O se le rompía el vestido? ¿Y si todos se reían de ella? ¿Y si...?

-**tranquila**\- dijo Stein apretando su mano –**vas a llegar segura al altar, yo voy a entregarte**\- le sonrió y eso calmo un poco a Chrona de alguna manera.

Entonces casi sin darse cuenta, Stein comenzó a llevar a Chrona. Al atravesar la puerta la iluminación de la sala le lastimo un poco los ojos, pero cuando el efecto de las luces paso, ella observo la gran cantidad de gente que había allí; Escucho los susurros, el sonido de las cámaras, personas narrando cada paso que daba...Todo aquello la hizo temblar de miedo.

-**tranquila**\- susurro Stein –**tu solo observa al novio**\- le aconsejo el, pero ella no supo para que, seguramente Kid estaría mucho más calmado que ella. Pero cuando Chrona lo busco en el altar, lo vio allí parado con un hermoso traje, sus tres líneas Sanzu adornando su cabeza y mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes. Chrona pensó que se veía muy hermoso, de alguna manera no podía apartar sus ojos de él y al parecer el de ella tampoco.

Chrona no supo que fue lo que paso después, ya que todo lo que podía ver era a Kid esperando por ella y viéndola solo a ella. Stein la acompaño hasta el altar y Kid extendió la mano para tomar la de Chrona y ayudarla a subir al altar y ponerse a su lado.

De alguna manera podía percibirse el amor de los novios en el aire.

-**¿esto es romántico o empalagoso?**\- pregunto a los susurros Akiva

-**es cursi**\- dijo Ichiro, quien recibió un golpe de Igni

-**es romántico**\- dijo ella como una soñadora

-**es demasiado empalagoso**\- se quejó Ichiro. Akiva solo rio.

Chrona se acomodó en su lugar junto a Kid-Shinigami –sama y le paso su ramo a Maka para que lo sostuviera. Kid tomo sus manos y la observo a los ojos a través del velo y ella se olvidó de todas las personas que la estaban viendo, se perdió en los ojos del Shinigami.

-**Hermanos y Hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión...**-El ministro comenzó a hablar diciendo palabras bonitas y lo que hacían allí reunidos, dijo que el matrimonio era una cosa seria y que no se tomaba a juego, Chrona realmente no presto la debida atención ya que estaba medio temblando. Kid al parecer noto eso

-**tranquila Chrona, yo estoy aquí contigo**\- le susurro él y ella solo pudo sonrojarse.

-**Ahora, Death The Kid, Shinigami-sama, ¿Acepta usted a Chrona Makenshi como legitima esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe? **– pregunto él y Chrona espero casi con miedo su respuesta

-**si acepto**\- dijo el sonriéndole un poco

-**y usted, Chrona Makenshi, ¿Acepta a Death the Kid como legitimo esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?-**pregunto él y ella asintió y se avergonzó

-**s-sí, acepto**\- dijo ella y Kid-Shinigami-sama solo rio

-**entonces los anillos**\- pidió el ministro y Ragnarock se acercó al altar prácticamente corriendo, la mitad de la audiencia temio que se tropezara. Ragnarock le tendió aquella almohada al ministro quien tomo ambos anillos y le dio el contrario a cada uno para que se los pusieran –**procedan a ponerse los anillos**\- dijo el

Chrona tomo en su mano el gran anillo negro, era una alianza que se sentía de metal pero no podía asegurarlo. Vio el anillo que tenía en su mano dándose cuenta de que tan grandes eran las manos de su amado. Kid-Shinigami-sama extendió su mano izquierda frente a ella, Chrona dejo de observar el anillo y tomo tímidamente su mano, con un poco de dificultad se la coloco en el dedo correspondiente a la vista de la sonriente mirada de Kid; Chrona extendió su mano agachando la mirada y Kid-Shinigami-sama le coloco con una sonrisa divertida su anillo y luego beso su mano.

-**eso no vale, ya le dio el beso a la novia**\- se quejó Angela desde donde estaba

-**pero solo fue en su mano**\- dijo enojada Patty pensando que esos besos de matrimonio eran en los labios -**¡se hombre y dale un beso donde corresponde!**\- le grito ella haciendo reír a los invitados, y sonrojar a los novios, incluso al ministro

-**bien, si podemos proseguir con la ceremonia**-dijo el aclarándose la garganta, entonces Liz le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Patty y todos la miraron, ella solo sonrió y vieron a Patty frotarse la cabeza –**sin más violencia**\- remarco el ministro con cara de molestia –**ahora**\- dijo volviendo a su rostro pacifico **–Si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre**\- dijo el ministro y la verdad, la mitad de la audiencia temió al aura enojada que parecía emitir Shinigami-sama en aquel momento, pero contra todo pronóstico las puertas de la sala se abrieron con fuerza y al girarse todos vieron a la espada santa, Excalibur.

**-idiotas**\- dijo el apuntándolos con su baston, Kid temio que dijera o hiciera algo que arruinara su boda, pero cuando él se acercó rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón, solo quiso matarlo -**¿Cómo pensaban casarse sin mi bendición? Idiotas**\- dijo el bajo su bastón confundiendo a los novios –**tienen mi bendición, pueden continuar-** dijo simplemente y fue a sentarse junto a los invitados del novio. Dejando a todos un poco confundidos y a Kid-Shinigami-sama y a otros con ganas de golpearlo.

El ministro se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de nuevo hacia los novios –**si podemos continuar**\- dijo el acomodándose un poco su ropa- **si firman aquí**\- dijo mostrándoles unos papeles –**estarán legalmente casados**\- y les dio a ambos una lapicera.

Y unas filas atrás, los hermanos Phoenix observaban el desarrollo de la boda, algunos, con mucho sueño y ganas de que terminase ya.

-**de todas formas no entiendo bien para que rayos tiene que firmar algo el dios de la muerte**\- se quejó Ichiro –**es decir, es el dios de la muerte por dios, es shinigami-sama, yo creía que solo sería un evento formal donde diría algo así como "de ahora en adelante ella es mi eposa" punto, no se para que tanto teatro y papeleo**\- los novios firmaron los papeles lentamente

-**pero así es romántico**\- dijo Igni sonriendo –**y todas las chicas queremos en algún momento vestirnos de blanco**\- rio ella -**y deja ya de quejarte, la ceremonia ya termina; ni Akiva siendo un niño se está quejando como tú**\- le reprocho ella. Ichiro la miro sin pronunciar palabra, con un rostro que decía ¿en serio me estás diciendo es? Y miro a Akiva, por lo que ella también lo miro, y allí en sus brazos lo vio dormido.

-**ya ves porque no se queja, el sí se pudo dormir-** rio Ichiro

Tanto Chrona como Kid-Shinigami-sama habían terminado de firmar los papeles y se miraron

-**Ahora, puede besar a la novia**\- dijo el ministro sonriendo un poco. Kid-Shinigami-sama levanto suavemente el velo que cubría el rostro de su amada y observo con detenimiento sus ojos antes de inclinarse a besarla. Fue un beso corto, uno que solo era para la ceremonia, pero que prometía mucho más.

Chrona había cerrados los ojos en cuanto Kid-Shinigami-sama se había inclinado hacia ella, y le costó un poco abrirlos cuando se alejó, pero se alegró de hacerlo ya que se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kid-Shinigami-sama. El la tomo del brazo y se giraron hacia sus invitados

-**Es un honor y un placer para mí ser el primero en presentarles al señor y la señora Death**\- los presento el ministro y la sala entera estalló en aplausos, vitoreos y llantos. Las brujas se levantaron de sus asientos festejando su unión, lazando hermosos hechizos al aire que parecían fuegos artificiales. La mayoría de ellas estaba llorando.

Kid-Shinigami-sama temio que aquella situación fuera demasiado para Chrona, pero se sintió orgulloso cuando ella le apretó el brazo y sonrió tímidamente solo viéndolo a él. Entonces comenzó su rápida caminata hacia afuera donde la limusina que la había traído a ella los esperaba. Todos se levantaron rápidamente, siguiendo a los novios hacia afuera y como era la costumbre humana tirándoles arroz para la buena suerte y abundancia.

Kid-Shinigami-sama sufrió un poco al pensar en el número de granos de arroz que tiraban seria impar, aunque esa preocupación le duro muy poco, ya que tenía que ver por su esposa y su enorme y abultado vestido no se rompiera al entrar en el auto. De cierta forma, le resulto muy divertido.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Marie con lágrimas en los ojos observo a la limusina alejarse, como el resto de invitados, yendo todos a donde sería la recepción y la fiesta de la boda.

-**Vamos Marie, llegaremos tarde**\- la llamo Stein sonriendo ofreciendo su brazo, ella acomodo a su dormido hijo en sus brazos y sonriendo tomo el brazo que Stein ofrecía.

Kid-Shinigami-sama y Chrona, iban junto a Azusa quien hacia unas llamadas para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-**estamos casados-** dijo Chrona sonriéndole a Kid-Shinigami-sama

-**si**\- dijo Kid acariciando su sonrojado rostro

-**realmente me asuste**\- dijo ella bajando la mirada

-**bueno, yo me asuste cuando el idiota de Excalibur apareció asi y justo en ese momento**\- dijo el haciendo una mueca al pensar en él, Chrona rio al verlo –**solo quería matarlo**\- se quejó –**y creo que lo hizo a propósito para llamar más la atención**-

-**su interrupción fue un error que no pudimos notar, lo siento**\- se disculpó Azusa

-**no importa**\- dijo el –**de todas formas solo nos dio su bendición**\- dijo el moviendo los dedos –**y me alegra que haya regresado, era un amigo de mi padre**\- dijo el recordándolo

-**entonces, ahora sigue la fiesta**\- dijo Azusa, tanto Chrona como Kid estaban ansiosos como nerviosos.


	17. El tiempo que paso

Kid-Shinigami-sama y Chrona fueron vitoreados al llegar a su fiesta, todos los esperaban ya, incluso la espada santa.

Azusa de inmediato se alejó y comenzó a ordenar todos los asuntos y las cosas, a revisar que todo estuviera correcto y esas cosas.

La pareja recién casada se sentó, bailo y lloro de alegría. O más bien Chrona lloro de alegría y sin saber qué hacer con aquellas lagrimas tan extrañas. Maka y Black Star fueron los primero en dar un discurso para la pareja, aunque Black star dijo varias veces que un día él lo derrotaría y se volvería un dios aún más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Spirit también hablo entre lágrimas y mocos, diciendo que se sentía viejo y recordando al anterior shinigami-sama, dijo que estaría orgulloso de Kid.

Y para sorpresa de todos, la espada santa también hablo, aunque dijo solamente

-**me alegro por ustedes, pareja de tontos**\- antes de comenzar a hablar sobre lo grandioso que era y sobre la leyenda de su vida, luego Black Star y Soul lo bajaron a botellazos del pequeño escenario. Ragnarock También subió a hablar

-**que seas Feliz idiota**\- dijo el cruzado de brazos, pero entonces señalo enojado a Kid –y más te vale que la trates bien rayitas- amenazo haciendo sonreír a Kid y luego bajo rápidamente

Y para sorpresa de todos, algunas brujas también hablaron, una de ellas fue Maaba-sama, aunque solo dijo

-**Nyan Nyan Nyan maru**\- sonriendo y luego bajo, todas las brujas aplaudieron sus palabras y en respeto, aunque no hayan entendido nada, el resto de personas también. La siguiente bruja en subir a hablar fue la bruja gato

-**Que vivan felices y coman perdices-** dijo ella confundiendo un poco a las personas, Eruka y Free también subieron a hablar

-**bueno Chrona, que seas feliz**\- dijo Eruka sonriente

-**sí, que seas feliz**\- dijo Free –**aunque nunca pensé que te casarías**\- dijo el rascándose la cabeza -**¿te acuerdas como era antes?**\- pregunto Free

-**sí, era muy tímida y vergonzosa**\- dijo Eruka –**aunque realmente no ha cambiado mucho**\- rieron ambos y bajaron, dejando confundidos a los invitados de si había sido un cumplido o no realmente.

-**Chrona**\- dijo Igni levantando su copa –**espero que vivas una larga y feliz vida junto a tu shinigami**\- brindo ella

-**y Kid, que tu vivas una larga y feliz vida junto a tu bruja**\- brindo Ichiro. Fueron muchos brindis realmente y varias personas ya estaban "alegres"

Cortaron un gran pastel de bodas blanco y negro, que por poco no alcanza para todas las personas; También dieron su primer baile, en el cual se cayeron al suelo cuando Back Star llego todo emocionado a querer bailar con la novia.

Bailaron mucho tiempo, la luna sonriente salió rápidamente en aquella alegre fiesta.

-**Uff**\- dijo Chrona saliendo del salón hacia la fría noche, había escapado de las tan alegres brujas y de Maka y Tsubaki que la habían estado haciendo bailar. Chrona miro con pena su vestido, la parte de abajo estaba un poco sucia manchando ese blanco puro del que había sido, aunque había sido muy divertido.

Contemplo cruzándose de brazos la sonriente luna, pensando que no hacia tanto tiempo ella había estado allí encerrada.

-**¿pensando en tu viejo hogar?-** pregunto Kim acercándose a la novia, Chrona se sorprendió

-**si-** dijo ella automáticamente honesta y Kim rio. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, no tenso ni pesado como antes, sino ese típico silencio calmo entre dos personas.

-**bueno, tengo que agradecerte**\- dijo Kim sorprendiendo a Chrona, quien la miro tratando de pensar que podía haber hecho para que ella le diera las gracias –**gracias a tu matrimonio, ahora las brujas y los técnicos del shibusen se ven con otros ojos, no como antes, sino aún mejor**\- dijo ella sin verla, solo mirando a la luna

-**¿eso es bueno?**\- pregunto Chrona confundida, Kim la miro sonriente

-**pues claro, ahora si yo me casara con un técnico ese técnico seguiría teniendo una vida medianamente normal para nosotros, nadie lo miraría raro ni a mí**-sonrió ella, Chrona no supo que decir

-**yo pensé que los técnicos y las brujas ya eran amigos**\- dijo ella

-**y así era**\- dijo Kim –**gracias a su ayuda pudimos terminar con muchos Kishing y pelear en la luna, había una especia de tregua que Kid estaba tratando de reforzar, éramos amigos, pero solo hasta ese punto, ahora en verdad podemos decir que somos compañeros**\- dijo Kim

**-eso es bueno**\- sonrió Chrona

-**mucho**\- suspiro Kim y se froto el rostro –**realmente nunca hubiera pensado que Tsubaki ebria sería tan insistente en beber, ya casi no puedo pararme**\- murmuro ella mientras volvía dentro. Chrona rio.

Entonces unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás y ella se sorprendió, pero se calmó al ver a Kid.

**-hola**\- la saludo el

-**hola-** le devolvió ella sonriéndole tímidamente

-**¿estás bien?**\- pregunto Kid preocupado, había visto salir a Chrona de la fiesta y había aprovechado para escaparse el también de la atención de las brujas.

-**si**\- dijo Chrona –**solo quería aire**\- dijo ella volviendo su vista a la luna

-**fue una bonita fiesta**\- dijo Kid

-**si-** dijo ella sonriendo –**pero perdi de vista al señor Escalibur-** dijo ella

-**creo que se fue luego de dar su discurso**\- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama recordando haber visto a la espada santa en la salida –**supongo que no le gustan tanto las fiestas**\- dijo el y beso a Chrona, quien correspondió su beso.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

La luna abandono el cielo rápidamente, las personas ya cansadas se despidieron de los novios y abandonaron el lugar para descansar. Azusa, como la organizadora perfecta que era, ya tenía un grupo de limpieza trabajando en el lugar.

Kid-Shinigami-sama y Chrona no podían tener una luna de miel muy larga, como Shinigami que era no podía tomarse vacaciones de su trabajo tan importante, pero dos días no le hicieron ningún daño a nadie.

Las clases en el Shibusen volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad, Maka, al igual que los otros, volvieron a enseñar y a sus trabajos como cazadores y técnicos.

Pero ahora, había una diferencia notable en el turismo de Death City; Ahora las brujas, venían a la ciudad para visitar a las brujas que allí vivían y a convivir con los humanos y técnicos. El pasar de los años las volvieron incluso ciudadanas de muchas ciudades humanas, aunque claro, hubo muchas brujas también que aún seguían prefiriendo vivir en su mundo o solas, para disfrutar su naturaleza de destrucción o de hacer algunos líos no tan graves, explorando su poder con libertad y descubriendo los límites de su magia.

El tratado que unía a los técnicos y brujas era más fuerte ahora que nunca, Con el tiempo incluso, muchas brujas jóvenes pidieron estudiar en las clases del Shibusen para ayudarlos a cazar a los huevos de Kishings que aun existían y existirían siempre. Maka acepto ser maestra de las brujas con los brazos abiertos.

Kid-Shinigami-sama podía notar que el equilibrio de esos tiempos era perfecto, y para complacer a su antiguo yo, era simétricamente perfecto. Y se sentía orgulloso.

Pero Kid-Shinigami-sama como muchos, sabía que ese lazo que habían creado podía romperse si no se cuidaban. Aunque las brujas cuidarían en no romper su palabra y los técnicos en mantener la suya.

La vieja generación, daba paso a una nueva generación, los jóvenes del día vivían junto a las brujas y convivían con ellas, tratándolas como las amigas y compañeras que eran, aunque algunas les gustara hacer algunos líos de vez en cuando, se habían convertido en poderosas aliadas a la hora de cazar huevos de kishing, incluso se habían descubierto brujas que eran capaces de hacer equipo con armas, técnicas usuarias de magia, temibles y admirables ejemplos de la gran educación del Shibusen,

Kid-Shinigami-sama había vivido Junto a Chrona y Ragnarock, había sentido el pasar del tiempo y como su padre, ahora casi nunca se quitaba su máscara más que para besar a su esposa, quien como había prometido, no había envejecido ni muerto. Pero Ragnarock... Era esa otra historia, una que Chrona lloraría el día que se fuera de su lado.

Como Kid Habia dicho, El tiempo había pasado y las generaciones avanzado, y Chrona había tenido que aprender a lidiar con ello...junto a Kid y su hija.

* * *

_Notas, Notas, Notitas  
_

* * *

**Holis, Holis, Holiwis. **

**No puedo creerlo pero este es el ultimo capitulo de mi largo Fanfic, aunque para cerrar algunos puntos sueltos que me quedaron aqui y darles un vistazo de la vida del grupo Spartoi, voy a hacer un epilogo que pronto publicare, sera corto o eso planeo...vere como me queda :P **

**Con amor. **

**Lady Marina-chan. **


	18. Epilogo

Seis años habían pasado.

Seis años desde que Chrona había salido de la Luna, siendo rescatada por los hermanos Phoenix.

Seis años desde que se había casado con Kid-Shinigami-sama.

Seis años desde que el tratado de paz entre las brujas y los técnicos se había reforzado.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Death City, Maka, quien ahora compartía cama con Soul, su esposo desde hacía cinco años, se levantó rápidamente para comenzar a preparar todo para que ella y su familia comenzaran el día.

Preparo un delicioso desayuno y fue a despertar a Soul, quien refunfuñando sobre una esposa nada comprensiva que hacia madrugar a los hombres cool se levantó y sentó en la mesa

-**Akemi, levántate rápido**\- dijo Maka abriendo la que antes era su habitación para ver el rosado cuarto de su hija, ella se levantó toda somnolienta refunfuñando algo sobre que madrugar no era para personas cool como ella, pero al igual que su padre, fue a sentarse en la mesa.

Maka observo a su pequeña hija, era sumamente parecida a su padre, con el cabello blanco y largo y ojos rojos claros, aunque como su madre era una futura técnica a quien le encantaba el rosado hasta el punto de tener casi todo de ese "color tan cool" como decía ella.

**-¿puedo faltar hoy a clases?-** pregunto Akemi entre bocanada y bocanada de su desayuno

-**no**\- dijo Maka seria y Akemi solo hizo un puchero

-**faltar a clases no es cool**\- dijo Soul **-¿no quieres ser una niña cool como tu papa?-** pregunto él y Akemi lo pensó seriamente -**yo nunca falte a una sola clase**\- dijo el orgulloso, Maka reprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo que eso era falso

-**una niña cool como yo no falta a clases mama, así que voy a ir digas lo que digas**\- dijo ella sonriendo, y Maka sonrió en respuesta, notando como siempre, que tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

**-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-** gritaron los gemelos Haru y Hotaru, saltando sobre su dormido padre -**es hora de ir a la escuelaaaaa**\- gritaron ambos gemelos, ambos de 4 años y copias exactas de su padre. Black Star medio dormido como estaba de una patada ninja los mando a volar a los dos contra una pared. Los hermanos tan resistentes como su padre, simplemente se levantaron y corrieron a la cocina riendo, ya habían despertado a su padre y cumplido su misión secreta que les había encargado su mama.

-**Ya despertamos a papa**\- dijo Hotaru sorbiendo su nariz al llegar corriendo a la cocina

-**y nos mandó a volar**\- rio Haru

-**pero unos ninja como a nosotros lo esquivamos fácilmente**\- dijo orgulloso Hotaru y se sentaron en la mesa riendo. Tsubaki sonrió mientras serbia la mesa para su creciente familia, Minako ayudo a su madre, siendo la mayor de sus hijas era su deber...y le encantaba cocinar.

**-¿Todavía no se levantó el cabeza de pincho?-** pregunto Angela llegando

-**aun no**\- rio Tsubaki, aun con los años, ella había seguido llamándolo así

**-¡Angela onee-chan!-** gritaron contentos Haru y Hotaru al ver a su hermanita mayor, ella sonrió y los despeino a ambos niños

-**ya les dije que soy onee-sama**\- rio ella y tomo una de las galletas que Minako estaba sirviendo **-hola niña**\- la saludo y ella le sonrió en respuesta.

-**SU DIOS HA DESPERTADO**\- grito Black Star llegando gloriosamente a la cocina, Tsubaki sonrió y él se acercó a besarla

-**aggg**-

-**wacala-** dijeron los hermanos mientras Angela y Minako solo rieron.

**-¿cómo está él bebe?-** pregunto Black Star tocando el vientre de Tsubaki, ella hizo una mueca y sonrió

-**está un poco inquieto hoy**\- dijo ella tocando su estómago también, Toda su familia observo el estómago de Tsubaki

**-si se mueve, quiero tocarlo**\- dijo Angela con ojos brillantes. Black Star, como solía decir Angela, no había perdido tiempo y había formado una gran familia...que aún estaba creciendo, y para el orgullo de su padre, sus hijos tenían el mismo talento ninja y los ojos de estrella como el, aunque aún no sabían si alguno tendría capacidades de técnico como Black Star o como arma al igual que Tsubaki.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

**-¿has visto a Kim?-** pregunto Ox caminando por la ciudad, a cualquier persona que pudiera haberla visto

-**creo que estaba en la pastelería**\- dijo una bruja pasando y Ox corrió a todas las pastelerías más cercanas, encontrando a su esposa en la tercera que había visitado. Desde que ella y él se habían enterado de su repentino embarazo, Sus antojos de dulces eran cada vez más fuertes, y a ella le encantaba escaparse y pasear por las dulcerías, pastelerías y todos los lugares que vendieran algo con azúcar.

-**Hola Ox**\- lo saludo ella comiendo como si nada. Ox llego hasta ella y se derrumbó en el suelo de alivio, lo cierto es que se escapaba tan a menudo que nunca avisaba a nadie, dejando a Ox sumamente preocupado, lo que lo llevaba a buscarla por toda la gran ciudad. El técnico ya podía recorrer la ciudad con los ojos tapados y encontrar cada pastelería y dulcería.

-**Kim, ¿qué te dije sobre tus salidas?-** pregunto el con paciencia, ella solo sonrió

-**lo olvide**\- rio y Ox solo pudo sonreírle, nunca podría enojarse con ella en serio. Llevaban casados dos años y su matrimonio ya era toda una aventura para Ox, no quería imaginarse lo preocupado que estaría cuando su pequeño hijo o hija naciera.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Franken Stein**\- Dijo Marie enojada **-¿dejaste que nuestro pequeño Haru disecara un animal casi extinto?**\- pregunto ella, pues cuando su hijo había llegado de la escuela ayer, traía consigo un animal disecado. Stein miro a Marie con su pequeña hija en brazos. No podía mentirle, pero no iba a decirle la verdad

-**no estoy seguro**\- dijo el rascándose la cabeza -**ayer en la escuela se me escapo**\- dijo el, y en realidad lo había hecho, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el animal en sus manos y le había pedido que le enseñase.

Marie suspiro y le paso a su pequeña hija aun durmiente, la pequeña era sumamente parecía a su madre con su cabello rubio y ojos dorados. Stein la tomo con cariño, pues era su pequeña princesa. Marie fue a ver su pequeño caballero.

-**por cierto, Spirit-san me llamo más temprano, dice que quiere salir a tomar copas contigo**\- dijo Marie antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Stein suspiro, no es que le molestara salir con su amigo, sino salir a tomar con él.

Marie fue a despertar a Haru, pero como siempre el pequeño ya estaba despierto y vestido, leyendo un libro

-**buen día Haru**-lo saludo su madre

-**hola mama**\- saludo el cerrando el libro -**no te enojes con papa, encontré ese pájaro afuera y lo traje, no sabía que era un ave en peligro de extinción**\- Marie solo le sonrió y asintió

-**vamos, que tienes que ir a la escuela**\- dijo ella

-**si**\- dijo Haru y salieron a desayunar

**-¿Yoko ya despertó?-** pregunto el pequeño, que Marie noto, ya no era tan pequeño, en ese momento le llegaba hasta la cintura y dentro de poco seria aún más alto ¡Y solo tenía 7 años!

-**no, Tu padre esta despertándola ahora**\- dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su niño, quien la miro sonriendo

-**no te preocupes mama, yo nunca te abandonare**\- dijo el solemne y su madre lo abrazo

-**kyaaaa eres tan tierno y lindo**\- dijo ella y Haru sonrió. Su madre siempre era tan cariñosa con las personas que quería, y solía decir que el era o más bien seria, un esposo ideal, o eso debía de ser.

Cuando era más pequeño y Chrona había aparecido, él no era de hablar mucho, y ahora que había crecido, eso no había cambiado mucho. Realmente quería ser tan poderoso como su padre y tan bueno como su madre, si bien era tan listo como su padre, a él no le parecía así, a pesar de que todos dijeran que era un niño genio. De todas formas le gustaba cuando su padre le enseñaba sobre ciencia.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Vamos niños, las clases están por comenzar**\- decía Jaqueline, quien ahora mismo estaba tomando unas largas vacaciones por el embarazo de su técnica, y estaba de encargada en la enfermería junto a Nygus-sensei. Y había salido afuera a ver a los chicos y brujas que se quedaban afuera jugando y no querían entrar

**-¿puedes con ellos?- **pregunto llegando Harv, quien para sorpresa de todo el mundo, hace unos meses la había invitado a salir y luego de un tiempo se habían vuelto novios.

-**sí, no son tan malos**\- sonrió ella y miro seriamente a un chico que pasaba junto a ellos haciendo sonidos de besos**\- bueno, no todos**\- dijo ella ocultando su sonrojo.

-**te vez linda cuando te sonrojas**\- dijo Harv con el rostro serio, haciendo a Jaqueline sonrojarse más.

**-¿la parejita ya está coqueteando?-** pregunto Kirikou pasando con Fire y Thunder siguiéndolo

**-¡No estamos coqueteando!-** dijo Jaqueline vergonzosa y Kirikou y sus chicos rieron.

**-¿van de misión?**-pregunto Harv

-**sip-** dijo Kirikou –**voy a ver si alguna bruja puede acompañarme o voy solo, Shinigami-sama me envía y me dijo que trate de no ir solo**\- dijo el

-**desde que te ataco esa bruja renegada aquella vez y nadie podía localizarte, no me sorprende-** dijo el

-**se cuidarme solo-** dijo el –**además, tengo a estos dos para cuidarme las espaldas**\- dijo el despeinando a Fire y Thunder, que ya no eran tan pequeños como antes, ahora ya no parecían niños de jardín de infantes, sino niños de escuela media, aunque seguían siendo igual de silenciosos.

-**solo ten cuidado**\- dijo Jaqueline sonriéndole

-**si**\- dijo el bajando las grandes escaleras del Shibusen –**vayan a buscar a Hana, volvió a perderse-** dijo él y los chicos se sorprendieron.

-**otra vez**\- suspiro Jaqueline

-**no me sorprende que se escape de Kid, seguro se puso a contarle la historia del Shibusen de nuevo**\- murmuro Harv y ambos caminaron hacia dentro.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

Chrona caminaba ansiosa por los pasillos del shibusen, buscando a su pequeña. Tenía un pequeño espejo en su mano

-**no la veo por ningún lado**\- dijo ella mordiéndose una uña

-**acaban de decirme que no está en ningún salón de clases y Ragnarock dice que tampoco está en la entrada ni en la salida-** dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama desde el espejo

-**se está volviendo realmente buena para esconderse**\- dijo Ragnarock desde el espejo

-**sigue siendo una bruja después de todo**\- dijo Chrona – **una bruja sumamente poderosa, temo que descubra como entrar en el mundo de las brujas y se pierda**\- tembló ella

-**su curiosidad resultara peligrosa si no sabe controlarse**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama –**piensa que está haciendo todo lo que ninguno de nosotros hizo cuando era pequeño**\- rio el, pues su pequeña apenas tenía cuatro años y era una maestra en lo que a esconderse significaba, le encantaba escaparse de sus clases, lo que ni Kid ni Chrona pensaron jamás de pequeños, siempre habían obedecidos a sus respectivos padres.

-**si**\- dijo ella –**pero me preocupa, es…única**\- dijo ella

-**al igual que su madre y su padre**\- dijo Ragnarock –**y obviamente su genial tio**\- añadió también -**no me sorprende que su única hija sea igual de rara que ustedes, después de todo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un shinigami y una bruja de sangre negra tuvieron una hija?**\- un silencio atónito –**exacto, ahora cállense y busquen a Hana**\- dijo el

-**Ragnarock realmente se ha encariñado con Hana**\- dijo Kid-Shinigami-sama y Chrona rio

-**insiste en que se parece a mí**\- dijo ella –**pero yo la veo más parecida a ti**-

-**tengo que estar de acuerdo con Ragnarock cariño, es igual a ti**-

-**pero es tan curiosa**\- dijo Chrona –**e inteligente, y también sonríe mucho, yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho hasta que conocí a Maka**\- dijo Chrona recordando su infancia

-**sigue siendo muy parecía a ti cariño**\- dijo Kid –**su cabello rosa, su piel pálida y ojos azules…creo que debe ser una copia de ti cuando eras pequeña**\- dijo el

-**y sabe usar magia**\- dijo Ragnarock –**ya la encontré, estaba en el techo aprendiendo a volar con una escoba, la pequeña revoltosa ya sabe usar bastante bien su magia**\- dijo el –**la tengo conmigo y voy a la Death Room**\- advirtió y Chrona respiro aliviada.

Al doblar el pasillo para dirijirse a la Death Room, se encontró con Maka de la mano de su hija Akemi

-**Hola Chrona**\- la saludo Maka sonriendo

-**Maka**\- dijo Chrona sonriendo

-**Hola tia Chrona**\- saludo Akemi sonriendo.

-**estas un poco pálida**\- dijo Maka viéndola fijamente **-¿Hana se escapó de nuevo?-** pregunto ella y Chrona asintió

-**woa**\- dijo Akemi **-¿escaparse el cool?**\- se preguntó en vos alta Akemi

-**no cariño, así te perderías las clases y recuerda lo que dijo tu papi**\- dijo Maka y Akemi asintió

-**cuando quieras puedes dejarla en mi clase, tengo algunas pequeñas brujitas como ella y se cómo mantenerlas entretenidas**\- rio ella

-**sería divertido ver**\- sonrió Chrona –**debo irme**\- saludo ella mientras se iba

-**nos vemos**\- saludo Maka y Chrona corrió por el pasillo hasta la Death Room, para ver a Ragnarock cargando a Hana en sus hombros. Chrona corrió hacia ellos y toco el rostro de Hana, asegurándose de que estuviera bien

-**nos diste un buen susto**\- dijo Chrona, pero Hana solo sonrió

-**ya puedo volar mami**\- dijo ella en cambio y Chrona solo sonrió y miro a Ragnarock, quien había crecido desmesuradamente desde aquel día en que habían salido de la luna, en ese momento Ragnarock era casi tan alto como Chrona. Ella no sabía bien qué edad tendría Ragnarock, ya que según Medusa, el no había nacido sino que había sido creado y puesto dentro de ella, así que tampoco sabía bien si debería o no estar creciendo tan rápido.

-**Hana, hiciste preocupar mucho a tu mami**\- dijo Kid-Shinigama-sama apareciendo. Hana lo miro y bajo la cabeza

-**perdón por asustarlos-** dijo ella y Kid la despeino

-**no nos molesta que uses magia Hana, pero debes dejar de desaparecer para hacerlo, aquí nadie te va a juzgar y sigues preocupándonos cuando te vas y no nos dices**\- dijo el amablemente pero de manera firme

**-algo podría pasarte y nos romperías el corazón cariño-** dijo Chrona

-**y yo me aburriría mucho si no pudiera molestarte-** dijo ragnarock tirándole del cabello

-**ok**\- murmuro la pequeña –**tratare de avisarles si quiero escaparme o voy a salir**\- dijo ella y Kid y Chrona solo pudieron suspirar, algo era algo ¿no? Por algún lado había que comenzar.

-**Hana ha sido encontrada, repito código Hana fue encontrada**\- dijo Kid frente a in espejo avisándoles a todos que su hija ya había sido encontrada. Y si, como Leen, Kid-Shinigami-sama había tenido que crear un código en el Shibusen para alertar a a todos sobre su pequeña desaparecida.

El Shibusen Era un lugar bastante grande, y ahora debía de contar con una pequeña guardería donde cuidaban a los hijos de los profesores, técnicos e incluso brujas pequeñas que venían a aprender ya desde la más tierna edad.

* * *

_Cambio de escena_

* * *

-**Hey Kid**\- dijo Soul llegando a la Death Room, en aquel momento estaba solo ya que Chrona y Hana habían salido a ver la guardería

-**Hola Soul**\- lo saludo el

-**acabo de regresar de la misión y encontré otra tienda de brujas**\- informo el, pues ahora incluso las brujas se habían instalado en Death City, no eran muchas pero había por lo menos dos tiendas de brujas que hacían cosas comunes o de humanos –**parece una panadería, pero todavía no está abierta así que supongo que por eso no sabes de ella, por cierto la que fui a ver, la pescadería, está todo bien y ya tienen todos los papeles y las cosas en orden asi que firme para que pudiera empezar a funcionar**\- dijo Soul, ya que aunque las brujas y ellos eran amigos, seguía siendo su ciudad y debían de informar y pedir los mismo papeles que los humanos para poder instalarse en la ciudad.

**-bien**\- dijo Kid-shinigami-sama –**ya puedes ir a seguir siendo cool, te llamare si necesito algo mas**\- dijo él y Soul solo sonrió

-**yo siempre soy cool**\- dijo el **-¿por cierto, Dónde están Liz y Patty?-** y Kid-shinigami-sama suspiro

-**están de nuevo en el mundo de las brujas, desde que la señorita Igni las invito a verlo y descubrieron que allí nadie imponía moda, les encanta ir a diseñar ropa para ellas**\- dijo el

Soul rio.

-**bueno, es más fácil hacer ropa cuando todo es por magia, puedo imaginarme a las chicas dando instrucciones a Igni para crear ropa de moda**\- sonrió el –**no sé cómo Akiva e Ichiro las aguantan**\- sonrió el mientras se iba.

Kid-Shinigami-sama se encontró solo, en medio de aquella gran habitación. Respiro hondo y simplemente sin nada urgente que hacer y con todo en orden, se paró frente a su espejo y reviso a su pequeña hija y a su esposa que estaban en la guardería.

Kid-Shinigami-sama se preguntó no por primera ni por última vez, que clase de poder tendría su hija. Apenas tenía cuatro años y ya ostentaba mucho poder mágico, él sabía que no tenía el potencial de ser una Shinigami ya que no tenía las líneas Zansu, pero tampoco sabía qué clase de magia usaría su pequeña hija, ya que según lo que las brujas habían compartido, todas las brujas tenían una naturaleza que se relacionaba con los antecesores, y sabía que entonces había una posibilidad de que ella desarrollara sangre negra al igual que Chrona, o que pudiera sacar la misma naturaleza que su abuela Medusa ¿ o tendía ella alguna clase de simbiosis entre ambas sangre negra y magia de serpientes? Tal vez ella desarrollara alguna especia de sangre negra mejorada, una que no la volviera loca cando se expusiera a la locura, pero también existía la posibilidad de que siendo él el padre, ¿tuviera una naturaleza relacionada con la muerte?

Eran tantas incógnitas las que atormentaban la mente de Kid, que a veces se olvidaba que debía disfrutar de su aun pequeña hija y enseñarle a diferenciar el bien del mal, a tener su propia opinión y ayudar a todos, así, sea cual fuere su poder no tendría que temer que ella fuera una bruja renegada o una posible Kishing.

Con el tiempo Chrona aprendió como utilizar su magia y su sangre negra de formas que Medusa jamás pensó, lo que le permitió mantener su misma imagen volviendo tan inmortal como Kid, cumpliendo así su promesa hacia él. Chrona descubrió que no había sido tan difícil como pensó.

Kid-shinigami-sama con el pasar de los años noto que las ausencias de la espada santa eran más y más frecuentes y largas, tarde se dio cuenta de que el arma ahora volvía a dormir en aquella cueva encantanda al cuidado de las hadas, Pero sabía que aun contaba con el cuándo el dejara un sucesor.

Pero el Tiempo también le mostro a Chrona muchas cosas que no fueron nada fáciles, vio a su amigo Ragnarock crecer y envejecer y también lo vio morir, llorando en su tumba fue algo con lo que tuvo que aprender a Lidiar, así como las muertes de sus amigos y sus hijos. Pero siempre trataba de consolarse en que todos ellos habían tenido vidas plenas y felices, habían tenido vidas llenas de risas y aventuras. Y sabia en carne propia que Ragnarock siempre la querría así como ella a él, y había visto su hija Hana como una hermana más, amando a Chrona por darle una familia; Aunque luego el formara una con Angela.

Chrona rio recordando cuando Ragnarock le conto sobre eso, había estado muy avergonzado. Pero como Arma humana que era ahora, sin sangre negra, sin magia, su tiempo habia sido muy corto para la bruja de sangre negra y aún más pronto, había dejado su lado.

Chrona y Kid vieron como los hijos de sus amigos crecían y ellos envejecían, vieron a la nueva generación convertirse en el nuevo grupo de elite, Haru siendo un sabio doctor y una gran arma que tenía como técnica a Akemi, vio a los hijos de Black Star y Tsubaki ser grandes ninja y Tecnicos del shibusen, y su hija más pequeña una gran arma. También al pequeño hijo de Kim lo vio convertirse en el vocero de las brujas, siendo él el primer y último hombre conocido que había podido utilizar magia en toda la historia. Vio a su propia hija como la más grande bruja con la magia de la creación, que había desarrollado una versión mejorada de su sangre negra, y se había vuelto una gran técnica, a la que las brujas llamaban la bruja inmortal. Vio con alegría su vida, su matrimonio y cuando se convirtió en madre, Chrona y Kid amaron con pasión a sus nietos, siendo legendarios también, pero estos al

Chrona agradecía que su hija fuera bruja, ya que la vio por mucho tiempo por su largo periodo de vida, pero con el tiempo también la vio morir. Y sus nietos.

El tiempo fue eterno para Chrona y Kid, pero lo pasaron juntos y lo soportaron por cuanto pudieron, hasta que Kid nombro un sucesor con un pedazo de su alma, ambos lo cuidaron y lo criaron para que, como Kid, entendiera el peso de su poder y su cargo, la importancia de la vida y la muerte y la amitad entre las brujas y los técnicos; Cuando este completo las líneas Zansu, ambos Chrona y Kid murieron juntos.

FIN

…

**Y hasta aquí llega mi relato, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia, realmente son más personas de las que jamás me imagine. Un beso a todos y adiós. **

**Con amor:**

**Lady Marina-chan**


End file.
